


The Diner

by Goode_Girl



Category: A Discovery of Witches (TV), All Souls Trilogy - Deborah Harkness
Genre: A Discovery of Witches, Amira - Freeform, Diana Bishop - Freeform, F/M, Gallowglass - Freeform, Juliette Durand - Freeform, Marcus Whitmore - Freeform, Matthew Clairmont - Freeform, Matthew Goode - Freeform, adow - Freeform, kit marlowe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:22:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 126,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24031972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goode_Girl/pseuds/Goode_Girl
Summary: Alternate Universe FanFic. Borrowing the characters from ADOW to create my own new story with a completely different plot, and events. Canon couples and always Matthew/Diana HEA.Summary: Diana lives in New York and works at her local hot spot Diner, and after numerous failed first dates, decides to forgo the dating scene for a while. That is until a rather attractive construction worker named Matthew Clairmont walks into The Diner and catches her eye. He becomes a welcome regular among all the staff, especially Diana.*NOW COMPLETE*NOTE: Thanks to Shawna for her editing help, suggestions and ideas!
Relationships: Diana Bishop/Matthew Clairmont
Comments: 31
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter ONE

**DISCLAIMER: All rights to Deborah Harkness. Just borrowing the characters.**

* * *

**THE DINER**

****

**By Goode Girl**

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

**~TD~**

Life never really goes as planned. This was something Diana Bishop was learning the hard way as she went on what felt like her twentieth failed first date.

“Really? That’s different.” She replied in a bored tone trying to feign the slightest amount of interest as her date, Timothy went on about the newest techy gadget on the market.

He couldn’t seem to pay attention to her, as he always seemed to have an ear bud in his ear while fiddling with his phone at the same time. When the server finally brought them their bill, she immediately pulled out the cash for her share of their dinner, said her goodbyes and left.

Walking the few blocks home, she called her best friend, Chris Roberts.

“So, how did it go?” He urged as Diana dodged other pedestrians as she walked and talked.

“Horrible. I’m done Chris. I can’t do this anymore.” She whined.

“It couldn’t have been that bad Diana.” He comforted.

“He had his phone in hand the whole time and an ear bud in his ear too. It was clear he wasn’t paying attention to me or wanted to get to know me at all.” She defended.

“Well, that’s just rude.” He supplied.

“Tell me about it. He did say I was ‘hot’.” She laughed sarcastically, relaying Timothy’s comment at their initial meeting.

“Well, you do have a smoking body, Diana.” He teased.

“Stop it.” She retorted, another laugh bubbling out of her. “I’m home. I’ll talk to you soon.” She added as they ended their call.

Diana decided that Saturday night while in a relaxing shower to stop these idiotic first dates.She knew that her friend and boss, Amira, meant well when she set her up, but Diana wasn't interested in finding love, at least not like this. If it was going to happen it would be because she met someone at random and they had an honest connection and mutual attraction.

That following Monday morning Diana rose at her usual time and went for her morning jog before she took a shower, had a quick breakfast and got ready for work. She was thankful that Amira didn’t make her start before 9:00AM or make any of the staff wear those annoying little cliché, dress-like uniforms. It was a nice to be able to wear whatever was comfortable as long as her midriff and cleavage was covered and her bottoms weren’t shorter than the aprons the waitstaff wore.

“Good morning!” She greeted happily, as she walked into work. Amira was serving a few of their early morning regulars still gabbing and having a pot of coffee between them at a corner booth.

“Hi honey! How was the date?” Amira smiled as she returned to her post behind the counter, pouring fresh coffee refills for the few patrons seated at the counter.

Diana traipsed along the black and white checkered floor and stood at the end of the counter. She replayed the events of her Saturday night date for Amira before heading to the staff room to lock up her bag and grab a fresh apron.

There was their usual flow of regulars and the morning went by quickly. At 11:30AM Amira poured them both a coffee while Diana took a fifteen-minute break and sat down. There was only Diana, Amira and another server at the moment, Sophie. They were expecting two more servers later in the day. The first would take over for Sophie at 1pm and another would relieve Diana at 5:30; the two of them working until closing.

When you walked in the front doors, you were met with the counter and stationary stools that swiveled. To the right of the entrance was a section of seating. Red, fake leather booths stretched along the front windows and along the back far wall, while tables in a matching red colour with chrome accents nestled in the open space. The same layout was mirrored to the left of the restaurant. The front counter met a 5'8 high wall at the right with a few more booths behind it and the hallway to the offices and kitchen was at the left. Diana’s section was the left side and Sophie’s the right, while Amira kept her post behind the counter and old-school cash register.

After her break, Diana took a coffee carafe and mugs to their cook Fernando and his staff of three before getting back to it. The restaurant filled quickly once more as the lunch crowd starting trickling in.

“I’m here! I’m here!” called a harried voice almost an hour later. The woman in question was Juliette Durand, the server taking over for Sophie.

“You’re late Juliette.” Amira noted.

“I’m sorry. There was more traffic than usual, I didn’t know there was construction up the block.” She apologized, heading to the hallway to stash her bag and get her apron.

“Oh, I did forget about that. Maybe try a new route tomorrow or leave earlier?” Amira negotiated.

“Will do!” She hollered, rushing to get ready.

“What construction?” Diana posed to Amira as she waited near the counter for her order to be ready.

“They’re breaking ground today up the block for that new hotel. Construction is said to take like three years on the project.” Amira notified.

“Well, maybe it will bring in some clientele!” Diana smiled as a bell sounded followed by an ‘Order up!’.

They typically had a ‘seat yourself’ policy at the diner, but during breakfast, lunch or dinner rush, they pulled out a stand-alone chrome, red and white sign and placed it near the entrance that read, ‘Please wait to be seated!’. When the door opened next, the bells jangled and Diana set down her customers’ orders before turning to the door.

**~TD~Diana~TD~**

I felt my breath catch when I turned to the door. The most attractive man I’d ever seen stood at the door with two other men. He was tall, around 6’2 or 6’3 with jet black hair and large soulful eyes. It was clear they were in construction or carpentry of some kind as they had the remnants of what looked like cement or dry-wall dust on their clothes. It trailed all the way down to their steel-toed shoes. I moved to approach them as Juliette’s section was almost full.

“Hi! For three?” I posed, grabbing a few menus and trying not to stare at tall, dark and handsome.

“Yes, please.” ‘He’ replied and it surprised me to hear an English accent.

“Follow me.” I smiled with a nod.

I led them to a booth and waited until they all slid in before setting the menus before them. Rattling off the special’s I looked at each of the men in turn before my eyes met ‘his’. They were a stunning green-grey and I had to force myself to look away.

“Thanks, darlin’!” The big brute of a man smiled. He was built like a bodybuilder with dark blonde hair and a full beard. His Scottish accent was unmistakable.

“You’re welcome. I’m Diana, I’ll be your server today. Can I get you anything to drink while you peruse the menus?” I offered.

The smallest of the men, who sat in the corner next to ‘him’ seemed bothered by something, so I turned my gaze back to green-grey eyes.

“Coffee please, Diana.” He smiled politely. Hearing him say my name sent a thrill through me.

“Pitcher of water, lass. If ya don’t mind.” The large one added and I nodded.

“Do you have milkshakes?” The smallest one inquired, his gaze only on his menu.

“Yes, we do.” I confirmed rattling off the flavours. He made his choice and I tutted off to get them their drinks when I remembered I didn’t ask ‘him’ if he wanted cream or sugar.

I turned back around and met his gaze. “Sorry, did you want cream or sugar for your coffee?” I added.

“Just black, thanks.” He smiled sweetly. I nodded as a small blush crept into my cheeks before turning back around and heading to the counter.

“What was that?” Amira urged as I started on the vanilla milkshake first as Amira got the pitcher of water and glasses for me.

“What was what?” I replied feigning innocence.

“You made eyes at him, Diana.” She teased.

“I couldn’t help it. I mean seriously, he’s built like a god!” I harrumphed. Amira just laughed.

“Ask him out.” She challenged.

“NO!” I called in a loud whisper. “That would make it weird, especially if they become regulars and clearly they’re on the construction crew for the hotel!” I retaliated, placing the coffee carafe and a mug on my tray as well. “And don’t you dare speak to him for me either!” I added, rushing off with their drinks.

Arriving back at the table, I placed the pitcher of water down first as it was the heaviest, then the milkshake before placing the mug down and pouring a coffee. The last to reach the table was the three glasses for water.

“Thank ya, lass!” The Scotsman called. I smiled in reply.

“You’re welcome. So, have you decided or do you need a few more minutes?” I finished, placing the tray under my arm while I pulled my order pad from the pocket of my apron.

“I think we’re set.” Scotsman nodded. I looked to him first and took his order of the super-deluxe burger with everything and a side of fries before looking to the smallest of the three men.

“Turkey club on sourdough, side of fries.” He rambled off, not even looking in my direction.

I braced myself to look into ‘his’ eyes again and when I did, he was smiling slightly. “And for you?” I prodded, my pen at the ready.

“Are you still serving breakfast?” He asked.

“We are, we serve breakfast all day.” I smiled.

“Perfect, the grand-slam, thanks.” He replied.

“Did you want bacon or sausages?”

“Both?” He posed, sounding as if he was asking a question.

“We can do both, and what kind of toast? We have whole wheat, white, rye and sourdough.”

“Whole wheat please.” He smiled once more.

“And how do you want your eggs?”

“Sunny side up.”

With their orders complete I smiled politely and put the order slip in the queue for the cook. I headed to a few of the customers in my section, checking to see if they needed anything and made a few drink refills and got orders for dessert for others. When everyone seemed to be settled, I moved behind the counter and bent down, my hands grasping the counter for support.

“Diana? Are you okay?” Amira asked in concern.

“I’m sorry. I literally feel short of breath around him.” I admitted.

“Oh, honey. You want him.” She teased.

“No shit.” I mumbled, smiling to myself. After catching my breath, I grabbed a new carafe of coffee and made the rounds, my last stop was ‘his’ booth.

“Can I top you up?” I posed, looking at his empty cup.

“Please.” He smiled once more, pushing his mug towards me. Just as I finished pouring, the bell and ‘Order’s up!’ sounded and I moved to check if it was theirs.

Grabbing a serving tray, I placed two of the large plates on it and carried the third. I set the deluxe burger down and excused myself as I reached in front of ‘him’ to set the club sandwich down. I took in a sharp breath as the scent of cinnamon and cloves emanated from him. Getting my bearings, I set his grand-slam down and stepped back a bit.

“Can I get you anything else?” I offered, trying not to stare at his long fingers as he opened his napkin.

“Everything looks perfect, thank you.” He smiled once more.

**~TD~Matthew~TD~**

My alarm woke me at 6:30AM and I slapped at the clock to stop the incessant blaring noise. Rolling over with a groan, I climbed from the comfort of my bed and started the coffee pot before stepping into a hot shower. Pulling on my jeans, t-shirt and cotton button down shirt I deemed myself ready for work. I’d put on my steel-toed boots before walking out the door. After chugging a coffee, I poured another in a reusable, covered mug to take with me on the way to work. I only lived two blocks away, so I didn’t need to worry about parking at the construction site, which was an added bonus.

Today was the first day of a new project that would take the better part of three years. That is if there are not delays due to weather or even vandalism. As I walked briskly along the block, I took note of the restaurants we passed that I might want to head to for lunch, but most of them seemed to be fast-food joints and I wanted real food. Just before I walked in the gate of the construction site, a red and white neon sign flashed in my peripheral view. The name simply read, ‘The Diner’. I exhaled in relief at the thought of having real food for lunch and continued on through the gate to meet my work crew.

“Clairmont! You’re early.” Our foreman, Hamish Osborne called.

“I only live a couple blocks away, so I can walk.” I informed.

  
“Nice to see ya here in a timely manner then.” He praised, his Scottish accent thick. He raised a hand for a shake, and I accepted as he went on. “Well there are six guys on your crew.” He added, handing me a hard hat. “This goes on the moment you walk through that gate, the security guard will have them stored with him, just knock on his window and he’ll log you in.” Hamish informed as I secured the protective gear on me as well as pulling on the neon orange and yellow vest so I could be clearly spotted while at work.

The morning went by pretty fast and I seemed to get on best with a fellow named Eric Gallowglass, although he preferred to just be called Gallowglass. The other two I got on with were Marcus Whitmore and Kit Marlowe. The designer for the hotel was on hand today as well and he was an asshole of epic proportions. Peter Knox didn’t ask anything of anyone, he told you what to do and that was not his job. He was simply there in an advisory capacity and it was rubbing everyone the wrong way. Even Hamish looked like he had to restrain himself. I kept my temper down at his disrespect but definitely felt the urge to punch him.

We were all left laughing once he finally walked off the site because Gallowglass sucked up to that ass so hard his nose had to be brown.

“Fucking hell, what a blasted arse!” Gallowglass hollered when Knox was out of earshot.

I was bent over with my hands on my knees laughing so hard at the display he put on. Our comedic moment was ended when the horn blared signalling our lunch break. We were allotted an hour, and that was plenty of time to head to The Diner. I invited the guys on my crew along but Marcus had plans to meet his girlfriend Phoebe at a place up the block in the opposite direction of where I wanted to go and the two others seemed to want to keep to themselves.

Kit, Gallowglass and I ambled up the block and in the door of the diner. We stood at the entrance, waiting to be seated.

“So, Matt, why this diner?” Gallowglass posed.

“I’m not a fan of fast food, I want real food, cooked fresh to my liking.”

  
“Fair enough.” He added, turning to Kit as we waited to be seated. “What about you Marlowe?”

“Don’t know the area too well and figured power in numbers.” He stated and my head swiveled at the sound of a sweet voice.

I was transfixed on the sight before me when a blonde, blue-eyed server asked if it was just for three. She grabbed a few menus and led us to a booth. I couldn’t tear my eyes from her, she was beautiful. She took our drink orders and I was little annoyed at Kit and his rude attitude. Our food was delivered in quick fashion and I thanked Diana repeatedly before she walked away.

“Matt, what was that?” Gallowglass asked, when were finally left with just our meals.

“What?” I asked in confusion.

“You, checkin’ out the lass.” He teased.

“Eric Gallowglass, mind your business, please.” I replied in irritation.

“You clearly appreciate her appearance, that’s all I’m saying.” He smiled big, wiping a trace of mustard from the side of his mouth with his napkin.

“Please, she’s just a waitress.” Kit added with a hint of disdain.

“And ya were rude to her!” Erik added looking at Kit.

“Yeah, what’s with that?” I added, turning to Kit.

“What? How was I rude?” He asked in ignorance.

“Ya didn’t look at her once when ya placed yer order or show yer thanks, it was rude!” Gallowglass informed.

“I was in a mood, sorry. Knox just…” He trailed off.

“I’ll give you that, Knox was an ass.” I added, digging into my eggs, sausage, bacon and pancakes.

Our discussion was muted as we ate in peace and I could feel someone looking at me. I looked up to see Gallowglass smiling at my smugly.

“What now?” I asked, finishing off my coffee.

“Ya know, if ya play yer cards right, ya could be having that breakfast in bed with a certain blonde!” he teased.

“Shut up.” I replied in laughter, not able to stop the smile on my face.

I was definitely attracted to her but didn’t think it was polite to ask her out at her place of work, didn’t seem like it was the most appropriate time or place. When I was finished I pushed my plate to the side and looked around the diner. Another server caught my eye and winked suggestively. I turned away and acted like I didn’t notice. Although Gallowglass seemed to notice.

“What’s wrong?” He asked, pouring what looked like his fourth glass of water.

“The server across the way is making eyes at me.” I confessed looking down.

“How much time do we have left?” Kit interjected, wiping his hands and drinking from the straw in his milkshake simultaneously.

I glanced at my watch before replying. “Twenty minutes.” I confirmed.

“Is she hot?” Gallowglass posed.

“What? Who?” I asked in confusion, sitting back slightly and keeping an eye out for Diana so I could get more coffee.

“The other server.” He replied as if it was the most obvious thing.

“I guess?” I offered. “Look for yourself.” I announced when I saw Diana come up the hallway to the left of the counter. She approached a table and set their dishes down before her eyes met mine.

I grabbed my mug and signalled for more coffee and she nodded. Gallowglass was being so obvious as he turned in the booth to check out the server.

“Could you try not to be so obvious?” I laughed.

“What? I want her to notice me lookin’!” He smiled, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. I just laughed at him as Diana approached, coffee carafe in hand.

“Refill?” She asked.

“Please. Thank you so much, it was a fantastic meal.” I offered.

“You’re welcome. I’m glad you enjoyed it.” She smiled in reply, and I felt a kick at my leg under the table. I looked to Gallowglass and seemed oblivious so I looked to Kit and gave me an odd look. “Whenever you’re ready, head up to the register.” She added, setting a bill next to each of us.

“Thanks, lass!” Gallowglass called rather loudly, and Diana laughed.

We climbed from the booth and headed to the register at the far right of the counter and waited behind a few other patrons.

“Diana?” I heard and turned to the hallway by the counter where an older woman stood with plates in hand.

“Yes?” She called in reply.

“Can you cover the register dear? I’ll get these out!” She nodded and Diana moved to do just that.

I let Gallowglass and Kit pay first and they informed me they’d wait outside while I paid. I handed Diana my bill and she punched a few things on the register while I pulled out my bank card. It didn’t have the option to leave a tip though.

“Does this not allow me to leave a tip?” I posed, my eyes meeting hers.

“Oh, no, it’s an older model, if you want to add a tip I have to add it to the final total.” She clarified. “Select cancel if you want and I can add it in.” She smiled.

“So, you’re total was $15.87, what did you want to add?”

“Make it $30 even.” I announced and her head shot up.

“That’s way too much!” She declared.

“It’s just right. It’s my tip after all.” I smiled as she typed something on the register, although reluctantly.

“Thank you, Diana. I will definitely be coming back for more.” I added, before walking out the door.

I think I was really going to enjoy working this close to her. Now if only I could meet her outside of the diner, then I could ask her out properly.

“So?” Gallowglass prodded.

“What?” I replied in confusion.

“Did ya ask her out or what?” He teased.

“Shut up,” I laughed, clapping him on the back as we headed back up to the construction site.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took longer than usual to get out you guys. I had a bit of a mishap last week. Got stung on my hands a few times by some yellow jackets and I couldn't type at all.


	2. Chapter TWO

**Alternate Universe FanFic. Borrowing the characters from ADOW to create my own new story with a completely different plot, and events. Canon couples and always Matthew/Diana HEA.**

**Summary: Diana lives in New York and works at her local hot spot Diner, and after numerous failed first dates, decides to forgo the dating scene for a while. That is until a rather attractive construction worker named Matthew Clairmont walks into The Diner and catches her eye. He becomes a welcome regular among all the staff, especially Diana.**

**DISCLAIMER: All rights to Deborah Harkness. Just borrowing the characters.**

* * *

**THE DINER**

****

**By Goode Girl**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**

**~TD~**

It was the following Thursday afternoon and Diana was expecting to see Matthew any moment for his usual lunch break. He came in everyday last week and this was the 9thday she was going to see him. She learned his name on Monday when it struck her to look at his bank card in her hand as she swiped it through their dinosaur of a register. She kept that to herself for the time being until he officially introduced himself, otherwise it might creep him out that she sort of snooped for info.

The moment the door jangled its familiar chime as someone entered, her head swiveled in that direction to watch for him. It was becoming an issue because Juliette would try to seat him in her section if Diana didn’t make it there first. Last week, for example, Diana was busy with another customer when he did come in, and he was alone that time. Instead of allowing Juliette to seat him, he took a seat at the counter. No matter where she was in the diner, her eyes always searched for him.

“Hey!” Diana greeted, reaching him before Juliette. The tall beauty eyed Diana with disdain as she whirled back around and stomped off.

“Hi, Diana.” He smiled. Once again, he was followed by the big Scotsman and the smaller man.

They followed her as she led them to their regular booth. “You know, it seems rather unfair.” She stated, placing their menus in front of them before resting her hands on her hips as her eyes met his.

“What’s not fair?” He asked in confusion.

“You know my name, but I don’t know yours.” She revealed with a coy smile. In her peripheral vision, she could see the big guy smiling.

“She’s right! I’m Gallowglass, lass!” The big guy introduced, reaching out a hand to shake. “That sad little guy in the corner is Kit.” He teased. Kit looked up suddenly and eyed Gallowglass in irritation. She dare not reach for his hand in greeting as he seemed put out by the impromptu introductions.

Diana turned her attention to tall, dark and handsome as a slow, lazy smirk crossed his features.

“Matthew,” He smiled, reaching his hand out to hers.

“Hi, Matthew.” She smiled in return. They were locked in one another’s gaze until Gallowglass cleared his throat.

“Right, sorry, what can I get you to drink?”

**~TD~Diana~TD~**

“You know, he’s watching you when you don’t think he is.” Amira teased, as I got their regular pitcher of water, milkshake and coffee.

“No, he’s not.” I argued.

“He is right now Diana.” She retaliated and I whipped my head around to look at him and saw him look away just as quickly. Knowing I’d caught him looking made me blush.

Amira was right he was so checking me out, and I would let him. When I delivered their food a short time later, I became a little bolder and rested my hand on his shoulder while I asked if there was anything else I could get them.

“You can keep your hands to yourself!” Kit called suddenly, and I jerked back as if I had been slapped and rushed away before Matthew could say anything.

“What was that?” Amira asked cautiously as I set my tray on the back counter.

“Nothing.” I mumbled.

“Diana? Come here a minute please.” She ordered and I followed as she led me down the hallway to the door of her office.

We didn’t go inside, but it did give us a little privacy.

“Don’t think I don’t know what’s going on.” She began.

“What do you mean?” I queried in confusion.

“Look, honey. I know you like him and he clearly likes you and one of you better make a damn move soon.” She ordered, a hint of a smile on her face.

“Amira,” I started but she interrupted me.

“No,” She admonished, lowering her voice before she started again. “You know Juliette is waiting to make a move so if you don’t do something, you can bet she will!”

“I know. Damnit! I know you’re right, but you didn’t see his friend just now!” I complained.

“I didn’t hear what he said but, I saw your man’s face as you rushed away. He looked heartbroken and pissed off all at the same time, so tell me what happened.” She ordered.

I relayed to Amira how I thought touching his shoulder would show my interest but his friend, Kit practically yelled at me, so I rushed off to save myself further embarrassment. I felt like crying out of frustration. Amira could sense it and pulled me in for a quick hug.

“Get back out there, and be you. That’s what’s attracted him in the first place.” She advised. I nodded mutely before grabbing the coffee carafe and making the rounds for refills.

When I reached Matthew’s booth I smiled politely. “Can I offer you a refill?”

“Diana,” He stated, a pleading look in his eyes. He seemed to want to say something but Gallowglass interjected instead.

“So, what do ya do for fun around here, lass?” He posed. “And yes, he wants a refill!” He added.

I looked to Matthew for confirmation and he nodded mutely, a small reassuring smile on his face.

“For fun? Um, usually I just go to the pub, play some pool.” I stated, pouring Matthew his coffee.

“Any particular place you go?” Gallowglass inquired.

“The Bearded Lady?” I wasn’t sure why I was saying it more like a question.

“I know that place.” Matthew chimed in, a huge smile on his face. “They have great food and it’s only like a block from my apartment.”

“When do ya usually go, Diana?” Gallowglass added.

“Saturday nights, sometimes on a Friday.” I confirmed. I tried to coyly look at Matthew to get his reaction.

“We should head there tomorrow night after work!” Gallowglass stated with excitement looking to Matthew and clapping his hands together in excitement. His exuberance made me smile.

“Definitely.” Matthew affirmed with a large smile, he looked my way briefly as if gauging my reaction to their plans.

“Um, is there anything else I can get you?” I posed, stacking the empty plates to clear the table.

“Just the bill.” Kit added sourly from the corner. Matthew gave him a hard stare.

“What?” Kit mumbled when he saw Matthew glaring at him.

“Thank you, Diana, excellent as always.” Matthew complimented as he ran his hand along my forearm. I felt butterflies in my stomach at his touch and smiled sweetly before walking off with the dirty plates in one hand and coffee carafe in the other.

**~TD~Matthew~TD~**

I was mad. Kit seemed to have an issue when it came to Diana and his comment and attitude at lunch bothered me. The feeling of elation ran through me at her hand on my shoulder and then he had to go and ruin it. Confronting him at the diner wasn’t happening because I was on the verge of wanting to hit him. At the end of the day, just after we’d clocked out, I pulled him aside and told him we needed to talk in private.

We were in the foreman’s onsite trailer, which was used as an office and I demanded to know why he was treating Diana with so much hate. The reasons that bubbled up out of him was so not what I was expecting.

“We’ve barely started this job and you’re after the first girl that looks your way?” He challenged.

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean? You don’t know me!” I retorted, my anger flaring once more.

“She’s nothing special, she works in a fucking diner for Christ’s sake.” He went on and the more he talked the more I wanted to punch him.

“Kit, I don’t know what your problem is but knock it the fuck off or eat somewhere else.” I grumbled in irritation, walking away before I did physically attack him.

The next day, it was just Gallowglass and myself at the diner for lunch and Diana seemed in a better mood. I assumed it was because Kit wasn’t there and if that was the case then we’d leave him behind more often, just so I could see that smile on her face.

I had decided to make a bold move when I paid my bill this time. After I pocketed my wallet with my bank card back in its place, I looked to Diana, my eyes meeting hers. She bit at her lip nervously and before I could think too hard on it, I reached for her hand as it rested on the counter between us. Lifting it gently, I turned it over and bent my head, pressing my lips to the inside of her wrist. I kissed her firmly at her pulse point and I heard her sharp intake of breath.

“Until next time.” I smiled giving her hand a squeeze before turning and walking away.

Gallowglass was waiting for me outside and starting making jokes about the ‘permanent smile’ on my face as we walked the block back up to the work site.

“Would you just shut up.” I retorted. The smile still on my face.

“We still on for the ‘Bearded Lady’ tonight at 8:00PM?” He posed.

“Definitely. I hope she’s there.” I confessed.

“I’m sure she will be, lad. Now what was that when ya were leaving?” He prodded.

“What?” I asked in ignorance.

“I saw that little wrist kiss, nice touch Romeo.” He teased, punching at my shoulder.

“Have I told you to shut up yet?” I laughed in reply.

Once the work day was done, I walked home and had a shower to wash off the day’s grime. We got finished late today so, I didn’t get home until almost 7:00pm. By the time I’d pulled on my jeans and belt, boots, grey t-shirt and navy-blue cashmere sweater, it was just past 7:30PM. Grabbing my black leather jacket, I slipped it on as I closed and locked the door.

It was a beautiful crisp night and the stars were out in full force. So was the permanent smile on my face at the way Diana blushed when I kissed her wrist this afternoon. When I walked into ‘The Bearded Lady’, my eyes moved to the left and right to see if Gallowglass was here yet, but my gaze found Kit instead. He was near the back of the bar with another guy from our crew, Marcus. As I headed in their direction, I saw they were in the middle of a game of pool.

“Hey, guys.” I greeted, clasping hands with Marcus and doing the customary guy hug while we slap at each other’s backs. I did the same with Kit to show no hard feelings after our talk.

“Gallowglass is getting a round at the bar.” Kit informed and I nodded as I shrugged off my leather jacket, draping it over the back of a chair at the high bar table they’d commandeered.

“I’ll join him, so I can get my own.” I added, walking up to the bar where Gallowglass was trying to carry three pints of beer.

“Hey, let me order mine and I’ll help you.” I greeted.

With beer in hand we headed to the pool table and racked up the balls to play a new game of two on two. It was me and Gallowglass against Kit and Marcus.

“Is the lovely Phoebe going to make an appearance tonight?” Gallowglass poked at Marcus.

“Nah. It’s ‘girls’ night’,” He stated, using air quotes.

“Well, it is sort of guys night ain’t it?” Kit piped up.

“That it is.” I confirmed taking a gulp of my beer before setting it back down on the table.

My gaze kept taking stock of the room and after another beer and the twentieth perusal, my eyes found her. Diana was at a table near the side of the bar with another guy and she looked beautiful but seemed bothered by something. I wanted to approach, to talk to her, but something felt off about doing it right now.

I turned back to the pool game when Gallowglass clapped me on the back telling me it was my shot. Being clearly distracted by the blonde about thirty feet away, I missed my shot and when I looked back at Diana, I saw the guy she was with lean in and whisper in her ear. It seemed oddly intimate. I turned away abruptly and didn’t know what to think, my mind running the gamut of possibilities. The first thought being, ‘she has a boyfriend’. Gallowglass looked at me signalling he was grabbing another round. He returned a few minutes later handing me another pint and I made a point of not looking at Diana. My eyes met Gallowglass’s and I saw his gaze move past my head. His arm shot out and grabbed my shoulder as he rushed passed me, but I stayed where I was.

I turned to call after him. “Where are you going?” Shaking my head, I turned back to the pool game.

**~TD~Diana~TD~**

“So, you’re just going to show up at the pub tonight?” Chris posed as I made us a coffee.

When I got off work, I’d called him while walking home and asked him to be a support for tonight, telling him about Matthew in detail. He met me at the door to my apartment building and I led him up.

“Yes. Why? Shouldn’t I?” I asked worriedly. “Am I mistaking the meaning in them announcing they’d be there tonight?” I added.

“No, I think it’s clear I just wonder if maybe you’re missing what’s right in front of you.” He replied mysteriously.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” I asked curiously.

“Nothing, nothing. Now what are you wearing tonight?” He posed.

“I thought a dress might be in order. I mean I always wear jeans to work, that’s all he’s seen me in. My hair down, as it’s always up for work too.” I rambled signalling for him to follow me to the bedroom as I perused my closet.

“Well it’s also cold out for January, so nothing too short.” Chris added.

“What about my blue sweater dress?” I offered, holding it up to me. It had a slight V-neck, so it showed a little cleavage.

“Yeah, that works.” He agreed, grabbing his coffee. “I’ll leave you to get ready then.” He added, rushing out of the room quickly and closing the bedroom door after him.

After a quick shower to scrub the diner smell off me, I dried my hair and left it down. There was the littlest hint of make up in some mascara on my lashes and Chapstick on my lips before I slipped on my ankle boots. Deeming myself ready, I grabbed my blue wool coat and Chris and I walked up to the pub.

We sat near the wall so I could see the door but for all I knew, Matthew was here already. A server approached and I ordered a glass of wine, while Chris ordered a beer. There was a group of guys at the pool tables and suddenly he was there, beer in hand and an attractive grin on his face. I smiled large before turning back to Chris.

“Are you going to go over?” He queried, leaning closer over the table.

“Of course,” I replied but my eyes scanned around me looking for Matthew again.

Chris asked me something but I couldn’t hear him clearly over the noise of the music in the background. “What did you say?” I called.

He moved from his seat across from me to the seat to my left. “I said, what was that big smile for?” He teased gently his face next to my ear so I could hear clearly.

“He’s here.” I replied, biting my lip as a light blush coated my cheeks in excitement.

A moment later, Chris pulled his phone from his pocket. “Sorry, one sec.” He murmured, sticking a finger in one ear to drown out the noise so he could hear who was on the other end of the call.

He seemed to be listening intently when he reached over and pinched my cheek, and I blushed once more as I tried to coyly watch Matthew.

I felt Chris tap my shoulder and I turned back to him. “Is everything okay?” I posed, leaning closer so he could hear me.

“There’s some issue at work, I have to go. I’m sorry.” He stated, leaning over and kissing my cheek before hugging me. He downed the last of his beer before squeezing my hand as it rested atop the table and left.

My attention was drawn to my right when I heard my name. My head shot up and Gallowglass stood there a huge smile on his face.

“Hi there, lass! Why don’t you join us at the pool table, bring yer wine!” He invited exuberantly. Gallowglass had a habit of announcing everything as though it was an exclamation.

“Sure.” I mumbled, standing once more.

“Look who I found!” He announced with glee, clapping Matthew on his back. He turned suddenly and when he saw me, he didn’t seem pleased.

“Hi,” I murmured shyly.

“Hmmmm…” He replied vaguely, sipping from his beer.

“Did you guys get any dinner?” I posed, my eyes straying to Matthew for a reaction, but he moved to the pool table to take his shot.

“Nah, lass. I grabbed a bite at home before coming out tonight. It’s a great place!’ Gallowglass informed with his ever present smile.

Matthew stood off to the side and kept his attention on his beer and it was making me feel isolated. I didn’t know what to do, so I started drinking from my wine, faster than was probably acceptable.

“Matt, keep her company you fool!” Gallowglass called when Marcus missed his shot.

My gaze moved to Matthew and he set his empty glass on the table next to him. “I’m getting another.” He announced, walking off to the bar.

I couldn’t figure out why he was being so cold, maybe he hadn’t wanted me here after all. It wasn’t as though I’d been invited; maybe he’d just wanted to have a guy’s night and hadn’t known a good place. I felt like a fool who was intruding and needed to get out of here. I put my wine down and made some excuse, grabbing my coat before the tears that were accumulating threatened to spill over.

“What the fuck was that?” I heard Gallowglass shout at him.

Running the few blocks home, I tripped on an upturned slab of concrete in the sidewalk and went tumbling before I could catch myself. But now it just seemed like I had a legitimate reason to be crying.

“Damn, you’re fast!” I heard from behind me and I looked up to see a man I didn’t know.

“Who are you?” I blubbered between tears.

“Marcus Whitmore. I work with Matt, Gallowglass and Kit.” He confirmed.

“Oh. Why are you following me?” I mumbled as he helped me off the pavement.

“I was concerned about why you rushed off so quickly.” He stated.

“I felt like I was intruding really.” I admitted.

“I’m not sure what’s up with Matt, but he’s talked about you incessantly.”

  
“Well, my friend Chris, got called away, so I just thought it would be better if I left.”

“Alright,” He accepted. “Let me help you, you’re bleeding.” He offered, pulling my arm over his shoulder to help me along.

After Marcus helped me to my apartment, he apologized, but for what I don’t really know.

The weekend was spent in isolation. My knee was pretty badly bruised and scabbed over from my fall and I was allowing myself to drown in my self-pity. When Monday came around, I trudged into work and just had a sneaking suspicion that I wouldn’t be seeing ‘him’ today. Once again, that thought made me just want to break down. I tried to keep busy by doing even the most mundane of tasks which included refilling the salt and pepper shakers, topping up the ketchup and restocking the napkin holders.

**~TD~**

Amira noticed the difference in Diana today and got very little information from her when she tried to ask her what was wrong. She made a choice, and during her break she marched up to the construction site to find out what was going on and why her server was so morose. She spotted the big guy and waved him over to the gate.

“Yer from the diner.” He exclaimed stopping in front of her.

“I am, Amira” She introduced. “I’m hoping you can help me.” She added.

“I’ll try, lass. Gallowglass at yer service. What do ya need?” He replied, shaking her hand in greeting.

“I’m wondering if you can tell me why Diana is so pitifully depressed?”

  
“Aye, that. Shit.” He began. “Sorry,”

“It’s alright, now what do you know?”

Gallowglass relayed to Amira that he found out from Matthew. Diana seemed really close to a man at the pub, and that both he and Matthew assumed it was her boyfriend.

“Bloody Chris.” Amira stated in frustration.

“Is that her boyfriend?” Gallowglass inquired.

“No. They’ve been best friends since they were kids, but clearly he’s close to Diana and if someone witnessed it, it could come across as more intimate that it really is.” She clarified. “My poor girl.” Amira added. “So, Matthew saw Chris and her and thought…?” Amira prodded.

“He thinks he’s her boyfriend, and when we try to broach the subject he walks away.”

“Can you get him to the diner today? I will seat you behind the wall at the register and get Diana to talk to me. He needs to hear it from her.” Amira posed.

“I like the way ya think, lass! Consider it done.” He agreed.

That afternoon, Amira kept Diana behind the register as her temperament was also depressing the clientele. Amira took on Diana’s section and when she knew Gallowglass would be arriving soon, she sent Diana to the back to get more silverware and napkins to be wrapped for the tables. She could do that while at the register.

Amira seated Gallowglass and Matthew, and she noted that he looked just as morose as Diana did. She watched with interest as he looked around the diner, not seeing Diana anywhere. Around the corner in Juliette’s section there was a two-person booth against the wall next to the register. Diana was too short to see over it, but Amira was sure that Matthew would hear Diana when she demanded answers from her.

Juliette tried to approach but Amira warned her off saying they were her customers and to leave them alone. She brought Gallowglass his water and Matthew his coffee before putting in their order.

“Diana!” Amira called loudly as Diana returned to her post at the register, the same sad look in her eyes.

“Hi.” She mumbled in reply.

“Okay that’s enough. I want answers right now, and you’re not leaving until I get them.” Amira ordered.

Diana looked at Amira, shocked out of her stupor. Seeing the look of determination on her friend’s face, she took a deep breath, threw her hands into the air in exasperation and practically growled, “Gah! Everything went to shit.” She suddenly blurted.

“Explain, Diana.” She prodded.

Amira’s gaze moved over Diana’s head when she saw Gallowglass pop up suddenly giving her a slight nod, but to Matthew it would just look like he was removing his coat.

“I went to the pub Friday, and all I cared about was seeing Matthew but Chris…” She trailed off. She took another breath and Amira could see her thinking through the events of the night. “I took Chris with me, just so I wasn’t there alone if the guys didn’t show, but he had to leave in a hurry. Something about work,-”

“Chris, your long-time best friend since you were twelve, Chris?” Amira cut her off asking for confirmation. At the same time Amira knew this was the information Matthew needed to hear.

“Yes. That best friend.” Diana began. “And then Gallowglass invited me over and I thought everything was going to fall into place but Matthew was so distant.” She revealed.

“He’s quite the charmer, that Gallowglass.” Amira smiled. “What happened next?” She added.

“He was just so cold towards me, and I have no idea why!”

“Honey, come here. “Amira comforted, pulling her in for a hug.

“Maybe I misread the signals,” She mumbled into Amira’s shoulder.

“What are you thinking, honey?” Amira calmed, wiping the tears from her cheeks.

“I’m thinking he’s just not interested at all…or I’m not enough.” She trailed off, hanging her head dejectedly.

On the other side of the wall, Gallowglass was watching Matthew for his reaction and he could see the regret in his eyes.

“Do something!” Gallowglass urged in a harsh whisper.

“What exactly?” Matthew replied. Hearing the hurt in Diana’s voice was breaking his heart and if he’d just talked to her Friday night, maybe they wouldn’t be in this predicament.

“I don’t know, but you could lose something special if ya don’t!” He pressed.

Matthew stood and rounded the corner. His eye caught Amira’s and she winked before walking away. Diana turned around expecting to see a customer ready to pay their bill but was surprised to see Matthew standing there.

“What are you-…” She was cut off abruptly when Matthew leaned forward and firmly pressed his lips to hers. Her hands rose instinctively to his face, holding him close. His own hands moved up to cup hers as well as when he finally pulled away, she seemed breathless.

“I’m sorry. I’m more than interested!” Was all he said.


	3. Chapter THREE

**Alternate Universe FanFic. Borrowing the characters from ADOW to create my own new story with a completely different plot, and events. Canon couples and always Matthew/Diana HEA.**

**Summary: Diana lives in New York and works at her local hot spot Diner, and after numerous failed first dates, decides to forgo the dating scene for a while. That is until a rather attractive construction worker named Matthew Clairmont walks into The Diner and catches her eye. He becomes a welcome regular among all the staff, especially Diana.**

**NOTE: Thanks to Shawna for her editing help, suggestions and ideas!**

**DISCLAIMER: All rights to Deborah Harkness. Just borrowing the characters.**

* * *

**THE DINER**

****

**By Goode Girl**

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE**

**~TD~Juliette~TD~**

Since the moment I walked into work today, all I could see was how pathetic Diana looked. For whatever reason, Amira had her behind the register while she covered Diana’s section. I assumed she was sick or something but I just ignored her as usual and went about my work.

She was a fast one when it came to the hot construction worker and his friends. I never got a chance to seat them in my section. The one time he did come in alone last week, he opted to sit at the counter instead. I never got an opportunity to be alone with him and work my magic.

After serving a few more customers, I turned around to see the big guy and hottie in my section, so I moved to approach. Amira stopped me in my tracks and told me, ‘they were her customers and to leave them alone.’ I stomped off in irritation. ‘Why the fuck seat them in my section if I couldn’t even serve them!’, I thought to myself. I realized at that point that something must be wrong between Diana and the hottie if they were sitting elsewhere today and that thought made me smile.

After another fifteen minutes, my attention was drawn back to the two of them as he suddenly stood and rounded the corner to the register. I watched in horror as he leaned in and kissed Diana. It lasted way longer than even I expected and I moved closer but couldn’t hear what was being said. By the end of the day, Diana was back to normal and smiling and it took a lot of strength to refrain from making a snarky comment.

When Diana finally left for the day, I was happy see Satu. She was more on my level and was as equally irritated by the blue-eyed blonde.

“So, what happened?” Satu urged, as we stood near the register to keep an eye on our prospective sections.

“He fucking kissed her in front of everyone.” I explained in irritation. “But God, he looked so hot, that scruff on his face!” I hummed in appreciation.

“I’d like to feel that elsewhere if you know what I mean!” Satu added suggestively and I laughed at her sexual innuendo.

We parted when a customer signalled at me for something and we went back to our work.

**~TD~Diana~TD~**

I was breathless when he finally pulled his lips from mine.

“I’m sorry. I’m more than interested!” He stated assuredly, his hands still cupping my face.

“Then what happened on Friday?” I whispered, confused by his sudden declaration. “Why were you so cold towards me?” I added, casting my eyes down. I was afraid to see the look in his eyes.

“Is there somewhere private we can talk?” He queried, rubbing his thumbs along my cheeks, brushing away the small trace of tears, his eyes scanning the crowded diner for somewhere quiet.

“Diana!” Amira was suddenly at my side. She nudged me with her elbow and with a nod of her head and a wink she told us to go use her office. Matthew released my face from his grasp and I nodded in reply.

Matthew mirrored my steps as I met him at the end of the counter. I offered my hand and he grasped it readily, allowing me to lead him to Amira’s office. His hand was warm as it engulfed mine and I could feel the roughened callouses on his palms when I pulled away so I could close the door after we entered. I wasn’t sure what to do with myself and wrung my hands together.

“So,” He began.

“Did I misunderstand the suggested invite Friday?” I posed.

“No, not at all. Look, Diana. I really like you.” He confirmed, stepping closer.

“But?” I urged, lifting my head to meet his eyes. I had to crane my neck to meet his gaze. He was so tall.

He laughed gently. “No buts, it’s just. I saw you with your friend and it seemed intimate, the way he was leaning into you and then he kissed your cheek, I assumed he was your boyfriend.”

“Oh!” Well, that made a lot more sense. “Chris is not my boyfriend!” I assured.

“I gathered that after hearing you with your boss.” He confirmed, a small smile on his face.

“I’m sorry, I’ve been friends with Chris for so long, we’re just comfortable with one another.” I relayed.

“There is nothing wrong with being close friends, Diana. The problem is I jumped to conclusions and then was a complete asshole to you. I’m really am sorry.” He offered, stuffing his hands in the pockets of his jeans and biting his lower lip. He was clearly nervous.

“Apology accepted.” I smiled, my eyes meeting his.

“What do you say we start over?”

“Like completely over?” I asked in confusion. He raised a hand to cup my cheek.

  
He laughed again. “No, more like being direct instead of suggestive.” He amended.

“Okay?” I replied still a little confused.

“Would you like to have dinner with me tomorrow night?” He asked, taking my hands in his and swinging them gently between us.

“I’d love to.” I smiled, tilting my head up to his.

“Perfect.” He added, leaning down and pressing his lips to mine softly.

Our moment was interrupted when a knock sounded on the door and Amira entered moments later.

“I’m sorry dears, but your lunch is ready Hun,” She announced, looking to Matthew. “, and according to Gallowglass, you have twenty minutes before you have to be back.” She informed, winking before leaving just as quick as she entered.

“Go eat.” I pushed at him gently.

  
“I’d rather just stay here with you.” He teased, brushing his lips against mine fleetingly. “But I am really fucking hungry.” He added, making me laugh.

“I’ll bring you a fresh coffee.” I confirmed, taking his hand and leading him back to the front.

Gallowglass was now seated at the counter, eating away and Matthew’s lunch was set beside him. He squeezed my hand affectionately and I couldn’t erase the smile on my face.

“So?” Amira poked, as I moved to grab a clean mug for Matthew’s coffee.

“We’re having dinner tomorrow night.” I confirmed.

“Good for you.” She praised. A moment later, Alain called that he needed help in the kitchen.

One of his staff accidentally cut themselves; nothing serious but it needed tending to, so Amira asked me to step into the kitchen for ten minutes to give Alain some help, and I did obligingly.

**~TD~**

When Juliette heard Amira send Diana to the kitchen, she used the opportunity to move behind the counter to fill her drink orders.

“So, you and Diana?” She posed, looking at Matthew with a sickly-sweet smile on her face.

“Uh, yeah.” He replied, not looking at her directly.

Gallowglass watched with interest but kept his mouth shut, ‘what business was it of hers?’, he thought to himself.

“She had to help out in the kitchen, and might miss you before you have to leave so, here.” She announced, pulling out her order pad and writing something down before pushing it along the counter towards him.

“What’s that?” He asked looking at the paper in front of him.

“Diana’s number of course.” She smiled once more, a hint of mischief in her visage. She walked away before he could ask her anything.

“Thanks,” He mumbled with a hint of distrust. He glanced over at Gallowglass who was eyeing the paper wearily too. Something just felt off about the exchange.

“What did she just give you?” Amira asked. She seemed to appear out of nowhere.

“Damn, lass, you scared me!” Gallowglass announced. She eyed him speculatively, her arms crossed over her chest. She reached towards Matthew for the slip of paper.

“She said it was Diana’s number.” He reported.

“Hmm…she’s a sly one. It’s her number, not Diana’s.” Amira confirmed. “Hold on a moment,” she said as she crumpled up Juliette’s number and headed toward the kitchen door, popping her head in, she called out, “Diana! I’ll take over in here, can you head back to the counter?”.  
  
“Of course,” Diana was confused by the abrupt change but she had no problem with whatever Amira needed. As she approached the door, Amira quickly informed her of the stunt Juliette had just pulled.

“Go back to that man of yours and make sure he’s got everything he needs.” Her smile was positively wicked and Diana’s eyes went wide but she couldn’t help but laugh.

“You’re back already, lass!” Gallowglass smiled.

“Yeah, Amira just told me what ‘someone’ tried to pull.” She informed, nodding towards Juliette succinctly.

“That she did, now, can I please get your number?” Matthew interjected, handing her his phone. He’d opened a new contact card for her to enter her details and she did so excitedly.

“Ye’ll need a photo too, gimme that!” Gallowglass added, reaching for Matthew’s phone. “Say, ‘Matthew’s mine!’,” Gallowglass posed, a wide smile on his face. Diana giggled as he took the photo before handing the phone back to Matthew.

“Beautiful,” He murmured, his finger tracing the new image on his camera roll. “Thank you!” He smiled brightly, opening a new message and texting her right away.

“Don’t let that one try to fool you. She has ulterior motives.” Amira warned coming back out of the kitchen and rejoining the group. She nodded towards Juliette.

“I certainly don’t like her or trust her now.” He announced.

“I don’t like to speak badly of people but she has a side to her that I just don’t trust.” Amira confided conspiratorially.

“Why do ya keep her on then?” Gallowglass queried. It was the first time either of them had heard him actually whisper.

“She does her job.” Amira said flatly, before walking off with the coffee carafe.

With the drama of their lunch complete, they met Diana at the register and paid for their meals; Matthew stole one last kiss before they returned to work. Matthew’s mood had done a complete one-eighty since that morning, and he couldn’t wait until the end of the work day to call her.

**~TD~Matthew~TD~**

That evening as soon as I clocked out of work, I checked my phone and had another reply from Diana from my initial message to her at lunch.

_Matthew: Thank you for your REAL number._

_Diana: You’re welcome. ;) I can’t believe Juliette. Actually, that’s crap. I’m not surprised, but be careful with her. Like Amira Said, she’s sneaky._

_Matthew: I’ll be sure to be on my guard around her._

_Diana: Good._

_Matthew: Can I call you tonight when I get home from work?_

That was the last message I’d sent her and I frowned a little at the beginning of her reply but then the grin that spread across my face at the end of her message made me feel almost giddy.

_Diana: No, you can’t ‘call me’, but you can FaceTime me. :D_

I ran the last block home so I could shower and change before our video call. After I pulled on a clean t-shirt and loose pair of sleep pants, I walked into the kitchen and pulled out my dinner supplies before selecting her name in my contacts. It felt like it took forever before it connected.

“Hi stranger!” She greeted, a large smile on her face.

“Hi.” I replied. A large cheesy smile on my face as well. “What were you doing?” I posed, as I heard clanking noises.

“Making dinner, you?”

“Just got home, had a quick shower and now I’m about to do the same, make dinner.”

“You know how to cook?” She called in shock and I laughed loudly at the look on her face. “I’m sorry that was so rude!” She smiled shyly.

“No, it’s fine and yes I can cook.” I confirmed, resting my phone against the salt and pepper shakers on my counter so she could still see me while I started dinner.

“What are you making?” She posed, licking something off her finger as she seemed to set her phone down as well.

“Steak, baked potato and grilled asparagus.” I confirmed. “What about you?”

“Me too!” She called in excitement. “I mean I’m making grilled asparagus, but with roasted chicken and a garden salad. I eat terribly at the diner so I try to do better at home!” She spouted quickly as her cheeks tinged pink.

We continued to cook and chat and even ate together. Both raising our wine glasses in a ‘cheers’. At one point I wanted to crawl through the phone just so I could kiss her.

“I really enjoyed this.” I announced, almost two hours later, rinsing the last dish as my phone sat on the shelf above the sink.

“Just think; tomorrow it will be in person.” She flirted; a cute, shy smile on her face.

“I can’t wait to see you tomorrow.” I blurted.

“You’re seeing me right now.” She teased. He was constantly struck by just how much her smile lit her whole face.

“You know what I mean.” I retorted, unable to stop myself from returning the smile.

“I can’t wait to see you either. We’ll finalize dinner plans tomorrow then?” She offered, biting her lip nervously.

“Why do you look so nervous?” I queried, moving to the couch and holding my phone up in front of me.

“I’m a girl, so I’m going to worry about what to wear of course!” She huffed adorably.

“Well, when I said we should start over, maybe I should have said we should have a do-over.”

“Right, because that makes so much more sense!” She announced sarcastically.

I laughed lightly. “What if I meet you at your place at 7:00PM and we head to the Bearded Lady? No pressure to wear anything fancy, just be you.” I offered.

“You want to recreate the failed Friday night?” She asked in surprise.

“Seems like a good place to start. Unless you’d rather we go somewhere else?” I posed.

  
“No, it sounds perfect.” She smiled. “Oh, shit, I have to get this, it’s Chris.” She called suddenly as another call seemed to be coming in.

“Right, of course.” I replied, a little sad that our video chat was coming to an end.

“I didn’t talk to him all weekend.” She pouted adorably.

“Why?” I voiced in curiosity. “I thought you talked every day?”

  
“We do, I was just immersing myself in self-pity.” She confessed and that made me feel like an ass all over again.

“I am sorry, Diana. About Friday.”

“It’s okay, really. I’ll see you tomorrow?” She asked for confirmation.

“Of course. Bye for now.” I finished as she ended the video call.

**~TD~Chris~TD~**

“Chris, hi!” Diana answered happily.

“Hey, you’ve been a little MIA. Is everything okay?” I posed in concern.

“It is now, but things got a little crazy.” She began.

“You’re going to have to elaborate, Diana, what happened?” I pushed. I waited patiently for her to begin, and when she didn’t continue, I spoke again. “So, after I left Friday night, what went down?” I urged.

“When we were sitting at the table, and you were sitting beside me, it was hard to hear one another. It wasn’t until I was leaving that I saw the speaker right above our heads where the loud music was coming from, so when you leaned in to my ear so I could hear you, ‘he’ saw.” She explained.

“So?” I asked in confusion.

“I guess it appeared like maybe we were a bit more intimate than we are, and then you kissed my cheek when you left. Matthew just got the wrong idea is all.” She said sadly.

“I always kiss your cheek,” I announced defensively. “And I’m going to continue to, if this guy has a problem with it-,” She cut me off.

“I’m not saying you can’t kiss my cheek, Chris. What I’m saying is for someone seeing us as from afar, it came across as if we were a couple.”

“Right, so things didn’t go as planned?” I asked for clarification.

“He was cold towards me and I left soon after.” I tried not to show my elation at this news. Maybe this meant that he was finally out of the picture.

“So, do you need some cheering up?” I asked hopefully.

“Oh no! Things are perfect now!” She announced happily.

I listened intently as she told me what happened at the diner today, and how I called after they had just had a two- and half-hour video chat while cooking and eating their prospective dinners.

“So, what happens next?” I posed dejectedly.

“A date!” She called in a giddy voice.

“That’s great, Diana!” I congratulated, although I felt the exact opposite of my sentiment.

“Can you come by after work tomorrow? Help me get ready?” She asked.

“Wait, your date is tomorrow night?” I was a little shocked.

“I can’t wait to see him again, kiss him again.” I could hear the smile in her voice and agreed to help her.

**~TD~**

The following afternoon, the diner wasn’t terribly busy. It was only a Tuesday after all, but they had their usual regulars scattered about the place. Diana was preparing to see Matthew and Gallowglass, so she stayed close to the front near the register. As she prepared to wipe down the counter, she could hear Juliette behind her in the hallway.

“I slipped him my number on Friday.” Diana overheard. She couldn’t hear the replies, so it was a bit of a discombobulated conversation.

“Nothing yet, but that doesn’t mean he won’t.” She added. Juliette gave a few affirmations in between. “He should be in soon for lunch, so I’ll get to him first.” She finished.

Diana just shook her head as she rounded the counter. She watched out the front window as Gallowglass’s tall build caught her attention first but as soon as she saw Matthew, she was literally trying not to bounce on the balls of her feet. Amira had joined them at her regular post behind the counter and smiled at them. When he walked in the door, Diana rushed towards him but tried to remain professional.

“For two today?” She asked a huge grin on her face.

“Yes, please.” Matthew replied, a similar grin on his face. He’d shoved his hands in his pockets to stop himself from just grabbing her into his arms.

Diana placed their menus on the table and Gallowglass slipped in with a “Hello, lass!”, but Diana’s attention was on Matthew. As he moved to sit down, she felt his hand graze her ass. She looked at him in shock, but he just winked at her.

“That’s not fair.” She smiled.

“What’s not?” He teased back.

“I’m at work!” She tried to challenge, slapping affectionately at his upper arm.

“So, what are you going to do about it?” He taunted, wriggling his eyebrows at her.

Gallowglass and Amira both watched on, cheeky smiles on their faces at the obvious sexual tension between them. Diana shocked them all when she suddenly leaned in and kissed him, just as he had on Friday. Her hands moved to cup his face and Matthew raised his left arm and pulled her closer, his hand more on her ass than her back.

“Now that’s how ya do it!” Gallowglass cheered. Diana pulled away in embarrassment but Matthew didn’t release his hand from her as quickly. He cleared his throat and sat up straighter, eyeing Gallowglass.

“Right, so water and coffee?” Diana murmured before rushing off to get their regular drinks of choice.

**~TD~Diana~TD~**

I rushed home after work and took a quick shower before Chris arrived. When I walked out into my living room, Chris was in the kitchen, pouring us each a glass of wine.

“I see you let yourself in!” I called, securing the towel around my body.

“I figured you might need a little liquid courage to loosen up.” He smiled.

“Thank you. You know me so well.” I acknowledged taking the glass he offered me.

“What time are you meeting him?” Chris queried as I dragged him to my bedroom to help me decide what to wear.

“I’m not meeting him, he’s picking me up here, then we’re going to dinner. He wants to re-create the failed Friday at the pub as a sort of do-over.” I announced excitedly.

“You really like this guy, don’t you?” He posed, a little sadly.

“What’s wrong?” I asked at his change in demeanour.

“Nothing, why would you think that?” He replied. “Come, let’s get you dressed.” He added, waltzing passed me and seating himself on my bed. I followed after him thinking I misunderstood his tone as we ransacked my closet.

After choosing what to wear, I kicked Chris to the living room and dried my hair, and applied my usual basic make up choices before pulling on my blue and black checkered shirt dress. I pulled the worn brown belt around my waist for an accent and to give me more shape before slipping on the same ankle boots from last Friday night. My hair fell in waves over my shoulders, I adjusted it slightly when I heard voices in the living room. ‘He can’t be here already!’ I thought to myself. I looked at my alarm clock and saw that I was running late.

There was a knock on my door. “Come in!” I called moving towards it. Chris stepped in.

“He’s here. And he’s really tall.” He announced.

  
“He is tall, I love that that about him.” I confirmed. “How do I look?” I asked meekly, giving him a slight twirl.

“Gorgeous.” He smiled. He reached for my hand to lead me into the living room, which was a bit of an odd gesture, but I was running late after all.

“Hi.” Matthew smiled when he saw me.

“Hi, I thought you were early, until I saw I was running late.” I blurted.

“You look beautiful.” He complimented reaching his hand out to me. I released my hand from Chris’ grasp as Matthew pulled me closer, his other hand cupping my cheek. “You ready to go?” He added and I nodded in reply.

“I’ll leave you to it then!” Chris called.

“Right, Chris, thanks so much for your help. I don’t know what I’d do without you!” I praised, hugging him.

“Anything for you, Diana. You know that.” He replied, hugging me tightly. He didn’t let go right away and I almost felt like I had to pry myself away.

“Don’t forget your coat. He reminded me and I headed back to my room to grab it. “And don’t stay out too late!” He called after me.

“Yeah, yeah!” I brushed him off.

**~TD~Matthew~TD~**

I knocked on the door to her apartment, and wasn’t too surprised to see the same guy from the pub there.

“Hey, you must be Chris? Matthew,” I introduced, holding out my hand.

“Yeah, good to meet you. Come on in.” He stated.

The moment I passed through the door, all I could smell was Diana. Willow sap, chamomile, honey and just her. I turned back to Chris and he was eyeing me speculatively.

“Is something wrong?” I posed.

“No, just curious really.” He offered lamely.

“About what exactly?” I pressed.

“What you see in her.” He stated, looking at my oddly.

“Right, is Diana ready?” I queried, ignoring his attitude. He turned away from me and knocked on what I assumed was her bedroom door.

Chris clearly had a problem with me taking Diana out. I suspected that anyone taking her out would be a problem for him and he probably felt more for her then he was letting on. But, I did jump to conclusions before, so I wasn’t sure how to broach the subject with Diana, or if I even should at all.

She appeared before me and looked absolutely beautiful. I made a point of ignoring Chris when Diana hugged him in thanks and his eyes met mine; a smug smile on his face. I couldn’t figure him out, but if he thought this was some sort of contest with Diana as the prize, then he’d already lost. Chris called out his goodbye’s to Diana as she went to retrieve her coat and when he passed by me on his way to the door, he made a point of purposefully knocking into me. I knew he wanted a reaction, so I let it go.

“You’re not good enough for her.” He challenged.

“And I suppose you are?” I retorted, eyebrows raised in query. He slammed the door after himself, ignoring my question. I just shook my head at his baseless challenge and my eyes shot up to Diana when I heard the clacking of her boots on the wood floor.

We walked the few blocks to the pub, her hand firmly in mine the whole time. I wanted to ask her about Chris, but didn’t want to offend her with my perception of him.

“Can I ask you something, about your relationship with Chris?” I posed carefully.

“Of course.” She smiled in reply.

“I don’t want you to take this the wrong way, or think I’m overstepping, it’s just…” I trailed off, not sure how to phrase it.

“Just say it.” She urged, resting her cheek against my bicep as her other hand came up to clutch the inside of my elbow.

“Has he ever expressed any interest in you or your relationship as more than just friends?” I asked cautiously.

“Never. Why? Matthew, stop.” She demanded, tugging on my hand gently. “Tell me why you just asked me that.” She pleaded, looking at me with wide eyes.

I turned to face her and stepped closer. “When you went to thank him earlier, he gave me this smug smirk while you guys hugged, then when you went to get your coat, he said I wasn’t ‘good enough’ for you.” I relayed.

“Oh,”

“Now, I’m not saying that he does in fact feel more for you, but it was almost as if he was challenging me in some way like you were some sort of trophy to win.” I confessed, cupping her cheek in my hand.

“Then he’s already lost.” She murmured, pressing her cheek into my hand. I smiled gently.

“I had the same thought.” I confirmed, leaning down to press my lips to hers. I pulled away reluctantly, and we ambled the rest of the way up to the pub.

When we were finally seated I was worried I’d offended her with my comments about her best friend. “Are you okay with me asking about Chris?”

“He and I have been friends for a long time and even though he’s never said anything to me about wanting to be more than friends, you’re not the first person to comment on him trying to be intimidating in some way or act like he’s staking a claim.” She revealed.

“So, is it just his personality, is he being overly protective of you?” I queried, reaching for her hand over the top of the table. She willingly placed her hand in mine.

“Maybe. I’ve never talked with him about it. But there’s also never been someone in my life that I was serious about.” She added, biting her lip nervously as she avoided my gaze.

“Come here.” I urged, tugging her hand gently so she was sitting beside me and not across from me in the booth. “Diana?” I whispered, my arm moving around her over the back of the booth.

“Yes?” She murmured a hopeful look in her eyes.

“We’ve been pretty flirty for over two weeks now and at the risk of sounding completely juvenile,” I began, and she smiled sweetly.

“Go on,” She urged, turning to face me.

“At the risk of also sounding completely cheesy-,” Diana cut me off suddenly.

“Will you be my boyfriend?” She blurted as her hand slapped over her mouth, like she couldn’t believe she’d just said that.

I couldn’t stop the laugh the bubbled up out of me at the look on her face.

“Absolutely.” I smiled, pulling her closer as my lips fused to hers.

“Really?” She mumbled against my lips.

“Yes, really.” I confirmed, pulling away to brush a few stray hairs off her face.

She giggled adorably, and moved in for another kiss.


	4. Chapter FOUR

**Alternate Universe FanFic. Borrowing the characters from ADOW to create my own new story with a completely different plot, and events. Canon couples and always Matthew/Diana HEA.**

**DISCLAIMER: All rights to Deborah Harkness. Just borrowing the characters.**

* * *

**THE DINER**

****

**By Goode Girl**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

* * *

**~TD~Diana~TD~**

Wednesday morning, I had to drag myself out of bed. Forgoing my usual early morning run, I took that time to get a bit more sleep. The night before, Matthew and I had lost track of time at the pub and I didn't end up crawling into bed until almost 2:00AM. Then I couldn't sleep because I couldn't stop thinking about him. The way his lips felt against mine, the feel of his hands as he cupped my backside pulling me against him. His arousal was very impressive as he ground himself against me, the low growls emanating from him turned me on even more.

"Don't you look well rested." Amira teased as I stood in front of the coffee maker, willing it with my mind to 'brew faster'.

"I didn't want the night to end and our 'goodbye' lasted…a long time. But I wouldn't trade it for anything." I smiled. "Seriously though, I am so tired." I added, readjusting my hair in its messy bun.

"Why don't you cover the counter until lunch then. It's a little slower up here." Amira advised.

"Really? Thank you," I replied, a soft, warm smile on my tired face.

"Don't thank me just yet, I want details." She winked, pouring me a coffee before taking the carafe to do a round of refills.

When there was a lull in customers, Amira approached and asked for a recount of my date with Matthew. I was lost in thought as I relayed our evening.

After I blurted my request for him to be my boyfriend, it confirmed our relationship status and left me feeling giddy. When we finally tore our eyes away from each other, we took the time to actually look at our menus. Once the server had departed, Matthew took my hand in his, twining our fingers together.

"So, tell me more about you." He prodded, sipping from his wine. We'd ordered a bottle of Sauvignon Blanc to share.

"What do you want to know?" I teased.

"Everything, but let's start with the small stuff, birthday, where you grew up, that sort of thing." He smiled, leaning his head on his hand as his elbow rested on the seat back behind us. His body facing mine.

"Right, well I was born on August 13th, and I'm 33 years old. I grew up in Madison County, New York. What about you?" I posed, looking up at him through my eyelashes.

"Me? Well, let's see, I was born on November 2nd in London, England; I just recently turned 37." He declared, our faces were so close together it would take the slightest movement from either one of us to seal our lips in a kiss.

"That explains it then." I taunted in a teasing manner.

"Explains what?" He urged. He trailed his hand that had been supporting his head, down my arm until our hands were clasped. His touch sent a thrill through me and I had to take a deep breath to compose myself.

"The accent of course." I stated plainly.

"I'm actually surprised you didn't ask before about my accent." He smiled.

"I love your accent, it's sexy." I stated boldly, my eyes meeting his as I slid a little closer. "Hmmm…how did you end up in New York?" I mused, sipping once more from my wine in order to maintain the conversation, rather than climbing into his lap for the rest of the night.

"Well, when I was about 12, almost 13, my parents divorced." He confirmed.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" I announced in honest sympathy.

"It's fine, really. They fought a lot and Mum just had enough. When the divorce was final, she wanted a fresh start, so she moved us to New York. I visited my dad during the summer months." He nodded.

Matthew suddenly bent his head and captured my lips between his. His right hand moved to cup my cheek and his lips were supple against mine as he worked my top lip between his. His tongue teased mine before he deepened the kiss. My hands gripped the bottom of his V-neck cashmere sweater in an attempt to pull him closer and I was captivated by the gentle scratch of his light beard against my skin.

The clearing of a throat broke through our moment, and I pulled away suddenly at the intrusion. Our server stood there, an apologetic look on his face as he set our dinner plates down.

"Thank you," I murmured, straightening myself in my seat. I felt Matthew slip his arm around my waist and squeeze gently before he pressed his lips to the side of my head, kissing me sweetly.

"Can I get you anything else?" The server posed.

"No, thank you. I have everything I need right here." Matthew interjected as his hand slipped over my thigh and squeezed gently. I felt myself blush at the compliment as his hand rubbed along the exposed skin of my thigh teasingly.

"He really said that?" Amira called suddenly, interrupting my musings.

"Yes, he did." I replied in kind.

"Alright, alright, go on girl, this is getting good." Amira pushed with a laugh as I started in again on our date night.

"So, I know you like to have breakfast for lunch, do you ever have breakfast for dinner?" I posed as I watched him swallow the last bite of his burger. My eyes were fixed on the way his Adam's apple bobbed.

"It's the most important meal of the day." He replied, a cheesy smile on his face as he winked at me. He used his napkin to wipe the slight trace of mayonnaise off the side of his mouth before leaning in and kissing my cheek.

"Well, what if I made you breakfast first thing in the morning, would you eat it then?" I teased.

"I'd definitely eat you…" He flirted salaciously, diving in and latching his lips to my neck.

"I can't believe you just said that!" I called in shock, slapping at his arm lamely. This action caused him to pull his lips from my neck and he skimmed his nose along my cheek.

"It's the truth, would you prefer I lie?" He goaded in return.

"Well, in truth. I'd let you." I giggled, moving my arms around his neck and fastening my lips to his once more.

"Should we get out of here?" He posed, and I nodded enthusiastically.

He insisted on paying the bill in full. I thanked him as he linked his hand with mine; our fingers intertwining as we walked out of the pub.

"Thank you for agreeing to come out with me." He smiled in return, my head resting against his bicep.

We walked in amicable silence for a few minutes when I felt him stop suddenly. "What do you say we pop in for some dessert?" He posed, nodding to the door in front of us.

I looked up and noted we were outside 'The Cheesecake Factory'. "Yes, please." I agreed.

Once we devoured almost half a cheesecake between the two of us, he once again insisted on paying before we left. The cold night air was crisp and knowing our night was coming to an end, it took double the amount of time to walk back to my apartment than normal.

"You live in the other direction, I can walk the rest of the way home from here." I challenged stopping our promenade when we reached the gate of his construction site.

It was one more block to The Diner and one more block past that was my apartment building.

"Well, last Friday, you took a spill and cut up your poor knee." He pointed out, bending down to rub a hand over the bruised flesh.

"I was upset," I looked at him pointedly, "and not paying attention. I'm not usually that clumsy." I assured with a smile.

"Diana, I'm sorry-," I cut him off with a finger to his lips.

"We've talked about this. It was a misunderstanding."

"Maybe so, but I was an ass." He retorted, wrapping his arms around me, holding me close.

"Can we move on now? I mean we've clearly worked through it." I added.

"I wanna spend every last minute with you I can." He confessed.

"Alright, but we better walk a bit faster, it's almost 12:30AM."

When we finally reached my building, I stopped outside the front door and turned to face him.

"This has been a perfect night." He mused, my arms encircling his waist as his own held me near. I was leaning against the railing next to the door for support as he gazed into my eyes intensely.

"I don't want it to end." I murmured, snuggling my face into the softness of his sweater. The edges of his jacked brushed against my cheek and a I breathed in his intoxicating scent of cinnamon and cloves.

"It's just the beginning of many." He comforted, pulling back slightly, his eyes meeting mine as a small smile graced his lips. "Mon Coeur."

"Oh, my goodness! Diana. That's so sweet!" Amira gushed. "He called you 'my heart'?"

"Yes, it was perfect, and then we had a goodnight kiss that lasted…well, as I said I didn't get to bed until almost 2:00AM." I smiled.

What I didn't tell Amira was how we flirted, scandalously all through dessert. He kept moaning dramatically, his eyes rolling back in his head and his tongue licking the fork clean. His eyes met mine as he licked a trace of cheesecake from his finger suggestively. The erotic sounds he made when he ate each bite of cheesecake kept me both laughing and aroused and I couldn't wait to get him flat on his back to recreate those sounds. Once we started kissing outside my apartment building, his hands spent 90% of the time on my ass. His long dexterous fingers, kneaded my soft flesh and he pulled me closer against his hard length.

I replayed our final kiss back in my mind, and I shivered at the memory of his hands as they moved along my bare thighs under my shirt-dress, before he settled a leg between mine. My aroused flesh ground into his thigh as his hands moved to cup my breasts under the wool of my coat. My head fell back as his lips found purchase on my neck.

The sound of Amira's voice brought me back once more. "You spent that much time outside your building, making out?" Amira queried, the look of shock on her face was hilarious.

"Uhh, yeah, have you seen him?" I retorted as we found ourselves giggling.

"Hey!" Sophie interjected.

"Hi Soph! What's up?" I posed, getting myself together.

"Can you watch my section for a few while I run to the washroom please?"

**~TD~Matthew~TD~**

I was fucking exhausted the next morning but the late night was so worth it. I walked in to work and tried to keep the smile off my face because I knew Gallowglass would be ribbing me something awful.

When the horn blared signaling our first coffee break of the day, Gallowglass, Marcus, and Kit were sitting around with me when they started in.

"So, Romeo, how was yer date last night?" Gallowglass goaded, smacking his knee in laughter when I eyed him darkly.

"What date?" Kit piped up as I wolfed down a granola bar to tide me over until lunch.

"What planet have you been living on? The date he fucked up last Friday with Diana." Marcus intervened. "How's her knee by the way?" He added directing his attention to me.

"Okay stop, please!" I halted. "Yes, I went out with Diana last night. It was fantastic and she is now officially my girlfriend. That's all you're getting, don't ask for more!" I finalized.

"So, there is more then?" Gallowglass taunted, wriggling his eyebrows at me.

"I guess it's never too early to tell you to shut up is it!?" I laughed in reply.

"Ya know I'm just badderin' ya." He retorted.

"Her knee is fine now. Just a small scab and some bruising, thanks for asking, Marcus." I replied, as we tossed our paper cups before getting back to it.

"So," Gallowglass prodded, as we headed back to work.

"What?"

"Ya saw her knees then?" He teased, waggling those damn eyebrows at me again.

I looked at him slyly before replying. "I saw and felt a hell of a lot more than her best friend ever will. Now will you please shut up!" I laughed once more.

"Damn! What's the best friend like anyway?" He prodded.

"I'll tell you later. Back to work." I directed.

After a few more hours it was time for lunch. Gallowglass was trying to drag me up the block quicker than usual.

"What is with you?" I called, wrenching my arm free from his grasp.

"Oh, come on. Ya know yer excited to see her!" He teased once more.

"Look at me." I ordered, stopping suddenly.

"What?" He asked in worry.

"Do NOT embarrass her! You hear me?" I challenged.

"Who me?" Gallowglass grabbed his chest in mock dismay.

"Yes you, you loudmouthed Gael!" I tried not to smile at his reaction.

"Y'have nothin' to worry about Matt, I like the lass!" He confirmed.

"I just don't want Juliette to take something you say in jest, and use it against her." I retorted, continuing on to the diner.

"Point taken." He nodded. "Can I ask ya a question?" He posed after a few moments, falling back into step with me.

"If you must." I agreed, reluctantly.

"Ya met the best friend last night, right?"

"Yes, fuck! He's an asshole." I admitted.

"I take it he didn't like seeing ya with Diana?" Gallowglass jabbed.

"He was fine when she was in the room with me, but when she wasn't, fuck! He purposefully ran his shoulder into me when he was leaving and said I 'wasn't good enough' for her."

"So, ya mean we're going to have to befriend the little shite and show Diana how accommodating yer being. Good plan." He solidified.

"You really do surprise me sometimes." I finished.

"Trust me." Gallowglass ended, opening the door of the diner and waving me past.

It was the lunch rush so it was busy like always, and I saw Diana setting some plates down for some customers at the counter. She didn't see me right away and was leaning on the counter to talk to someone. As I stepped forward I realized it was Chris. 'Apparently, he's going to show up randomly at her work now.', I thought to myself. I'd been coming here for almost three weeks and not a peep from him, then we meet last night and suddenly he's here. 'That's not suspicious at all', I thought walking up to the counter.

"Matthew!" Diana called excitedly. She reached her hands out and tugged me closer by the edges of my open jacket and without a second thought, she leaned forward pressing her lips to mine.

I pulled back suddenly. "Is this okay? I mean you won't get in trouble?" I posed, searching her eyes. They just twinkled back as a sweet smile crossed her lips.

"No, it's fine, now kiss me." She demanded adorably.

"Yes, ma'am." I smiled, my lips descending on hers this time.

When our lips finally parted, she was blushing adorably. "I have your table ready." She announced, signalling to the end of the counter where she met me. Gallowglass trailing behind.

"Hi Lass!" he greeted, his usual smile in place.

"Hi Gallowglass, water and coffee as usual?" She posed as he took his seat. My hand rested at the curve of her hip, just above her ass and I watched out of my peripheral vision as Chris approached.

"Diana?" He interrupted.

"Yes? Can you give me a few Chris, it's busy and I need to get their drinks?" She stated, turning back to me and running a hand through my hair before moving behind the counter.

I nodded at Gallowglass suggestively, and he got the hint.

"Chris? Yer the best friend, is that right?" Gallowglass interjected. I was happy he picked up on my nod.

"Uh, yeah, Chris Roberts." He introduced holding his hand out to Gallowglass.

"Eric Gallowglass but everyone just calls me Gallowglass." He smiled.

"Right, good to meet you. I don't want to bother you." He stated, trying to make an escape.

"Nonsense, come sit lad, we'll have lunch. Besides, now that Matthew is Diana's boyfriend, ya should get to know each other better." He smiled. I could tell he was trying to make Chris feel comfortable, but I felt Gallowglass kick at me under the table.

"Yes, sit. We didn't get to talk much last night after all." I invited as Diana appeared with our drinks.

"Are you going to sit Chris?" Diana posed after clearly overhearing the invitation. She set Gallowglass' water down in front of him before placing a steaming mug of coffee before me.

"Merci, Mon Coeur." I whispered, she leaned against me as I sat at the edge of the booth. My arm instinctually wrapped around her waist. She leaned down and kissed me and I could see Chris seating himself next to Gallowglass, although the big brute didn't leave much room.

"What can I get you today Gallowglass? I already know what you want!" She teased, running her hand through my hair once more. Chris mumbled something and I couldn't hear him.

"What was that Chris?" I called, putting him on the spot. His head shot up and he looked surprised.

"Oh, I just said it's nice that you have a regular lunch choice. Do you come here often on your breaks?" He posed.

"Every day, mate! If only for our Matthew to see the fair Diana!" He teased and I was annoyed because I didn't want him to embarrass her. I was relieved when I heard her giggle beside me.

"Seriously? I mean every day? Since when?" He seemed surprised once more as he rambled out a few questions.

"I've told you about them coming in." Diana interjected, a look of confusion on her face.

"Going on three weeks now." Gallowglass confirmed.

"Just to see Diana?" Chris asked once more, ignoring Diana's comment.

"Well, not exactly." Gallowglass began, his face serious. "But also, so the fair Diana could see her handsome Matthew as well!" He added his hands gesticulating wildly as he laughed boisterously. It was hard not to laugh at his exuberance.

"Handsome Matthew?" I queried with a raised eyebrow.

"You are handsome." Diana confirmed as her hand moved over the hair at the back of my head while she looked to Gallowglass. "Are you ready to order?" She smiled, staring him down.

"Why thank you, Lass, yes I am. The nachos today please, no jalapenos and an extra serving of guacamole!" He smiled, handing the menu over.

"Did you want anything Chris?" She queried after writing down Gallowglass' order.

"The usual I guess." He murmured.

"What's your usual?" She blurted and I had to cough to hide my laugh. This felt like a move on Chris' part to act like he came here all the time, when clearly, he didn't.

"The super-deluxe burger." He stated calmly but the side-eye he was throwing my way did not go unnoticed by Gallowglass.

I glanced up and saw Amira watching us with interest as well. Diana finished taking our orders and she informed Chris she'd be back with his Pepsi before moving behind the counter.

Things got quiet for a moment when I looked to Gallowglass. He had a suspicious smile on his face and I cocked my head in question.

"So, what's the plan for Friday night? We heading to the Bearded Lady again?" Gallowglass inquired.

"I don't see why not, but I'll check with Diana first." I replied.

"Check with me for what?" She announced suddenly, tray in hand as she delivered our lunch.

"About heading to the pub again this Friday night." I replied, she rested her hand on my shoulder after she set the last plate down.

"Yes! I need to beat you at some pool!" She smiled, leaning in and kissing me quickly.

"That I have to see!" Gallowglass laughed.

"You should come out too, Chris, it will give us a chance to get to know one another better." I interjected.

"That's a great idea!" Diana retorted excitedly. She smiled at me adoringly. "I really want you guys to be friends." She finished, a happy smile on her face as she retreated once more to tend to her customers.

I kissed her hand before she took off and looked back to Chris for his reaction. "Yeah, sounds good. I'll text Diana for a time." He supplied.

"Well, here let me give you my number too, we can coordinate." I offered.

**~TD~Diana~TD~**

Friday evening, Matthew was going to meet me at my apartment to have some alone time before we walked up to meet everyone at the pub. I was going to cook us some dinner and I advised him to come over as soon as possible. We were meeting the crew at 9:00PM and just before 7:00PM, he knocked on my door.

"Hi!" I greeted excitedly, bouncing on the balls of my feet in anticipation as I opened the door.

"Hi," He replied, his left hand was stuffed in his pocket while his right held a bottle of wine

"Thank you." I stated taking the proffered bottle. "Come in, come in," I ushered. He kicked off his shoes and lay his jacket over the back of the couch before following me into the kitchen. I set the bottle on the counter and turned to face him.

"Put me to work." He smiled, taking in the dinner prep I had going. "What are we having by the way?" He added, rolling up the sleeves on his dark blue button-down shirt.

"Nothing fancy, just lasagna." I smiled. "It's already in the oven and should be ready in about fifteen minutes." I announced. I even had Caesar salad tossed in a bowl, ready to go.

"Oh. Well then, what should we do to pass the time?" He smiled flirtatiously rocking on his feet slightly.

I reached forward and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, fusing my lips to his. He pulled back slightly, laughing.

"I like the way you think." He teased as his hands moved down to my backside before trailing even lower.

Suddenly, I was air born and then being set on the kitchen counter so I was more level with his height. He nestled himself between my spread legs as my hands moved up his arms and over his shoulders until I finally threaded my fingers through his hair; scratching gently at his scalp. Matthew's lips sought out mine hungrily.

"Maybe I should just have you for dinner," He teased, trailing his lips to my neck.

I was lost in his touch as his hands moved over my back, down my thighs and up my shirt, his fingers plucking at my hard nipples through the lace of my bra. I pulled my shirt over my head and tucked it behind me before moving my hands back to his hair.

"Don't stop!" I panted as he thrust his hard erection against me. My legs locked around his hips as I tried to grind against him.

"Fuck," He murmured into my neck, rocking his hips in kind.

"Uh, you are going to sanitize that counter, right?" I suddenly heard.

"Chris! Ohmigod!" I called in surprise.

"Sorry, I figured we'd meet here like usual." He announced, holding up the key to my apartment.

"Fucking hell," Matthew mumbled, nestling his face in my neck. "Perfect timing," He whispered as I cupped his cheek.

"Sorry," I replied as he helped me down from the counter. I leaned up to give him one last quick kiss and felt a firm squeeze on my behind before he let me go. Matthew grabbed my shirt to help me pull it back on.

At this moment, I was really hating that Chris had a key to my apartment.


	5. Chapter FIVE

**DISCLAIMER: All rights to Deborah Harkness. Just borrowing the characters.**

* * *

**THE DINER**

****

**By Goode Girl**

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**~TD~Chris~TD~**

As I headed up to Diana’s apartment, I prepared to talk to her about this new guy she seemed to be so enamoured with. He seemed too slick to me and I didn’t trust him. His friend, Gallowglass, on the other hand was an open book and I could read him clearly. If I wanted any dirt on Matthew, he was going to be the one to give it to me.

I was only in the hallway outside her apartment and I could already smell her signature lasagna dish and it brought a smile to my face. She only made it when she was having me over, so I knew she was expecting me. I tried the door and found it locked, so I used my key. After closing and locking the door after myself, I headed towards the kitchen and stopped short when I saw Diana sitting on her kitchen counter. ‘Slick’ had his tongue down her throat and his hands on her tits, her shirt lay behind her.

“Uh, you are going to sanitize that counter, right?” I interjected, trying to hide my disdain for the guy.

“Chris! Ohmigod!” Diana called in surprise. I couldn’t take my eyes off of her breasts, which were in full view.

“Can you look away while she re-dresses?” He stated, eyeing me wearily.

He buried his face in her neck while wrapping his arms around her, effectively blocking her breasts from my sight. I looked down quickly after catching Diana’s expression of embarrassment.

“I wasn’t expecting to see you until the pub tonight.” She stated and I was taken aback by that comment.

‘Slick’ grabbed her shirt and helped to pull it back into place. ‘How nice of you to rearrange her clothes after you defiled her on the kitchen counter.’, I thought to myself, as I ran my hand through my hair.

They seemed to have a moment before he helped her off the counter and I watched closely, my blood boiling, as he kissed the side of her head while squeezing her ass. His palm lingered for longer than I would have liked. What was getting to me most was the irritation on Diana’s face, and I had to assume it was because of him and his roaming hands and rushing fingers.

“I could smell the lasagna out in the hall.” I added, as I watched Diana bend down to pull the pan from the oven. My eyes strayed to her ass and I was diverted from my appreciation when he stepped into my view.

“Good to see you, Chris.” ‘Slick’ greeted, putting a hand out to me for a shake. Diana looked at me sternly and nodded her head at me to accept. So, I reached out to take his offered hand.

“Dinner’s ready!” Diana announced and I watched in annoyance as he stepped forward.

“Let me take that, Mon Coeur. You grab the wine?” He posed, slipping on the oven mitts to carry the dish to the table.

“I’ll grab the salad.” I added, jumping into action.

There was a bit of an awkward silence and I kept looking at Diana then him to try to understand what was going on. Diana started serving the lasagna while he opened the wine.

“Wine?” He offered and I shook my head no, just sticking to the glass of water to my left.

Things were rather quiet as we ate, and they both kept giving each other stupid ass smiles. He reached a hand over towards Diana and it disappeared under the table.

“You speak French?” I challenged, when I couldn’t take their nauseating looks anymore. I’d heard him call Diana by his little term of endearment and bet he only learned a few phrases to try to impress women. A sly smile passed over my lips as I awaited his reply.

“Fluent actually. I know Latin, Greek, and Italian as well.” He clarified.

“Do you really?” Diana called in excitement, moving closer to him as he poured her some more wine before topping up his glass as well.

“Really.” He confirmed. “My mother is French, so I grew up speaking both English and French and then in school my father influenced me to be ‘cultured’, as he put it. I can read, write and speak all of them pretty well.” He smiled at her cunningly and I scowled.

“Say something to me in Latin!” Diana requested and I watched as he leaned back in his seat, turning to face her.

“Quam pulchra es plures dies aestate.” He rambled off.

“Okay, translate.” She pushed.

“You are more beautiful than a summer’s day.” He phrased, smiling sweetly.

“I love that. Okay, say that in Greek now.” She challenged, adorably bouncing in her seat. I grumbled to myself as he thought for a moment.

“Ahh, give me a sec, I’m rusty.” He started. “Eísai pio ómorfi apó mia kalokairiní méra.” He finally spouted.

“Okay, now say something in Italian.” She smiled, and I watched as he leaned closer.

He cleared his throat and I ground down on my teeth because I hated the way he looked at her, but more so at the way she looked back at him. “Una cosa è innamorarsi. È un altro sentire qualcun altro innamorarsi di te.” He murmured as s smarmy smile filled his face at her reaction.

“That was hot, what did you say?” She gushed pathetically as her body moved even closer to his.

“I said,” He began, cupping her cheek in his hand. “It’s one thing to fall in love. It’s another to feel someone else fall in love with you.” He finished and the look on her face was indecipherable. She even had tears in her eyes.

I really wanted to hit the guy now, spewing this garbage. “Please, Diana, don’t tell me you’re falling for this?” I interjected, tossing my napkin haphazardly on the table.

Her head swiveled in my direction so fast, and she eyed my speculatively. My anger boiled more when I saw him cup her face in his hands and turn her back to face him. He whispered something to her and she nodded frantically as her tears spilled over, but I couldn’t hear her murmured reply.

“It’s okay, Mon Coeur.” He finished. I stood from the table and took my plate to the kitchen, rinsing it in the sink before loading it into her dishwasher.

A few moments later I heard her small footfalls come up behind me. “You wanna tell me what that was all about?” She started, a stern look on her face.

“I don’t like him.” I retaliated, turning to face her.

“You don’t know him well enough to not like him. You haven’t given him a chance.” She retorted with anger.

I could tell from her stance and tone of voice she was not happy with me, so I needed to suck up.

“You’re right. I’m sorry.” I replied, moving closer to hug her. “I’ve just never seen you this serious with someone and I worry about you.” I placated as I pulled back and held her at arm’s length. “I don’t want to see you get hurt is all.” I finished.

“Thank you for worrying, but you don’t have to.” She replied. “He’s a good man and that’s the point of tonight, and the pub and playing pool. So, you guys can get to know one another!” She added with a smile.

“I’m sorry, about before.” I declared.

“Apology accepted. Now you need to apologize to someone else.” She added, tilting her head up to look at me.

“Yeah, yeah.” I replied nonchalantly, but inside I was fuming. The only ‘apology’ I wanted to give to that motherfucker was an introduction to my fist. “I mean he’s using the ‘L’ word already? Really?” I added with a laugh.

“What’s so funny about that?” She retorted, a grimace on her face.

“Nothing, I just…Isn’t it too soon?” Her response was to walk away.

“Fuck,” I muttered under my breath. I had to suck up to that ass now.

**~TD~**

The pub was crowded that Friday night, but wherever Matthew and Diana were, Chris was sure to follow. Not allowing them any time alone. Matthew was getting irritated and brushed off Diana’s response. Her defense of Chris was expected after all. She accepted his apology at dinner, and even though Matthew verbally accepted it, he was fuming inside at how discourteous he was in regards to their relationship. Gallowglass was able to work a little magic and engaged Chris in conversation, allowing Matthew and Diana a couple moments to themselves. Chris thought he’d gotten the upper hand though because he believed he could manipulate Gallowglass into telling him something iniquitous about Matthew. The plus for Matthew was how Gallowglass kept sending winks his way as a hint to take this time with Diana, he’d keep Chris distracted. Gallowglass was no fool, even if Chris wanted to think he was some dumb brute.

Diana took Matthew’s pool cue from his grasp and along with hers, leaned them against the wall. “He doesn’t know you guys well enough.” She confided to Matthew as they stood on one side of the pool table. Diana jumped up slightly, sitting herself on the edge before pulling Matthew closer to her by the belt loops of his jeans.

“He’s avoiding me, Diana. I don’t get why, I’m trying here.” He murmured, burying his face in her neck and kissing along her pulse point as his hands rested on either side of her on the pool tables edge.

Diana sighed at his ministrations and her hands strayed to his ass, pulling him into her. “But,” He started once more. “He follows you like a fucking puppy.” He stated plainly, pulling back to cup her face in his hands. “And, no matter how hard I try to engage him in conversation, he ignores me.” He confessed, a defeated expression on his face.

She placed her palms on either side of his face so he’d look at her. “I see you trying, and I appreciate it.” She emphasized in understanding as her eyes met his.

He moved his arms around her waist and hugged her close for a moment before resting his hands on either side of her on the edge of the table again. “Is it too much to ask to get a few fucking minutes alone with you away from his prying eyes?” He complained. She laughed at his pout. “I’m serious!” He retorted, tilting his head back in frustration and groaning; the smile on his face suggested otherwise. Diana played with the edges of his sweater, her hands moving along the rough patches of his leather belt. Her fingers plucked at the top of his jeans and her hands grazed the soft skin of his abdomen.

“I’m sorry, about that.” She whispered, wrapping her arms around his waist and pulling him against her. A small smile on her face at his whining. “He just has to adapt to new people. It’s always been just me and him, so it’s like he’s going through puberty again and this is his awkward adjustment period.” She reasoned.

“Really? You’re comparing you introducing your boyfriend to him as his balls dropping?” He laughed.

“It was the best analogy I could come up with!” She smiled in return. “Don’t tease me.” She giggled, slapping at his arm. “But really, I am sorry about him.” She finalized.

“Yeah? How sorry?” He teased, nipping at her lips playfully.

“Sorry enough to get us a few minutes alone.” She declared, moving to grab her empty beer glass and turning to Chris and Gallowglass.

“It’s your turn!” Diana called to Chris, waving her empty glass at him.

“For what?” He called back in confusion.

“Matthew bought the first round, Gallowglass the second, it’s your turn!” She replied.

Chris smiled stiffly in acknowledgement and moved to the bar. When Matthew saw him disappear in the crowd he led Diana to a corner near the pool table they had commandeered. He set her flush against the wall as he leaned his elbow near her head before capturing her lips with his in a smoldering kiss. The cold of the wall against her back was a welcome shock as her inner temperature climbed due to Matthew’s closeness. As he pressed closer still, one hand reached up behind his neck and the other over his flexed bicep.Matthew raised her up slightly as he nudged his thigh between her legs.

“Take me home with you tonight.” She murmured against his lips.

He smiled in kind. “Yeah? What do you expect to happen if I do?” He taunted, moving his lips to her neck.

“Oh, you know,” She panted. “The usual. Checkers…” She trailed off and he pulled back suddenly, laughing hysterically.

“Checkers, really. I was thinking more along the lines…of strip poker.” He grinned, moving his thigh against her more firmly as she ground against him.

“Or, Monopoly.” She giggled.

**~TD~Gallowglass~TD~**

“So, what is it ya do for a living?” I goaded, trying to keep the little pipsqueak from interrupting Matthew and Diana for the billionth time. He was a slick littler bugger. Diana was clearly enjoying Matthew’s ‘attentions’ but the moment Chris noticed, he’d try to intercept or break up their moment.

Chris wasn’t fooling anyone but Diana. The poor lass didn’t seem to recognize that her so-called best-friend was in love with her. Matthew picked up on it and had relayed to me what had happened at dinner. But Matthew confided in me that he was afraid of telling Diana, because she might look at it as jealousy on his part over their friendship.

“I’m in love with her.” He admitted as his eyes sought her out while she and Chris played a game of pool. We opted out of the first game so we could talk without Chris listening in.

“Aye, and she you.” I stated flatly, finishing off my beer. I offered to buy the next round and Matthew walked with me to the bar.

“What are ya going to do then?” I posed, as we waited in line.

“I don’t know yet. But what I do know, is he acts like he’s in some sort of competition with me.” Matthew declared.

I started laughing when he told me about Chris and his question about French. Only to be shocked as shite when it was revealed Matthew spoke five languages in total.

I couldn’t count how many times I caught him scowling at Matthew over the course of the evening and the poor man was doing anything and everything to engage the arse. Diana even noted Matthew’s efforts and slipped her hand into his, squeezing affectionately.

I made a point of keeping him as distracted as possible and it wasn’t too hard because he was afraid of upsetting Diana. When I noticed his head move in their direction I would ask another question, forcing his attention back to me. Keeping my stance strong, I faced Matthew and Diana, so he had to look at me, giving them a modicum of privacy from his roaming eyes. The number of times he groaned, moaned or whined over their touches and caresses was starting to grind on my nerves and I wanted to slap the stupid out of him.

“I’m a molecular biologist.” He stated arrogantly.

“So, what is it ya do exactly?” I posed, playing stupid. I was learning if I asked about him, he got cocky and self-assured, almost like he was showing off his plumage.

“I examine plant, animal or human genetics and the relationships between them.”

“And what will that do?” I added.

“Well we could learn how to develop new methods to diagnose and treat diseases. We can look at genetic variations and gene expression in different species to determine how things are passed from one generation to another.” He elaborated.

“Sounds fascinating!” I finished as I saw Chris look to Diana and Matthew once more.

“Why can’t he keep his hands to himself, they’re in public for Christ’s sake.” Chris belied, shaking his head and looking down at the foam of his beer dejectedly.

I saw in my peripheral vision as Diana hopped off the edge of the pool table to retrieve her empty beer glass. She turned in our direction and got Chris’ attention.

“It’s your turn!” Diana called to Chris, waving her empty glass at him.

“For what?” He called back in confusion.

“Matthew bought the first round, Gallowglass the second, it’s your turn!” She replied.

“Yer up lad!” I announced, clapping him on the back, albeit harder than I had to. He winced slightly before he scampered off into the crowd and I winked at Matthew.

I turned away when I saw him press Diana against the wall. ‘Those two needed to bed each other already.’ I thought to myself, re-racking the balls for a new game, my back in their direction.

**~TD~Diana~TD~**

Chris had an issue with Matthew. That was very obvious. The problem I was having was ‘why’? Matthew was bending over backwards to engage him and Chris was acting like a prick. It was really starting to piss me off.

After our impromptu make-out session against the back wall, I was going crazy. I wanted Matthew to take me home and ravage me. As well as thanking him, personally, for doing his best with Chris. I would deal with him and his asinine behaviour later.

When Chris returned with a third round of beers, we started another game of pool. Gallowglass and Chris won the first one, so it was mine and Matthew’s turn to kick a little ass. I had a new strategy for this game and it included whispering dirty promises in his ear as motivation.

After the initial break by Matthew, it was clear we were stripes and they were solids. He took stock of the layout of the table to find his next shot, so I sidled up next to him.

“If you sink this shot, I’ll remove my bra. Right here.” I murmured, tugging gently on his earlobe with my teeth before soothing the nip with a soft kiss. His head shot up in surprise and a cocky self-assured smirk appeared on his face.

“Watch me.” He taunted.

He lined up his shot and with a flick of his pool cue, sunk two balls. My eyes met his and he looked at me expectantly as a Cheshire-cat like smile appeared on his face. “Well?” He prodded.

I handed him my pool cue to hold before reaching behind my back and under my light-grey V-neck t-shirt. Reaching under the shoulder of my shirt, I pulled one, then the other strap down my arms, slipping my hands out before reaching under my shirt and pulling out my bra.

“Diana! What the hell are you doing?” Chris called from behind me.

“Mind your own business.” Matthew snarled, a protective arm going around me.

“She is my business! What did you tell her to do?” He challenged and that’s when I had plenty of this pissing contest.

“ENOUGH!” I shouted, turning to face Chris. “I don’t know what your problem is tonight, but I’m so fucking tired of your blatant disrespect for Matthew.” I relayed with anger. Matthew rested a hand on my hip, squeezing gently as I continued. “He didn’t ask me to do anything. I teased him! Not that I have to explain myself to you!”

“Calm down, Mon Coeur.” Matthew coaxed, tucking me under his arm and kissing my head affectionately.

“You’ve been trying to get to know him Matthew and he’s been being a DICK all night!” I retorted, looking at Chris when I spat my words in his direction. I hoped he could feel the venom they were laced with.

“Alright! That’s enough.” Galloglass interjected. “Why don’t we call it a night.” He offered.

“Let me walk you home, Diana. We can talk.” Chris interjected hopefully.

“No thank you. I’m not going home.” I replied as Matthew helped slip my coat over my shoulders. I shoved my bra in the pocket.

“You’re seriously going home with him? What about me?” Chris challenged, posturing towards Matthew.

Matthew had every right to feel threatened at this action and his response to posture back was not unreasonable.

“I don’t want to talk to you right now Chris. Please, just give me a break.” I ended, walking away. I could hear Gallowglass talking to him and knew I needed to give him a free lunch for distracting Chris tonight.

Matthew was right about one thing, whenever we tried to steal a moment, Chris was there.

Outside of the pub, I took a deep breath before burying my head in Matthew’s chest. Tears of frustration welled up in my eyes.

“Are you okay?” He posed softly, his thumb brushing against my cheek. I hadn’t noticed that the tears had spilled over and I nodded.

“Let me take you home, Diana.” He announced.

“No, please. Take me home with you.” I pleaded.

“Nothing is going to happen tonight.” He told me, sliding his hands around my waist under my coat so he could slide his hands in the back pockets of my jeans. “Regardless of how enjoyable that would be. He kissed my nose sweetly, before pulling back to gauge my reaction to his pronouncement.

I cuddled further into his warm embrace. “I just want to be with you. Alone.” I confirmed.

“Alright. Come on.” He agreed, his arm over my shoulders as mine moved around his waist.

**~TD~Matthew~TD~**

The walk to my apartment was swift being that the night air was cold and Diana was shivering, despite her wool coat. When we reached my building, I opened the door using the fob on my key chain.

“Good evening, Mr. Clairmont.” The night guard greeted.

“Evening Frank.” I replied, leading Diana to the elevator banks.

“This is a nice building!” She praised, taking in the marble floors of the lobby.

“Thank you. My father bought the building, so I kinda have a good deal going here.” I admitted reluctantly.

One thing Diana didn’t know about me, was that I had a trust fund. I might have a few million but that doesn’t mean I look down at those who don’t. I love the work that I do in helping to create buildings and bridges, homes and roads.

“Nice.” She smiled adorably.

“I live on the 18thfloor, so it usually takes a few minutes for the elevator to get down here.”

When we arrived on my floor, I led her into my apartment and let her wander around while I made some tea for her to warm up.

“I love your bed!” She shouted with glee, running into the kitchen and skidding to a stop next to the island. I couldn’t stop the laugh that erupted at her flushed cheeks. “It’s even bigger than a king!” She added.

“Uh, yeah. My mom had it special made. She works in interior design and knew someone who knew someone.” I clarified as the kettle whistled its familiar tune. I don’t know why, but I was extremely nervous about her seeing my space.

“What’s wrong?” She posed, wrapping her arms around my waist from behind and pressing her cheek against my back.

“I’ve never had a woman in this apartment before. You’re the first.” I admitted.

“And how long have you lived here?” She queried. I felt her fingers reach for my shirt as she started undoing the buttons.

“About three years.” I confirmed.

“Take me to bed, Mr. Clairmont.” She murmured and I was beginning to lose all self-control.

“What about your tea?” I whispered as she pulled the shirt off my shoulders.

I turned to face her and her hands moved up my forearms and over my shoulders before she rose up on her tippy toes to fasten her lips to mine. My arms encircled her tiny waist, pulling her flush against me as my tongue sought out hers. Pulling back momentarily, I lifted the t-shirt from her frame and tossed it next to mine on the floor. My gaze moved down her form, taking in her hard nipples and the soft creaminess of her skin.

“Touch me,” She implored, reaching for my hands and placing them over her breasts.

My thumbs flicked over her nipples and she whimpered at my touch before I moved my hands down. I lifted her off the floor, and she instinctively wrapped her legs around my waist as my lips found hers once more. I sucked at her top lip teasingly before running my tongue along the seam of her lips, asking for entrance. With mouths fused, I started walking us in the direction of my bedroom, throwing caution to the wind.

She was my girl, and I was in love with her.


	6. Chapter SIX

**Alternate Universe FanFic. Borrowing the characters from ADOW to create my own new story with a completely different plot, and events. Canon couples and always Matthew/Diana HEA.**

**DISCLAIMER: All rights to Deborah Harkness. Just borrowing the characters.**

* * *

**THE DINER**

****

**By Goode Girl**

* * *

**CHAPTER SIX**

**~TD~**

Matthew walked into his bedroom with Diana still wrapped around him. Reaching the bed, he lowered them both to the mattress, settling into the cradle of her thighs.

“You’re so beautiful.” He stated, brushing a few stray hairs off her face.

“So are you.” She murmured, her hands trailing up his forearms and back down.

Matthew mimicked her movements as his hands slid along her bare arms before settling on either side of her, supporting his weight while his lips trailed feather light kisses along her neck and collarbones. Gently lowering himself, still supporting the heft of his weight, he pressed his hard cock against her core and she sighed at the feeling. Ghosting his lips over her breasts, he nuzzled his face against her warm flesh before his eyes met hers.

“Touch me. Please?” She wheedled, her hands moving to his belt before slipping lower. She cupped him in her hand and squeezed gently and he released a low growl at her ministrations. 

His lips latched onto hers as his tongue invaded her mouth. Rough hands skimmed her creamy skin in soft butterfly touches that barley registered.

“More, Matthew. Please!” She urged, her hands gripping his biceps, trying to pull him closer.

“Tell me what you want.” He replied, skimming his nose along the tops of her breasts before flicking his tongue over each nipple.

“I want your hands,” She began, panting briefly as his hands moved along her jean clad thighs. “Everywhere.” She ended.

Matthew laughed gently. “That was specific,” He smiled, cupping her breasts in his palms and pressing his thumbs into her hardened peaks.

“You want directions?” She teased, cupping his face and rubbing her thumb over his lips.

  
“Maybe,” He smirked, turning his head slightly and kissing her palm. His lips trailed up her arm, whisper light and he placed another kiss at her wrist and on the inside of her elbow. When he reached her shoulder, he opened his mouth and casually scraped her delicate skin with his teeth, moving to suck at the juncture where her neck and shoulder met.

Diana took charge and undid the button on her jeans and pulled the zipper down. She tried to wriggle them down but was stuck. “A little help here, please?” She giggled, flopping back on the bed.

“I’m kinda liking the show.” He retorted with a smirk. “Wiggle like that again.” He smiled.

Diana realized that her movements were making her breasts bounce and he was enjoying the view. “Alright, alright,” He conceded, helping her pull her jeans down her legs. She kicked them free and he tossed them somewhere behind him.

Lying beside her, he took in her form as she lay sprawled before him. “So, fucking gorgeous.” He mumbled, trailing fingers up the inside of her thigh and over the lace and sating of her panties. Still not touching where he knew she wanted him to, his long, rough fingers moved to trace the lace at the top of her panties before slipping just under the edge to continue his infuriating teasing. 

“You can take those off too.” She announced, watching his face for a reaction as his hand moved over the outside of the satin and down the center to press into her sex. He pushed his palm firmly against her and her hands gripped his arm as she rubbed herself against him. Her legs parted further in invitation for him to touch her more. Instead, he moved his hand back to her thigh, scratching his nails down one leg to her knee where he bent and kissed at the still slightly bruised flesh from her fall. He then trailed the backs of his fingers up to her center where he once again just barely slipped the tips of his fingers inside the edge of her panties; this time teasing at her wetness before pulling back.

Moving between her spread legs, she watched him lick the small bit of moisture from his finger before he lowered his head, his lips fastening to a nipple while his tongue flicked at her sensitive flesh before he moved lower. He kissed down her abdomen and Diana threaded her fingers in his hair, urging him on. 

“Oh!” She called suddenly as he finally stopped teasing her and pressed his face against her aroused sex, breathing her in.

“You smell so good.” He purred, before hooking his thumbs into the side of her panties, slowly slipping them down her legs.

“Taste me,” She whimpered as his gaze met hers. 

Sliding his hands under her thighs, he pulled them over his bare shoulders and grazed his tongue over her clit. She writhed at the new sensation before his hands came over her hips and he used his thumbs to spread her lips. His tongue found its way inside her as her hands tugged and pushed through his hair, guiding him.

“Oh, right there.” She squealed delightedly, as he seemed to find just the right spot.

Removing an arm from her hip, his hand trailed down her thigh before he slipped a few fingers inside her, pumping slowly.

“I’m so close.” She moaned, throwing her head back. “Ugh! Matthew. Please…” She added breathlessly.

“Come for me,” He coaxed, thrusting his fingers faster as his tongue flicked more desperately against her. He moved his lips to the inside of her thigh, licking and sucking at the delicate skin. 

He pressed his thumb firmly against her clit, rotating it in circles. “Oh, yes! Matthew!” She squealed, her hips rising off the bed as her orgasm washed over her. At the first tremor of her body he fused his mouth over her sex and slid his tongue inside her, feeling her pulse around him while drinking in her wetness. After a few deep breaths, she regained her composure and turned her attention to his smoldering gaze as he lifted his head. “Come closer,” She ordered, reaching for his arms to pull him over her. She took his hand and licked her essence from his fingers before pulling him flush against her. His lips found hers as she wound her arms around his shoulders.

Matthew nestled himself between her still open legs, his bare chest against hers as she teased his tongue with her own, tasting herself on him. He growled into their kiss, as she reached a hand down and started undoing his belt, with little success. Her fingers grazing over his straining erection.

“What are you doing?” He posed, pulling back slightly.

“I want to return the favour.” She smirked, biting her lip nervously. “You tasted me, now it’s my turn.” She negotiated. “To thank you. Properly.” She smiled as his lips moved down to her neck. He sucked briskly at her pulse point. Her hands moving over his back and down his arms as he cradled her against him.

“For what? Going down on you?” He laughed gently, pulling back far enough to look in her eyes.

“For trying, with Chris.” She cemented. “You deserve it after the shit he pulled.” She reasoned.

“Well, he was a bit of an ass,” He agreed before kissing her lips sweetly. “Okay,” He surrendered, standing from the bed to remove his jeans. 

Diana moved to her knees and walked herself closer to him. Once his belt was undone, she pushed his hands aside and did the rest herself, pushing the offensive clothing over his hips. He kicked them off while cupping her cheek in his hand.

With his jeans off, she paused to just look at him. He really was beautiful, all long and sinewy. His shoulders and biceps were enticingly defined and she wanted to run her tongue over every line of muscle she saw. His chest was amazingly smooth and lickable. Her eyes continued to move down his body and she could see his hardness pressing against his boxer briefs and she couldn’t wait to peel those back and taste him. Without words, she pulled him closer and pushed him back on the bed before straddling his hips. Leaning forward, she pressed her breasts against him. His arms surrounded her as her lips found his. He sucked her top lip between his softly as her hands moved from his arms to his shoulders and up into his hair, scratching lightly at his scalp. He groaned at the sensation.

Diana could feel his straining erection against her sex and pressed herself down onto the soft, warm cloth covering him.

“Fuck!” He called abruptly, not expecting her to do that.

“That feels so good.” She moaned “You’re so hard,” She praised, arching her back as she rubbed herself back and forth over him.

This caused her breasts to jut out further and Matthew’s eyes were trained on them. His hands fondled her bouncing breasts gently before he gripped her hips grinding up into her as she gyrated over him. The sounds of their laboured breaths filled the room as they each sought their release.

“I’m so close,” He groaned as Diana suddenly halted, her thighs squeezing together at his hips. Her second orgasm washed over her, causing a shudder to ripple through her.

“Oh!” She moaned as the last wave subsided. “Sorry,” she laughed, ducking her head and looking at him through her lashes, shyly. “I wasn’t expecting that.”   
  
“Don’t you dare apologize. You’re absolutely stunning when you lose control.” He sat up briefly and pushed the hair back from her face, kissing her before laying back down, his hands rubbing at her thighs tenderly.

Slithering down his body, Diana lifted the edge of his boxer briefs with one hand and pulled his erection free with the other. She could see the evidence of her release on the front of his briefs, and slid them the rest of the way down his legs. Her eyes met his before she took the head of his cock between her lips, sucking him down her throat.

“Ugh, fuck. Just like that.” He murmured, arching his head back as his hips thrust softly into her mouth.

She ran her hands up his abdomen and down again before gripping the base of his cock and pulling him from her mouth with a pop. “Do you like that?” She flirted coyly, her hand pumping his hard length furiously.

“Yes, don’t stop.” He begged and she lowered her head once more.

When a few more minutes passed, the repetition of her hand stroking him and her lips sucking on the head brought him closer to a finish. He called out suddenly, “I’m going to come!” 

“Do it in my mouth.” She instructed, scrambling from the bed and pulling him up as quickly as she could. 

Kneeling on the floor he stood before her, stroking his cock as she opened her lips in anticipation of his release. He growled, deep in his throat as he came into her waiting mouth and she swallowed it down, licking her lips appreciatively.When his hand fell from his cock, she sucked the head into her mouth a few more times, until he grasped her shoulders and pulled her up for a kiss.   
  
He threaded one hand through her thick hair, cupping the back of her head while the other gripped and kneaded at her hip before cupping her ass. His lips remained fused to hers as he once again lowered them both to the bed. Laying on their sides, face to face and with one last gentle kiss, Matthew reached down to pull the covers over their cooling bodies. 

**~TD~Diana~TD~**

“Sorry,” I stated, feeling a little insecure suddenly. I’m not sure what it was about Matthew but he made me want to do very bad things with him and to him!

“What for this time?” He asked a little confused. 

“Are you serious?” I posed, sitting up suddenly and rubbing my hands over my face before turning to look at him. “I literally just turned into a porn star at the end there.” I called, flopping onto my back beside him and wiggling away a little in embarrassment.

He laughed gently, “Mon Coeur, come here.” He coaxed, tugging me back against him so we cuddled like spoons. “I might be a little old-fashioned about rushing but that was fucking phenomenal.” He comforted.

“Is that why you said nothing was going to happen tonight? Because you’re old-fashioned? That really doesn’t make me feel better about what I just did!” I couldn’t look at him and covered my face with my hands. 

“It’s not like that, Diana. Come here.” He urged, moving so he was above me. I cracked my fingers open, peaking up at him bashfully.

“I don’t want to rush things with you. You’re too important to me for that, and yes, we got a little…soft core.” He smiled, as if visualizing it again. “But it was amazing.” He confirmed. “You were so fucking sexy, being all demanding and telling me what to do.” He smiled, cupping my cheek in his hand.

“Really? You don’t’ think I took it too far with the…ending?” I asked, still feeling a little apprehensive.

“No, not at all.” He finished, pulling my hands away from my face and kissing my lips in reassurance. When he pulled back, he tugged me closer as he lay back, his arm bent behind his head, and mine resting on his chest. “We will make love, but just not tonight.” He finalized.

“Can I ask why? I mean, what is your reasoning for not making love tonight? It can’t just be because you’re old-fashioned. Nothing we just did falls under the heading of old-fashioned,” I rambled, my fingers tracing lightly over the muscles in his abdomen.

“Chris was a big part of tonight, and it almost feels like he’s the reason we would be.” He blurted. In an odd way, I understood what he meant because Chris was on my mind.

“I don’t want the first time I make love to you to feel like we were trying to erase something. It will happen on our terms and not because someone was constantly interrupting us at each opportunity. Thank fuck for Gallowglass though.” He relayed.

I looked up at him, my hand tracing over his face gently as I rested my head on my hand in support. “I understand what you mean. As hard as I try, I can’t understand why he was so rude to you. You’ve done nothing to him.” I reasoned, my fingers brushing over each eyebrow as his eyes met mine. He seemed haunted by something, but I didn’t press for an answer just yet.

“I’m falling in love with you, Diana.” He stated, moving the arm from behind his head to wrap around me.

I felt my eyes welling with tears. “I’m falling in love with you.” I confirmed, leaning up to kiss him. It was a short kiss, and when I pulled back, I ran a finger along the bridge of his nose before ending at the tip in a small ‘boop’ motion. He smiled at my gesture, resting his forehead against mine.

“Sleep now, Mon Coeur.” He whispered and we settled under the sheets. I loved feeling his naked body pressed against my back as we drifted into sleep.

*******

In the early morning hours, I woke with a start. Looking behind me, Matthew was still asleep, his arm around my waist and his face buried in my hair. Turning slightly, I bit my lip to stop the small giggle from escaping. He looked so young an innocent in his sleep and his lips stuck out in an adorable pout. The urge to use the washroom beckoned me, and I crawled out from under his arm, slipping from the bed quietly. The room was cold and I looked around for something to put on when I remembered his button-down was still laying on the kitchen floor. I did my business in the bathroom before retrieving the shirt and going in search of something to drink. Pulling open a few kitchen cupboards, I finally found a glass and moved to the fridge, where a water dispenser was available on the door.

“That’s handy,” I said to myself, filling the glass half-way before chugging it back. I set the used glass in the sink and looked about the room. 

Seeing the toaster on the counter and a loaf of bread beside it, I popped in two slices. I was feeling a little hungry. While I waited, I walked the edge of the room taking notice of the appliances on his counter. There was a fancy espresso maker and a coffee pot, along with a mixer, blender and some other contraption. It took me a minute, but I finally recognized it as pasta maker. I noticed the tea Matthew made for me earlier, so I dumped it out and rinsed the mug, before going back to one of the first cupboards I opened when looking for a glass. I pulled out a small plate for my toast and grabbed the jam from the fridge, setting it on the island. 

Once my toast was covered with jam, I took a large bite. A few magazines of some kind lay to my right, and I slid them over, reading the cover of the first one. “ _ **Human Molecular Genetics:**_ _HMG_ publishes papers of excellence in all aspects of human molecular genetics. The journal includes a section dedicated to Association Studies, and publishes a highly popular review issue each year.” Sliding it to the side, I recognized the cover of the second because it was magazine Chris subscribed to. “ _ **Acta Biochimica et Biophysica Sinica (ABBS)**_ , a journal that aims to publish original research articles and review articles across diverse fields of biochemical research including protein science, nucleic acids, molecular biology, cell biology, biophysics, immunology, and signal transduction.” 

Chris has been trying to get a paper of his published in ABBS for a few years now, with no luck. ‘What was Matthew doing with these?’ I thought to myself, flipping open the cover to view the table of contents. Taking another bite from my toast while scanning the list, I took a double take when I saw the name of one of the articles, the author and then ‘Edited by - _Matthew Clairmont [Geneticist-Oxford]’_

“What are you doing?” A sleepy voice muttered from behind me, as warm arms came around my waist.

“Shit! You scared me!” I squeaked, laughing suddenly.“I was hungry.” I added, offering him a bite of toast, which he took eagerly.

“I see you found my other job.” He teased, noting the magazine open in front of me.

“So, this is you then?” I asked for confirmation as Matthew moved to the sink.

“It is.” He nodded, “You want some water?” he posed, holding up the glass I’d used earlier, while he faced the cupboard to retrieve a glass for himself.

“Yes please,” I affirmed, as he walked to the fridge, refilling both with water. I noticed that he’d slipped on a clean pair of boxer briefs, these ones ‘midnight blue’.

“You’re not going to elaborate unless I ask, are you?” I smiled.

“It’s nothing.” He shrugged off, sliding the glass over to me before drinking his.

“It’s not nothing. Matthew!” I challenged. “Please tell me.” I wheedled, as he leaned on his forearms on the island, facing me. I pushed the plate towards him where the second slice of toast sat.

He took a breath before starting. “When I was in my early twenties, I received a degree from Oxford in Molecular Biology and Genetics. I’d written some papers and worked in a lab, much like Chris does now in fact. Even was published in ABBS.” He informed, biting from the toast.

“So why are you in construction then? Is that how you afford this place?” I rambled off.

After he popped the last bite of toast into his mouth, he came around the island and lifted me so I sat atop, my eyes more level with his. Resting my hands over his shoulders, I played with the hair on the back of his neck as he cuddled closer to me. His lips met mine in a soft kiss, before he pulled back, his gaze meeting mine.

“Tell me,” I prodded.

“I didn’t do it because I wanted to but because it was something my father wanted me to do.” He stated. “And I was good at it. Still am, but I don’t have the passion for it.”

“So, why construction?” I interjected, tilting my head slightly in confusion.

“I’ve always liked working with my hands, building, creating.” He stated, shrugging his shoulders adorably.

“But you still work with the magazine?” I asked in confusion.

“More like free-lance. I’m contacted when they want an opinion, so I take on an editorial role. It’s still of interest to me, but not enough to make it my life.”

  
“Why didn’t you bring any of this up with Chris?” I questioned. “I mean it’s what he does.” I added, pulling him closer for a cuddle as he buried his face in my neck.

“You really think me telling him I’ve been published in ABBS was going to go over well?” He pulled back to look at me, a smile on his lips; eyebrows raised. 

“I still don’t get what his problem was last night.” I posed.

“I’m sure he’ll apologize again, then ignore me some more. In all honestly, Diana. I think he’s just jealous.”  
  
“Of what though?” I probed.

“He’s not the only guy in your life, and if I may be so bold, the one getting a lot of your attention right now.” He confessed, kissing at my neck and making me giggle.

“But it’s not like he’s not being included.” I defended. 

“I know, Mon Coeur. But he sees me as competition for your affection, regardless of your efforts, or mine.” He reasoned.

“You’re right. I know that, but it doesn’t excuse him being a complete ass either.” I stated defensively.

“No, he was…” He paused, trailing off and pulling back. “I’m sorry. I know he’s your best friend but fuck, he was a complete prick!” He almost shouted, running his hands through his hair nervously and I started laughing hysterically.

He smiled and laughed lightly. “What is so funny? I just called your best friend a prick.”

“And you have every right to, it’s the truth.” I confirmed, reaching out to him. He moved closer.

“I’m sorry he’s being difficult.” I added as his arms came around me.

I squealed in surprise when he lifted me and my legs locked around his waist.

“What are you doing?” I giggled.  
  
“Taking you back to bed, it’s fucking 3:43AM.” He announced, as he tread down the hallway.

He tossed me gently and I bounced on the bed for a few moments before crawling under the comforter and snuggling up to him.

*******

Later that morning, I was awoken when I heard a phone ringing. Lifting my head from Matthew’s chest, I looked to the bedside table to see the clock read 9:17AM.

“Ughh…” I groaned, rolling away to stretch slightly.

“Is that my phone or yours?” Matthew mumbled; his eyes still closed.

“Mine, it’s my Aunt Sarah, I recognize the ring tone.” I supplied, climbing from the warm bed reluctantly to get my phone from my coat.

“I’m here, Sarah!” I called down the line after picking up on the sixth ring.

“Diana! Where have you been? I tried calling your home phone this morning, but you didn’t’ answer!” She rushed out worriedly. “I know you go running, but your cell went unanswered too!” She added.

“I’m fine, Sarah. I’m at Matthew’s.” I confirmed.

“Who’s Matthew, Honey?” I heard Emily interject.

Sarah raised me, along with her partner Emily Mather because parents died when I was seven years old, and she was more overprotective than necessary at times.

“Hi Em.” I greeted. “Why have you been trying to call me?” I dare to ask, traipsing down the hall and back to Matthew.

He saw me coming, and lifted the covers so I could crawl back under them. His arms moved around my waist as he spooned behind me.

“Chris called us, in concern for you!” Sarah alerted and I turned in Matthew’s arms, putting the phone on speaker and signalling to him to keep quiet. He nodded his understanding.

“What do you mean Chris called you about me, Sarah?” I queried, my eyes meeting Matthew’s. His eyebrows crinkled adorably in confusion and I raised my hand to cup his cheek.

“He’s worried about you! And after hearing what he had to say, so are we!” Sarah claimed.

“What did he tell you?” I posed.

“That you were seeing some new guy,” Sarah announced. “That he has you taking off your undergarments in bars!” She added with a hint of incredulity.

“Sarah, stop. Chris is overreacting! Matthew didn’t get me to take my bra off in a bar. I did it because I was teasing him!” I retorted, starting to feel the anger building up at Chris’ duplicity.

Matthew’s grip tightened around me protectively and a low growl emanated from his lips.

“Then why would he tell us this, Honey?” Emily posed, as I kissed Matthew’s cheek reassuringly.

“Because he’s jealous Em.” I explained.

“What does he have to be jealous over?” Sarah called, louder than needed. “He’s your best friend, you-.”

I cut her off, “Sarah, please! Just stop. I will deal with Chris. You need to learn not to take everything he says about me like its coming from the Goddess!” I shouted back. “I’m in a committed relationship with Matthew. I was going to call you and tell you about him, he’s a good man. You still don’t know him and Chris?” I offered up. “He treated Matthew despicably; and hasn’t even tried to get to know him no matter how hard Matthew tried.” I refuted. This situation was quickly becoming beyond frustrating but I tried to stay calm and not take it out on Sarah and Em. “I will deal with Chris…He seriously overstepped by telling you these things.” I stated firmly.

“Will we get to meet him?” Emily interjected calmly.

“Of course, you will.” I smiled. “And you’ll love him when you do.” I snuggled into his arms a little more and felt him kiss the side of my head. I also felt something growing harder against my belly. Eyeing Matthew with wide eyes, he just shrugged his shoulders and smiled innocently.

“You can come up for a weekend then? Soon?” Sarah suggested.

“I’ll look at the calendar and talk to Matthew about it.” I assured.

“Just promise us you’re safe!” Emily requested.

“I’m more than just safe, Em. I promise.” I assured.

After a few more murmured pleasantries, the call ended. I tossed the phone to the end of the bed and turned to Matthew, my arms going around his shoulders as I buried my face in his neck, letting out a growl of frustration.

“Are you okay?” He posed, hugging me close.

Tears of frustration built up but the anger was stronger. Matthew rubbed his palm along my back in comfort. “It’ll be okay, Mon Coeur.” He whispered before trailing that same hand down, cupping my backside. Venturing lower, he slipped a hand between my legs.

“What are you doing?” I asked coquettishly, spreading my legs slightly to allow him better access.

“Taking your mind off things,” He murmured as his lips found their way to my neck.

“You’re terrible.” I smiled, moving onto my back a little more.  
  
“Shhh…” He commanded. His fingers slipped inside as his lips fused over mine, silencing me. 

Chris had some explaining to do, but right now he better stay far away from me unless he wants the shit kicked out of him. Maybe I’ll ask Gallowglass to do it.


	7. Chapter SEVEN

**DISCLAIMER: All rights to Deborah Harkness. Just borrowing the characters.**

* * *

**THE DINER**

****

**By Goode Girl**

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

**~TD~**

“Not too busy today!” Amira commented that following Monday afternoon as Diana was retying her apron around her waist after her break. She met Amira at the counter to get the coffee carafe.

“I like it when it’s a little slow though, gives us a break” Diana smiled, as Amira sidled up next to her.

“I have a favour to ask.” She posed.

“What do you need? Diana replied.

“Can you switch a shift with Satu? She has a family thing to go to on Friday evening, and I need someone to close with Juliette.”

“So, she’ll come in on Friday morning and do my shift?” Diana asked for confirmation.

“Exactly.”

“Yeah, I can do that!” Diana smiled, thinking of the possibilities.

This would allow her to stay the night at Matthew’s on Thursday and she could finally make him breakfast before he went into work.

“What’s that smile for?” Amira nudged, bringing her out of her thoughts.

“Nothing,” She blushed.

“Diana,” Amira said, eyeing her speculatively.

“I’m just thinking about…” She trailed off.

“You’re thinking about your man, I can tell.” She teased lightly.

“I’m actually looking forward to the shift change is all. I’ve wanted to make Matthew breakfast before work, and this will allow me the time to do so.” She nodded affirmatively.

“That’s not all you’ll be giving him for breakfast!” Amira teased.

“Amira!” Diana laughed lightly.

“You know it’s true.” She smiled.

“You’re so right, damnit that man makes me want to do such naughty things!” Diana blurted, setting the carafe on the counter and running her hands over her face in embarrassment.

Amira just laughed before leaning in closer. “What’s his sex drive like?” She posed, looking at Diana secretively.

“I can’t believe you just asked me that!” She laughed in feigned surprise. “But since you did…” She began, lowering her voice to a whisper. “He’s like a compass that always points North!” She confirmed and Amira let out a loud guffaw of laughter.

“What’s so funny?” Juliette snarled, reaching towards Diana for the coffee carafe.

“Oh, nothing. Diana was just telling me about the um, new direction her life is taking.” Amira offered, sending Diana into gales of laughter before she walked off to clear a table.

The bells jangled on the door and Diana turned to see Matthew and Gallowglass walk in. Juliette was closest to the front and was approaching them with a very pleased grin on her face.

Thinking quickly, Amira raised her voice and called out, “Hi boys! Your usual booth is ready.”, waving them over to Diana, who approached with a smile.

“Thanks, Lass!” Gallowglass smiled, side-stepping around Juliette.

Matthew strode purposefully towards Diana. “Hi,” He murmured, ducking his head and kissing her sweetly.

“Hi, I have a shift change at the end of the week.” She informed, as he took his seat across from Gallowglass in the booth.

“Yeah? When?” He posed, his arm moving around her waist before his hand cupped her ass.

“I’m working the closing shift on Friday, instead of the morning shift.” She informed, leaning against him slightly. Matthew’s hand stilled where it had been tracing the seam of her back pocket, “Isn’t that the night the storm is supposed to hit?” He glanced at Gallowglass for confirmation.

Diana nodded, “Yeah, but I don’t think it’ll be a problem, it’ll probably change course before it hits us anyway.”

“Alright, so, you don’t have to wake up early on Friday?” He smiled. “Does that mean sleepover on Thursday?” He offered, waggling his eyebrows at her.

  
“Definitely, and I’ll be making you breakfast before work.” She smiled, her hand moving through his hair.

“Can you guys stop flirting for a few minutes, I’m starving!” Gallowglass interjected.

“Sorry,” Matthew laughed tapping lightly on Diana’s ass, before she took their order.

**~TD~Diana~TD~**

The week seemed to be going by at a snail’s pace and I knew it was because I was excited about my sleepover on Thursday. Chris had been texting me since Saturday and I only replied once.

_Diana: I need some space please. We’ll talk later._

After that, I put the notifications for his messages on mute. He’d been sending way too many and was ignoring my request for space, which was just adding to my anger.

Matthew and I didn’t get a lot of time to talk on Monday, Tuesday, or Wednesday evening and it was putting us both in dour moods. It would seem that being the end of the first month of construction, the designer and contractor Peter Knox, was on site and making their lives miserable. Matthew wasn’t getting home until almost 8:30PM and he was too exhausted to do much of anything but shower and go to bed.

When Thursday afternoon came around, I had his order ready, knowing he didn’t have dinner the night before. As tired as he was, he’d still FaceTime me for a few minutes, just to say goodnight and the tired eyes that looked back at me were so sweet and kind. Gallowglass wasn’t a picky eater and I had the super-deluxe burger at the ready for him as well. This was the lunch that was my treat for his efforts with Chris the previous week.

The bells on the door let out their familiar chime and I looked over to see Matthew with Gallowglass a few steps behind. He looked absolutely sleep deprived and without words, I moved to drag him into the booth. His meal already before him.

  
“Thank you, Mon Coeur.” He praised, and I leaned down to kiss him sweetly. He squeezed my backside with one hand while he chugged back his coffee with the other, and I knew I’d be refilling that in seconds.

“Thanks, Lass. It’s been a rough week.” Gallowglass added, his normal exuberance seemed to be lacking too.

“Are you going to have to stay late tonight as well?” I posed after returning with the coffee carafe. In the back of my mind I was worried our sleepover wasn’t’ going to happen.

“Yes. I hate it.” He grumbled, wolfing down his eggs. I brushed my hand through his hair as his eyes met mine. “I’m sorry, I’m not very pleasant today.” He offered.

  
“It’s understandable, this Knox guy sounds impossible.” I replied. Matthew took his napkin to wipe the remnants of grease from his lips.

“It’s not just him today though, his assistant is with him and she’s like his little lap dog.” Gallowglass informed.

“Gillian Chamberlain.” Matthew asserted. “They both don’t seem to get that we can’t let them just walk the site, there are unsafe parts, so they keep complaining about everything and want us to re-do shit.” Matthew declared, reaching for the fresh coffee I just poured him.

“What does your foreman say?” I posed. Matthew moved his arm around my waist and nuzzled his face against me.

“He’s trying to explain to them that nothing needs to be re-done. I mean for a contractor, Knox doesn’t seem to get that what we’ve built up so far is the structure’s frame, so he’s pissed off that he’s not seeing ‘his masterpiece take shape’, yet.” Gallowglass stated.

“That’s an official quote by the way.” Matthew added, a sarcastic, teasing smile on his lips.

“I’m sorry,” I supplied. “But I thought this was to take three years, he’s expecting it erected in a month?” I asked, flabbergasted at his expectations.

“He’s an unreasonable ass, but as the designing contractor, he acts like he’s the owner.” Matthew revealed. I was waved away by another customer.

With their lunch finished, they moved to the register. They were leaving earlier than normal and it was only because they wanted to be home earlier than they had been all week.

“Here,” Matthew stated, holding his hand out to me with something in his palm.

“What’s this?” I asked as he handed Amira his bank card.

“The keys to my place. I still want to see you tonight, but I don’t know what time I’m going to be home.” He offered.

I grabbed at the key ring and placed it in the pocket of my apron. “Thank you.” I smiled, leaning up to kiss him quickly.

“Gallowglass, this meal was on me!” I stated.

  
“What for, Lass?” He called, his effervescent smile back on his face.

“For handling Chris last week. Thank you.” I stated.

  
“God man! Yes, thank you.” Matthew added with a small laugh.

When Satu relieved me at the end of the day I confirmed our shift swap and she thanked me in her own, rude way. I’d stashed an overnight bag in Amira’s office and after retrieving it, walked up to Matthew’s apartment. It was the first time I’d be entering alone. The lobby was empty, except for the security guard, Frank.

“Hello, Ms. Bishop.” He greeted kindly.

“Good evening, Frank.” I smiled.

“Nice to see your key fob is working!” He added with a smile.

“Oh, I’ll give it back to Matthew, he’s just going to be home late.” I informed.

“Oh, no Miss. That is yours, along with the key. Mr. Clairmont requested it for you.” He clarified with a kind smile.

“I didn’t know that. Thank you again.” I finished, smiling to myself. ‘I have my own key to his apartment!’, I thought giddily.

There was a little trouble with the apartment door, I couldn’t seem to finagle the key in the lock properly but I finally got it after a few tries. When I walked in, I set my overnight bag down and placed my keys on the kitchen island. There was a note left there from Matthew.

_Mon Coeur,_

_Help yourself to anything, and snoop all you want. I’ll be home as soon as I can._

_Your ‘handsome Matthew’._

I smiled at his use of ‘handsome Matthew’, before doing just as he instructed and snooping through the kitchen cabinets and fridge for what to make for dinner. He was well stocked in various foods and I pulled out the ingredients for chicken enchiladas. Simple really because I could just put it in the oven when he gets home and it will be ready once he’s showered.

Once the dish was ready, I cleaned up my mess in the kitchen and left the pan on the stove. Grabbing my bag, I wandered down the hall to his bedroom and into his large bathroom. I’d been dying to make use of his bathtub since I saw it last week. My apartment only had a walk-in shower, and I could never really relax standing up. A smile bloomed over my face when I saw a wicker basket on the counter with a note on top.

_For You._

Putting the note aside I took in the contents, which consisted of scented candles, bubbles and bath salts. He’d even thought to add a toothbrush, bodywash, shampoo and conditioner as well. “What a sweetheart,” I murmured, noting he’d provided the same ones I used at home. Pulling my phone from my back pocket, I sent a text in thanks.

_Diana: Thank you for the basket of goodies. <3 How did you know what brands I used?_

He replied instantly.

_Matthew: You’re welcome. I spent an hour at the drug-store smelling them all until I could smell you. ;)_

_Matthew: I should be home by 9:00PM._

_Diana: You’re a sweetheart, thank you. I’ve made dinner. Text me when you’re leaving, so I can put it in the oven._

That would actually be better, more time for the cheese to get all melted and gooey.

_Matthew: Will do. Feel free to open some wine. The wine fridge is in the pantry behind the fridge in the kitchen. I miss you._

_Diana: You have a wine fridge! Nice. I miss you too. <3 See you soon._

_Matthew: Does this mean you’re taking a bath?_

I giggled at his question when an idea hit me.

_Diana: Yes. I’ll let you know how it goes. ;)_

_Matthew: Send nudes._

I laughed so hard at that one before replying.

_Diana: Have you been a good boy?_

_Matthew: You know I have. ;)_

_Diana: Get back to work, maybe a surprise will be waiting for you when you’re done. ;)_

Setting my phone down I started the bath water before adding some bubbles. Taking Matthew’s advice, I headed to the kitchen in search of his elusive wine fridge. Pushing open the pantry door, I walked in. It was a huge and the wine fridge was just as tall as Matthew and about four feet wide.

“Holy crap!” I blurted, moving closer. Observing the different labels, I tried to choose a wine, but I didn’t want to open anything too expensive. I saw a Kim Crawford Chardonnay and decided to go with that.

His wine glasses were fashionably displayed in a rack that was attached to the bottom of one of the kitchen cupboards and I slid one out. I unscrewed the cap and poured a glass before taking it with me to the bathroom.

When I walked in, I noticed the steam from the water was fogging the bathroom mirrors. I set the wine glass on the ledge of the tub before stripping off my clothes. Grabbing my phone, I turned off the water before I slipped in. A groan of relaxation left my lips as I let the bubbles envelope me. Grabbing my phone, I turned on the camera app and sent Matthew a photo of myself submerged, with only the tops of my breasts visible. After about thirty minutes the water was noticeably chillier and my wine was gone. Stepping from the tub, I wiped the condensation from the full-length mirror and stood there, taking in my reflection. Bubbles coated parts of my body still and I took a photo in the mirror’s reflection of my moist skin. All the ‘important’ parts were still hidden under the remnants of the bubble bath. Without thinking too hard about editing the photo, I sent it to Matthew before drying off.

**~TD~Matthew~TD~**

We were at the end of our shift, when we’d normally be allowed to clock out and go home. But again, Knox and his assistant were making demands and Hamish, our foreman had no choice but to acquiesce. I was a part of one of four different crews and we all had to stay late to do another walk-through of the progress we’d made, as well as showing him what the next steps would be.

After my text conversation with Diana during a quick break, all I could think about was her in the bath, naked and waiting. I refused to look at my phone when I heard the notifications for new text messages because I would be too tempted to just walk off the site with a ‘fuck you’ to Knox.

“Just be thankful he’s not here every week.” Gallowglass reasoned, keeping his voice low. I had to give him that. Knox was only ‘allowed’ to visit the site for a week at a time and once a month. Otherwise we’d never get anything done.

“I’ve got shit to do.” I murmured, as he took his bloody time inspecting something or other.

“You mean you have Diana at home.” Gallowglass stated plainly.

“Yes. Fuck.” I mumbled.

When Peter and Gillian were finally done inspecting each crew’s progress, we had to congregate in the trailer to go over the blue prints. Apparently, ass clown made some changes to the design, but not enough that it would change what we’d already done, thankfully. Of course, that took another hour.

“Alright! Thanks for sticking around again guys, you can head home now!” Hamish called as he stayed to answer any lingering questions from Knox.

Gallowglass was in step with me as I started off towards home. It had become routine for him to walk up the block with me before turning off towards the subway. As we walked, I slipped my phone out of my coat pocket to look at the messages from Diana and I stopped short when I looked at the second photo.

“Fuck me.” I groaned.

“What? Is something wrong?” Gallowglass interjected when he noticed I’d suddenly stopped walking. He moved closer to see what had caused this sudden halt.

“Uh, it’s nothing. I have to text Diana that I’m on my way is all, forgot.” I stated. It wasn’t a lie but he was not seeing my girl like that. I’d never been so jealous of bubbles before.

I sent off the text letting her know I was on my way.

“I’m kinda wishing we get a fucking dump of snow; close down the city for a few days.” Gallowglass stated.

“Fuck, after this week? I could use it.” I agreed.

“And Diana of course.” He teased, waggling those damn eyebrows at me.

“You’re not wrong.” I smiled in reply. We reached the end of the block and Gallowglass waved a goodbye. I on the other hand started running home.

When I entered the lobby of my building, Frank was his ever-welcoming self.

“Hey Frank, gotta go.” I called, waving as I passed.

“I don’t blame you!” He winked as the elevator doors closed.

Slipping my key in the lock, I could smell the dinner Diana had prepared and it was making me drool. I wanted to surprise her, so I was as quiet as I could be when I entered. Kicking off my boots and coat I wandered over to the kitchen to see she’d hooked up her phone to my wireless Bluetooth speaker, and the strains of some rock song filtered into the room. I couldn’t tell you what song it was, but that didn’t matter. My eyes were transfixed on the way she was wiggling her ass to the beat as the t-shirt of mine she was wearing rose and fell as her arms moved with her. Her smooth, toned legs on full display. She reached to the left and grabbed a glass of wine, taking a sip and I took the opportunity to sidle up behind her. As I wrapped my arms around her waist, she jumped slightly in surprise.

“Hi honey, I’m home.” I joked and she giggled in reply.

“I think I’m a little tipsy.” She smiled adorably, “and dinner is almost ready, you should go shower.” She ordered.

“I will, but can I have a kiss first?” I posed, pouting at her.

She set her wine glass down before wrapping both arms around my neck and pulling me closer as she stood on her tippy toes. My hands strayed down to her ass, cupping her soft mounds before pulling her against me, firmly. When she pulled back a few moments later, she looked flushed and bit at her lip nervously.

“Go shower. Dinner will be ready when you get out.” She smiled, her hands on my ass as she tried to push me towards the hallway.

“I’m going, I’m going.” I repeated. “That last picture was torture Diana.” I called, stripping off my clothes once I entered the bathroom.

Showering quickly, I washed off the dirt and sweat from the day before stepping out. The hot water had steamed not only the mirror over the sink, but the same, full length mirror Diana had used earlier for her provocative photo. With the idea of teasing her right back, I grabbed my phone and took a similar photo to hers, only nothing of mine was covered in bubbles. When the text was sent, I dried off and pulled on a pair of sleep pants, and as I was pulling on my t-shirt, I heard Diana shouting.

“SHITBALLS!” She exclaimed and my first thought was that she’d burned herself on the pan from the oven. She was a little tipsy after all.

Rushing down the hall, I called out, “Are you okay? Did you burn yourself?”.

“Are you trying to kill me?” She exclaimed, turning her phone to face me so I could see the text I’d sent her.

“Well, yours gave me more than just heart palpitations, so we’re even.” I teased, pulling her into my arms and kissing her head sweetly.

“This is far from over, you big tease!” She laughed. “Go sit, I’ll bring dinner over. Do you want some wine?” She offered pointing to the bottle on the island as she set her phone back down beside it.

“Yes please, and thank you for cooking.”

“You’re welcome. Your fridge and pantry are surprisingly more stocked than I would have guessed.”

“I do like to cook. It’s relaxing after a long day.” I explained when she finally sat across from me.

We ate in companionable silence and I chugged back the last of the wine in my glass when we were done.

“I’ll clean up, you cooked.” I stated, standing from the table to collect our plates.

“No, you’ve had a long week. Matthew it’s fine. I can do it. Besides you have a dishwasher.” She reasoned.

“Alright.” I acquiesced.

“Go get into bed, I’ll be there in a few minutes.” She announced after I poured the last of the wine into each of our glasses.

“This will be waiting for you in bed then.” I stated, holding the two glasses up. She smirked at me over her shoulder and shook her head lightly as I started down the hall.

“Will the wine be waiting too?” She flirted and a I laughed loudly at that.

“You know it!” I retorted.

Setting the glasses on my night stand, I turned off the overhead light, leaving the bedside table lamp on instead before slipping under the cool sheets. Leaning against the pillows, I reached for my wine, taking another sip. Feeling slightly overheated, I set my glass back down to remove my t-shirt, tossing it to the floor. A few minutes later, Diana waltzed into the room, but her focus was on her phone.

“Is something wrong?” I asked worriedly as she tapped a finger to her lips, her eyebrows drawn together in thought.

“You know,” She began. “I noticed something about this photo you sent me and I believe it requires immediate attention.” She finished, erupting into laughter. “I’m sorry I couldn’t say that with a straight face. You’re so fucking hard in this photo; did you not do anything about it in the shower?” She smiled devilishly as she whipped the t-shirt over her head.

“No, I was trying to get back to you.” I explained.

“Do you mind if I do something about it?” She smiled boldly.

Bending my elbows, I rested my hands on the back of my head in support.

“If you must.” I teased in reply, a coy smirk on my face.

**~TD~**

Diana strode over to Matthew, completely naked and pulled the sheets and comforter back from his tall frame. Her hands moved along his thighs as she crawled over him. Matthew thought she was just going to fondle him over his pajama pants to start, but she reached her hands into the waistband and tugged them off more adeptly than he would have thought she could.

“Keep your hands where they are!” She ordered playfully.

“Yes, ma’am.” He smiled as his eyes watched her every move.

With his pants now discarded on the floor, she straddled his hips and pressed her lips to his. Her hands squeezed his slightly flexed biceps before she trailed her hands over his pectorals and down his abdomen. Sliding herself lower, she rubbed her core over his erection, driving them both a little insane. His hardness felt so incredible sliding over and between her lips and clit that she remained there for a few seconds, just rubbing back and forth, being careful to honor Matthew’s request to not go beyond foreplay. Their eyes were locked on one another as she rubbed herself over him a few more times, teasingly. When she felt him shudder and raise his hips, she shook herself from the amazing sensation between her legs and moved between his. She lightly trailed her fingers over his hips before cupping his balls, ignoring his straining erection as it bobbed lightly against his lower stomach, still shining from her moisture.

“Oh, fuck,” He whimpered, refraining from threading his hands in her hair.

Her lips suddenly engulfed his head and she sucked him back as far as she could. His hips rose off the bed in surprise.

“Please let me touch you?” He murmured, itching to move his arms and return the favour.

She pulled her mouth off him as her hand continued to stroke him. “That depends, how would you touch me?” She simpered.

“Well, for one. I’d turn you around so you were sitting on my face.” He deadpanned and her hand stilled over his cock in surprise.

“Really?” She smiled.

“Come here.” He demanded, reaching for her waist to hoist her over him.

Matthew pulled the two pillows out from under his head and tossed them beside him before efficiently arranging Diana so she straddled his face. He plunged his tongue inside her as his hands gripped at her thighs.

“Ohh!” She called, circling her hips over him.

Reaching forward she started stroking his cock again, before laying down to take him back in her mouth. Her cries of pleasure were reflected in the groans and moans she hummed around his engorged member. Matthew pulled his tongueback, moving his mouth to the inside of her thigh. The softness of his lips and the coarseness of his stubble was such a contrast in sensation. She almost came from the unexpected overload to her senses. As his mouth continued its exploration his middle finger pressed into her clit securely, before sliding further back. Three fingers slid inside her core as her hips started a more frantic pace. His tongue rejoined in the efforts while her mouth moved over him steadfastly, her hands massaging gently at his balls.

She pulled off his head suddenly and called out. “I’m so close,” She cried as the pace of his fingers quickened.

“Fuck, me too.” He confirmed, before returning his lips and tongue to his most desired residence.

Diana moved her mouth down as far as she could over his cock until she felt his head at the back of her throat while her hand gripped the part of him that wouldn’t fit. She squeezed and stroked as her mouth and tongue caressed his tender flesh with care. Within moments, her legs became taught as she felt the waves of her orgasm ripple through her. She sat up suddenly, flinging her head back as she convulsed in pleasure.

“Yes!” She cried as Matthew continued to massage her with his tongue. He slipped his fingers from her core once she’d relaxed and slid them into his mouth, tasting her.

“Ohmigod,” She panted, lifting her leg over his head and turning back around to face him.

He lay there, a pleased smirk on his face. “Thanks for dessert,” he teased facetiously, as he smacked at her ass gently.

“You’re incorrigible!” She smiled before laying between his legs once more as he pulled the two pillows behind him. His arms moving back in place behind his head in support as his eyes watched while she pleasured him.

“God, that feels so good.” He murmured as her lips sucked the head more firmly.

She continued to stroke and suck, lick and taste and a few moments later she felt his hands in her hair, caressing her head adoringly.

“Fuck, I’m gonna come.” He rattled off as his held fell back and his legs became taught.

Diana kept one hand at his base, while the other stroked at a fast pace and only the tip of his cock moved past her lips. Seconds later she tasted the warm fluid before swallowing it down. When he’d exerted the last of it, she licked at the head one last time and his hands reached to bring her closer into his arms.

“You are so good at that.” He complimented as she snuggled into his side.

“Promise me we can make love soon?” She wheedled, biting at her bottom lip nervously as her eyes met his.

“I promise.” He confirmed, melding his lips to hers and pulling the comforter and sheets over their bodies.


	8. Chapter EIGHT

**DISCLAIMER: All rights to Deborah Harkness. Just borrowing the characters.**

* * *

**THE DINER**

****

**By Goode Girl**

* * *

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

**~TD~Matthew~TD~**

The soft scent of chamomile and honey woke me the next morning and I rolled over expecting to wrap my arms around Diana, only to find the space she had been occupying, empty. The smell of her was lingering on the pillow she'd used and I buried my face in its softness to breath her in.

Climbing from the bed, I noticed I was up thirty minutes earlier than my usual 6:30AM. My nose sniffed at the air as hints of cooked bacon emanated into the room from down the hallway. I quickly made the bed before washing up in the bathroom and pulling on my work clothes. As I walked into the kitchen, I smiled at the sight of Diana and her dancing hips, swaying to the made-up tune she was humming. Once again, her toned legs on display as the only article of clothing on her body was my t-shirt. I smiled at the sight.

"Morning," I purred, nipping at her neck as my arms wound around her waist. She was scrambling eggs in the pan and leaned back into my arms.

"Morning," She murmured in reply, tilting her head and kissing my jaw. "Coffee is ready." She announced and I pulled a mug from the cupboard.

"You want a some?" I posed as I poured my cup.

"I have one already." She smiled, nodding to the left where her coffee sat.

Diana plated the food and carried it to the table and I followed, grabbing her coffee as well as mine. I reached for her hand before she could sit down. "Come here," I cajoled pulling her against me. "I want a proper good morning kiss." I smiled, cupping her face and pressing my lips to hers. When I pulled back, her arms tightened around my waist as she snuggled her face into my chest. Something seemed off about her and it concerned me.

"What's wrong? You're not yourself." I declared, sitting down and pulling her to sit in my lap.

She once again nestled her head against my neck before speaking. "I checked the messages Chris left me this morning." She lamented.

"What did he have to say?" I posed, brushing a few strands of hair off her face that had fallen from her messy updo.

"He said he's disappointed in me." She murmured sadly, her arms coming up around my shoulders.

"Disappointed in you?" I called incredulously. "You haven't done anything wrong." I reasoned, trailing my hand along her back comfortingly.

"Haven't I?" She posed, her sad eyes looking to mine. "It doesn't matter, anyway. Your breakfast is getting cold, eat." She pushed, climbing from my lap and sitting beside me.

"Hey, talk to me." I pushed, as I put some jam on my toast while my eyes stayed trained on her.

"You're going to be late." She retorted, pushing her eggs around her plate while giving me a fake smile.

I was angry at Chris for making her feel this way. "Breakfast can wait, you're more important." I stated as I dropped my toast before pushing back in my seat and turning her chair to face me, her knees between my spread legs. "Now, what did he say to you that has you this down on yourself?" I pushed, holding her hands in mine.

Her lip trembled slightly, "Just read," She murmured, tugging a hand from mine to procure her phone. I took it from her smoothly while she continued biting at her lip nervously. I gripped her chin gently, tugging her lip from her teeth and kissed her sweetly.

Holding her hand in mine, I scrolled through all his messages. There must have been around twenty-five to thirty and they started with requests to 'call him', they 'need to talk'; moving into exclamations that he was 'sorry'. I happened upon Diana's one reply asking for space before scrolling on. The apologies turned to accusations and then just insults about me and how I was changing her, and 'not for the better'. When I reached his last message, sent at 10:02PM last night, it read as follows; "I've never been more disappointed in you Diana. He's keeping us apart. Not me."

"You know it's not true. He's just-," I started, but Diana cut me off.

"Jealous, I know, just like you said." Her sad eyes meeting mine. "I still don't understand what there is to be jealous over." She shrugged her shoulders dejectedly.

"There's something about Chris that I haven't told you, Mon Coeur." I started. "and Gallowglass sees it too." I confirmed.

"What are you talking about?" She posed as my cell phone began ringing.

Pulling it from my pocket, I checked the call display. My boss was calling and I had to answer.

"Sorry, it's my foreman, Hamish. I have to take this." I relayed. I listened as Hamish rattled off that Knox was already at the site and it wasn't even 7:00AM. He was asking me to come in early to help him 'handle him', because I lived the closest.

**~TD~**

Matthew reluctantly said goodbye to Diana with reassurances that she was not at fault for Chris or his behaviour and they would talk again later. But he had forgotten she was working the closing shift at the diner and didn't know when he'd see her next.

As the day progressed, Diana cleaned up the mess from their unfinished and uneaten breakfast before luxuriating in Matthew's large bathtub. Just like his special made bed, the bathtub was made to accommodate his tall frame and she could literally float on her back.

By 4:00PM she prepared a late lunch, early dinner before setting off to work. The weather was changing, the snowfall thick. When it touched her cheeks, it felt like ice pricks on her skin. She hoped the storm wasn't going to get any worse but was distracted by thoughts of how to talk to Chris. When she came upon the gate for the construction site, Matthew jogged over. They had a few moments and a few shared kisses before she trudged on, her mind still on how to deal with Chris once more. Matthew was annoyed because she was still putting on a fake smile and his aggression over Chris and his comments to Diana were infuriating him.

Amira was still at the diner when Diana walked in at 5:15PM. "Hey, Honey!" She called and Diana smiled, although her mood was down.

"Is everything okay with you and Matthew? You seem sad, dear?" Amira posed in a whisper when Diana joined her behind the counter.

"Yeah, I'm just having some issues with Chris." She stated plainly.

"Did he finally tell you how he really feels?" Amira queried.

"What do you mean?" Diana asked softly, her eyes showing a look of surprise.

"Come with me. We still have a few minutes." Amira addressed, leading Diana to the privacy of her office.

"Do you really not see it? With Chris I mean?" Amira began.

"I have no clue what you're talking about Amira." Diana admitted, a look of bewilderment on her face.

"Okay, let me guess, Chris is bad mouthing Matthew, and saying he's not good enough for you?" Amira's gaze was unwavering as she watched Diana for a reaction.

"Did Matthew tell you that?" Was her accusatory response.

"No, honey. It's from my own observations." She stated, holding one of Diana's hands between her own. "Sweetheart," She paused. "Chris is in love with you!" Amira specified.

"No," Diana refuted shaking her head in disbelief and pulling her hand from Amira's before crossing her arms over her chest. "He's like a brother to me!" She exclaimed with assurance.

"I know that's how YOU feel," Amira eased. "But Chris was the reason both your previous attempts at relationships with Ben Fox and Dom Michele came to a standstill." She explained. "Didn't you notice how they stopped coming to the diner?" Amira pointed out.

Diana's mind was running over the past two men that had entered her life and how things just stopped. There was no fizzling out of their appearance at the diner. One day, it just stopped. "What do you mean Chris was the reason?" Diana had a stern look on her face at the thought that she had been repeatedly lied to.

A sudden banging on the door halted their conversation. "We could use some help out here, please! The dinner rush is picking up!" Juliette called.

"We'll be right out!" Amira called back before turning her attention back to Diana. "We'll finish this later, but we have to get back out there." Amira stated. "Don't get stuck in your head, I know how you are." Amira cautioned as Diana nodded in understanding before heading to the front to seat the next customers.

By 6:30PM the dinner rush had died down and only a few people remained. People seemed concerned with the weather and got their food to go. Diana was putting on the last pot of coffee for the night when the door opened, jangling the bells. Diana turned to address their new visitor and was surprised to see Kit.

"Hi, do you want a table or a seat at the counter?" Diana offered.

"Hey!" Juliette called walking up. "I'll seat him, Diana." She announced, hooking her arm through Kit's and dragging him away.

"What was that about?" Diana queried as Amira approached.

"Those two?" Amira acknowledged, tilting her head towards Juliette and Kit.

"Yes," Diana confirmed as Amira started counting out her receipts for the day.

"He comes in every Thursday and Friday night and he and Juliette always look like they're up to something." Amira relayed, with a shake of her head.

"You do recognize him, don't you?" Diana posed.

"Should I?" Amira queried; her eyebrows drawn in confusion.

"That's Kit, he used to come in with Matthew and Gallowglass." Diana informed in a whisper as she wiped down the counter and collected the few dishes that lay about.

"The little scamp who was always rude to you? I didn't recognize him!" Amira stated in disbelief. "He's always smiling with Juliette." She added in a whisper.

Once the dishes were put to the side, Diana moved closer to Amira and spoke in a whisper. "What did you mean earlier, when you said Chris was the reason?" She murmured.

"I see a lot go down from behind this counter." She began, turning to face Diana and leading her to the other end of the counter so they couldn't be heard by anyone lingering behind the wall at the register. "Chris came in, somehow knowing that Ben would be here and had a 'talk' with him. After that 'talk', Ben never came back. He did the same thing to Dom a few months later." She admitted.

"I'm gonna kill him." Diana declared.

"He tried to do it to Matthew too. That day Chris showed up at lunch." Amira interjected.

"What?" Diana's head whipped up to Amira's in shock. "Matthew never said anything." She replied.

"Probably because he wasn’t going to let Chris intimidate him.” Amira stated. “He apparently sent a text to Matthew and I overheard him commenting to Gallowglass about it when they were paying. You had just kissed him goodbye and moved to seat some new customers while I rang them up."

"Do you know what Chris said in the text?" Diana queried, biting her lip in frustration.

"Not word for word or anything, but from what I could gather, Chris said something like I know about your family? Whatever that is supposed to mean." Amira imparted.

"I don't know either, but Chris and I need to have a talk, that's clear." Diana related as the door jangled its recognizable refrain and none other than Chris walked through the door.

**~TD~Diana~TD~**

"You need to tell your fuck boy to back the fuck off!" He shouted, pointing his finger at me accusingly.

"Excuse me! Watch your language or get out!" Amira defended.

I smiled at her in gratitude as my arms crossed over my chest.

"Until you can speak to me respectfully, I'm not going to entertain this attitude you've evoked." I stated and I felt Amira squeeze my forearm in reassurance as she passed. Her receipts now counted and ready for filing in her office.

"I need to head out, will you be okay?" Amira asked, pulling me to the end of the counter near the hallway.

"Yes, I can handle him." I reassured. Amira smiled politely before retrieving her jacket and heading out the back door. Once she was gone, I moved back to the front.

"I came out here in this weather just to talk to you!" He called in anger. "I'm sorry," Chris touted as he sat himself at the counter.

"Such a hardship for you to face, snow and ice." I refuted.

"Have you been outside? It's like ice town out there!" He informed. "I had to hold onto the fucking buildings to get here on my feet instead of crawling like a fucking infant!" He retorted irritably. I felt like he was trying to make me feel guilty because of the choices he was making to venture here. "You weren't at your apartment, so I came here." He added.

"If it's so bad, how did you get to my apartment?" I posed; my arms crossed over my chest once more.

"I'd been there since 1:00PM and only went next door to the café when you didn't answer." He relayed. "I was hoping I'd see you if you passed by." He explained irksomely. "I could have used my key but I was trying to also give you space." He finished sardonically.

"How did you know I was working tonight?" I began, keeping my voice calm. I was trying to not let his imposing guilt trip affect me.

"I got some texts from your friend." He spat contemptuously as he offered me his phone. I took it from his hands to read.

Matthew had messaged Chris in my defence and I bit my lip to keep the smile off my face. He was angry that Chris was trying to blame me for his actions.

_Matthew: What the fuck is wrong with you!? Blaming Diana for your behaviour and choices and telling her she's a fucking disappointment!?_

_Matthew: You're the disappointment. You're supposed to be her best FRIEND!_

I took note of the way Matthew had said 'friend', my mind going back to Amira's earlier comment about Chris being in love with me.

_Matthew: If I ever see that look of hurt on her face again, caused by YOU, we'll be having more than just words!_

_Chris: She won't answer her apartment door, what's up with that?_

_Matthew: She's working dumbass._

I handed his phone back to him. "And?" I posed. I wasn't impressed. Chris seemed to think that Matthew was the one at fault for defending me. It was also clear that Chris had removed his replies between Matthew's messages. So, 'what was he hiding'? I wondered. Matthew would have the answers, so I'd just have to wait to see what was actually said.

"He's attacking me!" He accused.

"We need to have a serious talk, but now is not the time." I finished.

"So, you're choosing his side over mine, is that it?" Chris retorted petulantly.

"Fucking hell Chris! Would you stop!" I shouted, getting the attention of the only other patron in the diner and Juliette. The last few customers departed rather quickly after their dinner, due to the weather but they were known regulars who lived next door.

"Lover's spat?" Juliette taunted, as Kit ambled up beside her a scornful look on his face.

"Shut up," Chris called in their direction.

"So, Matthew's not the only one you're fucking?" Kit ridiculed, moving closer.

"Who the fuck are you?" Chris spat, turning to face him.

"I work with Matthew, and tried to warn him about 'her'." Kit expelled, as if 'her' was a dirty word.

"Yeah, because you're in love in Matthew, but he doesn't think of you like that. So, you attack me out of spite!" I bit back, raising my eyebrow and challenging him to deny it.

Seconds later, Amira was back a worried look on her face.

"What's wrong?" I posed, taking in her disheveled appearance.

"I just had a little fall, nothing to worry about, but I think we better close up now." She explained. “The kitchen staff decided to risk it, but I don’t suggest it.” She added in concern.

"Why?" I posed, looking out the window. "Isn't it just raining?" I offered, before looking away from the window and back to Amira.

"It's not just rain, it's sleet and freezing rain and everything is practically iced over outside. The roads are already impassable." She explained rapidly. "That's not all though, the power lines are looking pretty weighed down due to the ice and the power could go out any minute." She finished, eyeing everyone with a serious look.

The moment Amira finished relaying the weather news, the lights did in fact go out.

"Shit!" Kit called in surprise.

"What are we supposed to do?" I exclaimed in worry.

"Well, we're stuck here for now. At least until the salt trucks come around." Amira confirmed.

"I have to get home!" Juliette announced.

"You can't walk out there, Juliette." Amira explained. "I live four doors down and couldn't make it past one before I was on my ass!" She proclaimed in warning, peeling off her coat and gloves. "We have plenty of food and I have a generator for some heat, but nothing more." Amira alleviated. "We also have a gas stove, so I can still cook food and make tea or cocoa."

"We'll be fine." I agreed.

"Now, can I get some help with the generator?" Amira posed, looking to both Chris and Kit.

They followed her without word and my first thought was Matthew. I ran to the staff room to retrieve my phone.

"Diana?" He answered after the first ring.

"Hi, are you home?" I queried, biting at my lip.

"Yeah, we got off work at my normal time, thankfully." He explained.

"Have you looked outside lately? It's not just raining, Matthew." I informed.

"Shit, don't tell me you're stuck at the diner? Mon Coeur." He stated worriedly.

"I am. Along with Amira, Juliette, Kit and Chris." I offered. "And the power is out." I added, anxious for his response.

"Fucking hell." He murmured. "What is Chris doing there?" He posed.

"He showed me the texts you sent him, but I'm pretty sure he deleted his responses to you." I explained. "Unless you sent him three messages back-to-back with no reply on his end." I added.

"No, I did not. I'll show you them all, Mon Coeur." He confirmed. "Are you okay?" He posed, the worry evident in his voice.

"For now. It's just going to get cold pretty quickly, now that the power has gone out." I imparted.

"I'm coming to you." He announced.

"You can't, Amira said everything is iced over." I whined.

"I'll find a way." He stated determinedly.

"Please, just be safe." I murmured.

"I will." He finished as the call ended.

After another hour passed, we were lounging around in different areas of the diner. Amira and I were seated at a booth sharing some apple pie and a cup of tea each, while Chris sulked in the back corner. I wasn't going to put up with his child-like tantrums.

Juliette and Kit were on the other side of the diner keeping to themselves and Amira had found some candles to place about the tables. We'd typically use them in the evening for Valentine's Day which just happened to be next week. Amira had also dug out an old wind up radio she'd had in her office, so we could listen to any updates on the storm or tune it to some music.

"I need something to eat." Juliette announced, as she appeared at the end of the table Amira and I inhabited, an expectant look on her face.

"So, go make yourself something." Amira responded.

"I don't know how to cook." Juliette admitted.

"I do," I announced, sliding from the booth. "Does everyone want something? If I'm going to cook for one, I might as well cook for all." I declared.

A round of 'yes', and 'thank you', permeated the air and I headed to the kitchen. I was stopped suddenly when someone started banging on the front door to the diner and Amira approached, grabbing my arm to keep me from running to answer.

"We don't know who it is." She cautioned, moving to answer it herself.

Unlocking the dead bolt at the top and secondary lock at the bottom, she pulled open the door warily, unsure of who was there. When showed signs of recognition, her shoulders slouched in relief and she pulled the door wide, allowing whoever it was to enter.

**~TD~Matthew~TD~**

When Diana called to tell me about being trapped in the diner, all I could think about was getting to her to make sure she was safe. But I was also concerned because of Chris. I had no idea why Kit would be there, and frankly, I didn't give a shit. When Diana stopped by on her way to work, the sad look she gave me as she walked away, spurned my anger towards him and I sent off a few texts to Chris.

The only thought I had to get to her permeated my thoughts and I procured an extremely large duffle bag from the closet. Packing some blankets and a sweater for Diana, as well as a few pairs of wool socks, I hefted it over my shoulder and headed down to the lobby to talk to Frank.

After explaining what was going on, he confirmed he knew of a resident who owned sets of ice climbing cleats, that were kept in our basement storage lockers. He agreed to contact them in the hopes I'd be allowed to borrow them. I hung my head and prayed they would say yes. I watched Frank intently as he called up and was relieved when he smiled largely.

"Mr. D'Aurillac has agreed. Says he hasn't used them in years." He smiled. "He will be down shortly with his locker key." Frank added and I left my duffle bag with him.

"Gerbert, nice to meet you." He introduced.

"Matthew. Thank you for this. My girlfriend is trapped at work with a handful of people and the power has gone out. It's just a few blocks up, so I'm going to see what I can do to help." I informed.

"Smart thinking on the cleats." He complimented as I followed after him to the elevator.

When we reached the basement level, it took a few minutes to find his storage locker and thankfully we didn't have to root too far in as they were mounted on the wall to the left. With cleats, and ski poles in hand, both Gerbert and Frank helped get me suited up.

"You should take these too." Gerbert added, handing me a second pair of ice cleats. "They were for my wife when we'd go climbing, but your girlfriend could probably use them." He finished.

"Thank you, again." I acknowledged, tucking them into the bag.

The last thing was the duffle bag and Frank and Gerbert helped me to slip my arms through the handles so I could wear it like a back pack. Set and ready to go, I headed off and was surprised at how easily this was working.

When I finally arrived at the diner, I managed to move to the door, and bang firmly. It was pretty dark and although I could see some candlelight, I couldn't make out who was where. When the door cracked open, I saw Amira's cautious expression and pulled my scarf off so she could see me clearly. The look of relief on her face made me smile.

"Get in here you fool!" She chastised as I carefully maneuvered my way through.

I removed the cleats, and along with the ski poles, set them to the side before dropping the duffle off my shoulders.

"MATTHEW!" I heard and turned just in time to catch Diana as she leaped into my arms. "I'm so glad you're here." She added, kissing my cold lips, as my hands held her firmly against me.

"I said I would get to you, Mon Coeur." I smiled, setting her back down carefully.

"What's in the bag, Romeo?" Amira teased, a mirthful smirk on her face.

"Well, Diana told me the power was out. So, I figured everyone would be cold. I brought some blankets and wool socks." I informed, bending down to unzip the bag and hand them out. "And this is for you." I added, handing Diana one of my cashmere sweaters. "This should help until the salt trucks come by at least." I finished.

"Thank you," She smiled in reply, pulling it over her head immediately.

"You must be freezing. Do you want some tea?" Amira posed as she relocked the door.

"I wouldn't mind, thank you." I replied as Diana helped me remove my coat before dragging me away. "Where are we going?" I added.

"I said I would cook for everyone, so you can keep me company." She wheedled adorably.

"Or I could help you." I reasoned, leaning down to kiss her one more time.

We were making everyone burgers as that was the easiest thing for all. Everyone could come in and put it together themselves with whatever toppings they want but we just cooked up the patties themselves, along with some bacon.

"Thank you for coming." She murmured, flipping the burgers on the gas grill.

"I couldn't stay away." I explained, my arms coming around her waist from behind as my lips latched onto her neck.

"By the way, what happened to the kitchen staff? Why aren't they still here?" I queried.

"When Amira said she was closing up early, they all decided to risk it and leave." She clarified, turning her head in my direction before shrugging her shoulders nonchalantly.

When I pulled away so she could flip the bacon, I leaned against the island and crossed my arms over my chest. "Are you and Chris okay?" I offered lightly, not sure if she wanted to broach the subject.

"Not right now. He came in here and started yelling and swearing at me, calling you my 'fuck boy'." She revealed, the anger in her posture evident.

"Are you serious?"

"And I had a talk with Amira." She added. "These are done, can we talk more about this later? Let everyone get their food first?" She mentioned, turning to face me.

"Of course," I agreed, kissing her head lightly while running my hand down her back.

Once the food had been distributed and we were alone again in the confines of the kitchen with our own burgers, I lifted Diana to the counter top so she was more my level. Leaning against the counter beside her we ate quietly before her voice broke through the air.

"Amira told me that Chris is in love with me." She deadpanned, and her admission caused me to move between her legs so I stood in front of her, my hands resting on her thighs.

"How did you feel about that?" I posed wearily. I assume Diana only sees him like a brother, but what if I was wrong.

"Shocked. And annoyed." She simplified. "He's like a brother and I've never seen him as anything else." She finished.

"What about now?" I asked.

"Still like a brother." She confirmed, tilting her head up to look at me. Her hands cupped my cheeks and she scratched gently at the slight overgrowth of hair that peppered my jaw and chin.

"So, no incest is going to happen then?" I teased and her resounding laugh was music to my ears.

"No chance." She relayed. "To make it clear, even if you weren't in the picture, I'd still feel the same." She amended.

"Good to know." I smiled, moving in to press my lips to hers as her hands trailed over my shoulders and up into my hair, tugging me just a little closer.

I growled into the kiss as I pulled her flush against my body, grinding into her subtly. When we finally pulled apart, it was because we needed to breathe.

"I don't want to invade your privacy, but can I see the messages Chris sent to you?" She questioned meekly.

I didn't even reply, just pulled out my phone and unlocked it, so she could see for herself. "Thank you, by the way, for defending me." She smiled.

"I hated seeing that look on your face this morning, Mon Coeur. Then this afternoon when you'd stopped by the site." I clarified. "Like you'd done something wrong, when you hadn't." I finished.

I waited in silence as she read the messages.

"Really?" She mumbled before finally handing the phone back to me. "If I ask you something, will you tell me the truth?"

"Of course, I will." I agreed, running my hands along her thighs as her hands moved along my forearms, back and forth comfortingly.

"That day at the diner, when Chris showed up for lunch." She began and I nodded at her to continue. "Did he text you something about 'knowing your family'?" She posed.

"He did." I confirmed. "But how do you know that? Did he say something?" I added.

"No, Amira told me she overheard you say something to Gallowglass about it and that was after she told me that Chris was the reason the last two guys, that could have been almost-boyfriends, just stopped showing up."

"Then he would have tried the same intimidation tactics with them that he tried on me. Look," I started. "The family thing is, my parents are rich. I have a trust fund. So, I have money." I explained.

"Didn't we sort of cover this with the whole geneticist thing?" She offered.

"Well that was another job, this is about the fact that I come from money and have it. His message a threat that he was going to tell you all about my trust fund, as if I was hiding it."

"But you're not." She exclaimed, an adorable pout on her lips.

"No, I'm not." I confirmed. "It's not like we sat down and said, 'Hey! This is how much money is in my bank account, how much is in yours?'." She smiled and laughed at that.

"Did he say how he knew though?" She posed, cuddling closer to me.

"He googled my name, and information about my parents came up with it."

"If he googled you, did he not find out about your work at Oxford with genetics and molecular biology?"

"No. When we moved to New York, my mother changed our last name from De Clermont, to Clairmont. Fresh start, remember?" I reminded. "So, my work is under De Clermont. It's only now that I use Clairmont in the edits I do."

"That sounds so complicated." She smiled, shaking her head at all the new information.

"We're okay right?" I posed, wrapping my arms around her waist as she cuddled closer.

"Of course, we are. And hopefully this weather is gone by next weekend." She finished, snuggling into my embrace.

"Why next weekend?"

"We're supposed to be visiting Sarah and Em." She reminded, turning her face up to look at me.

"Right, the elusive over-protective aunts." I teased, pushing some hair off her face.

"Kiss me," She murmured and I leaned in obligingly.

I trailed a hand up her side and cupped her breast over the sweater she was wearing as her hands dug into the back pockets of my jeans, pulling me closer and grabbing at my ass. I couldn't help but smile into our kiss at her actions.

When I finally pulled away, I looked at her in all seriousness, as my hand cupped her cheek.

"Diana?"

"Hmmm?" She murmured, pressing her face against my palm as my arm wound around her protectively.

Resting my cheek on her head, I posed my next question. "Should we go out there and sit down to have a serious talk with Chris?"

She pulled back slightly to look at me. "Yes." She affirmed before adding. "This morning, when you said that you had something to tell me about Chris and that Gallowglass had seen it too, what were you going to tell me?"

"That we both thought he was in love with you." I confirmed and she nodded.

"I just feel like I'm the last to know and if he can't tell me the truth, I don't know where that will leave us." She admitted, her bottom lip trembling slightly.

"I'm sorry. I wish I knew how to make it better."

With a few more murmured words of comfort, I helped her off of the counter and we stacked our plates by the sink. Diana took my hand firmly in hers and we prepared to confront Chris.


	9. Chapter NINE

**DISCLAIMER: All rights to Deborah Harkness. Just borrowing the characters.**

* * *

**THE DINER**

****

**By Goode Girl**

* * *

**CHAPTER NINE**

**~TD~Diana~TD~**

I couldn’t feel my legs, or my hands. The cold had chilled me to the bone, but Matthew had a firm grip around my waist as we trudged through the icy streets to his apartment.

Once the salt trucks passed by, we made an escape. The news was reporting that the temperature was expected to plummet, which meant the ice would be sticking around for a while. Even with the sleet coming down, we decided that if we didn’t try to leave then, we could have been trapped together for an undeterminable amount of time.

Matthew helped escort Amira home first, for fear she’d fall a second time. She left me with the second set of keys she had as back up; in order to lock up.

While Matthew was gone, Juliette, Kit and Chris had left of their own accord. Chris ignoring me was a blessing in disguise, because our talk had not gone well. When they did leave, I made sure to be across the diner, far away from them. I could only take so much of the snide comments from Kit and glaring stares from Juliette.

When I’d left the kitchen to have my talk with Chris, I asked Matthew to let me talk to him alone first. He knew I needed to, even though it was clear he didn’t like it. My thoughts were on that discussion as we moved slowly along in this frigid cold.

We’d taken a seat at one of the tables on the other side of the diner, away from prying eyes and over eager ears.

“Diana-,” he started, but I cut him off.

“No, it’s my turn to talk. You’ve said enough.” I declared firmly.

He nodded in acquiescence, his head down; so, I continued.

“I’ve been called a lot of things, but reading what you sent to Matthew. My supposed ‘best friend’,” I posed, using air quotes. I was hurt from his words and tried to hold back the tears. “You deleted your replies! Did you think he wouldn’t show me!?” I stated angrily, his eyes meeting mine. “You called me a whore and a cock tease!” I relayed in fury. Tears welled in my eyes once more, but I held them back; looking down at the table. I didn’t want his half-assed apologies, but I was surprised when one wasn’t offered.

Instead he spoke as if trying to defend his cruel and malicious words. “It’s not like that -,“ I cut him off again.

“Please stop!” I demanded, holding my hand up to reflect the gesture of my words. “It doesn’t matter what excuse you have Chris! You said it!” I challenged. “Not to mention you calling me a disappointment and for what?”

“Am I allowed to talk now?” He said with sarcastic tone and a roll of his eyes.

“No! I’m not done.” I refuted, my anger rising at his blatant disrespect.

He slouched in his seat, a look of disinterest on his face.

“Are you even taking this seriously?” I retorted. I was shocked that he acted like what I had to say didn’t matter.

“I’ll take you seriously, when you wake up and see that asshole for what he is!” He challenged arrogantly.

“And what is that?” I postured, my arms crossing over my chest.

“He’s been lying to you, for one!” He diverted.

“About what?”

“He’s fucking rich! Has money coming out his ass!” He announced, but Matthew had already told me about his trust fund. “What is someone like him, doing working construction?” He added incredulously. “With that much money at his disposal, he doesn’t need to!” He finished, a smug smirk on his face.

I knew my next question would wipe that look off his face instantly. “And why did you threaten him with that information in the form of text message?” I refuted. He looked shocked.

“How do you -,” Cutting him off once more I answered his question before he could ask it.

“I know because he told me. We have this novel idea called communication.” I retorted sarcastically. Taking a deep breath to calm myself, I raised my head to make eye contact. “I’m going to ask you one question, Chris, and I want you to tell me the truth.” I challenged. “I will know if you lie, so don’t!” I admonished.

“I’m always honest with you.” He refuted and I laughed gently. Rolling his comment around in my mind, I considered his words because if that were true, I’d have known already how he really felt. “What’s your question?” He posed, leaning forward on his elbows.

I uncrossed my arms and clasped my hands together on the table. “Are you in love with me?”

I was pulled from my thoughts when Matthew squeezed my waist. “Are you okay?” He asked. “We’re almost there.” He smiled reassuringly, and I nodded as my teeth chattered.

“Just really cold,” I murmured and he squeezed me once more. The ice climbing cleats I was wearing broke up the ice slightly with each new step. At the diner, Matthew had pulled a second smaller pair from his duffle bag, informing me they belonged to the wife of his neighbour, who graciously lent them to him.

When I looked ahead, I could see his building. ‘One more block’, I thought before thinking back to the question I’d asked Chris.

“You know I love you!” He replied.

“That’s not what I asked, and you know it.” I dared.

He shifted in his seat in anxiousness. “Yes. Are you happy now?” he admitted angrily.

“How long?” I added.

His eyes met mine sadly. “Since we were seventeen.” He finally announced.

I sat quietly, thinking. “You knew I didn’t feel the same. Is that why you never said anything?”

“I’d always hoped your feelings would change.” He admitted, reaching across the table to take my hands between his. It made me feel awkward and I pulled my hands back.

“Are your feelings for me why you’ve been an asshole to Matthew, trying to threaten him?” I queried staring him down.

“He’s not right for you!” He called abruptly.

“You don’t know him!” I shouted in reply. “You’ve made sure of that!” I contested, standing from my chair in anger.

I could hear the squeak on the leather as the others moved. Most likely due to our raised voices.

“What do you want me to do?” He barked, rising as well and rounding the table to stand in front of me. “Yes, I’m in love with you! And no one is ever going to be good enough for you because they are not me!” He admitted, grabbing my biceps to get me to face him.

The next thing I knew, Chris had pulled me against him and had attached his lips to mine. The shock didn’t allow me to react right away, but when it did, I pushed him off me; stumbling back slightly at the force I’d used.

“What the hell is wrong with you!” I posed in anger, wiping my mouth with the back of my hand. I had half a mind to slap him for that.

Matthew suddenly appeared and it was clear from the look on his face that he’d witnessed Chris’s forced kiss on me. Without thought he pulled back and decked him.

“You’re fucking pushing it.” Matthew growled menacingly and I pressed him back, my hands on his chest.

“It’s okay. Please.” I comforted. He smiled at me, and caressed my face adoringly before backing up slightly but not leaving.

“I just wanted a chance with you.” Chris stated miserably, rubbing at his now aching jaw.

“That will never happen, and especially not after the way you’ve treated me and Matthew.” I retorted. “The things you’ve said to me and about me. Do you have any idea how much you’ve hurt me Chris?” I added rhetorically.

“I’m sorry.” He posed.

“You’ve been saying that a lot lately.” I communicated.

“I don’t know how to just be your friend anymore Diana.” He admitted.

I looked to Matthew and he was clenching his jaw in irritation, his arms crossed over his chest. I reached up and rubbed my hand along his crossed arms before I turned back to Chris. I knew saying what I was about to was also the one thing I knew would hurt him, but it had to happen. What he wouldn’t realize is that it was going to hurt me just as much. “Then we need to step back and take a break from one another.” I declared, my actions mirroring my words as I moved closer to Matthew.

“What? For how long?” He asked in worry, stepping forward slightly.

“Until you can move on.” I stated. “You said it yourself, you can’t just be my friend anymore, and I’m never going to be anything more.” I stated undoubtedly.

“You can’t be serious.” Chris opposed.

“I’d like my keys back, please.” I added, holding out my hand. He stood there in disbelief for a few moments before he reluctantly pulled his key ring from his jacket pocket, and instead of simply handing over the two keys to my apartment building. He thrust them at me forcefully. One of the keys was for the front door of my building and the other for my apartment.

Turning, I handed the keys to Matthew. “These are yours now.” I smiled sadly and he pulled me into his arms, where for a few moments I felt secure. Chris walked away, punching at the wall as he passed, leaving a noticeable hole.

That was essentially the end of our ‘talk’, and for the time being, the end of our friendship. He had to move on, and he couldn’t do that if he was holding out hope that I would one day just magically change my mind about thinking of him as more than just a friend.

“We made it.” Matthew called, bringing me back to our current situation.

“I’m sssssooooo cooolllddd…” My teeth were chattering so hard I stumbled over my words at the same time as almost tripping over a clump of ice and snow.

Matthew caught me. “Come here.” He stated, quickly readjusting the straps of the duffle bag on his shoulders and taking the ski pole from me before scooping me into his arms. He carried me up the few steps to his apartment building.

Frank saw us coming and held the door. The ski poles were hooked over Matthew’s wrists from the straps and I could hear them clanking against the metal frame of the door.

“My goodness, you must be frozen through!” He addressed. “Let me help you.” He offered, removing the climbing cleats from my feet. They were made to attach over a pair of shoes and once gone, my feet didn’t feel nearly as heavy.

Frank assisted in taking the ski poles from Matthew’s wrists before bending down to also remove his climbing cleats.

“Were the others okay?” Frank posed, as we waited for the elevator. My head rested against Matthew’s shoulder and I just wanted to close my eyes in tiredness.

“They were, thank you.” Matthew finished.

**~TD~Matthew~TD~**

We were sitting in the diner, and allowing Diana and Chris the privacy they deserved to talk. Diana knew I hated it, but that was only because of the hurtful things he’d said to her. Seeing her so upset because of him was difficult. I wanted to physically hurt him but it wouldn’t solve anything and it seriously wasn’t going to make me feel any better either. It was taking a lot of self-control to not just march over to the other side of the diner and give him a piece of my mind.

“I’ve known for some time how he feels about her.” Amira admitted, sipping from her tea as she sat across from me in the booth.

“Honestly, I picked up on it on our first meeting.” I acknowledged. “I’m just surprised that she’s never clued in.” I relayed.

“Did you ever think that maybe you’re standing in their way?” Juliette interjected.

“In the way of what exactly, Juliette?” Amira challenged; her irritation evident.

“Of them being happy together. What else?” She retorted irritably. The anger in her response was confusing to me.

“Diana has made it very clear to me that she only sees him as a friend and although they’ve been friends for almost twenty years, he’s like a brother to her.” I informed confidently.

Juliette and Kit moved from the booth they occupied when Diana and Chris raised their voices.

“Well that says otherwise.” She goaded, pointing in their direction.

Turning my head, I saw Chris grip Diana’s biceps before pulling her closer and pressing his lips to hers. It was only a few seconds but it sure as fuck felt longer. My rage built and I watched as Diana pushed him off her abruptly. While observing this scene unfold, I’d made my way closer and my fury was palpable. I’d been holding back for weeks now, not saying a bad word about him but this had crossed the line and I made that known when my fist met his face.

Diana pushed me back but seemed to understand my reaction. My apology showed in my eyes as I gazed at her and she gave me a slight nod. There was no way I was leaving him alone with her again and I watched in despair as Diana did the hardest thing she’s ever had to when it comes to Chris. She put a hold on their friendship.   
  


Whether or not their relationship would resume at a later date, was up to him.

Amira got our attention calling out that the salt trucks were making a pass, and everyone got their things together to make an escape. I insisted on walking Amira home and Diana returned the blankets and wool socks to the duffle bag while I was gone. When I returned, she was suited up and ready for the trek home.

“I need to put you down, Mon Coeur.” I stated, when we reached my apartment door. I needed to get my keys out to unlock the door. “We’ll get you in a bath to warm up, okay?” I offered, helping her into the apartment. She nodded wordlessly in understanding.

Once inside, I closed and locked the door before removing my coat and shoes and scooped Diana back into my arms. It was a pleasant surprise to see we still had power, so I turned up the heat on the thermostat as well as starting the bath water. Diana sat shivering on the edge of the tub.

“You’ll stay?” She murmured quietly, her teeth still chattering slightly.

“What do you mean, ma lionne?” I posed, adding some bath salts to the water before turning back to her and resting my hands on either side of her on the ledge of the tub. I kissed her nose and she smiled lightly.

“Stay with me, in the tub.” She explained, reaching her arms around my neck. I rubbed my hands along her arms trying to sooth the goosebumps.

“Are you sure?” I posed, cupping her face and brushing my thumbs gently across her cheeks.

“Please.” She warbled sadly.

Once I’d helped Diana strip off her clothes, I pulled off mine and stepped into the water before reaching out a hand to help guide her as well. Sitting back, she held firm to my hand as she straddled my lap and sat facing me. My arms wound around her protectively and I kissed lightly at her forehead as she cuddled into my chest. I slipped a little lower in the water so she would be more submerged.

“You’re very quiet.” I acknowledged and suddenly she was shaking fiercely in my arms.

The sobs broke through as she finally let all the frustration out from the evening’s events. “I’m so sorry, Diana.” I tried to comfort.

I knew she’d been too calm after everything went down with Chris and I thought she might have been in too much shock to let it really sink in.

“He really hurt me.” She cried, winding her arms around my shoulders.

“I know he did. But you deserved to know the truth.” I tried to alleviate.

“Amira finally told me.” She stated.

“I know,” I confirmed. “She told me when you and Chris went to talk.” I added. “I wanted to tell you my suspicions but I didn’t know how to.” I confessed. Her crying slowed but the tears still permeated her eyes as she smiled sweetly at me despite them.

She shook her head gently before her eyes met mine. “It wasn’t you that should have told me in the first place.” She relayed, hiccupping slightly as the force of her sobs had quieted.

“I am sorry that I hit Chris.” I began. “But when I saw him kiss you and then you shoving him off you…I lost it.” I revealed.

“You’re not sorry.” She giggled, scratching at my slight stubble.

I tilted my head back and laughed. “You’re right, I’m not sorry. I probably enjoyed it more than I should have.” I replied, running my hands down her back and up again, trailing my fingers over her moist skin.

“Thank you.” She stated simply. “And before you ask. That’s a ‘thank you’, for sticking around; despite Chris and his behaviour.” She added. “Most guys would have run for the hills by now.” She regaled sadly.

“I couldn’t leave. Even if I wanted to.” I replied, sitting up we were more level. “Diana,” I began, my eyes searching hers. “I love you.” I declared.

Tears shone in her eyes once more and she bit at her lip gently before leaning in and kissing me. “I love you too, Matthew.”

Cupping her face, I pressed my lips to hers urgently as she pressed herself against me.

“The water’s starting to cool, we should get you into some dry, warm clothes.” I added.

“I am still a little cold.” She admitted, biting at her lip. “And really tired.” She added.

Holding Diana’s hand in mine, she stood from my lap and I followed. Stepping out of the tub, I helped her out before wrapping her up in a towel. She pulled on a pair of her yoga pants and I gave her one of my zip up hoodies to wear before tucking her into bed.

“Where are you going?” She posed, as I pulled on a hoodie and a pair of light sweat pants.

“To hang-up our wet coats, scarves and gloves.” I replied and she nodded, yawning widely. “And to make sure things are locked up, Love.” I confirmed, kissing her forehead gently.

“I love you, Matthew.” She murmured, snuggling into the warmth of the bed.

“I love you too.” I smiled as her eyes closed.

After doing as I said, and hanging our coats and gear to dry, I checked on Diana to see she was indeed asleep. I was concerned about the toll this drama was taking on her and I pulled her cell phone from her jacket pocket, and dialled a number I’d never called before.

“Diana?” was the answering reply when the call connected.

“Um, no, this is Matthew.” I relayed.

“What’s wrong, is Diana okay?” a harried voice called.

“Yes, she’s fine, just fell asleep actually. I realize the hour and I’m sorry for the late call…” I trailed off, not sure who I was talking to.

“Sarah” She confirmed, “and Em is on the line too.” She added, a note of relief in her voice.

“Hi Sarah, Emily.” I greeted. “I’m calling because something happened tonight between Diana and Chris and I thought you should know in case he contacts you.” I supplied.

“What happened?” Sarah urged.

“I realize that Diana should probably tell you but she’s dealt with enough from Chris as of late.” I explained.

I detailed the events of the past few weeks from how Diana and I met, to our ongoing flirtation and Chris’ behaviour and his true feelings for her. The hard part was telling them about the things he said about Diana in the text messages to me and her. To say they were shocked is an understatement.

“I know you’ve known him for almost twenty years and Diana made a hard choice tonight to put their friendship on hold until he could find a way to move on.” I finished.

“Poor Diana,” Emily murmured. “That must have been so heartbreaking for her to do.” She finished.

“She’s okay though?” Sarah exclaimed.

“She’s hurt of course, emotionally. But I think she’ll be okay.”

“Thank you, Matthew. For the call.” Emily stated.

“I hope I didn’t cross a line in telling you but I wasn’t sure what to do. I know you’re close with Diana of course, and just didn’t want her to feel pressured into talking anymore about it more than necessary.” I rationalized.

“I think you did the right thing, otherwise Sarah might have interrogated Diana, she can tell when something’s not right.” Emily added with a gentle laugh. She would know Sarah best after all.

“That’s true,” Sarah interjected and I could hear the smile in her voice as well.

“Well, we’ll both see you next weekend, I just wanted to give you a heads up about maybe keeping the talk of Chris to a minimum.” I clarified.

“Agreed. Although…” Sarah trailed off.

“Although what?” I pushed.

“Chris and Diana have had disagreements in the past and it’s not uncommon for him to come to us for advice. I don’t want to say it will happen, because I don’t know but if he does come to us, we won’t turn him away.” Sarah acknowledged.

“I understand. But I will not stand for him disrespecting her any more than he has.” I defended.

“We wouldn’t expect you to. It’s clear she’s your priority and as her best friend, she should have been his.” Sarah indicated.

“His jealousy got in the way, that’s clear.” Emily proclaimed.

“Again, I’m sorry for calling so late, but I thought it would be better that you knew sooner rather than later.” I amended.

“We understand and thank you,” Sarah finished as we ended our call.

I was leaning against the back of the couch and prayed I’d just done the right thing. Betraying Diana’s trust was not my intention but her aunts would be a support to her, not judgemental. At least that was the hope. I still didn’t know them well enough to gauge what they would do. Taking a breath, I set her phone to ‘do not disturb’ before returning to the bedroom.

Taking in Diana’s sleeping form as she cuddled into my pillow, I pulled off my hoodie and crawled into bed on the opposite side and moved over to Diana, pulling her into my arms. She turned over and rested her cheek on my chest, her arm over my waist. I looked down at her and took note of the small smile on her face.

“Love you,” I murmured, pressing my lips to her forehead before pulling the blankets up and over our prostrate forms.

“Love my Matthew,” She murmured in return. I smiled at her response, knowing she was still asleep.

‘From this moment, we are one.’, I thought to myself, finally closing my eyes and succumbing to sleep.

**~TD~**

In the early morning hours, the temperature dropped further and the sudden chill in the room woke Diana. She’d turned over in her sleep so her back was to Matthew and when she stretched slightly, she felt his hard length at her backside through the thin material of both her yoga pants and his sweats. She smiled to herself before pushing the covers back carefully, so as not to wake him just yet. Peeling off her pants and the hoodie he’d given her to keep warm, she turned to face him. Running her hand along his abdomen, she slipped her hand under the waistband of his pants and gripped his cock in, stroking gently.

Matthew growled lightly, still asleep as she stilled her movements. Pulling her hand free, she slid lower on the bed before tugging his pants down his legs. He shifted in his sleep but still didn’t quite wake, allowing her to pull them completely off before tossing them to the floor. Crawling between his legs, she gripped his cock firmly and looked to his face to see a smile there and his eyes still closed.

“How long have you been awake?!” She called, laughing gently.

“From the moment you kicked the blankets off, sweetheart.” He stated, his eyes finally meeting hers.

“And you didn’t think to say anything?” She posed as her hand started stroking him again.

“Thought I’d just you…ummm…” He stumbled over his words as her grip tightened and her pace quickened. “Let you,” he corrected. “Have your fun.” He finished, groaning at the sensation of her movements.

“Diana,” He moaned, and she sat up slightly.

“What?”

“Come here.” He purred, sitting up and reaching toward her. She willingly obliged, allowing him to pull her into his lap. Their chests flush against one another.

“I want you.” He relayed, pressing his lips to hers and sucking her top lip between his delicately before pulling her flush against him.

Diana pulled back slightly to look into his eyes. “Do you mean?” She queried as a smiled stretched across her face and she bit at her lip. “We’re finally going to have sex!” She announced gleefully and he tossed his head back and laughed.

“I love you, Mon Coeur.” He affirmed. “There’s no reason to wait.” He added. “Besides, it’s getting fucking cold in here and we could definitely warm up nicely.” He smirked.

“I love you too.” She smiled.

Diana fused her lips to his, tangling her hands in his hair as she rubbed herself over his cock. After a few more movements, she stilled her hips and raised up on her knees. Matthew gripped himself and helped her to lower herself down on him. They both let out mutual groans of pleasure at their connection.

“Fuck, I’ve been waiting for this.” He murmured, latching his lips to her neck and kissing softly at her pulse point. Goosebumps tickled her skin and she shivered slightly at the sensation.

“You have no idea.” She mumbled in reply as she started gyrating over him. His cock slipped out before sinking back inside her with each thrust.

Matthew’s hands settled on her hips, as his hands arched up behind her back before hooking over her shoulders. She leaned back slightly as his lips moved over her collarbone in soft whispering kisses before he moved lower. His tongue flicked at her nipple, causing it to harden as he sucked it between his lips. Moving to the other he copied his actions bringing them both to hard peaks as his hands moved down, cupping her ass and pushing and pulling her over him.

“Ughh…Matthew.” She cried as her movements quickened.

“So close, Love.” He murmured, their lips meeting in soft touches as their panting breaths took over.

Matthew raised his hand and licked at his thumb before pressing it firmly into her clit and rubbing at her engorged flesh.

“Ohhh!” She cried out as her legs tightened against his hips, her orgasm washing over in rippling waves of pleasure.

“Fuck,” He called, pushing forward. Diana was now on her back and his hips pounded into her as he sought his own release.

“Matthew,” She panted, her legs rising around his hips; her ankles locking behind his back as her body arched into his.

Their panting breaths seemed to echo in the room as he slowed his hips slightly, holding off his impending release for just a little longer.

“Don’t stop.” She cried, her hands moving over his shoulders as he buried his face in her neck.

His hips quickened once more, as he persistently thrust inside her. A few moments later his hips stilled and he submitted to the pleasure of his own release, Diana following after with her second. Once the high had dissipated, he tried to move his weight off her, but she wasn’t having it.

“No, stay.” She murmured, hugging him closer.

“I’m too heavy for you.” He reasoned.

“Just a little longer.” She smiled, running her hands through his hair as he bend his head, capturing her lips in one more kiss.


	10. Chapter TEN

**DISCLAIMER: All rights to Deborah Harkness. Just borrowing the characters.**

* * *

**THE DINER**

****

**By Goode Girl**

* * *

**CHAPTER TEN**

**~TD~Diana~TD~**

Later that morning, I rolled over in bed, and cuddled into Matthew’s chest.

“Morning,” He murmured sleepily, his arms enveloping me in his embrace.

“Last night, was so amazing.” I replied, a small satiated smile on my face.

“About that,” He began. His posture was all wrong and he seemed incredibly anxious.

“What’s wrong?” I posed, pulling back slightly.

“We didn’t use protection.” He declared, his eyes meeting mine, a depth of concern in his features as he brushed his hand over his face in worry.

“Oh! I’m on birth control.” I announced. “Sorry. Probably should have mentioned that.” I alleviated, crawling over him and sitting just above his rapidly growing erection.

“I didn’t even think about it. I’m sorry.” He apologized.

“It’s fine. Truly,” I comforted, running my hands along his chest. “But…” I wheedled. “Now that we know things are good, why don’t we have a repeat performance.” I teased, leaning closer and pressing my mouth to his sternum as I trailed my lips up teasingly.

“While in the vein of disclosure, I should probably tell you something first.” He started. “I hope I wasn’t out of line.” He added, sitting up suddenly.

One long arm wrapped securely around my waist, keeping me from falling right off his lap. It also pulled my body very firmly against his, our chests flush together, and my center resting right over his hardness. It took a lot of will to keep from rubbing myself against him but he still had that worried crease in his forehead.“What do you mean?” I asked in concern.

Not releasing his hold on my waist, Matthew reached to the bedside table and picked up my phone, changing something before opening the phone app. “I put it on do not disturb after I used it last night…” He trailed off, searching my eyes for something. “You were asleep and I was worried after the stuff with Chris.” He declared, a note of anxiety in his tone.

“Okay,” I prodded curiously. I gently traced the worry lines between his eyebrows, trying to will them away.

“I called Sarah and Emily,” He revealed, showing me the call log. My fingers stilled their movement, coming to rest along his jawline, while I viewed the information and saw they spoke for about twenty-five minutes. I turned my gaze back to Matthew’s as he continued, “I told them everything about Chris. From the moment we met up until last night’s events.” He relayed rapidly.

I smiled slightly to myself; he was probably thinking I’d be mad, when really, I thought it was sweet how he felt the need to protect me from more hurt. Wrapping my arms around his shoulders and playing with the hair at the back of his neck, I posed my next question. “And what, ‘stuff with Chris,’ were you worried about exactly, that you needed to call my aunts?” 

“Honestly? That he would contact them and give them some fucked up story of half-truths, which would just hurt you more.” He admitted, the concern clearly evident in his eyes. He reached up and pushed a wayward piece of hair off my face before cupping my cheek gently.

“Thank you,” I praised, kissing the tip of his nose and wiggling just a little to settle my pelvis more firmly against his. I smiled to myself when the contact made him groan and his eyelids droop.

“For what?” he asked, the dazed look of pleasure contorted to a dumbfounded expression minutely, before returning to a look of ecstasy. His hands settled firmly on my hips as he pressed me against him. My phone dug in slightly; still firm in his grip.

“I know it was because you were trying to protect me. Not because you were going behind my back.” I alleviated, as his eyes met mine. Slight apprehension from his actions now showing signs of his craving for me.

The remaining tenseness in his shoulders dissipated quickly as he set my phone beside him on the pillow. He brought both of his arms up, encircling my waist and tugging me closer. “I love you, Mon Coeur.” He simplified, his eyes gazing into mine adoringly.

“I love you, too.” I acknowledged, as my lips met his tenderly.

The kiss was light and sweet. A brushing of his warm lips against mine. He touched my top lip and then the bottom before he nipped at them gently with his teeth. On his next pass, I opened my lips so my tongue could taste him. It was unlike any other kiss I’d ever experienced. Not because of anything happening physically, but because of the love I felt exuding through it. Emerging from deep within Matthew.

We’d barely sunk into the kiss when my cell phone started blaring. After a few rings, I pulled my lips from Matthew’s hesitantly and glanced over at the phone to see who was calling, “I’d better get that.” I replied, seeing Amira’s name. I crawled from his lap, and then the bed reluctantly. Slipping on Matthew’s t-shirt I grabbed my phone.

“I’m gonna jump in the shower.” He called after me. I waved at him in acknowledgement as I answered the call. I headed to the kitchen to start the coffee as I talked.

“Hello?”

“Diana? It’s Amira.” She announced.

“Hi, is everything okay?” I mused, putting the call on speaker so my hands were free to get the coffee going.

“Oh, yes. I just wanted to see if you two got home okay last night?” She clarified.

“We did, thank you. I was frozen through but we thankfully still had power.” I smiled, remembering our bath together.

“That’s good, dear.” She stated. “Now for the diner. I’m not going to open until Wednesday. The ice should be somewhat thawed by then.” She explained. “But would you come in earlier to help tidy up from our having to stay late on Friday?” She queried.

“Of course.” I agreed. We arranged a time before saying goodbye and hanging up.

When I traipsed back into the bedroom after setting the coffee up, I could hear the shower running and a mischievous glint twinkled in my eye. Stripping off the t-shirt of Matthew’s I’d pulled on, I walked quietly into the bathroom. It was steaming up from the hot water and Matthew’s back was to me. I watched with interest when I noticed his left hand was pressed against the tile wall for support while his right was stroking his cock ardently. Low murmurings of grunts and groans echoed of the walls and I stepped into the walk-in shower behind him.

“Is this a solo effort, or can anyone join in?” I teased, wrapping my arms around his waist from behind and moving my hand over his on his cock.

“Fuck, Diana.” He murmured as I gripped him firmly, stroking just as he had been.

The hand that had been on his cock, moved behind him and pulled me around to face him.

“Hi,” I smiled, adjusting my grip to match my new position.

He laughed lightly, cupping my face in his hands. “Hi,” He replied, before bending his head and capturing my lips with his, and this kiss was nothing like our last one. This was a kiss of passion and possession. As his mouth pushed against mine, I arched my neck back while his fingers threaded into my quickly dampening hair. Lips parted as his warm tongue tangled with mine. I could taste the remnants of his cinnamon toothpaste and I moaned into the kiss shamelessly. He continued to nip, and kiss, and plunder my mouth as I stroked him firmly. Eventually his hands left my hair and traveled down my body. One hand cupping and kneading my breast, the other sliding down my back, over my rear and then slipping between my legs to tease and press at my entrance.   
  


The water sluiced across our sensitive skin and his new grip held me flush against him. I released his cock as it was now trapped between our bodies and he growled into my mouth while pressing himself more firmly into my stomach. A synchronized pinch at my nipple and his finger swiping at my clit had me pulling away from his mouth as I gasped. Seeing the pleased smirk that spread across his face, I wordlessly slipped down his body to my knees as I sucked the head of his cock into my mouth. Now it was his turn to gasp as he placed his hands against the tile wall once more. His head titled back as his hips thrust gently into my mouth.

I loved reveling in the reactions he showed at my movements. Seeing his eyes closed tight and his long neck arched back in pleasure, excited me further. I adored feeling the length of him in my mouth while I used my tongue to trace the vein along the underside of his cock. His already unique scent of cinnamon and cloves was concentrated here, mixed with his warm male musk. This diverse mix of natural aromas drove me so crazy. The shape and taste of him, his scent, the obvious pleasure he was feeling, all pushing me to take more and more of him into my mouth. After swallowing the full length of him a few times I moved my head back to lick at his slit, enjoying the drops of come that told me he was approaching his climax. 

“Come here,” He murmured, lifting me tenderly by my forearms. Without warning, I was lifted against the wall as he buried himself inside me.

“Oh!” I called at the precipitous and longed-for intrusion. “Yes!” I cried as he thrust liberally, my legs wound around his hips and my back was pressed securely against the tiled wall.

“Shit,” He warbled, as his thrusts picked up speed. “You feel so bloody incredible.”

My arms wound around his shoulders, pulling him closer as my lips sought out his. We tangled in a heated kiss as his tongue traced the outline of my upper lip provocatively, before sucking it between his. Matthew kissed along my jaw and down the arch of my neck to my shoulder. His rough stubble on my skin both tickled and scratched, causing such an overwhelming flood of sensation that when he sucked at my over-sensitized flesh and nipped lightly at my jugular with his teeth, I soared into immeasurable ecstasy, screaming loud enough that I probably woke the entire building.   
  
He slowed for a few moments, kissing my neck tenderly while I recovered from my release. As I caught my breath, I threaded my hands through his wet hair, pulling his lips up to mine and kissing him once more. I could still feel the strain in his whole body; his cock rock hard, and still throbbing inside me. His shoulder muscles were tense as he continued to hold me up while his strong legs vibrated with tension. I licked at his top lip and met his beautiful blue-green eyes with mine.

“Harder,” I demanded, as I ground my pelvis into his, meeting him thrust for thrust. “Yes!” I cried as his pace quickened, never taking my eyes from his.

“Come for me, Love.” He compelled, slipping a hand between us to pluck and press into my sensitive clit.

“I’m so close!” I exclaimed, pushing off the wall to feel more of him inside me.

Suddenly, my legs tightened their grip on his hips as another shuddering orgasm over took me. “Aghhhh!” I screamed again as he pounded into me insistently before stilling momentarily. He growled from deep in his chest while giving a few more long strokes as he came down from the high of his own release.

“Fucking hell,” He murmured, wrapping his arms around my back and holding me against him firmly and burying his face in my neck.

**~TD~**

That Saturday and Sunday, Matthew and Diana spent their time lazing around the apartment, cooking meals together and making love on every available surface. When Monday morning came around, Matthew snuck out of bed to cook breakfast for Diana. It was Valentine’s day and he wanted to pamper her a bit.

Matthew went over what he’d placed on the tray and checked things off in his mind. Coffee, omelet, toast, jam; and all for two. The last addition was a small gift he’d handpicked for Diana, and he was nervous at her reaction to it. Picking up the tray, he traipsed into the bedroom to see Diana just sitting up in bed. When her eyes met his, she smiled sweetly, rubbing the last remnants of sleep from her eyes.

“Morning, Mon Coeur. Happy Valentine’s Day.” He smiled.

“Thank you, Happy Valentine’s to you too.” She replied, scooting back against the headboard for more support.

He lay the tray over her lap before crawling onto the bed beside her. “You didn’t have to do this you know.” She relayed.

“I know, but I wanted to. You serve people food all day long, it’s about time I served you!” He responded, kissing her cheek and picking up one of the mugs, the coffee steaming.

He waited for her to notice the velvet box next to her plate and he smiled over the rim of his coffee cup at her reaction.

“What’s this?” She posed quietly, looking to him for an answer; the box now in her delicate grasp.

“Well, it’s Valentine’s Day and presumably, you’re my Valentine,” Was his coy reply.

Diana pried open the lid to see a beautiful blue pendant set in a bronzed like gold frame on a matching chain.

  
“It’s beautiful!” She smiled delightedly. Matthew set his cup down and pulled it from its velvet bed.

“Blue symbolizes trust,” He began, draping the necklace around her delicate neck while she held her hair aloft. “As well as loyalty, wisdom, confidence,” He went on as he secured the clasp at the nape of her neck.

Diana turned to face him and he adjusted how it settled on her chest, above her breasts. “Is that all?” She smiled once more.

“No, there’s more.” He returned her smile. “Blue also represents intelligence, faith and most importantly, truth.” He relayed, his eyes meeting hers.

“I love it!” Diana admired, “And I love you.” She added wrapping her arms around his neck, careful not to jostle the tray.

“I love you too.” He returned her embrace affectionately.

“I didn’t get you anything.” She replied sadly.

“You are all I need.” He reaffirmed, pressing his lips to hers. “That was cheesy, I know, but it’s the truth.” He stated, laughing lightly.

They cuddled together in bed and ate in relative silence. Matthew had turned on the TV mounted on the wall to get any news about the weather. The forecast was calling for warmer temperatures, but both were off work until at least Wednesday. By that time, a majority of the ice would have turned slushy and the salt trucks would start making more rounds to help dissolve it.

The day was spent cuddling on the living room couch and watching various movies on Netflix. They were moving into their third movie and Diana had lost interest, but not Matthew. He was focused on the action sequence taking place on screen and all Diana could think was, ‘where’s my action?’. She giggled to herself at the thought, but it didn’t deter Matthew’s attention. His head was tilted back against the couch as he slouched, his arms along the back with Diana cuddled into his side, her head on his shoulder.

Toying with the new pendant that adorned her neck, she slid it back and forth on the chain, watching him out of the corner of her eye. When she didn’t think he’d notice, she moved her fingers from her jewelry and ran her hand along his jean clad thigh, innocently. Watching for some kind of reaction, she realized it hadn’t phased him. Diana turned her body towards his and cuddled closer into his side. Latching her lips to his neck fervently, she bit and licked at his flesh while she cupped him through his jeans. Finally, he turned his gaze to her.

“What are you doing?” He smiled coyly.

“Thanking you for that lovely breakfast in bed.” She seduced, popping the button on his jeans as she knelt beside him.

He spread his legs a little more as she undid the zipper and tugged them down enough so that she could pull his erection free from the confines of his boxer briefs. His lip was trapped between his teeth in anticipation as she lowered her head and sucked on the head of his cock gently. His head fell back and he moaned at the sensation.

Gripping the base, she stroked up as her mouth descended and her lips met her hand before retracting and repeating her motions. The guttural groans and moans that emanated from him was turning her on and she moved her left hand down to press against her sensitive clit.

“You like sucking my cock?” He baited, running his hand along her arm, and then skimming his fingers over the tips of her breasts, and down her abdomen before reaching a hand inside her yoga pants. “Does it turn you on?” He posed, a smile spreading across his face as he felt, rather than heard the answer to his question. She was soaking; her lips burning hot and practically pulsing as he spread her moisture over her clit. She lifted her head, her eyes meeting his momentarily as she gave him a slight nod before returning to her previous position.

“Yes,” She murmured, the sound vibrating through his cock as he slipped a finger inside her. “Aghhh…” She hummed around him, sending even more vibrations through his body.

She released him from her mouth and rotated her hips, practically laying across his lap as he slipped a second finger inside her moist folds. Her hands gripped at his forearm, urging him on.

“Sit on my cock.” He coaxed, pulling his fingers from her body and licking them clean.

Diana stood, allowing him to peel her pants down her legs. She kicked them off and pulled her t-shirt over her head while he raised his ass off the couch, pushing his jeans and boxers to the floor and pulling off his own shirt. Diana stood before him, watching him wiggle out of his clothes and then settle back into the couch stroking his hand up and down his hardness. When she didn’t seem inclined to move Matthew held out his free hand to her.   
  
Locking eyes, both smiling, she moved to straddle him, her arms winding around his shoulders. Diana lowered herself over his pulsing erection until he was fully sheathed inside of her. Simultaneous groans of pleasure erupted from them as his hands held firm to her hips, lifting and lowering her over him in a desired movement.

“Fuck, you’re tight,” He growled out as she tugged gently on his hair. His head tilted up towards her and she fastened her lips to his as his hands moved to cup her breasts. His thumbs pressed at her nipples before he pinched them between his fingers while kissing along her neckline. The cold chain from her necklace was a welcome relief from the heat of his skin.

“Yes!” She cried, her hips moving faster over him as he thrust from below. “Ugh! Matthew…yes. I’m so close.” She called out, tossing her head back as his lips suctioned over a nipple.

The panting of breath echoed in the room as the soft slapping noises of flesh meeting flesh followed.

Their lips brushed softly against the others, their arms wound around one another devotedly as hips thrust and manoeuvred bringing about cries of ecstasy. Simultaneously, they slowed their movements, as Matthew caressed her face tenderly. She leaned into his touch, reveling in the way it brought slight goosebumps to her skin, and she quivered in response.

“I love you, so much Mon Coeur.” He whispered, kissing at her lips gently.

“I love you, Matthew.” She replied, cupping his face and pressing her lips to his firmly.

She pressed herself against him, their chests flush together as he cradled her against him tenderly.

Diana stopped their movements to get his attention. “Take me from behind?” She requested and his eyes met hers. A slight nod from him and she was on her knees, clutching at the back of the couch while he moved behind her and slid back inside.

“I’m coming!” She called, as her hips moved against him, meeting him thrust for thrust.

Diana stilled and her back arched, the orgasm gripping her as a wave of ecstasy overwhelmed her.

“Fucking hell!” She shrieked as Matthew continued his harried thrusts.

“I’m so close, Love.” He offered, lowering himself over her and sliding his hands around to cup her breasts. His fingers pinched at her nipples before his palms soothed the ache.

“God! Don’t stop. I’m going to come again!” She alerted, turning her head slightly to face his. Matthew met her lips in a frenzied kiss and he growled against her mouth as his hips stilled.

Small minute grunts emanated from him as he thrust sporadically, emptying himself inside her.

“Fuck, that was intense.” He supplied as he thrust a few more times. He trailed his hand to her sex and pinched at her clit. Within seconds, another orgasm rippled through her and he slipped his cock in as far as he could, holding still, he relished in the feel of her inner walls clenching and spasming around him as she came.

They collapsed on the couch in a heap of tangled limbs, their arms securely wrapped around the other.

“We so have to christen every surface in my apartment next.” She smiled, turning in his arms.

“Deal.” He replied, brushing her hair off her face before his lips met hers tenderly.

When she pulled back, she giggled softly. “Sorry,” She posed.

“For what?” He queried in confusion. “Fucking the shit out of me?” He smiled, trailing his hand to her ass and smacking at it affectionately.

“For interrupting your movie! You were so engrossed in it after all.” She laughed.

“Fuck that, come here.” He murmured, as their lips joined together once more.

They lay in the aftermath of their love making, dozing in one another’s arms. He had pulled the blanket from the back of the leather couch over them to keep the chill off of Diana’s form.

Sometime later, Matthew was jolted awake abruptly at a knocking on his apartment door and his sudden movement woke Diana.

“What’s going on?” Diana mumbled into his chest.

“Sorry, Mon Coeur. Someone’s at the door.” He replied, sliding out from under her and pulling on his jeans. “Keep that blanket around you, please.” He requested, tucking it firmly around her as she sat up to watch him move to the door.

**~TD~Matthew~TD~**

After securing Diana in the blanket, I moved to the door and opened it to see Frank. He was the evening security guard, and with a quick glance at the clock on the wall, I was surprised to see it was almost 6:00PM.

“Sorry to interrupt you, Mr. Clairmont. But there has been a delivery.” He announced holding out a glass vase. It held a bouquet of red roses.

“Uhh, thanks.” I replied, looking at the flower arrangement with confusion before taking it from him. “Who would send me flowers?” I posed in confusion.

“I’m afraid they are not for you, sir. But for Ms. Bishop.” Frank clarified, pointing to the card in the mix of flowers.

“For me?” Diana called in surprise, joining me at the door.

“Thanks, Frank.” I smiled and he nodded with a tilt of his hand to his hat before walking off.

“Read the card.” She suggested, fiddling with the blanket around her while trying to keep it from slipping.

I set the vase on the kitchen island before yanking the small envelope from its plastic holder amid the roses, and pulled out the card.

“I’m not a fan of roses either, so this is really weird.” She interjected, appraising them peculiarly.

“I know, you like lilies, yes?” I offered; my eyes meeting hers with a smile on my face. She nodded mutely, a small smirk on her face in reply.

That smile was gone in milliseconds when I saw who they were from. “Chris sent them.” I growled, handing her the sentiment I’d just read before starting to pull out the ingredients for dinner. I was trying to focus my anger, but cupboards were slammed and drawers jerked.

“How the fuck did he get your address?” Diana responded irritably.

“Probably when we exchanged information that day at the diner.” I retorted, slamming the pot on the counter, unnecessarily. “I sent him my ‘contact card’ in my address book, not thinking twice about it really.” I clarified.

“Damn, and you’re address and e-mail is all in there too.” She established.

“Yup.” I bit back. I wasn’t mad at Diana, but his actions were getting to me.

“Matthew, I’m sorry.” She supplied sadly.

“Shit, come here.” I murmured, reaching for her. “You have nothing to be sorry for, I’m just being an ass.” I plied.

“He seems to think sending a card that says, ‘I’m sorry’, is magically going to fix things?” She ruminated out loud.

“Are you going to call him?” I posed, gauging her reaction.

“No! That’s what he wants me to do!” She retaliated ripping up the card and tossing it in the garbage.

“Do you want to toss the flowers too?” I smiled.

“I’m tempted, but they are pretty.” She wheedled, wrapping her arms around my waist as the blanket suddenly dropped.

I leaned down, pressing my lips to hers. “On second thought. Hang them and dry them out. We can use the rose petals as potpourri.” She smiled. “I also don’t need a reminder of how he managed to interrupt our Valentine’s celebrations.” She amended, kissing my cheek. “Besides, it was a jackass move on his part to send them here in the first place.” She added.

Reaching for the bouquet, I plucked them from the vase and walked to the pantry. Pulling a roll of twine from the shelf, I wrapped the stems in groups of four and hung them from a lower shelf.

When I returned to Diana, I wrapped her up in my arms once more, reveling in the feel of her naked skin. “Why don’t you,” I began, kissing at her pouted lips. “, go take a bath, while I start dinner.” I suggested, my hands gripping at her backside suggestively.

“Can’t we cook together?” She pouted again.

“We will. We’ll make the pasta fresh, but I have to get the sauce on to simmer for about an hour. So, I’ll come get you in a half hour if you’ve not come back out.” I reasoned.

“One condition.” She demanded adorably and I tried not to laugh at the determined look on her face.

“What’s that?” I waged.

“The shirt stays off!” She ordered, indomitably.

I couldn’t hold back after that and laughed. “Anything for you, Love.” I agreed. “But is an apron okay? Don’t want to burn myself.” I goaded affectionately.

“If you must!” She called, with mock dissatisfaction as she sauntered down the hall.

After tossing the blanket back onto the couch, I synced up my phone to my Bluetooth speaker and put on an oldie’s playlist with some classics like Frank Sinatra to mellow the mood. After I’d chopped up the main ingredients, I added everything to the pot and set it to simmer with the tomato paste and other ‘secret’ components. Moving to the pantry, I pulled one of my favourite wines for tonight and knew Diana would freak if she knew how much it was per bottle. But Henschke’s Hill of Grace Shiraz was a divine wine and deserved to be luxuriated in. After opening the bottle and pouring it into a decanter, I pulled two glasses from the rack and poured a small amount in each. It would need to decant further to get the full flavour but a sample for now would be a treat.

Grabbing the two glasses, I headed to the bathroom, still shirt free as Diana requested. When I walked in, she was lain back with eyes closed as bubbles surrounded her.

“Hi, Love.” I murmured quietly. Her eyes popped open and a small smile was on her lips.

“Hi,” She smiled in reply. “Is one of those for me?” She inveigled sweetly.

I handed her the glass and she took it resolutely in her hands. “This is a special wine.” I began. “It’s a favourite of mine and does not come cheap.” I added.

“What kind of price are we talking here?” She posed, sitting up in the water.

“Well, it’s about eight a bottle.” I supplied mysteriously.

“Eighty dollars?” She questioned; eyebrow raised.

“No, more like eight-hundred.” I confirmed.

“MATTHEW!” She called, jolting out of the water and setting the glass on the counter. “I can’t drink that!” She cautioned.

“Of course, you can. It’s one bottle out of twelve.” I posed.

“Fuck me,” She whined.

“We already did that, sweetheart.” I teased.

She looked pensive for a moment. “This isn’t like putting some dent in your finances, clearly.” She retorted.

“Diana, it’s just wine.” I relayed. “Really fucking good wine. Trust me when I say you’re going to love it!” I reasoned. My gaze was fixed on her naked and wet form. It also didn’t go unnoticed by me that she’d shaved her pussy. But I couldn’t think about that at the moment. “Now please, pick up your glass and have a taste.” I urged, although I was thinking of tasting her. ‘I would have to have her for dessert’, I mused, a smile forming on my lips as I watched her sip delicately from the wine glass.

**~TD~Diana~TD~**

He was right, damn-handsome-tall-sexy-wine-guy, that he was. I couldn’t wait to have another glass with dinner. Once he’d convinced me to drink it, he’d urged me to dry off and get dressed. I walked into the living room naked and pulled on his t-shirt that I’d tossed on the living room floor earlier.

“Are you ready to make pasta?” He smiled, waggling his eyebrows at me.

“Yes, sir!” I saluted.

“Bloody hell, you’re adorable.” He smiled, leaning over to kiss my cheek.

We’d mixed everything in the bowl and Matthew kneaded the dough firmly. It had to sit for around thirty minutes before we put it through the pasta machine. So, he poured a second glass of wine and allowed me to taste the sauce before we jointly set the table.

My phone started ringing in the midst of our cooking duties and I jogged to the living room to retrieve it from the table. A glance at the call display showed it was Chris. I hit ‘cancel’ before heading back to Matthew and his still naked torso.

After the thirty minutes were up, Matthew helped me feed the dough through the pasta machine at first, to thin it out for cutting. Linguine noodles were the choice for tonight, and Matthew instructed me how to put the thin layers through the machine once more. I watched with delight when they came out below.

“Now, because this is so fresh, it’s going to cook quickly.” He informed and I nodded my understanding.

Following him to the stove, he pulled the lid off a pot of boiling water, added a pinch of salt and set the noodles in the water. He moved back to the sauce to give it a stir when my phone went off again.

“Who keeps calling you?” He inquired innocently.

“Chris.” I harrumphed, ending his second call. At the mention of his name, the pot lid landed louder than necessary on the top of the pot.

“Matthew,” I murmured.

“I’m sorry, you’ve done nothing wrong. It’s just…he’s still finding a way to interfere and it’s fucking Valentine’s day. Not to mention the one-month anniversary since we met.” He reasoned. “Technically one month and six days, but still.” He added, adorably shrugging his shoulders.

“You remembered the date we met?” I asked in shock. He moved over to me and lifted me, setting me on the island and settling himself between my legs.

“Of course, I do. I’ll never forget the first time I saw you.” He smiled, pushing my hair back. “I was completely captivated by those blue eyes…and that blonde hair.” He added, leaning in for a kiss. “Especially that round curve of your ass.” He teased, gripping said round curve in his hand and squeezing.

I pulled away reluctantly, “As much as I want to hear more about that right now, you should check the noodles.” I advised.

Matthew lifted me down from the kitchen island and was draining the pasta when a buzzing noise emanated near the front door.

“What’s that?” I questioned, sipping more of the Shiraz.

“Someone down at the main entrance wanting entry.” He called as the steam rose from the colander where the noodles were draining.

He marched over to the intercom and pressed a button. “Yes?” He called.

“Sorry to interrupt Mr. Clairmont, but there is a gentleman here to see you.” Frank detailed.

I looked to Matthew in confusion as he turned back to the intercom.

“Who is it, Frank?” Matthew intoned.

“A Mr. Roberts, sir.” He relayed.

“Fucking asshole.” Matthew uttered under his breath. “Send him up!” He called angrily.

Chris had no idea what he was about to walk into. Matthew pulled me into his arms, holding onto me tightly, when my phone went off in my hand again. ‘Chris Roberts’ flashed on the screen and for the third time, I cancelled the call.


	11. Chapter ELEVEN

**DISCLAIMER: All rights to Deborah Harkness. Just borrowing the characters.**

* * *

**THE DINER**

****

**By Goode Girl**

* * *

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

**~TD~Matthew~TD~**

When the knock sounded on the door, I felt Diana slip her hand around my waist as I moved to open it. I glanced at her, and smiled.

“Together.” She intoned determinedly and I nodded in reply. Her other hand looped around my elbow, as she cuddled into my side, my own arm going around her shoulder, causing her to rest her palm on the bare skin of my abdomen instead.

Chris stood before us, his hands in his pockets, as his eyes traveled the length of Diana’s body. It was aggravating me to no end that he blatantly ogled her as he did.

“My eyes are up here!” Diana emitted with impatience.

I thought I was angry at the interruption to our evening, but Diana was just as furious if not more than I. Chris tried to step in but Diana stopped him.

“What do you think you’re doing? Say what you have to say, then leave.” She admonished, and I raised my hand to hide my smile behind a fake cough. “You’re interrupting us.” She added.

“Ma lionne,” I murmured, but I felt her squeeze my hip gently. She’d heard alright.

“I just,” Chris stumbled. “You weren’t answering my calls, and I didn’t know what else to do.” He whined.

“What do you want Chris?” Diana remarked, her pugnacity growing.

Chris was only about three feet into the apartment, and I watched as his eyes traveled around the room. His gaze landed on the empty vase on the kitchen island.

“Where are the roses?” He asked, his temper flaring.

“Where they belong. Now, tell us what the fuck you’re doing here!” I challenged.

Chris spouted some story about how he was on the phone with Sarah when he heard her scream, calling out Emily’s name. There was commotion and his calls to Sarah’s phone went unanswered. He heard Sarah exclaim, she was ‘calling an ambulance’. The call then disconnected and his attempts at reaching Sarah again were fruitless.

“I think her phone battery must have died.” He finished. “I knew you would want to know, that’s why I was calling.” He amended.

Diana, clearly upset at this news, pulled away from my grasp and wandered off down the hallway.

“Thank you for the information. You can leave now.” I asserted.

“But…Diana -,” he began.

I cut him off, “Is not your concern!” I scolded. “You don’t seem to get it do you?” I posed rhetorically. “Diana doesn’t want to talk to you right now. She wants space and you’re not giving it to her. Back off Chris!” I chastised, walking forward so he had to move away. When he stepped passed the threshold of the door, I closed it in his face and locked it. My thoughts on Diana.

Walking briskly to the bedroom, I took note of Diana perched on the bed, her phone in her grasp. I watched for a few moments as she tried to place a call, before becoming agitated, and trying again.

“Mon Coeur,” I posed, taking a seat beside her.

“I can’t get a hold of Sarah!” She replied in fear, tears welling in her eyes.

“What hospital would she be taken to?” I queried, lifting her into my lap, so she straddled me.

She wrapped herself around me, latching on like a barnacle to a rock. She rambled off a name of a hospital and it sounded familiar to me.

“I know that hospital, just a moment.” I alleviated, my hand running along her back as I stood slightly to retrieve my phone from the back pocket of my jeans.

Scrolling through my contacts, I came upon what I was looking for. “Well, fucking hell.” I commented.

“What?” She prodded, pulling back slightly.

“I know someone who works at that hospital, she’s a doctor there. Let me give her a call to see if Emily’s been brought in, okay?” I offered.

Diana nodded and snuggled into my embrace further.

“Dr. Shepherd,” Was the answering reply.

“Miriam? It’s Matthew Clairmont.” I started.

I explained the situation to Miriam and she conveyed that she couldn’t give me any details, but would look to see if the patient in question had been admitted.

“Let me get to a terminal, one moment,” She stated.

Turning the phone to speaker mode, I introduced Diana on the line.

“Hello,” Miriam greeted. “What’s the name of the patient?” She added.

“Emily Mather,” Diana rattled off.

“Oh, shit,” Miriam responded.

“Miriam?” I prodded. “What does that mean?” I asked in worry.

“You’re Sarah’s niece?” She posed to Diana.

  
“Yes, Sarah and Emily are both my aunts. They raised me.” Diana confirmed.

“Emily is my patient.” Miriam confirmed. “I just got back from seeing her, in fact.” She added.

“Can you please tell me something?” Diana pleaded and I heard Miriam take a breath.

I knew she wanted to, but she wasn’t allowed to; bound by doctor patient confidentiality.

“I really can’t.” She stated regretfully. “But…” She started once more. “I can give Sarah your phone number, Matthew.” She suggested. “Then she can use the hospital phone to call and tell you everything.”

  
“Thank you, Miriam.” I ended.

Once the call was finished, Diana tangled her fingers in my hair as her sad eyes met mine.

“I know you’re worried, but Miriam is bound by her doctor’s oath.” I confirmed.

“I know.” She mumbled into my neck, as she cuddled close once more. “How do you know her?” She posed, her hand tracing the muscles on my chest.

“I met her at a medical conference about ten years ago. For genetics.” I relayed. “We became instant friends as she had read my articles in ‘ _Acta Biochimica et Biophysica Sinica’_ _, and enjoyed them.” I conveyed. “We kept in touch, really just to share new research information.” I added._

“So, you two weren’t…intimate?” Diana questioned meekly, looking down.

“No, Mon Coeur. Never.” I assuaged, smiling at her bashfulness. Moments later my phone started ringing and the number on the display read as ‘unknown’.

Putting the call on speaker, Diana spoke before I could. “Sarah!?” She called urgently.

“Diana, I’m so sorry. My phone battery died!” She regaled.

“It’s okay. Now what’s wrong with Em?” She hurried out as I continued to cradle her against me, my hands running along the length of her back as she held the phone between us.

“I was on the phone -,”

“With Chris,” Dina cut her off to interject.

“Yes.” Sarah confirmed. “Em and I were trying to shovel the driveway and I left her to it, while I took his call. She happened upon a really icy patch and slipped.” Sarah relayed; the emotion thick in her voice. “She went down so fast, but when she did…” Sarah cried at the memory. “She hit her head, Diana. Hard. Once on the bumper of the car, and then again on the icy ground.” Sarah finished. “There was so much blood.” She sobbed.

Diana hiccupped out a small sob before replying. “So, what did Miriam say? Is she going to be okay? How long ago did it happen?” Diana rushed out. She tensed in my lap and I kissed at her forehead, trying to do anything to ease her worry.

I knew head wounds tended to bleed profusely, even at the smallest of wounds.

Sarah explained that five hours ago, around 3:00PM when the incident happened; Emily had knocked herself out and had a concussion as a result. There was slight brain swelling, and to alleviate her pain and allow for the swelling to decrease as fast as possible, Emily would need to be relaxed. In order to do this, she was placed in an induced coma. Which she would remain in for a few more days. Dr. Shepherd, as she was known to Sarah, had just seen to Emily and reported that the swelling hasn’t worsened, so the induced coma is helping by keeping Emily’s stress levels down.

“I’m coming out tomorrow.” Diana stated.

“Your car won’t make it the four-hour drive, Diana.” Sarah rebuked.

I’d kept quiet until this point. “Diana will have my Range Rover, Sarah.” I informed.

“You’re not coming too, Matthew?” Sarah queried.

“I’d like to, but I’m bound to my work crew at the moment. I have to check with my foreman to see if I can take the rest of the week off.” I relayed. “Which I will do as soon as you and Diana are finished.” I established.

“Then we’ll say our goodbye’s now.” Sarah stated.

Once they’d finished their call, Diana decided to plate our dinner while I called Hamish.

“Osborne,” He answered.

“Hamish, it’s Matthew. I need a favour.” I stated.

“That sounds ominous.” Hamish teased.

“Something has come up, and a family friend is in hospital in a coma, severe head trauma. I need to be there.” I explained. It wasn’t a lie but it wasn’t the complete truth either. I was more concerned about being there for Diana.

“Damn, Matt. I’m really sorry.” Hamish imparted. “I will sign off on it, I’m assuming you’ll need the rest of the week?” He posed.

“I will. But I’ll return Monday.” I confirmed. “I just know that if I don’t go, my mind will be elsewhere and that could get someone hurt on the job as a result.” I reasoned.

“Fair enough. Alright, I’ll need you come in twenty minutes early on Monday, sign off on the paperwork for your leave of absence.” He added and I agreed before we ended our call.

When I reached the dining room, Diana was pouring us more wine and before she could take her seat, I reached for her hand, pulling her into my lap as I sat down.

“Are you okay?” I questioned as her hands cupped my cheeks.

Diana nodded mutely. “Until I can see her myself, I’m going to worry.” She admitted, kissing my lips lightly.

“I know, Love. But if the swelling hasn’t worsened, then that’s really good.” I informed as she bit at her lip.

“What did your foreman say?” She questioned, reaching for her plate so we could eat side by side. She slipped from my lap to the chair next to me, sipping at her wine.

“I have the time off, back next Monday.” I confirmed. “I would like to wait to leave until about 1:00PM tomorrow, if that’s okay?” I posed.

“Why?” She retorted, an adorable look of confusion on her face as she sucked a noodle into her mouth. A drip of sauce landed on the tip of her nose from the pasta flicking up at the end. I smiled at her and brushed my thumb over the tip of her nose, gathering the sauce and then licking it from my thumb. Her nose scrunched up adorably at the gesture, a smile forming on her lips.

“I wanted to pick up some supplies to fix the wall that Chris punched in at the diner.” I relayed.

She suddenly sat up straighter, a wide smile on her face. “You’re such a sweetheart!” She gushed endearingly, leaning over and kissing my cheek.

**~TD~Diana~TD~**

The following morning, Matthew and I shared a quiet breakfast. Calls to Sarah’s phone still went unanswered, which led me to believe she’d stayed at the hospital. I was anxious for any news on Emily. Curious if there had been any change.

While cleaning up the mess from our breakfast, Matthew packed a bag for our trip to Madison. As I set the last plate in the dishwasher, Matthew jogged down the hall, holding out his phone. It had to be Sarah.

“Sarah?” I prodded, after taking the phone from him.

“Diana, I didn’t get home last night. I ended up -,”

“Staying at the hospital, yes I assumed so.” I interrupted her.

“There’s been no major change with Emily but her vitals are normal, from what Dr. Shepherd says, so I guess that’s something.” She relayed.

“Matthew and I are leaving just after lunch, we have an errand to run, but we should be there before dinner.” I informed.

Sarah gave me Emily’s room information before explaining she was going home to take a shower and get a change of clothes, while charging her phone.

“Is everything okay?” Matthew queried, holding out my coat for me.

Slipping my arms in, I nodded. “Yes, no major changes but it’s only been about twenty hours since it happened. Give or take.”

“What time did it happen yesterday?” Matthew questioned.

“Around 3:00PM.” I clarified, buttoning my coat.

“It will be slower going than I think Sarah realizes.” Matthew informed, holding the door for me.

We headed down to the parking garage, my hand firmly gripped in his. Matthew loaded his bag into the trunk. It only took about ten minutes to get what he needed from the hardware store, and when we arrived at the diner, he parked in the back lot. I used the spare set of keys to let us in; that Amira gave me on Friday to lock up. Unknowingly, we surprised Amira as she was tidying up the place from our late night on Friday.

“Goodness my dears!” She called, holding a hand to her chest in fright.

“I’m so sorry! We didn’t mean to startle you,” I alleviated.

“It’s fine, now what are you two doing here?” She posed.

Her eyes moved to Matthew and she took in the equipment in his hands. “Matthew decided to fix your wall.” I informed.

“Oh! What a dear you are!” Amira gushed, pinching at Matthew’s cheeks and making him blush. His hands were weighed down with the materials so he couldn’t exactly push her off and I laughed at the expression on his face. “I will make you two some lunch then for your efforts.” She tittered.

I’d never seen Matthew working in construction, so watching as he pulled off his sweater so as not to get it dirty, left him in in a rather form fitting grey t-shirt. It tugged at his biceps as he worked, and even more so when he spread the plaster over his work; sealing the new drywall he’d installed. I rubbed my thighs together to quell the ache this image invoked.

“Lunch is ready!” Amira called, pulling me from the fog of my lascivious thoughts.

“The plaster needs to dry overnight, Amira. So, tomorrow morning, sand it down with this,” He began, procuring some sand paper. “Then paint over it.” He finished.

“Thank you,” She supplied. “Look at you, always cleaning up Chris’ messes.” She praised.

“What do you mean?” I posed in confusion, as Matthew rounded the counter to wash his hands in the sink.

“Well it’s not the first time he’s covered for Chris!” Amira communicated, as if I was well aware of what she was referring to. When she saw the confused look on my face she continued. “When he came in for lunch that day and sat with him,” She relayed, pointing her thumb at Matthew, “, and Gallowglass, he walked out and never paid! Matthew covered his bill.” Amira added and my head swiveled to Matthew.

“Is that true?” I asked in disbelief.

“It is.” He confirmed, taking a seat beside me at the counter and kissing my cheek. “Thank you for lunch,” He smiled at Amira.

“Why didn’t you ever tell me?” I pondered.

“Didn’t seem important really and I wasn’t going to make you pay for his sorry ass.” He explained, nibbling on some fries.

“That asshole! What does he think? I just fucking give out free food!” I exclaimed angrily.

“Well, you’ve parted ways for the time being, yes?” Amira poked.

“That’s what I asked for, but he sent flowers to me last night.” I revealed.

“At my apartment.” Matthew interjected.

“You’re joking!” Amira called in astonishment.

“Then he showed up.” I added.

“What in God’s name for?” Amira countered.

I explained the reason for Chris’ appearance and Emily’s subsequent injuries. Amira was gracious in telling me I was off until next week, rather than me having to ask for it.

“I’m so sorry -,” I started, when she cut me off.

“Don’t, Diana. You are the most reliable employee I have! Emily and Sarah are your family and you should be there for them.” She finished.

“We’re heading there soon. Just have to get some things for Diana from her apartment, then we’ll be off.” Matthew interjected, finishing off his lunch.

I only picked at my plate, not having a huge appetite. “I’m sorry for not eating much, I’m just feeling off. Until I can see Emily…” I trailed off.

“I know dear. You be safe and don’t worry about a thing. I’m sure she’ll be okay; it will just take a little time for her to heal.”

**~TD~**

Matthew followed Diana up to her apartment and when they reached the door, there were traces of rose petals underfoot.

“He was here first.” Diana noted, bending down to collect the few petals.

“Appears so.” Matthew confirmed as he unlocked her door before ushering her inside.

Diana strode to the kitchen, dropping the petals into the trash, before turning back to Matthew.

“I want to change too,” She relayed, stripping off her coat. Matthew followed her into the bedroom.

“It’s only noon, we have a little time, so no need to rush.” He informed, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind and pressing his hard cock into her. “Besides, I never got my dessert last night.” He seduced, his lips suctioning to her exposed neck as a hand moved under her shirt to cup her breast. He slipped the other into the front of her yoga pants. His fingers grazing across the smooth skin of her center before pressing into her clit.

“Ohh…” She panted, gripping at his forearm.

Matthew turned her in his embrace and pulled the shirt over her head before pushing her pants to the floor. Diana kicked them off and moved to take off Matthew’s sweater.

“Get on the bed, spread your legs.” He ordered. Diana released her grip on his sweater and literally jumped onto the mattress to do as he asked. Giggling in the process.

She watched, with spread legs, as Matthew removed his sweater then his t-shirt before unbuckling his belt. He kicked off his shoes before pushing his pants and boxer briefs down, kicking them off. In one stride, he reached the bed. His hands skimmed along the backs of her thighs as he pushed her knees up before bending his head and lapping at her moist folds.

“Yes!” She panted, as he slipped his tongue in further before pressing his stubbly cheek into the apex of her sex where the hair was recently removed.

The sensation prickled at her tender flesh and he turned and kissed at her soft skin, alleviating the tickle he’d just left. “Look at that glorious, pink, pussy,” He murmured, sucking at her clit ardently, while slipping his hand down her thigh. Her leg rested over his shoulder as he slipped a few fingers inside her, pumping determinedly.

Her back arched off the bed as her hands tangled in his hair. “I’m so close,” She keened, trying to press herself closer to him.

“Hmmmm…” He hummed against her sex and within seconds, her breasts jutted out as her back arched, the orgasm radiating through her body.

Matthew pulled his fingers from her slick heat, licking the remnants of her release clean before lifting her into his arms.

“What are you doing?” She giggled, still coming down from her high. Her arms wound around his shoulders on instinct, her hands toying with his hair.

“We have to leave soon, so I’m killing two birds with one stone.” He smiled, “Shower sex.” He deadpanned walking towards the bathroom, her legs secure around his hips.

Matthew set her down to turn on the water, allowing it to heat to an acceptable temperature. While they waited just outside the shower door, he wrapped his arms around her, his hands skimming along the soft skin of her back before cupping her ass in his hands and pressing her into his cock. He ground into her firmly, growling into their kiss as her hands tugged and pulled as his hair. He sucked at her top lip before tracing the seam of her lips with his tongue, asking for entry.

  
“The water,” She mumbled as his tongue met hers.

Lifting her into his arms, Diana wrapped her legs around his hips once more as he pressed her into the shower wall; the water cascading over them in rivulets.

“Fuck me!” She demanded, kissing along his jaw, her hands holding steady to his shoulders.

Matthew bent his knees slightly before slipping his cock inside her, thrusting hard and decisively.  
  
“God, I missed this last night,” He panted, his hands secure on her hips as his head bent to lick and suckle at her tender breasts, which bounced with each of his strong thrusts.

“Chris, he ruined our-,”

Matthew cut her off, “Please don’t say his fucking name when I’m inside you,” He pleaded and she cupped his face, pulling his lips to hers.

“I’m, hmmm,” she groaned. “Sorry! Aaagh!”

“Don’t be, just ahh fuck,” He trailed off when he felt her second orgasm ripple through her, the muscles of her sex contracting around him.

“Yes!” She cried as his pace quickened, seeking his own release. “Come inside me!” She urged, flexing her Kegel muscles around his cock.

“How the fuck are you doing that?” He panted, luxuriating in the feel of her gripping him with each stroke.

“Magic,” She smiled, doing it again.

“I’m coming,” He called, pumping a few more times in long furious strokes.

Setting her on her feet, they embraced and kissed softly, both coming down from their highs.

“I love you,” He murmured against her lips, running his hands along her slickened skin.

“I love you,” She formed her lips to his in reply, her arms moving around his waist. Holding on for just a little while longer.

Washing quickly, they cleaned up from their activities, before drying off and moving to the bedroom. Matthew pulled on his clothes from the floor, while Diana dressed in a clean pair of jeans and a blue sweater before packing a bag with enough clothes for their stay in Madison.

Grabbing her bag, Diana pulled on her coat before she locked up her apartment. Matthew reached out his right hand and she slid hers into his grasp willingly as they made their way to the parking garage.

**~TD~Chris~TD~**

Listening to the terror and fear in Sarah’s voice as she screamed Emily’s name left me in a state of shock. Something had clearly happened and it wasn’t good. The only remnants of the conversation that were still in my mind was her shrieking about ‘calling an ambulance’.

I’d been on my way to Diana’s apartment to deliver a bouquet of red roses when I called Sarah for advice about Diana. I’d never given her flowers in the past, but I wanted her to see that she meant something to me. Always would. Despite the asshole she was screwing for the time being. He would never be good enough for her and I vowed to find a way to get rid of him.

I’d managed to sneak into her building after another tenant entered and again my knocks on her door went unanswered. When it was clear she wasn’t coming home anytime soon, I tried phoning a couple times but the calls went unanswered as well.

Pulling up the contact information for ‘him’, I realized I had his address. I walked the few blocks up and when the security guard saw the flowers I held, he assumed I was only there to distribute them. He took them from my grasp, after I told them who they were for, dismissing me in the process. He moved to the elevator banks and I could only assume he was delivering them himself.

Leaving the building reluctantly, I ventured into a café a block up. I didn’t know how much time had passed as I sat thinking, barely sipping at my coffee. I didn’t know what to do, Diana needed to know what I’d heard from Sarah on our call. Something was potentially seriously wrong with Emily. I’d grown up with them since I was thirteen and Sarah and Emily both were like my surrogate Aunts, I truly was worried.

Reviewing ‘his’ contact information one more time, I took note of his apartment number and returned to the building. The security guard buzzed me in.

“Was there something else?” He posed, holding his position behind the call desk in the lobby, steadfastly.

“Yes, I’m also here to visit a tenant, I was given his address.” I explained, showing him my phone with the information.

He seemed unsure and called up to the apartment in question while I called Diana a third time, once again going ignored. As I slipped my phone back into the pocket of my jacket, I noted the time as just past 8:00PM. I listened to the security guard as he relayed the information about a ‘guest’, and I was granted access.

After exiting the elevator, I strode down the hall and knocked sharply on the door. It seems it was perfect timing on my part because when he opened the door, Diana was only wearing his shirt, and he only his jeans. She clutched onto him firmly, staring me down. At least I’d managed to interrupt them, and I mentally patted myself on the back for that accomplishment.

I’d stuffed my hands in my pockets nervously, and I couldn’t help but stare at Diana’s form, barely shrouded in the t-shirt of his she wore.

  
“My eyes are up here!” Diana warned I looked down and attempted to step inside.

“What do you think you’re doing? Say what you have to say, then leave.” She admonished. “You’re interrupting us.” She chastised.

‘He’ murmured something under his breath but she continued to stare me down. My gaze landed on the blue pendant around her neck and I clenched my fists in my pockets, trying to hide my annoyance. It had to be from ‘him’, a Valentine’s Day trinket. I shook my head before I tried explaining that she wasn’t answering my calls, and she urged once more for me to tell her what I wanted.

Looking around the room, at least the bit I could see from where I stood; I noticed the vase I’d delivered, standing empty on the kitchen island. My temper flared when ‘he’ raised his voice in reply, telling me they were ‘where they belong’.

Taking a breath to calm myself, I relayed what happened on the phone with Sarah, the concern I had for Emily and what might have happened. Diana suddenly walked away and I called after her, wanting to talk to her. I could take her to Madison myself. Lord knows, her car could not make the journey.

‘He’ stood in my path and dismissed me. I wanted to hit him. To knock that smirk off his face. He moved closer and I had to step back, when abruptly, I found the door closed in my face. The sound of the lock clicking into place enraged me further and I smacked at the door’s frame, before leaving.

I would make my way to Madison and find out what was going on.


	12. Chapter TWELVE

**DISCLAIMER: All rights to Deborah Harkness. Just borrowing the characters.**

* * *

**THE DINER**

****

**By Goode Girl**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

**~TD~Matthew~TD~**

The drive to Madison was a good four-hours and twenty minutes and when we were almost at the hospital, I reached my hand over to Diana, rubbing along her thigh. She’d fallen asleep and I wanted to make sure she was awake and alert for when we arrived.

She murmured quietly, stretching in her seat before her head turned in my direction. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to fall asleep.” She yawned.

“That’s okay, Love.” I smiled. She was adorable just waking from sleep. A slight crease on her cheek from the door where her head rested. “Should we pull through the drive-thru? Get some coffee?” I offered, pointing to the Starbucks on our right.

“Yes please, Sarah will love you if you bring her a strong Americano and I could use a pick-me-up!” She pointed out.

After a quick stop and with a tray of coffee in hand, we pulled into the visitor parking lot. Diana already had the information for Emily’s room, so we didn’t need to stop at the information desk. A quick elevator ride later, we emerged onto the floor and made our way down the hall. I carried the coffee in one hand while Diana held my other securely in hers. When we reached the room, Sarah saw us before Diana could knock and rushed over, hugging her tightly.

“Oh honey, it’ so good to see you.” Sarah gushed. “And did you bring coffee?” She added, smiling at the tray in my hand.

“We did. Diana said you like it strong, so we got you an Americano.” I stated, handing her the cup.

“Well get in here, let’s not stand at the door.” She tittered.

“Matthew, nice to meet you, Sarah.” I relayed, offering my hand for a shake.

“Thank you for coming, Matthew. I’m sure it means a lot to Diana.” She complimented, taking my offered hand in hers in response.

“I didn’t want to be anywhere else.” I confirmed, as Sarah ushered us inside.  
  


I braced myself, imagining Chris already being present in the room, and my suspicions were correct. He stood near the window at the far side of the room.

“Chris,” I greeted politely with a nod. “Diana said you like it black.” I offered, holding out the coffee towards him. He looked at me with disdain, huffing indignantly and ignoring the offering.

Sarah had texted Diana when Chris arrived that morning, so knowing he’d be here we picked up a coffee for him as well, as a show of good faith.

“I don’t drink coffee.” He replied immaturely.

“Since when!?” Sarah called in irritation, shaking her head. “There’s no need for that. Stop being so childish.” Sarah warned.

Diana was quiet and I turned towards her to see her gaze locked on Emily as she lay prostrate in the bed. Tears welled in her eyes.

“Has Miriam given any new updates?” She murmured, and I moved my arm around her waist in comfort. She gripped at my hand as it settled on her hip.

“Who’s Miriam?” Chris interjected.

I looked to him before replying. “Dr. Miriam Shepherd, Emily’s doctor.” I informed politely.

Sarah nodded at my comment. “There’s been no major change,” She began, turning to Diana. “, but she just got back from another MRI. Dr. Shepherd wants to see if the swelling has decreased, so we’re waiting on those results.” Sarah informed, sipping from her coffee.

Diana nodded mutely in understanding. “Why don’t you go see her, Love. We can step out if you want?” I offered.

“No, please stay.” She urged, gripping my hand at her waist a little firmer before moving to the bed.

“Do you want all of us to stay?” I inquired quietly. She had completely ignored Chris’ presence so far.

“We’ll give you a few minutes.” Sarah interjected. “Come on Chris.” She called after him, exiting the room.

Chris followed her reluctantly as he eyed Diana. She turned her head into my chest, and as I was still holding the coffee tray, I could only keep the one arm around her. Once he was finally gone, I set the coffee on a nearby table, next to the bed before wrapping both arms around Diana.

“Are you okay?” I posed, rubbing her back in comfort. She just nodded mutely once more, as her arms surrounded my waist. I could see she was trying to hold back tears.

“If you need to cry, Love, it’s okay.” I soothed.

“I knew she’d look…” She trailed off. “, not like herself.” She relayed. “But she just looks like she’s sleeping.” She mumbled into my chest before turning to Emily.

Diana reached forward and gently ran her hand along the bandage around Emily’s head and a fresh sob slipped through her lips. Her moment was interrupted when Miriam walked into the room.

“Matthew,” She greeted placidly.

“Hi, Miriam.” I responded, shaking her offered hand as Diana looked in her direction at her greeting. “This is Diana,” I introduced.

“Nice to meet you Diana.” She smiled warmly. “I was just giving Sarah the update and it’s good news.” She informed.

Diana wiped the tears from her cheeks and waited for Miriam to continue. “The swelling is going down. Slowly but it’s going down. I think by Thursday we can slowly bring her out of the induced coma.” She finished.

Diana smiled in reply. “Thank you,” She added meekly.

“How long has Chris been here?” I posed.

“Since 9:00AM. He arrived with Sarah.” She confirmed. “He made a comment that you,” She stated, looking to Diana, “Should have been here at the same time.” She expressed with a shake of her head and a roll of her eyes.

“We had things to do before we could leave.” Diana defended.

“Ignore Chris, Love. He’s trying to cause trouble; we already know that.” I reiterated.

“He seems to like to cause trouble, that’s clear; and I overheard him telling Sarah…” Miriam trailed off, lowering her voice. “, unkind things about you, Matthew. But one look at Sarah’s face and you could tell she doesn’t believe it.” She added. “Besides, when he went off to get coffee, Sarah starting ranting about his comments and attitude.” Miriam relayed.

“I imaging she was pacing too.” Diana interjected.

“Oh yes, I’m surprised she hasn’t worn a whole in the floor.” Miriam replied. “She pretty much divulged that he’s in love with you.” She added, looking at Diana.

“He had been my best friend for years and now he wants more. I don’t see him like that.” Diana stated simply. “I’ve actually asked him to give me space, and he won’t.” She added sadly.

“So, he’s being a dick and inserting himself into private family matters?” Miriam posed.

“Precisely,” I added.

“Lucky you,” She replied sarcastically. “Emily is going to be okay. It’s just going to take a few more days of this for her to be back to her old self. Then she may have some headaches but that is all normal.” Miriam comforted.

“Thank you,” Diana smiled.

“There’s not a lot you guys can do by being here and Sarah has been here since 9:00AM. Why don’t you go get dinner and come back tomorrow?” Miriam suggested.

“What do you say, Mon Coeur?” I posed, slipping my hand into hers.

“I am hungry and I’m sure Sarah hasn’t had anything other than cafeteria food.” Diana mentioned in agreement.

With a parting goodbye to Miriam, we left the room as she continued to log Emily’s vitals.

“Sarah?” Diana called, when we spotted her and Chris in the waiting area near the elevators.

“Hey, honey. Did Miriam find you?” She replied.

“Yes, good news on the update too.” Diana smiled.

“Why don’t we go get some dinner? Miriam said there wasn’t much we could do for Emily right now and you’ve been here all day, Sarah.” I informed.

“I could eat.” She replied in subtle agreement.

“Did you drive to the hospital?” Diana queried.

“No, Chris picked me up at the house and brought me.” She stated.

“Well you can come with us in Matthew’s car then, we’ll get dinner and then go to the house.” Diana stated assuredly, pulling me along to the elevator.

“What about me?” Chris interjected incredulously.

“What about you?” Diana responded rhetorically, turning back to face him, her hand holding firmly to mine. “I’d like to spend some time with my aunt and for the third time Chris, I want space from you. Can you please respect my wishes and just give me that!” Diana stated in frustration.

“Thank you for today Chris, but I’d like to be alone with Diana as well.” Sarah added.

“What about him?” Chris pointed at me, his temper rising.

“What about him? Diana wants him with her, so of course he’s going to be.” Sarah reasoned. “We’ll see you back at the house. I’m assuming you’re staying?” Sarah added.

“Yeah, you will.” He smiled smugly.

“Well your regular room is now Diana’s and Matthew’s. It has the only bed large enough to accommodate the two of them, you can use the other spare room.” Sarah explained.

“The office?” He harrumphed.

“Yes.” Sarah said with finality, challenging him to question her. “And if you don’t like it, feel free to stay at a hotel.” She finalized.

Chris walked off in a huff towards the stairwell and when he was finally gone, Diana let out a sigh of relief.

**~TD~**

Sarah was not impressed with Chris’ attitude. When he showed up at the house this morning, the first thing out of his mouth was how wrong Matthew was for Diana. She took it all in stride, knowing he was talking through his jealously. What Chris failed to realize was that whether Matthew was in her life or not, Diana would never be his in the way he wanted. She didn’t like how Chris seemed to disregard Diana’s feelings, constantly trying to insert himself where he clearly was not wanted. She was impressed when Matthew took the initiative to greet him politely and even bring coffee.

Chris’ childish retort was simply uncalled for. His response to not being invited to dinner and storming off, was equally problematic. Sarah knew he loved Diana, but he was suffocating her right now.

When they arrived at the restaurant Diana had directed him to, _Madison Bistro,_ Sarah seemed more quiet than normal.

“Is this okay?” Matthew posed, noting her stiffness.

“Yes, of course. It’s just a little pricey.” She relayed.

“He can afford it, it’s on him anyway.” Diana teased, smacking at his backside before jogging past.

Matthew and Sarah laughed at her actions, both pleased at her happier temperament.

“You don’t have to pay -,”

Matthew cut her off. “I insist. Besides, Diana’s right, I can afford it.” He smiled.

“You’re going to have to elaborate on that.” Sarah insisted with a small laugh as he held the door for them to enter.

“For three?” The host greeted.

“Yes, thank you,” Matthew intoned, reaching a hand forward, indicating for Sarah and Diana to precede him.

Once settled at a table, menus in hand, Sarah couldn’t keep quiet.

“Okay, what the hell is going on with Chris?” She exclaimed suddenly and Matthew tried not to laugh, but he couldn’t hold back at the look of perplexity on her face.

“Sorry, Sarah. I don’t mean to laugh but this is what we’ve been dealing with when it comes to him.” Matthew clarified.

“I get it. Really. He’s jealous, plain and simple but that’s no reason to be so disrespectful to you and Diana and your relationship.” She stated.

“He won’t stop.” Diana interjected meekly. “He’s been nothing but rude to Matthew and refused to even get to know him.” She added as Matthew wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Diana reciprocated by burying her head in his chest for a few moments before turning back to Sarah.

“If you don’t want him to stay at the house, I’ll eject him.” Sarah offered.

“That’s not fair to you, or Emily.” Diana replied. “You’re just as close to him as you are me.” She added.

“But you are my family, Diana. You will always come first.” She stated assuredly, reaching across the table to grasp her hand lovingly.

“Just keep ignoring him, Love. He wants a response. Especially from me.” Matthew added. “Which is why I don’t respond to his taunts.” He finished.

“I wanted to slap him a few times today for his comments.” Sarah admitted.

“Can we stop talking about him. Please.” Diana complained as the server approached.

After perusing the menu, Sarah decided on the chicken pot pie and an iced tea. Matthew and Diana ordered the pot roast and the smoked brisket, with plans to share.

“Do you want some wine?” He posed.

“No, you brought some right? It’s in the car?” She confirmed. He nodded before turning back to the server to just order them water.

“We’ll crack a bottle when we get the house.” He added, once the server left.

Diana brought Sarah up to date on all things Matthew, while he confirmed or clarified any small details. From his trust fund to his work at Oxford and even how they hadn’t told Chris about Matthew’s work, for fear it would just garner more rage towards Matthew because of his success with being published in “ _ **Acta Biochimica et Biophysica Sinica” (ABBS)**_. He even flirted with poor Sarah, reciting some phrases in Italian and Greek. Diana had never seen Sarah blush like that.

“But you’re in construction now, yes?” Sarah queried, poking at her chicken pot pie crust.

“I am. I’ve always loved working with my hands and I find it rewarding.” He confirmed.

“Well being so accomplished with genetics, have you ever aspired to move from just construction to an actual architect?” Sarah posed.

Diana had been sitting mutely, just enjoying her dinner, but her head shot up to Sarah’s at this question. Matthew eyed her before replying.

“Actually, I have been working on something. Diana doesn’t know about this yet though.” He smiled.

“Clearly,” She laughed. “What is this project?” She prodded, turning to face him.

“I’ve been designing a home. A house really.” He offered.

  
“For?” Sarah urged.

“Well, for me and hopefully Diana.” He replied, looking to her cautiously.

“Really?” Diana replied, a wide grin on her face.

“Really. I actually hadn’t worked on it in a few years and then after meeting you, I felt inspired to work on it again.” He relayed.

“You know you’re going to be showing me this right?” Diana challenged.

“I will, Mon Coeur.” He laughed, reaching over to run his hand along her thigh affectionately.

With dinner coming to an end, they piled back into the Range Rover. Sarah insisted Diana take the front seat this time and she acquiesced.   
  
“You’ll have to direct me.” Matthew informed as he pulled out of the lot.

“It’s not too far, about fifteen minutes maybe.” Sarah called from the backseat.

“Goes by pretty quick though.” Diana interjected.

The ride was quiet and Matthew enjoyed the scenery as it passed while resting his elbow on the center console. Diana leaned her head on his shoulder, her left hand hugging his bicep. He moved his hand down and squeezed at her thigh warmly while Sarah admired their affection from her seat.

When they happened upon the right road, he turned onto the street and was told it was at the end, the last house on the left. When they pulled into the driveway, Sarah commented on the fact that Chris’ car was nowhere to be seen.

“Probably for the best right now. I’m sure he’ll be back, likely went to get his own dinner.” Sarah offered. “I’ll be having a private chat with him though.” She added.

**~TD~Diana~TD~**

“We should introduce you to Tabitha first, before we bring our bags in.” I clarified.

“Can I just leave them on the porch?” Matthew queried, opening the trunk.

“Just bring them to the door. Tabitha is a fussy cat and doesn’t like anyone, except me and Emily.” Sarah interjected. “She needs to get your scent, so best to come in first.” She finished.

Matthew nodded and grabbed the bags from the trunk before heading to large, red, front door. “Let me take one of those, grab the wine please.” I smiled. “We use the side door.” I called, nodding my head to the porch. Matthew grabbed the wine, before closing the trunk and following me.

Setting our things on the deck, Sarah held the door and I led Matthew inside. Tabitha was perched on the kitchen counter, licking herself.

“Nice to see you too, Tabitha.” I greeted as she meowed at our entrance.

Something seemed to grab her attention though, because she perched up and stared at Matthew. Meowing once more before hopping down from her perch and circling his legs. I’ve never seen Tabitha react to someone so quickly. She rubbed herself against his legs and Matthew bent down.

Matthew spoke to her in French. “Bonjour petit. N’êtes-vous pas une jolie fille.” Tabitha purred like a motor and Matthew ran his hand along her back.

  
“Sarah!” I called.

“What?” She posed, bringing in our bags herself.

“You have to see Tabitha.” I smiled.

“Well shit.” Sarah exclaimed in surprise.

Matthew spoke to her again. “Quelle bonne fillet u es.”

“What did he say?” Sarah posed, leaning towards me.

“I’ve no clue, but she loves him.” I smiled. Matthew picked up Tabitha, cradling her in his arms and moving towards us.

“What did you say to my cat?” Sarah questioned as Tabitha tried to crawl up onto his shoulder.

“I just said, ‘what a good girl you are’.” He smiled as Tabitha bobbed her head against his face. “And at first greeting, I said ‘Hello little one, aren’t you a pretty girl’.” He relayed, smiling as Tabitha made herself at home on his shoulder while resting her head atop his. A small content look on her face.

“That’s the darndest thing. I mean she hates everyone!” Sarah reiterated.

“Including me.” I offered.

“You’re the damn cat whisperer.” Sarah smiled as she reached to pet Tabitha herself.

I admired Matthew and Tabitha, while Sarah urged him to follow her as she led us to our room. Tabitha stayed on her new perch as we set the bags down in our room, which happened to be in the spacious attic. There was no real door, just a staircase that led up to the room.

Chris would thankfully be downstairs, and had no reason to venture up here.

“Why don’t you wash up and meet me back downstairs?” Sarah posed. “I heard there was wine to be uncorked?” She winked, reaching for Tabitha.

She mewled angrily at being removed and Matthew and I laughed at her indignant howling.

“Oh hush,” Sarah chastised lightly.

Once she’d descended the stairs, the howls and mewls from Tabitha echoing after her, I turned to Matthew.

“I love you,” I smiled, kissing him sweetly.

“I love you,” He replied, wrapping his arms around me securely. “How are you feeling now that you got to see Em?”

“A lot better. My mind thought the worst.” I admitted, pulling from his embrace and moving to grab my bag. Matthew intercepted and lifted it to the bed for me.

I changed from my jeans and sweater to a pair of yoga pants and one of Matthew’s t-shirts. Matthew changed as well, slipping on a pair of sleep pants and a t-shirt before we headed back downstairs.

When we reached the kitchen, Sarah was feeding Tabitha and Chris was bent over, his head in the fridge, the sounds of clanking could be heard.

“Beer, Sarah?” he offered, finally rising from behind the door.

“No, thanks. I believe we are having some wine?” She posed, looking to me and Matthew.

He bent down to the small crate he brought and gifted a bottle to Sarah. “This is for you and Emily, at least once she’s home and fully recovered.” He smiled.

I noted the bottle and my mouth dropped. “Sarah! Don’t drink that on a whim.” I advised turning to Matthew. “Tell her how much it costs!” I challenged.

“Diana thinks I must be nuts because I bought a case of this wine, and it’s $800 a bottle.” I laughed.

“You can afford it!” Chris snapped with a snarky tone.

“Can you shut up!” I hollered. “Stop being such a jealous asshole, Chris! I’m so fucking tired of it!” I added with fury.

“Shhh, Mon Coeur.” Matthew comforted, pulling me into his side.

Chris closed the door of the fridge a lot more firmly than necessary and Sarah eyed him speculatively.

“That’s enough of that.” She chastised, turning back to Matthew. “Thank you for the generous gift, now what is this wine?” She posed, a smile on her face as she looked at the bottle.

“It’s Hill of Grace Shiraz, and it’s so good!” I complimented.

  
“Henschke’s,” Matthew added.

“I swear Sarah, it’s like drinking magic!” I added.

“Well, it will be a treat, I shall save it to share with Em.” She posed.

“You won’t have to wait long; he’s cracking one now!” I smiled as he bent down to retrieve a second bottle.

Tabitha had finished eating and before Matthew could stand up, she retook her perch on his shoulder. Causing Matthew to laugh. Chris glared and was about to make a comment but Sarah stopped him.

“If one more insult or rude comment comes out of that mouth of yours, you can leave.” She chided, standing in his face, her finger pointing accusingly. He shut his mouth and started sulking.

“Do you have a cork-screw?” Matthew questioned, standing finally and hoping to break the tension. I laughed at the look of him with a cat on his shoulder.

Wine was poured and we moved to the living room to relax and enjoy, while Chris grabbed a few more beers and wandered out the door.

“When you go up to bed, I’m going to talk to him.” Sarah informed. “This needs to stop and if he can’t see reason, then I’m going to ask that he remove himself from the house. Emily does not need stress when she’s home.” She added.

“I fear he’s getting drunk, so he won’t be seeing any reason tonight.” Matthew supplied.

“You may be right. So, now I’m going to be up worrying about him.” Sarah relayed.

“Don’t.” I called irritably. “He wants sympathy, that’s why he’s acting like this.” I added in frustration. “He wants you to comfort him. As if he’s some victim.” I added, moving closer to Matthew. He wrapped his arm around my waist.

We were sat on the couch, and I was cuddled into his side. I went to rest my head on his shoulder when I felt Tabitha push at my head with her paw.

“What do you think you’re doing?” I posed with a laugh, moving her paw from my head. She meowed with supposed indignation, and I laid my head back on his shoulder. She pushed at my head again.

“Tabitha!” Sarah laughed.

“Tabitha, we need to set some boundaries.” I scolded teasingly. “Firstly,” I began, looking into her face, “He’s mine!” I smiled as she simply meowed at me, licking her paw.

Matthew started shaking with laughter. “She better not try to follow us to bed.” He interjected.

“She might, there’s no door to stop her!” Sarah smiled.

“Okay, what do you think of the wine?” I asked, sipping from mine again and luxuriating in the flavour.

“I’m usually more of a whiskey drinker,” She relayed, sipping some wine. “But this, is divine.” She laughed.

“I’m glad you like it.” Matthew smiled.

After a bit more idle chit chat and another glass of wine each, the bottle was empty. We retired to our room and laughed as we climbed the stairs. Tabitha’s mewling cries echoing after us.

“That cat is odd.” I supplied, brushing my teeth in our small attached bathroom to the attic room.

“She’s never been like this with anyone else?” Matthew posed, stepping in to brush his teeth as well.

“No, never. I mean I can get away with a stroke of her fur once in a while, but she’s primarily Sarah and Em’s, and, ohmigod!” I related, a realization dawning. “She HATES Chris, like hisses at him. Her back arches if he ever comes near her, it’s so hilarious.” I added.

“Damn, just another thing for him to be jealous over.” Matthew responded.

“He needs to get over himself.” I huffed. “I’m so tired of his crap, Matthew.” I whined, feeling on the verge of tears.

“Come here,” He urged, lifting the covers of the bed for me to climb in. I slipped off my pants first before crawling in. Matthew followed, pulling me into his arms after turning off the bedside light.

“I’m sorry,” I cried, burying my face in his chest as I cried.

“No need to be sorry, Love. I know you’re frustrated.” He alleviated. “All you’ve done is ask for space, and he keeps showing up and pushing in.” He added.

“I can’t get away from him.” I responded, pulling back to look at Matthew.

“Let Sarah talk to him. Maybe if he hears it from someone other than us, he’ll clue in.” He finished, wiping at my cheeks with his thumbs. The slight trace of tears being brushed away.

“Make it go away,” I murmured, reaching my hand around his neck and pulling his lips to mine.

Pushing at his shoulder, he moved to his back and I straddled his lap. He sat up and I pulled his shirt over his head, tossing it to the floor before he laid back down. I rose to my knees so he could push his pants down just enough to set his cock free. I reached between my spread legs to grip his hard length before lowering myself over him.

“Hmmmm….” I moaned once he was sheathed inside me.

“Come here,” He purred, sitting up again and gripping my hips as I moved over him desperate for a release.

“Yes,” I panted and he pulled back, looking in my eyes. His hands moved to the hem of my t-shirt, pulling it from my body and throwing it somewhere in the room.

His lips found mine hungrily, silencing my cries. “We have to be quiet,” He smiled against my lips. “And you’re not quiet, Love.” He teased.

“Take me from behind?” I posed, climbing from his lap and getting on my hands and knees.

Matthew stripped off his pants before sidling up behind me and slipping his cock back between my folds. My back arched as he thrust firm and steady.

“Faster, please,” I requested as his hands moved along my sides, cupping my breasts and squeezing gently before pulling sensually at my nipples.

“I’m so close, Love,” He breathed, laying over my back and pulling me to his chest before seating himself on the edge of the bed.

I was now straddling his lap in reverse while thrusting back over him frantically. So much was happening at once, my senses were on over-drive. His lips were on my neck and the light stubble on his cheek tickled my heated skin, as a hand was positioned over my breast while the other reached between my spread legs to play with my clit.

“I’m going to come.” I murmured, tilting my head back over his shoulder as he thrust into me from below.

“Come for me,” He purred, pressing a few fingers against my clit.

Moments later my body arched as the orgasm undulated through me. Matthew’s hands shifted position; the one over my breast moved to my mouth in an attempt to muffle my cries of pleasure, while the other moved to hold me firmly against him so I wouldn’t be bucked off as his thrusts became faster, seeking his own release.

“So, good.” I mumbled under his hand as he continued to move firmly inside of me. When I finally quieted, his hand relaxed and a finger slipped into my mouth. I couldn’t help but bite down gently each time his thrusts pushed against my still pulsating sex.

“I’m close. Just a little…” He trailed off as a loud groan escaped him. I bent my arm at an odd angle to slap my hand over his mouth, muffling his groans of pleasure.

“And you told me to be quiet!” I jested as his hips stilled inside me for a moment before pulling back the pressing in once more.

He repeated this a couple more times before we collapsed in a tangle of arms and legs. Matthew guided us so we landed on our sides, facing one another and his arms held me in a secure and safe embrace. Leaning forward he tenderly kissed at my lips, sucking on my top lip before leaving one last peck. I cupped his cheek, trailing my fingers through his stubble. “Thank you,” I whispered, kissing his cheek where my hand was just seconds before “, for being here with me.”

I felt him reach down to pull the covers over us before he resettled our position so we were spooning. His arm came around me, his hand resting between my breasts, over my heart. “There’s nowhere else I’d rather be, Mon Coeur,” he murmured into my neck, kissing at the underside of my ear before we settled into a comfortable embrace. My tired eyes closed and I swear I felt the bed dip in the slightest movement and a soft ‘meow’ echo in the room before I succumbed to sleep.


	13. Chapter THIRTEEN

**DISCLAIMER: All rights to Deborah Harkness. Just borrowing the characters.**

* * *

**THE DINER**

****

**By Goode Girl**

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

**~TD~Sarah~TD~**

Matthew and Diana had gone up to bed two hours ago, and I was still pacing. From the kitchen and the already clean dishes, to the living room and the once again fluffed pillows, I kept repeating this walk, trying to keep busy. I was worried about Chris and couldn’t understand his behaviour. He’s never been this rude or belligerent to anyone, but has always defended himself if it was necessary. He keeps saying that he loves Diana, but those declarations seem more desperate than genuine. Especially when I had to remind him those feeling will forever go unrequited.

It wouldn’t matter if Matthew was a part of her life or not, that wasn’t going to change the way she felt about him. I kept running through different ways to talk to him, but still found I was angry at him, more than anything. He was hurting Diana unnecessarily.

Footsteps on the stairs brought me from my thoughts and I turned to see Matthew. He was in a pair of sleep pants and bare chested, Tabitha cuddled in his arms.

“Can’t sleep?” I spoke softly, so as not to scare him.

He startled slightly at the sound of my voice. “Bloody hell, sorry you frightened me.” He smiled. “Just wanted some water.” He explained and I led him to the kitchen to fetch a glass. “What are you still doing up?” He posed, yawning half way through his question and idly scratching at Tabitha. She snuggled her head into his neck once more.

“Worried about Chris. He’s still not home, and he took that case of beer with him.” I informed, handing him some water.

“Thank you,” He replied taking a large gulp. The glass was empty in 3.2 seconds and he handed it back with thanks. “He’s drowning his sorrows and I’m sure he’ll be okay.” He tried to comfort. “Can I ask you something, about Chris?” He posed. I marveled at how Tabitha seemed to be purring in his arms and shook my head, a small smile on my lips at her attachment.

“Of course,” I stated. “Do you want me take her from you?” I offered; hands outstretched.

“Please. She keeps pushing Diana away.” He laughed, pulling her gently from her perch and placing her in my arms.

“What’s your question?” I prodded, cuddling Tabitha into my arms. She turned onto her back and I scratched at her belly, waiting for Matthew to speak.

“Well, obviously his presence here is bothering Diana and I was curious as to why he doesn’t just stay with any family nearby?” He rambled.

“Ahhh, I guess with him not allowing you in, you don’t really have past information about him.” I replied knowingly. I signalled for him to join me at the kitchen table, and we sat down.

“No, he’s made sure of that.” He retorted, sitting with hands clasped in front of him.

“It’s one of the reasons that Diana and Chris became so close as young kids. Diana lost her parents…my sister…” I trailed off. “Well, he lost his parents as well. Although in a worse fashion.” I explained.

“Diana never told me how they died, I just knew that they had passed.” He relayed.

“It wasn’t too obscene. Horrific to deal with, but it happens every day. Car accident.” I confirmed. “A fluke really. It was raining and roads were slick. They say Stephen must have hydroplaned and hit a tree. The car burst into flames and there was no saving them.” I finished.

“I’m sorry.” He offered.

“No matter,” I smiled gently. “But Chris’ situation was a little worse. His father accused his mother of having an affair. It ended in a murder, suicide.” I explained. “He listened to the whole thing from his bedroom.” I added.

“Damn, and he was how old?”

“Nine, he and Diana met when he was twelve and she was eleven. Became fast friends.”

“Was he adopted?” He pressed on.

“Sort of, his father’s brother Ernst and his wife Verin took him in, raised him. But They never wanted children. Ernst tried to make him feel welcome, he did become a surrogate father, but Verin was the epitome of evil step-mother, so to speak.” I informed.

“So, he had it pretty rough I guess.” He conceded.

“In certain ways, yes. But Ernst never allowed Verin to disrespect him in his presence, but he couldn’t be there twenty-four-seven. So, clearly things were missed. It’s why Emily and I are so close to him; we did become surrogate aunts. Helped him through a lot of things.” I explained. “Makes it hard to turn him away now, despite his actions.” I added, shaking my head.

“Which doesn’t explain why he’s trying to hurt Diana now. Whether I’m here or not.” He began. “For someone who claims to love her, he’s doing a piss poor job of showing it.” He added, angrily.

“And you are trying to protect her. I have to say I’m rather impressed you haven’t attacked him yet.” I added, laughing lightly.

“I’ve hit him. When he forced himself on her.” He stated. “He kissed her is all, but it crossed a line for me and she had to shove him off her.” He added.

“What? When did he do that?” I called in astonishment.

“Just the other night, during the storm. Diana got stuck at work and she sat down with him to talk, after I managed to trudge through the snow and ice to get to her.” He stated. “The night I called you, actually.” He finished, giving his head a little shake, as if trying to unscramble the multitude of events over the past few days.

“He really has been a little shit, hasn’t he?” I posed.

“He really has.” He nodded.

I took a breath before diving into the next traumatic event of his life. “When Chris was twenty-six, Ernst and Verin were taken from him in a drunk driving incident.” I stated.

“Damn, did they catch the drunk driver?” He queried.

“That’s the zinger. Verin purposefully crashed the car after drinking heavily and fighting with Ernst. Ernst tried to stop her from driving away by climbing into the passenger seat. Chris was home and watched it.”

“Oh shit,” He murmured.

“Yeah, they made it half a block up the road when she must have floored it, crashed into a concrete wall.” I elaborated. “They both died instantly.” I finished.

Matthew was quiet for a few moments as if thinking over something before speaking. “Has he ever truly worked through his grief?” He posed. “I mean, is it possible that Diana telling him they need to step back from one another is triggering feelings of grief? Like a new loss?”

“That’s very possible. He didn’t show a huge reaction to Ernst and Verin passing. He told the police what he saw but maybe…maybe he never really dealt with those feelings.” I supplied.

“I’m sorry he’s had to deal with such shitty events, but it doesn’t mean that Diana or I deserve the way he’s been acting. Especially her.” He added, a note of anger in his tone.

“You really love her, don’t you?” I stated rhetorically.

“I would do anything for her.” He confirmed adamantly.

“I can see that.” I smiled. “Like the fact that you’re designing a house for her.” I added, and he blushed at the mention.

Our conversation was halted when the side door burst open and Chris stumbled in, clearly drunk.

“By the Goddess!” I called, half in relief and half in anger. “You damn idiot! What are you thinking?” I added as he tripped and fell to the floor.

He didn’t move but his groans made it clear he was alive. Just passed out.

“Why don’t I help you get him to his room?” Matthew offered and I set Tabitha on the kitchen table. She meowed in irritation but when she saw Matthew and I approaching Chris; her back arched and she hissed menacingly.

“Damn, Diana warned me she didn’t like him but isn’t that a sight!” He smiled. “Soyez calme douce fille.” He added in French once more. I was shocked to see Tabitha calm right down and sit, licking at her paw.

“Okay, what did you say to her this time?” I posed in surprise as we each lifted Chris by an arm, wrapping it around our shoulders to lead him up the stairs.

“Just to be calm.” He clarified.

When we reached the second floor, we steered him into the bedroom and propped him on his side. We didn’t need him choking on vomit as he slept.

“Matthew?” I heard Diana call, coming down the stairs from the attic.

He confirmed that I had things under control before seeing to Diana.

“Right here, Mon Coeur.” He replied. “Just helping Sarah get a drunk Chris to bed.” He explained. I watched from the doorway of Chris’ room as he turned to me with a nod and a smile before scooping her into his arms and carrying her back up to bed.

**~TD~Matthew~TD~**

“I woke up and couldn’t find you.” She expressed, covering her mouth with her hand to stifle her yawn.

“I went to get some water and got talking to Sarah. She was telling me about Chris, how you met and his parents and Ernst and Verin.” I explained.

“Right, I guess he wasn’t too open with you to learn about all that.” She added as I set her on the bed and pulled my borrowed T-shirt over her head. She scooted back under the covers and I followed after pushing my sleep pants to the floor, pulling her into my arms.

“I was just curious really about why she would let him stay here rather than with family.” I clarified.

“Well, now you know. No family.” She nodded, her eyes meeting mine with a sad expression.

“Are you okay?” I posed, pushing some hair off her face as she leaned closer and kissed my lips softly.

“I crept down the stairs and listened to you two.” She confessed.

“And?” I posed, tugging her even closer and kissing her forehead tenderly.

“He didn’t deal with Ernst and Verin. Not really. It was…” She trailed off. “He ran away in a sense.” She explained.

“What do you mean, sweetheart?” I offered, kissing her cheek before tracing my thumb across her soft skin.

“He went back to Yale a few months later on scholarship and never really talked about it after that.” She stated.

“And it’s like they say, ‘out of sight, out of mind’, right?” I smiled in a comforting reply.

“I never wanted to ask him about it unless he brought it up either.” She relayed, resting her cheek on my chest.

“Well, let’s wait until he sobers up. Sarah wants to talk to him.” I tried to alleviate. “Maybe he doesn’t even realize that it might be unresolved feelings that are making him this way.” I supplied.

She nodded in reply, yawning once more and snuggling into my arms. I took note of the clock on the bedside table, 3:15AM. The pitter patter of soft footfalls caught my attention and I heard the yearning meow before Tabitha popped up onto the foot of the bed. She circled for a minute before crawling up and sprawling over my chest. I ran my hand along her back and she purred in contentment before I finally closed my eyes. My thoughts on what the next day could possibly hold for us.

**~TD~**

The sunlight streamed through the attic window and Diana woke as the bright light pierced her eyelids. She turned into Matthew’s embrace, only to come face to face with a tail swishing at her. Matthew was still asleep and as Diana rose to her elbow, she could see he looked comfortable. Tabitha was purring contentedly, her face in his neck. She moved to push at the offending tail and the warning ‘mrow’ seemed rather territorial.

“Tabitha!” She whispered. “We’ve talked about this.” Diana laughed as she tried to pull her away from Matthew so she could cuddle with him, herself.

Tabitha turned to face Diana, giving her a mean-spirited glower. “Cut it out you damn cat!” She whispered harshly.

Tabitha ignored her and started rubbing her head against the slight stubble on Matthew’s chin. The actions must have woken him and he began to stir. The arm that was still under Diana, moved down her back until he squeezed her ass. A clear signal he was now awake.

“You ahh…have a little something on your face.” Diana laughed, sitting up a little more to get his reaction.

“Apparently I do. Sorry Tabitha, but unfortunately,” He began as he carefully extricated the cat from his chest and neck. He leaned over the side of the bed to deposit her on the floor. “Tu n’es pas la chatte que je veux à la première heure du matin.” He chastised playfully before turning back to Diana.

  
Diana listened as Tabitha meowed in irritation before scampering off. “What did you say to her?” She posed; her nose scrunched in adorable bewilderment.

“The truth,” He smiled.

“Which is?” She urged.

“I just told her she was not the pussy I want first thing in the morning.” He stated, laughing at the shocked expression on her face.

She was giggling at his remark as he rubbed his nose against hers. “You’re terrible,” She peeped. “Can I have you back now?” She smiled, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

“Of course, just trading one pussy for another.” He smiled ruefully, moving between her already slightly spread legs.

He moved his hand down to test her readiness and when his fingers felt the moistness of her sex, he wordlessly slipped his cock inside her.

“Ugh…” She moaned, as his lips fastened to hers hungrily.

His thrusts were slow but firm as he clasped his hands with hers, raising them above her, closer to the headboard.

“Harder, faster,” She pleaded, trying to raise her hips to meet his.

“Shhh…” he shushed. “You have to be quieter, Love. No door, remember?” He reminded.

“Then kiss me.” She challenged, as he released his grip on her hands.

Settling them on her hips, he rolled them so she was now on top and he sat up to meet her.

“Fuck me like you want, sweetheart.” He smiled, his hands at her hips guiding her as his lips met hers tenderly.

“I’m gonna come.” She panted against his lips and he moved a hand down, pressing his thumb into her clit.

“Fuck, I can feel you, Love.” He crooned as her legs squeezed him as she thrust her head back, her breasts at his lips.

He greedily licked at her nipple before sucking it between his lips and moments later, he buried his head between her breasts to muffle the sounds of his own release.

“Well, that’s a great way to start the day,” She smiled as she rolled off of him and lay cuddled into his side once more.

“Damn right.” He agreed, moving his right arm up behind his head.

They lay in contentment for a few moments when Sarah’s voice trailed up the stairs. “Breakfast in ten minutes guys!” She hollered, followed by the mewling calls from Tabitha in agreement.

“Thanks Sarah!” Diana called back. “Time to get up,” She announced before leaning over Matthew and kissing him quickly before trying to roll away.

Before she could hope out of bed, he reached out his free hand and grabbed her wrist gently, giving it a tug. She squealed and giggled as she was pulled back into his arms. Face to face once again, she took in his mischievous smile and intense, happy eyes. Her breath caught and an audible gasp was heard. She was overwhelmed by how much she loved this man.

“Just a little longer.” He murmured, running his hand along her back adoringly and closing the distance between them for another kiss.

Chris was still passed out in his room, and after a hearty breakfast they piled into Matthew’s Range Rover to head to the hospital. Visiting hours started at 9:00AM and it was 8:30AM now. Sarah left a note for Chris, simply asking that he stay home today, and that she would talk with him later.

They made a quick stop at Starbucks and picked up coffee before going to visit with Emily. Diana kept her hand securely in Matthew’s. It was a comfort to her knowing he was there. When they arrived at her room, the door was closed, and Sarah opened it without thought. When they stepped in, Miriam was standing at the side of the bed, going over her vitals.

“Good morning,” She greeted. “I have some fantastic news!” She smiled.

**~TD~Diana~TD~**

We listened intently as Miriam relayed that after we had left for dinner last night, she did one more MRI as Emily’s vitals looked strong. The results showed that her brain swelling had reduced so much that it was practically back to normal. Because of these results, Miriam made the choice to start bringing her out of the induced coma, and that we could expect her wake on her own soon.

“Oh really?” Sarah called, clapping her hands together in excitement. Only one hand met the side of her coffee cup.

“Yes, but please. Don’t get too excited, she’s going to be tired and we don’t want to wear her out.” Miriam informed.

“Thank you,” I relayed, and she nodded in reply.

Matthew was near the window, leaning against the wall attractively. When my gaze met his, he winked and reached a hand out. I went to him instantly, hugging him in relief.

“She’s going to be very tired when she wakes. As ironic as that sounds.” He whispered.

“You’re worried the stress from Chris and his current behaviour will -,” I was cut off when a new voice called into the room. I recognized the speaker and didn’t turn around.

“Why did you leave with out me!” Chris shouted and I felt as Matthew tensed. His arms holding me protectively against him.

I could tell he was ready to be forceful if needed and none of us wanted to deal with him when he was like this.

“YOU! Get out right now. You are not family and you’re causing unnecessary stress around my patient!” Miriam asserted, stepping in front of him to block his entry. “If you do not remove yourself, I will be forced to call security and have you forcefully removed.” She added, staring him down and challenging him to go against her.

“They are my family.” He screeched, and both Sarah and I jumped at the loud volume of his declaration and the pain he expressed. His voice cracked at the end and a sob broke through.

I felt Matthew flex his arms a little tighter around me, his hand running along my back in comfort. I’d not looked in his direction, instead choosing to only look at Matthew. The tone of his voice alarmed me, and I turned my head to face him but only saw his back as he retreated from the room.

“I don’t know how to help him.” Sarah cried. I could see from the corner of my eye as she turned away from the spot in the room, he’d just been occupying to look at Emily; my gaze followed.

She was awake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note:
> 
> Sorry this took longer than usual to get out you guys. I had a bit of a mishap last week. Got stung on my hands a few times by some yellow jackets and I couldn't type at all.


	14. Chapter FOURTEEN

**DISCLAIMER: All rights to Deborah Harkness. Just borrowing the characters.**

* * *

**THE DINER**

****

**By Goode Girl**

* * *

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

**~TD~Chris~TD~**

“Damn motherfucker,” I grumbled as I grabbed the case of beer from the fridge and went out the back door of the house, slamming it aggressively. My anger boiling over once more. I was so sick of him being around and everyone acting like he’s ‘’Mr. Goddamn Fucking Perfect.’ Even the fucking cat mooned over him. I’d been here for barely twelve hours, and he’s already managed to push me out. Taking my place as it were. I’d looked over my shoulder as I left and they didn’t’ even seem to notice or care. Sarah was fawning over Tabitha’s reaction to him, while Diana praised him and his fucking wine.

When I reached the edge of the apple orchard at the back of the property, I sat against the large tree where Diana and I had carved our initials into the trunk as kids; declaring we were ‘BFF’s’. I traced my fingers over the carving, and with the security that I was out of the sight and hearing of the rest of them, I finally broke down. Sobs wracked my body as I bent my head between my knees, trying to catch my breath. ‘If they only knew,’ I thought to myself.

Hours seemed to pass as I drank can after can of beer. My perception of my surroundings became blurred as I cried off and on while stumbling around the trees. My mind replaying the years Diana and I had spent as friends until ‘he’ came between us. When _he’s_ finally out of the picture, because eventually he will leave, what will be left of us?

Diana is the only person I really bared my heart to about my parents. Sarah and Emily know, of course. But there’s still a part of the story no one knows. I rubbed the tears from my eyes as I replayed the events of that horrid night.

….

_I was only nine years old and it wasn’t unusual to overhear my parents fighting. Shrieking and yelling would filter up the stairs to my bedroom and even with the door closed, I could feel the animosity in their words. The malice they seemed to feel was palpable. As a child, to recognize that kind of hate was powerful. That night however, there was a change in their tone. I quietly crept from my room and sat half way down the stairs, peering through the wooden slats. My father was posturing over my mother and he was a tall man, standing at full 6’2 height. My mother was barely 5’0 in heels._

_My small hands clutched at the railings spindles as my face felt the grain of the wood as I pressed ever closer to hear and see what was unfolding._

_“You’re cheating on me you whore! I know you are!” he called in anger, his finger pointing at her accusingly._

_“I’m not! Please Ransome!” She wailed, her hands up in front of her in a defensive stance._

_“You’ll spread your legs for anyone Louisa! You make eyes at every man!” He retorted._

_She flinched when he raised his hand and I watched in shock as he back-handed her across the face._

_“Don’t deny it!” He called._

_My father moved away from her as she fell to the floor, and I heard him open a drawer from the desk in his office before returning. Raising his arm, he pulled back the hammer on the revolver he now held, and pressed it to her forehead._

_…._

I took a breath and chugged the rest of the current beer in my hand before opening another. A sob broke through as I remembered the look of panic and alarm on my mother’s face. I don’t think my nine-year-old self really understood what was happening.

_…._

_I knew I should close my eyes, but I don’t think I honestly thought he would do it. A few more words were exchanged as my mother begged for her life._

_When the shot rang out, it was a lot louder than I thought and my hands covered my ears as I closed my eyes so tight, I was seeing spots. When I thought the worst was over, I lowered my hands and squinted my eyes open._

_My father’s eyes met mine, “I’m sorry my boy,” he finished. He raised his hand, the gun at his temple and pulled the trigger. The last sounds I heard was his lifeless body crumpling to the floor and the hard thwack of the gun as it met the hardwood._

_…._

A perusal of my case of beer showed I was half-way through it. Reaching into the inside pocked of my jacket, I pulled out the mickey of vodka I’d stashed there. Twisting off the cap, I took a few long chugs, before returning it to my pocket and opening my seventh beer.

After the death of my parents, I was ordered to see a child psychologist, but never revealed to them that I’d actually witnessed. Even at that age I knew it would land me in longer sessions to deal with what the trauma it could have induced. To this day, I’ve never told a soul what I had really seen that night.

I grabbed the case of beer and moved closer to the house so I could see if any lights were still on. Propping against another tree, I kept watch. For about an hour, I stood in the silence and took note when the light went on in the attic, and stayed on for a short time, before finally fading to black. The remaining light was in the kitchen, and I knew Sarah had to still be up.

My mind moved to thoughts of my life after my parents and Ernst and Verin. She would never accept me, and I had to accept that. She made it clear on a regular basis that she never wanted children and then suddenly, her husband’s nephew was pushed on her.

The night they met their end was another thing I’d witnessed. I’d left out details about words exchanged when I reported the events to anyone who asked, but Verin made it clear that her choice was because of me. I was to blame.

_…._

_“He was mine first!” She screeched, swaying slightly. She’d polished off half a bottle of vodka at this point._

_Ernst had just gotten home from work moments after she spewed those words. I was home for a while until I could find a way to return to Yale. That came in the form of a scholarship. One I knew I was stealing from Diana, but I needed to leave, to get away and I couldn’t support myself yet._

_My eyes met Ernst’s and he looked sadly back at me in apology._

_“Verin, let’s go talk.” He tried to sway her._

_  
“Fuck off! She shrieked once more, ripping the car keys from his hand. “You’ve always chosen him over me, you didn’t care that I didn’t want kids!” She added, slurring her words._

_Her hard, cold stare met mine and she raised her hand, pointing her finger accusingly. At first, I thought she was going to slap me. “If it weren’t for you, I could have been happy!” She sobbed, her head falling to her chest as she stumbled._

_Verin suddenly turned to me and her words cut deep. Only I wouldn’t know why they would, for another four minutes. “What happens next is your fault!” She jeered at me before veering out the front door. Ernst turned to me. “I’m sorry Chris, you don’t deserve that, you know I love you.” He confessed, his hand on my shoulder as his eyes met mine. It was as if he was trying to drive the point home. He cared about me._

_“You’ve always made that known.” I nodded. Our heads jolted to the door when we heard the car start up._

_“Shit!” Ernst hollered, his hand came up and pushed at me slightly as he propelled himself out the front door._

_Running after him, I watched from the stoop as he clambered into the passenger side of the car, trying to stop her. The car suddenly took off, and I ran down the drive, my hands pulling at my hair._

_…._

With another two beers gone, I cracked another and gulped it down, trying to make myself forget what happened next.

_…._

_“No! NO NO NO NO!” I screamed, following after the car at a run._

_But it was no use. Verin gunned it and then purposefully rammed the car in into the concrete wall, half a block up. The front end of the car was in the backseat, and no one could have survived that._

_…._

When the last beer was gone, I pulled the vodka from my pocket and decided to head back to the house. At the patio steps, I had to clutch the railing, for fear of falling. I took last of the vodka in a few swallows, before tossing the bottle into the bush before stumbling through the side door into the kitchen. Sarah called something at me, and the next thing I knew, I was laying down.

**~TD~**

“Emily!” Diana called in surprise, moving from Matthew’s embrace and rushing to the side of the bed.

Miriam had followed Chris out of the room when he left and Matthew spoke up, offering to fetch her as he jogged from the room.

“Sarah?” Emily’s voiced squeaked out weakly.

“I’m here.” She comforted, as tears welled in her eyes in happiness. “How are you feeling?” She added as Emily’s eyes flitted around the room.

“Why was Chris so upset?” She posed, trying to sit up. “Did he get bad news?” She added.

“Wait Em, don’t sit up yet. Let me raise the bed.” Diana cautioned, finding the remote and pressing the appropriate buttons to raise the head for her.

“We’ll talk about Chris later, okay, we need to catch you up to speed.” Sarah informed as Miriam walked back into the room, Matthew trailing behind. Sarah stood back a bit but still clutched at Emily’s hand.

Matthew stood at the end of the bed and Diana moved to his side so Miriam could stand to the right of the bed to examine Emily. Her arm moved around Matthew’s waist and his around her shoulders as she rested her head against his chest. Her other hand came up, scratching gently at his sweater as it bunched slightly, caught on his belt. She pulled it back down, hugging him fully, her hands meeting at his hip.

“Hi Emily, I’m Dr. Shepherd.” Miriam introduced. “How do you feel right now? Any dizziness or headache?” She added, flashing a pen light in each eye.

Emily flinched slightly at the harsh light.

“Sensitivity,” Emily murmured. “Slight headache but barely there.” She added.

“Good.” Miriam replied.

Dr. Shepherd informed Emily of her diagnosis and her induced coma. She was told that they want to run one last MRI now that she’s conscious and while waiting for the results, she wants her to go slow, but try to walk the length of the room. She might not be dizzy now, but movement could change that.

Sarah, Diana and Matthew agreed to Miriam’s suggestion to get a coffee or a quick lunch while Emily was getting her MRI and they went down to the hospital cafeteria.

“Where do you think Chris went?” Sarah posed, as they sat at a table, sharing a couple pastries with their coffee.

“I’m so confused about him.” Diana confessed, her hand moving to Matthew’s thigh and squeezing gently.

His hands were clasped around his coffee but he moved one to join hers, lacing their fingers together. “He still looked drunk.” He commented softly.

“How drunk was he when you were putting him to bed?” Diana posed in concern, her head swiveling to face Matthew.

“He passed out on the kitchen floor, seconds into the door.” He confirmed.

“Ohmigod!” Diana murmured shaking her head and looking down sadly. “It’s my fault.” She cried, bursting into tears.

“No, no, no, no, Mon Coeur.” He tried to sooth, pulling her into his arms.

“Diana, sweetheart, you haven’t done anything to him. All you did was fall in love honey.” Sarah comforted, reaching a hand across the table to clutch hers.

“But I -,” She began when Sarah cut her off.

“Don’t you dare! No matter his reasons, you didn’t do a damn thing to him, Diana! Do not put that on your shoulders. He’s the one that’s been hurting you.” Sarah chastised firmly but lovingly.

“She’s right, Love, and you know she is.” Matthew added as she tucked her head back into his chest, crying quietly.

Sarah watched sadly as her shoulders shook and Matthew just held her, murmuring soft words of comfort.

“I hate that you’re letting him do this to you Diana.” Sarah prodded, crossing her arms over her chest.

“I don’t understand Sarah.” She whimpered, turning to face her. Matthew ran his hand along her back repeatedly in comfort. “Why he’s filled with such anger and hate.” She added as her cries finally quieted.

“Could something have happened to him that he never told you about?” Matthew posed. “That started this?” He added.

“I don’t know.” Diana replied, shaking her head in confusion as she pushed her hair back off her face before clasping her hands in front of her, her elbows resting on the table.

“Nothing’s happened in the past weeks, or months that could have sparked a change?” Sarah interjected, sipping from her coffee. “This tastes like shit.” She added, pushing it away as she pursed her lips in distaste.

“Wait!” Diana called suddenly, getting their attention.

“What is it, Love?” Matthew responded with interest.

“That night I went to the Bearded Lady, our failed night?” She began, and he nodded at her to continue. “He got a call from work and then had to leave, but before that, he didn’t really seem against you or the idea of you although a little bit odd too?” She offered.

“And he never mentioned what the call was about?” Sarah queried.

“No, but after that, his behaviour about Matthew changed. He was more hands-on with me too, I guess you could say.” She clarified.

“He definitely was the night I picked you up for our date.” Matthew added.

Diana and Matthew relayed from each of their perspectives, Chris’ supposed possessiveness of Diana at her apartment that night. The way he grabbed her hand when she was in her bedroom, and how she had to push him away when he hugged her goodbye and the way he shoulder checked Matthew as he was leaving.

“Was it really a call from work?” Matthew posed. “Or did he just tell you it was?” he added.

“I really don’t know.” Diana murmured, tears threatening to fall. “But I think whatever it was, it was bad news.” She finished. “He acted composed but I was also really more interested in watching you, if I’m being honest.” She admitted. “What if I did miss something or he thought he couldn’t talk to me then?” She cried.

Matthew kissed Diana’s forehead before turning to Sarah. “Sarah, why don’t we stay for a bit longer, and after we see Emily and find out Miriam’s next steps with her; Diana and I can stay at a hotel tonight so you can talk to Chris at the house.” Matthew offered.

“But I want to talk to him too.” Diana challenged as Matthew brushed his thumbs across her cheeks, taking with him the remnants of her tears.

“I know you do, Love. But right now, my presence makes him quick to anger.” He clarified. “Maybe he needs more of a mother figure to talk to first.” Matthew reasoned as his eyes met hers. She nodded slightly, biting at her lip. He kissed her pouted lips quickly but sweetly.

“I fear you might be right.” Sarah added, clapping her hand over his on the table in recognition of his suggestion.

“We should head back up; it’s been almost forty minutes.” Matthew added, grabbing their half full coffees and tossing the offending liquid. None of them could stomach it.

**~TD~Emily~TD~**

The MRI now complete, I was back in my room and waiting for Sarah, Diana and Matthew to return before I tried to walk around the room. While I waited, my thoughts were on Chris and wondering if he’d told them the truth yet. I’ve never really kept secrets from Sarah or Diana, but he swore me to secrecy.

They waltzed in a few moments later and Diana smiled when she saw me. She rushed over, wrapping her arms around me and I returned the hug.

“I’m so glad you’re awake!” She squeaked, tears in her eyes.

“I’m okay, really.” I assured, kissing her cheek. She stepped back and reached her hand out. 

“This is Matthew, Matthew, Emily.” She introduced and he reached out a hand, a shy smile on his face. I grabbed his hand, “Come here,” I chided jokingly, pulling him into my arms for a hug.

He laughed gently before returning the hug and standing back, his hands stuffed in his pockets. Diana hooked her arm through his and looked up at him, a bright smile on her face. It was so nice to see her looking at him with such love in her eyes and his returning smile and sweet kiss to her head was just as endearing.

“Ohmigod! Em, you’re not going to believe Tabitha!” Diana began, her bright blue eyes full of excitement as she relayed Tabitha’s ‘love’ for Matthew.

“It’s quite the sight, but you’ll see.” Sarah added, squeezing my hand.

Diana was laughing at something with Matthew, their attention drawn from me and I looked to Sarah. I squeezed her hand to get her attention and her eyes met mine.

Whispering quietly, “Can I talk to you alone?” I relayed, my eyes pleading. She seemed to understand the urgency of my request.

“Matthew, Diana?” Sarah called.

“Yes?” Diana smiled at her.

“Would you to be willing to go on a Starbucks run? That cafeteria coffee was utter shit.” She posed before her eyes met mine.

“Of course.” Matthew added. Diana hugged us both before she and Matthew left the room.

“You wanna tell me why I just sent our niece off?” Sarah began.

“What has Chris told you?” I queried as Sarah sat on the edge of the bed.

“Other than what Matthew told us that night he called; he’s been a little shit to them.” She added.

“So, he hasn’t told you the truth yet?” I murmured, biting my lip nervously.

“What truth, Em?” Sarah pressed, her facial expression stern.

My thoughts went back to five weeks ago when Chris called me. He’d been sobbing and needed to tell me something but also swore me to secrecy. It’s this conversation that I was relaying to Sarah now.

_“Em, please. Promise me you won’t say a word, not even to Sarah!” He pleaded and my heart broke at his request._

_“I can’t promise until I know what it is, you’re going to tell me, Chris.” I reasoned._

_I was worried and knew I had to get him to talk but also needed to keep his trust at the same time._

“Wait, wait, wait, Em! Where was I when this call happened?” Sarah interjected.

“The weekly grocery shop.” I explained and she nodded in understanding. “I’m sorry I haven’t said anything until now, but I’m worried because he hasn’t told you.” I added.

“Alright continue.” She pressed, her lips in a hard line.

_Chris seemed resigned after my comment and agreed to tell me if I promised to limit what I would share. I acquiesced but made it clear that if I thought he was in trouble; Sarah would be the first to know._

_I waited patiently for him to continue._

_“I wasn’t feeling right and passed out a few times at work. It prompted a doctor’s visit and barrage of tests.” He began. “I told them to call me with the results, no matter the time.” He cried. A stuttering breath followed by a sob echoed down the line._

_“Oh honey, what’s going on?” I pushed._

_“Almost two weeks ago, I went to the pub with Diana, and I got the results.” He relayed. “But I couldn’t tell her. Not then.” He finished._

_“What did you tell her, honey?”_

_“That work called, and I needed to leave.” He confessed sadly._

_“And who really called you?” I replied._

_“My doctor, with the results.” He admitted. “It’s not good Em.” He cried once more._

“How are you Emily?” Dr. Shepherd called entering the room. Our conversation was halted for the time being and I looked to Sarah sadly but she nodded in understanding.

**~TD~Diana~TD~**

“Do you want to get some real lunch to bring back to the room?” I posed, after we’d pulled out of the parking lot.

“Instead of coffee?” He queried, his eyebrows scrunching adorably. I reached over to smooth the dimple between his brows.

“No, we’ll get that last before returning to the hospital but I’m hungry now.” I admitted, pouting at him.

He smiled and leaned over, kissing me sweetly before the light changed to green.

After stopping at a Chinese restaurant, we got a mix of dishes to go, and then picked up the coffee before returning to the hospital. When Matthew parked, he seemed to have something on his mind.

“What are you thinking about? I posed, as I grabbed the coffee while he took the bag for lunch.

“Honestly?” He posed, taking a deep breath.

“Of course,” I replied, slight confusion in my tone.

He stopped walking and looked to me. “It’s something Emily said when you and Sarah first observed she was awake.” He began.

“I didn’t notice,” I offered.

“I know, I think you and Sarah both were more relieved to see her looking back at you. But you moved to help her with sitting up in bed.” He retorted.

“Well, what did she say?” I pushed as we started walking again, after he locked the car.

“She said, ‘Did he get bad news?’, in response to Chris.” He stated “You have any idea what that means?” He added.

“No, but she did suffer a head injury, it was probably nothing.” I replied, shrugging it off.

“Damn, you’re probably right.” He conceded, taking hold of my free hand.

Moments before we walked back into the hospital room, he raised our clasped hands and kissed the back of mine sweetly. I stopped suddenly outside the door and raised up on tippy toes, kissing him firmly.

“I love you.” I declared.

“I love you, too.” He smiled, walking into the room finally.


	15. Chapter FIFTEEN

**DISCLAIMER: All rights to Deborah Harkness. Just borrowing the characters.**

* * *

**THE DINER**

****

**By Goode Girl**

* * *

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

**~TD~Emily~TD~**

Dr. Shepherd, or Miriam as I was invited to call her; confirmed my release from hospital under strict instruction. I was not to use the stairs without help or take too hot of showers or baths as the temperature could cause a dizzy spell. Keep physical activity to a minimum for the next week; to not over exert myself and when I did shower or bathe, leave the door unlocked, in case I required assistance.

Sarah spoke up and said she’d be my constant caretaker, and I smiled in kind as Miriam handed me a prescription for some pain medication if the headaches, which were sure to happen, became too much. I changed into the clothes Sarah had brought from home while Diana and Matthew filled my prescription before leaving the hospital. Sarah and I trailed behind them as we were led to his car. There was a bounce in her gait as she held his hand firmly between her own, smiling up at him adoringly. Sarah looked at me and nodded at them as she held my hand in hers. The happy smile on her face showing how much in love she was, made us happy for her.

We now found ourselves ensconced in Matthew’s Range Rover and surprisingly Diana took his keys, pushing him to sit in the backseat with me so that he could bring me up to speed on all the details of himself that had already been shared with Sarah.

I was told about his work with molecular biology and genetics, which is how he knew Miriam. Then his choice to move into construction. The wealth of his family and his trust fund was another topic he touched on as well as his love of cooking, especially with Diana. The smile on his face and the gleam in his eye when he talked about her, radiated his love for my niece. He really was a good man and I was comforted by the fact that no matter what, Diana was safe with him in every way. It was little disturbing to hear about the things Chris had continued to do after Diana had asked for space, but Sarah and I wanted to talk to him tonight. We were interrupted by Miriam at the hospital and it was important that I tell Sarah what I knew, before Chris came back to the house.

“Are you alright, Emily?” Matthew posed.

I hadn’t noticed, but a headache has started and my hand was unconsciously rubbing along my forehead.

“Sudden headache.” I explained.

“When we get to the house, you should take one of your pills and lay down.” Sarah instructed from the front seat. Diana turned off the radio as well so the noise wouldn’t aggravate.

Matthew helped me into the house and Sarah grabbed some water and handed me one of my pain pills. Matthew’s grip on my elbow, and the arm around my back, were the only things keeping me upright at this point. I knew Miriam said the headaches could be bad, but this was intense.

“Let’s get you up to bed.” Matthew interjected softly.

Tabitha made her presence known at that moment, and rubbed herself along my legs while meowing. She stood on her hind legs, pawing at Matthew. I was distracted from my headache for a moment, in awe of her reaction to him.

“Oh, you weren’t kidding! She loves him!” I smiled, watching her eyes look up to him as if asking him to pick her up.

“Bonjour mon petit! Vous devez tenir compagnie à Emily.” Matthew spoke and Tabitha’s answering ‘meows’ made me laugh.

“What did you say to her?” Diana prodded.

“Just that she needs to keep Emily company.” He smiled.

Diana leaned up and kissed his cheek before turning to me. “Would you like some tea to relax?” Diana added, her gaze full of concern as my hand moved to rub at my aching head once more.

“Please.” I murmured and she and Sarah moved to head to the kitchen.

“Coffee, Matthew?” Sarah called over her shoulder.

“Yes, thank you.” He confirmed before leading me to the stairs. Tabitha hot on his heels.

When we reached the landing, I could already feel the medication making my brain a little fuzzy, but the pain had lessened somewhat.

**~TD~**

Matthew noted the change in Emily when they reached her and Sarah’s bedroom. She was swaying a bit, due to the pain medication and sat roughly on the edge of the bed.

“You know, I’m surprised Chris hasn’t said more.” She stated offhandedly as she tried to bend down to remove her shoes. There was a slight slurring in her words. “I still need to tell Sarah.” She added.

Matthew gently pushed her hands away and unlaced and removed them for her. “What do you mean Emily? Is there something about Chris that we don’t know about?” He queried, a wrinkle in his brow.

“Yes, but-,” She stopped abruptly, placing her pointer finger over her lips in a ‘Shhh’ signal. “It’s a secret.” She whispered, before giggling to herself.

Matthew shrugged off the comment for a moment. “Do you want to lay under the covers or over them?” he posed, a hand on her shoulder to keep her from falling forward.

“Under, under!” She smiled. It was clear to Matthew the medication had made her more than just a little loopy, and he helped her to lay down.

“You’re so good for our Diana.” She praised, once under the blankets. Her hand raised to cup his cheek. “It’s too bad…” She trailed off, and Matthew continued to listen as she let a few more, what seemed to be secrets slip out.

“Close your eyes, Emily. Get some rest.” He soothed, tucking the blankets around her.

“Promise me something?” She posed, her glassy eyes meeting his.

“Of course,” He retorted as she took his hand between hers.

“You need to tell Diana…that Chris…” She trailed off once more.

“What about Chris, Emily?” He urged.

“Chris will want to…talk to her…diagnosis…cancer.” She finished, as the medication seemed to finally knock her out.

“I promise.” He returned, even though she was clearly asleep. He didn’t know if he should trust her words through the haze of her slightly inebriated state and rolled those two words around in his head back and forth, ‘diagnosis’, and ‘cancer’.

Matthew pulled the blinds shut and noted that Tabitha was curled up next her on the bed, before quietly leaving; the door ajar. He met Sarah half way down the stairs as she was ascending; two mugs in her hands.

“She’s out.” He stated.

“Well, good. She needs to rest.” She affirmed, handing one of the mugs to Matthew.

Sarah, Matthew and Diana congregated in the living room where they had their coffee and tea before Diana and Matthew packed a bag for their hotel stay for the night.

They agreed that to keep Chris at a calm level, it would be best if Matthew wasn’t at the house. He knew Diana wanted to talk to Chris, but agreed that Sarah and Emily would do so first. Before they departed for the hotel, Sarah said she would give Diana a call in the morning when it was a good time to come back to the house.

**~TD~Matthew~TD~**

My mind was stuck on the comments Emily made when I had helped her up the stairs and to her bedroom. I couldn’t decide if she was still lucid enough to know what she was saying or if was all due to her pain medication making her high. My attention was drawn to my right when I felt Diana place her hand on my thigh.

“You okay? You seem a million miles away.” She teased gently, squeezing at my thigh.

I threaded my fingers with hers. “Yes, sorry, just wondering how things will go for Sarah and Emily tonight with Chris.” I smiled.

“I’m a little worried myself, if I’m being honest. Not only because of his temper lately, but I don’t want it to stress Emily out. She just got out of the hospital.” She added sadly.

“Sarah is there if needed, you know she won’t let Chris endanger her health in any way.” I comforted.

“I know.” She smiled weakly.

We arrived at a local hotel and I insisted on the suite for the night. Carrying our one bag in my left hand, I held hers securely in my right as we walked down the hall to our room after exiting the elevator. Once inside, Diana expressed her wish to have a shower and I was going to order room service for dinner.

The hotel had a great array of food choices and Diana made her selection before jumping in the shower, I placed the order. I was going with the ‘New York Strip Steak’ along with a bottle of Cabernet Sauvignon, while Diana’s choice was the ‘Half Roast Chicken’ and a bottle of Pinot Grigio. The side for both was a baked potato with all the toppings.

“Your order will be delivered in about thirty minutes, Sir.” The hotel clerk confirmed.

“Thank you.” I replied, hanging up the phone before stripping off my clothes and heading to the bathroom.

“AHH!” She shrieked in surprise when I wrapped my arms around her from behind. “You scared me!” She giggled, turning in my embrace and wrapping her arms around my neck.

“Hi, Love. Dinner is ordered.” I smiled before bending my head to capture her lips with mine.

Her top lip pouted slightly as I teased at it with my tongue and she moaned into the kiss. The sounds she made echoing off the walls of the bathroom.

Reaching my hands down, I lifted her by the thighs and pressed her back into the shower wall.

“Do we have time? Before dinner gets here?” She panted, her head tilting back as my lips and tongue sucked at her pulse point sensually.

“Twenty-five minutes.” I murmured as she cupped my face, pulling my lips to hers.

Holding my face, a fraction of a space in front her, she smiled as her eyes sought out mine. “Fuck me, Matthew.” She ordered, her legs tightening around my hips as I bent slightly before slipping my cock into her slick heat.

“FUCK!” I called as she did that trick with her Kegel muscles as I entered her.

Her resounding giggle at my reaction caused her tits to bounce and the thrust of my hips was fast as she slid against the slick marble with each movement.

“Yes, Matthew. Harder!” She pleaded as her hands weaved through my now wet hair. I bent my head and nipped at her breasts before sucking a nipple into my mouth, lapping at it with my tongue.

Pulling my head up, her hands at my neck, she latched her lips to my Adam’s apple and sucked firmly before trailing her lips along my jaw to the underside of my ear. The groan that emanated from deep in my chest, reverberated in the confines of the shower and my hands pushed and pulled at her ass. Her hips swiveled against mine and I could feel my orgasm approaching.

“Fuck, I’m gonna come, Love.” I growled, my lips meeting hers once more.

Diana pulled an arm from around my shoulders and ran it along her breast, tugging at her nipple before cupping her aroused flesh and squeezing. I watched as she slid her hand down, along her abdomen and between our bodies until she pressed her fingers into her sensitive clit.

“So close. Matthew. YES!” She cried as her muscles contracted around my cock, her own release surging through her.

“Fuck,” I murmured, slowing my thrusts as spurt after spurt of come was released inside her.

“I love you. God, I love you.” She whimpered, kissing me sweetly as I gently set her back on the ground.

“I love you, Mon Coeur.” I murmured in reply as she cuddled into me. “As much as I don’t want to, I better get some pants on in case dinner is early.” I reasoned and she reluctantly released her arms from around my torso.

Cupping her sweet face, I kissed her warmly before leaving her to finish washing her hair. The moment I had pulled my sleep pants on, there was a knock on the door.

“Perfect timing,” I murmured to myself as I strode over to answer it.

“Mr. Clairmont?” The server inquired.

“Yes?” I posed

“Just checking I had the correct suite, sorry sir. First night.” The young man stated shyly. He couldn’t have been more than eighteen or nineteen.

I moved so he could role the cart in and at that same moment, Diana walked into the room in nothing but my fucking t-shirt.

“Smells good!” She called, wrapping her arm around my waist.

The poor kid’s mouth was hanging open as the grey t-shirt clung to her still moist curves. Even my eyes popped out at the sight. I slyly moved in front of Diana, shielding her from his view and palmed a tip into his hand, thanking him. He scurried from the room and walked into the door frame before actually going through the door, closing it behind him.

When he was gone, Diana started giggling. “You totally did that on purpose!” I teased, smacking at her ass playfully. She jogged over to the bed and hopped on as I rolled the cart over to the table.

“I saw him when we were checking in, thought I’d give him a little thrill.” She smiled, eyes twinkling.

“Well you thrilled him all right.” I laughed in reply. “Me too,” I jested in a mumble as I readjusted my dick in my pants.

We ate dinner at the table near the galley-like kitchen, and throughout the meal, Diana would run her foot up my leg and down again. At one point she snuck her foot into the pant leg and it rose as her foot did. She pulled away and seemed distracted by her food, then her wine. When she was done, she sat back with a second glass of wine while I finished up with my steak. Just as I ate the final bite off my fork, her foot pressed into my dick and I almost choked.

**~TD~Diana~TD~**

I was so fucking with him and it was hilarious, although I did feel bad when he almost choked on his steak.

“Are you okay?” I giggled, standing from my chair and slapping at his back.

“Hmmmm…” He murmured, swallowing the last bite. He took a gulp from his wine before turning to me. “You know,” He started, a sly smirk on his face as he pushed back from the table, pulling me astride his lap.

“What?” I urged, pushing his hair off his face.

“I’m not the one typically choking on meat.” He deadpanned and I threw my head back in laughter, while he smiled at his own clever wit.

“Maybe we should be on equal footing then?” I posed, slipping from his lap to my knees.

Pushing his legs apart, he watched wordlessly as I pulled at his pants and he raised his hips so I could move them to the floor. His cock slapped at his abdomen gently before I gripped him firmly at the base, stroking him a few times.

“Fuck,” He murmured, his head tilting back.

Lowering my head, I sucked the head between my lips before descending over his full length and gagging slightly as I felt him hit the back my throat. His hips thrust gently as he groaned at my movements. My hands moved along his thighs as I bobbed over him quickly, sucking more firmly at the head with each rise and fall.

“Come here,” He crooned, lifting me gently.

We both stood simultaneously and he pulled me up, and into his arms, my legs wrapping around his hips as he walked us to the bed. We fell back on the plush comforter and before his lips could meet mine, he slithered down my body and slipped his tongue between my pussy lips.

“Ohhh!” I called, my hands tangling in his hair.

“Hmmmmm…” He growled, and the vibrations moved through my clit.

Matthew splayed his hands over my abdomen while using his thumbs to pull my wet lips apart as his flicked his tongue across my engorged nub.

“Make me come. I’m so close.” I whimpered, my release near.

Seconds before my orgasm rippled through me, he pushed his cock inside as I contracted around him. Another loud groan emanated from his lips as he thrust slow but firm while cradling me in his arms.

“I love you,” He murmured, fastening his lips over a nipple while his tongue flicked at the peak.

“I love you,” I replied, pulling his head up to fasten my lips to his.

His hips stilled and pulled out, “On your hands and knees for me, Love.” He requested.

Once I was in position, he smacked gently at my ass before pushing back inside. His thrusts were firm and deep and I could feel every inch of him as pushed in, then pulled almost all the way out.

“Matthew,” I panted, turning my head to look at him over my shoulder.

He leaned forward, his hips slowing as his lips met mine; his hands cupped my breasts, squeezing the sensitive flesh before trailing his hands down my abdomen. One hand spread my legs a little more while the other moved to press into my clit.

“Yes, yes, yes,” I chanted as his thrusts picked up momentum.

“Come for me, Love.” He growled as his thighs slapped at the back of mine with force.

“So close.” I murmured as I arched up and back against his chest, my walls constricting around his length as my orgasm struck.

“Fucking hell,” He bellowed as he released inside me for the second time that night.

“You were so loud just now!” I teased with a giggle before falling onto the bed in front of him.

“That was so fucking intense.” He relayed, crawling over me and nestling between my thighs.

Supporting his weight on his elbows, he lowered his lips to mine and I wound my arms around his shoulders, pulling him flush against me. We kissed languidly for a long time, just reveling in the feel of each inch of our naked forms pressed together. He moved his lips along my jawline and down to my neck before kissing above my breast, just below my blue-pendant necklace. When he pulled away, his eyes were focused on it for a few moments and I ran a hand through his hair. His eyes met mine and he smiled, but it seemed haunted as well.

Once we’d come down from the highs of our love making, he pulled the covers of the bed down and I climbed under while he procured us each another glass of wine. I cuddled into his chest, his arm around my waist as we perused the movies on the television services. When our glasses were empty, and we had polished off both bottles of wine, he rolled the cart outside the door before turning off the lights and rejoining me in bed.

Matthew seemed rather quiet, like something was weighing heavily on his mind, and I turned in his arms to face him.

“You’re thinking hard about something…” I poked. “What is it?” I pushed, trailing my fingers over his abdomen. He laced his fingers with mine.

“Oh, just something Emily said is all. The medication was definitely affecting her.” He paused, kissing my forehead. “We should get some sleep.” He added, tucking my head under his chin.

I pulled away and propped myself up on my elbow so I could better see his face. “What did she say?” I prodded.

Raising his head, he kissed the tip of my nose before laying back with a small but seemingly forced smile. “Nothing, Ma Lionne,” He cajoled. “Nothing you need to worry about right now, anyway.” He reasoned. He took a deep breath, and pushed a stray strand of hair behind my ear. “How do you think the conversation with Chris is going?” He added, placing another sweet kiss on the end of my nose.

“I hope well. Guess we’ll find out in the morning.” I supplied, resting my head on his chest my arm moving around his waist.

We cuddled up together and finally fell asleep around 11:00PM. Thoughts of Chris and the talk Emily and Sarah were having with him, in the forefront if my mind.

**~TD~**

Diana woke the next morning to the sensation of lips on her skin. Her eyes peeked open and she found Matthew, kissing at her breast.

“Morning,” She smiled and his eyes met hers.

“Morning, Love.” He greeted. “I ordered breakfast; it should be here in a few minutes.” He relayed.

Matthew pulled on his sleep pants while Diana dressed in his t-shirt once more. They ate breakfast at the table, and were almost finished when her phone started going off. She stumbled from her chair to retrieve it and answered after the third ring.

“Hello? Sarah?” She called down the line.

“Hi, sweetheart. Emily told me about Chris, finally. She was holding that in for too long and now Matthew’s supposed to have told you.” She began “Well if it is cancer,” She relayed, “we’ll find out soon with the new results. The talk went well…” Sarah continued to go on but the one thing that was suck in Diana’s mind was that Matthew knew and didn’t tell her all the facts.

Once off the phone with Sarah, she turned to him, anger emanating out of every pore in her body. He noticed the change in her posture immediately.

“Diana? What’s wrong?” He called in concern, rising from his chair. “Is it Emily?” He added.

“You lied to me,” She stated calmly.

“About what?” He asked in confusion.

She took a step back. “Chris, cancer… Ringing any bells?” She challenged; arms crossed over her chest.

Matthew tried to explain that he didn’t know if he could trust what Emily had said under the influence of her meds and that’s why he didn’t say more.

“You still could have told me anyway and we would have found out together! You hid things from me Matthew!” She retorted as angry tears of frustration leaked from the corner of her eyes.

“And you would have worried yourself sick!” He retorted, his voice rising slightly. “I was trying to save you from the worry of not knowing.” He tried to reason.

Diana was quiet for a few moments. “Do you remember what you said to me when you gave me this?” She posed, holding onto the blue-pendant necklace to emphasize her point.

He nodded sadly. He never meant to hurt her; he was simply trying to protect her from the unknown.

“Trust, loyalty, and most importantly…TRUTH!” She declared, storming off to the bathroom and slamming the door.

“Fuck.” He murmured, running his hands over his face dejectedly.

He was resigned to the fact that she needed some space and he would give her that.

When she’d not come out of the bathroom for some time he knocked softly, informing her they needed to get back to the house. She emerged a few minutes later, eyes red from crying as she tossed his t-shirt at him.

Diana was silent still, as he checked them out of the hotel. Once they were ensconced in the car, she kept her gaze out the window.

“I’m sorry. But I didn’t do it to hurt you, you know that.” He offered.

“But it still hurt.” She murmured in reply.

At least she wasn’t not talking at all now. He didn’t reply and simply pulled into a Starbucks drive-thru and ordered for both of them and Sarah and Emily. Even tacking on the plain black for Chris. The attendant handed him the tray and he turned to Diana.

“Can you please hold this?” He posed and she took it wordlessly.

‘This fucking sucks,’ He thought to himself but he knew it wasn’t out of malice, she was honestly hurt. All he could do right now was give her some space.

When he finally pulled into the driveway, it was behind Chris’ small Toyota pick-up truck. Undoing his belt, he reached to Diana for the coffee and she pushed it into his hands before escaping from the car.

“This is going to be a long fucking day,” He murmured, trailing behind dejectedly.


	16. Chapter SIXTEEN

**DISCLAIMER: All rights to Deborah Harkness. Just borrowing the characters.**

* * *

**THE DINER**

****

**By Goode Girl**

* * *

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

**~TD~**

Diana ran into the house, bypassing the living room and up the stairs to see Sarah and Emily. Matthew trudged in after her with the coffee in hand and stood rather uncomfortably in the kitchen, not sure what to do. Chris was there, looking at him but he wasn’t sure if he should even try to engage him at this point. He nodded a polite ‘hello’ and handed him the coffee they’d procured for him.

He was surprised when Chris uttered a ‘thank you’.

“Just going to run these up to them.” Matthew stated, leaving his coffee on the table. Chris nodded mutely as Matthew left the room.

Knocking on the bedroom door, he heard the door click and Sarah appeared. “Hi, just wanted to leave these with you.” He stated, and Sarah took the tray with a ‘thanks’, before turning to leave. He was halted when the soft ‘meow’ from Tabitha echoed behind him and Sarah opened the door a little further for her to escape. Matthew bent down and picked her up, cradling her against his chest as she head-butted his chin a few times. The cat equivalent of kisses.

Arriving back in the kitchen, he noted that Chris hadn’t moved really, other than to sit at the table.

“Can we talk?” He posed, signaling to the empty chair across from him.

Matthew nodded and thought the wood between them was a good idea. He knew he had been tempted to hit him in the past, and as he was still unclear as to his reasons for this chat. It was better there was some space between them right now.

“I take it you talked to Sarah and Emily last night?” Matthew began, sipping from his coffee. Tabitha leapt up onto the table and took a seat near his arm as it rested on the surface.

“I did, and I told them everything.” He stated calmly.

“Forgive me, but this is just a bit drastic. I’ve never seen you this calm around me.” Matthew posed, even taking note of Tabitha’s new ‘tolerance’ of him.

“I had a lot of apologizing to do and I’m saving Diana for last. I needed to make things right, and Sarah and Em helped me realize that I needed to start with you.” He explained. “I never gave you a chance, and I’m sorry. There were reasons for it, but not the ones you might think.” He added.

Matthew nodded at him to continue and sat patiently as Chris divulged a multitude of truths.

He began with what he felt was his biggest secret, one even Diana didn’t know about. From a young age he had known that he was gay, but refused to acknowledge it until he was seventeen. Feeling guilty and ashamed for some reason. He kept up pretenses by going on dates, and would tell Diana that ‘she just wasn’t right for me,’ a half truth of course because they weren’t right, but not in the way she was led to believe.

“So, why the whole, ‘I’m in love with Diana’, ruse if she’s…” Matthew trailed off. “Not your type, so to speak.” He queried.

“I was trying to hurt you and her but, I’m not there yet, let me explain some more.” He pleaded and once again Matthew nodded.

Chris went on to clarify that the same day Diana had met Matthew at the diner, he’d run into a guy unexpectedly and was attracted to him. Telling himself to just ‘listen to his heart and go with it’, so he did.

“We slept together and the next morning he told me I was good substitute until…” Chris trailed off.

“Until what?” Matthew prodded.

“Until he could have you.” Chris added, his gaze meeting Matthew’s.

His brows furrowed in confusion, “Seriously? Who was this asshole?” He queried as Tabitha ‘mrowed’ in irritation from next to him. He ran his hand along her back, coaxing her to relax before looking back to Chris for answers.

“It was Kit. Kit Marlowe.” He murmured, barely above a whisper.

“Shit. That little fucker? Damn. I’m sorry. Really.” Matthew interjected. “He’s a trouble maker and he knows I’m straight.” Matthew stated angrily. “He was so demeaning to Diana when he would first come with us to the diner.” He added. “Gallowglass and I basically disinvited him.”

“She mentioned that, but referred to him as your friend.” Chris clarified. “Which is why I was trying to hurt you and deter Diana from seeing you. Because I thought, from the way he talked about you that next morning, that you were close.” He admitted.

“No, not in the least. I have to trust him, to a degree on the job, but that’s it.” Matthew defended.

“I am sorry, I caused so much trouble, but there’s been so much I’ve had to come to terms with and instead of dealing with in a healthy manner…” He trailed off, running his hands over his face.

“You took it out on me, and Diana.” Matthew interjected. Chris nodded mutely. “But why hurt Diana? I mean really that is something I still don’t understand, despite Kit and his asinine behaviour.” Matthew posed, sipping from his coffee once more.

Chris followed suit and chugged back a few mouthfuls before meeting his eyes. “I had a scare, at work. Fainted a few times and went to the doctor.” He began. “They ran a barrage of tests but nothing was bringing any results, and then, two days before Diana met you at the pub that first night, I went in for more tests.”

“You got the call for those results at the pub that night, didn’t you?” Matthew concluded.

“I did. It scared me. I didn’t know how to process it, so I told Diana it was work, and left.”

“But you confided in Emily.” Matthew stated rather than asked and Chris nodded in confirmation.

“I have cancer. But I’m not ready to talk about the details yet. There’s more tests to be done anyway.” He explained, tears in his eyes, threatening to fall. “I didn’t know how severe it was at that point and got it my head that if I pushed her away now, I was saving her the pain of grieving if it ended up killing me.” It was clear he was trying not to cry, but the more he fought it, the worse it got. “By telling her I was in love with her, or leading her believe it was romantic and not platonic, I knew that she would distance from me a bit. She would never feel that way for me and I fucking knew it, which is why I pushed it with that kiss.” He stated, rubbing at his chin and eyeing Matthew.

“You deserved to be hit for that.” Matthew smiled, “Just saying.” He added, a small smirk on his lips.

Chris nodded before continuing. “But I felt I needed to push her past a point where it was her choice to end things rather than me. I needed her to blame me, otherwise she’d have blamed herself.” He added, wiping a few escaped tears off his cheek. “But I was selfish, and it was me that couldn’t let her go. So, I was just a complete asshole to you because she was yours. IS yours.” He clarified. Sobs wracked his body and Matthew stood from his seat, walking around the table and pulling Chris into a hug.

“No matter what those test results say, I will do anything I can to help you.” Matthew comforted. “You know she’s determined, and even though she was hurt and I was pissed at you for hurting her. She didn’t want to give up on you, Chris.”

“I’m just so sorry I let it go this far. I’m so stupid.” He sobbed.

“I was looking for a reason to hit Kit, maybe this is my chance.” Matthew joked pulling back, his hand on Chris’ shoulder.

“I thought we had a connection, that the feelings were reciprocated. That love was within my grasp.” He admitted rather loudly.

**~TD~Diana~TD~**

“Emily!” I called, running up the stairs and bypassing the living room.

“Hi honey,” She smiled, sitting up in bed.

“How are you feeling today?” I posed, taking a seat on the other side of the mattress where Tabitha, surprisingly, crawled into my lap. “Hello to you too, Tabitha!” I greeted in astonishment.

Sarah waltzed into the room, clearly fresh from a shower and dressed in her jean overalls and plaid shirt. Moments after she closed the door behind her, there was a resounding knock. I could feel Emily’s eyes on me as Sarah spoke to Matthew. His voice was clearly discernable and I felt my lip tremble at how our morning had gone. Tabitha jumped from my lap, meowing and running to the door.

“What’s wrong, honey?” Emily posed, reaching for my hand.

“We had a fight.” I cried. Sarah allowed Tabitha to leave and smiled at her before she closed it once again and handed out the coffee.

“Fight? About what?” Sarah posed, sitting on the chair next to the bed and propping her feet on the mattress near Emily’s.

“He was acting a little odd last night and when I asked what was wrong, he mentioned that Em had said something, but brushed it off as nothing.” She complained. “He did say you were effected by your meds.” She added, looking to Emily. “But he didn’t tell me about Chris, the cancer. I heard it from you this morning on the phone!” She divulged, sadly.

“Sweetheart,” Sarah began, moving her feet from the bed and leaning forward.

“Don’t be mad at him for that. I only found out last night, and we could have told you too. This isn’t on Matthew.” She tried to reason.

“But even if he wasn’t sure, he should have told me!” I wailed. “Chris…” I trailed off, letting the tears of frustration fall.

“Chris should have been the one to tell you to tell all of us, but he also swore me to secrecy. I kept it from Sarah and I felt horrible about it.” Emily admitted.

“How long have you known?” I pressed.

“He called me, about two weeks after you and Matthew had started seeing one another.” Emily explained.

“But Chris should have told you. And he has a lot to own up to.” Sarah relayed. “Trust me when I say that once he talks to you, everything will make sense and you might be angry at him, but you will understand his motives and his recent behaviour.” She finished.

I nodded, taking in her words. “So, you’re not going to tell me?”

“Chris needs to tell you, honey.” Emily reiterated. I nodded in understanding.

“I need to talk to Matthew.” I stated, moving from the bed.

“I’m pretty sure Chris was going to talk to him first.” Sarah mentioned.

“Why am I the last to know?” I whined indignantly.

“He wanted to apologize to Matthew, and he needed to that without interruption.” Emily confirmed. “It’s not what you think.” She added.

“I will tell you one thing! I can’t believe that you never told us this, Diana!” Sarah began.

“Told you what?” I posed, as I stood near the door.

“That he’s gay of course.” She smiled and I felt the blood drain from my face.

“OH! Honey, did you really not know that?” Emily called in concern, noting the change in my demeanor.

“Of course, I didn’t! Why else would I have been so bothered by his declarations of love for me!” I retorted angrily. “He’s been lying to me for years.” I murmured, pushing my hands through my hair and taking deep breaths.

“He didn’t tell anyone, at least not until last night. I really thought you knew or at least had an inkling.” Sarah apologized.

“It’s not your fault, Sarah. It’s on him.” I replied.

After giving both Emily and Sarah a hug, I crept down the stairs. If they were talking, I wanted them to give them time to finish. Especially if it was on a good note. When I reached the base of the stairs, I peered around the corner and saw Matthew with his hand on Chris’ shoulder in what looked like a gesture of comfort. He was looking into his face, and clearly listening.

“I thought we had a connection, that the feelings were reciprocated. That love was within my grasp.” He admitted rather loudly.

I gasped, my mind running the gamut. ‘Did he want Matthew?’.

Rounding the corner, Matthew saw me approaching first. “You’re an asshole! Is that why you’ve been pushing me away, hurting me! You want my boyfriend?” I called in anger, tears trailing down my cheeks.

“No, Mon Coeur. Calm down.” Matthew pleaded, pushing Chris to the side and gently grabbing my face to look at him.

“I don’t want Matthew! I swear!” Chris called, standing back, hands raised in an ‘I surrender’ gesture.

I tried to shake my head from his grip. “Please look at me, Love.” Matthew coaxed, and my teary eyes met his.

“You just got the tail-end of a conversation and are misinterpreting information. Please. Trust me!” He stated, his eyes never leaving mine once.

“I’m sorry.” I cried, shaking my head and looking to the floor.

**~TD~**

“It’s okay, sweetheart.” Matthew comforted as she wound her arms around his waist, burying her face in his chest.

“No,” She began, pulling back. “I mean about this morning.” She clarified, her eyes meeting his once again.

He kissed her forehead affectionately as he cupped the back of her neck, his thumb on her cheek. “From what I did know,” He started. “It just wasn’t my story to tell.” He admitted and Diana nodded in acknowledgement.

“So,” Diana stated, turning to face Chris. “What did I overhear, and I want to know everything!” She demanded, waggling her finger at him pointedly.

Matthew smiled at her, thinking she looked adorable all fired up. They moved to the living room and Diana held firmly to his hand as Chris sat opposite in the single chair.

Diana listened intently as Chris relayed everything, from the night at the pub and call he received to Kit and his deviance, to his cancer diagnosis. Although, he still wasn’t sharing all because he was still waiting on new results. She cried, got angry and cried some more but there was just one more thing to really reveal.

“What else could you possibly have to tell me!” Diana called in astonishment.

“The night my parents died. No,” He paused. “The night my father killed my mother.” He stated plainly. “I saw it happen.” He admitted, looking to the floor.

“Chris! Ohmigod!” Diana squeaked in surprise.

“What did you see?” Matthew interjected. “Sorry, ignore that, it was insensitive.” He apologized, and Diana squeezed his hand in reassurance.

“It’s okay, actually I need to say it.” He admitted. “I just remember hearing the hammer of the gun being cocked and I had closed my eyes, but when that shot rang out. I was petrified. Couldn’t move.” He confessed.

“Did your dad every try to turn the gun on you?” Diana queried.

“No, but. I was peering through the railing of the stairs and I must have made a noise, because he walked over, looked at me and said, ‘I’m sorry my boy’, before shooting himself.” Chris took a breath, like he’d just expelled the last of his demons.

“Jesus,” Matthew murmured in shock. Diana let the fresh tears that had been welling in her eyes at this new information, finally trail down her cheeks.

“Why did you never say anything?” Diana murmured, wiping her face of the wet tracks.

“I think, even at age nine, I knew it would land me in more therapy than I was willing to deal with.” He declared. “Plus, it was sort of this feeling of, ‘if I didn’t talk about it, it didn’t happen’.’” He added. “I realize now, I have a lot of unresolved grief that’s been building over the years. Then after Ernst and Verin…” He trailed off.

“You kinda ran away after that.” Diana supplied.

“With your scholarship,” he relayed.

“Wait! So that’s true then? You have a Ph. D in history?” Matthew interjected, looking to Diana.

“Where did you hear that?” She queried, whipping her head in his direction.

“It’s the other thing Emily let slip in her narcotic-infused state. Along with how you stole her scholarship.” He relayed, turning to Chris, next.

“It’s an almost Ph. D, by the way. I didn’t have the money to return to school and lost the scholarship for Yale, to Chris.” She supplied, sadly.

“Do you want to finish, get your degree?” Matthew posed as she brought her legs up under herself, cuddling into his side more.

“What does it matter, it won’t happen.” She stated, shrugging her shoulders dejectedly.

“I did steal it from her though.” Chris interjected. “I knew there were limited spots and that they were more likely to grant it to an almost molecular biologist, over a possible historian.” He stated. “I was ashamed that I did that, but I also had to get away from the events at home.” He added.

“I know you did, Chris. Which is why I didn’t argue with you about it.” Diana comforted. “But thank you for telling me, even if it all came out ten years late!” She smiled reassuringly at him.

“Can you even forgive me? I was such a goddamn prick to you!” He supplied. “And you!” He added, looking to Matthew.

“Yes, you were.” She smiled, not arguing with him. “But the first step is admitting you’re a prick.” She laughed, and they both joined in.

“Give him a hug, Sweetheart.” Matthew whispered, kissing her cheek.

“Come here, asshole!” She teased, rising from her seat, and holding him close. “Don’t ever lie to me again.” She ordered.

“I won’t. I promise.” He confirmed.

“And the moment you get any test results. You tell me, I don’t care what time it is!” She added in a firm tone.

“Yes, ma’am.” He agreed, saluting her. “Does this mean I have my best friend back?” He whispered nervously.

“That depends,” She teased.

“On what exactly?”

“On whether or not you accept Matthew now.” She posed, standing with arms crossed over her chest.

“Fuck, I thought you were going to say something else. Jesus. YES. Of course, I do.” He smiled, as she hugged him once more. “And just to clarify, as hot as your boyfriend is, I don’t want him!” He added, causing both Matthew and Diana erupt in laughter.

Emily and Sarah chose that moment to join them.

“So, everything’s good?” Sarah interjected, a cautious smile on her face.

“Yes, so long as Emily doesn’t divulge any more family secrets while on her pain meds!” Diana teased.

“Oh, goodness. What did I say?” She posed, apologetically.

Diana relayed her drug induced confessions to Matthew yesterday, and she apologized again. But Diana just brushed them aside. Clearly it wasn’t her fault.

“Diana?” Matthew called, standing from the couch. “You didn’t really answer my previous question.” He reminded.

“What question?” Sarah probed.

“If I want to finish school, get my degree. But It won’t happen, where’s the money supposed to come from?” She finished, shrugging her shoulders.

Matthew cleared his throat rather loudly. “Are you forgetting something, sweetheart?” He asked, smiling widely.

“What?” Diana posed, perplexity showing on her features.

“Rich boyfriend?” He stated, as if it was the most obvious answer. Tabitha chose that moment to meow loudly from the floor near Matthew’s feet. He picked her up and cuddled her to his chest. “Even Tabitha agrees with me!” He smiled, waving her paw at Diana.

“I can’t take your money!” Diana refuted.

“Why not?” Sarah called. “He’s offering, and it’s not like you’ll need to retake a lot, just some refresher courses, a few exams.” Sarah negotiated. “You had almost completed your thesis too!” She tacked on.

“You can finish school, Diana. Just say the word, and it’s done!” Matthew urged.

“Diana! From where you live now, it’s only twenty minutes to the campus at NYU.” Emily pushed.

“If Tabitha lets Chris hold her for five seconds, then I’ll accept.” She posed, self-assuredly.

Matthew whispered something to Tabitha before he moved closer to Chris.

“No, no, no, that cat hates me!” He called, backing away slightly.

“Put your hands out, do it for Diana!” Matthew reasoned, and to everyone’s shock, Tabitha went willingly.

Matthew strode over to Diana, cupping her face in his hands, but her eyes were cast down. “Look at me, Love.” He murmured, and she slowly raised her gaze. “Do you WANT it?” He posed and her lip trembled as she nodded, ‘yes’. “Then its yours.” He finished, fastening his lips to hers.


	17. Chapter SEVENTEEN

**DISCLAIMER: All rights to Deborah Harkness. Just borrowing the characters.**

* * *

**THE DINER**

****

**By Goode Girl**

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

**~TD~**

The rest of the week at the Bishop house was spent healing. Not only Emily from her head wound, but the relationship between Diana, Chris, and Matthew was at a new stage. Diana still had some questions for Chris, but they could wait until a later time. For now, he needed to focus on getting the help he needed while dealing with his cancer diagnosis, as he still awaited results from new tests.

Sunday morning, Matthew and Diana decided to head home after a hearty brunch. Both had things to do before work again the next morning. Goodbyes were bittersweet and some tears were shed, but the one that seemed to have the hardest time letting go, literally, was Tabitha. Matthew had walked around the house for what felt like an hour, cuddling with her and talking to her in French. But each time he tried to pry her from his shoulder, she would meow piteously and everyone would laugh once more.

“Oh, poor Matthew.” Emily sighed with a smile, as he returned to the living room. Tabitha still clutching to him. Sarah nodded her agreement from her seat in the arm-chair as she sipped from her coffee.

He sat down beside Emily and looked to her for help. “We’re going to have to do this fast if we want to leave today.” He laughed as Tabitha purred, while scratching her head against Matthew’s light stubble.

“Oh Tabitha, you little drama queen!” Diana called, when she entered the house after loading their bags into the car. Matthew was otherwise occupied, clearly.

“She won’t let go, look!” He called, trying to pry her off, but her claws reached out, hooking into his sweater, so he pulled her back into his arms, shaking his head once more.

Diana walked over to them, and signalled for Matthew to stand. “When I do this, you run out that door you hear me?” She ordered, a small smile still on her face.

“She’s going to cry,” He whined, and Diana couldn’t hide her smile.

She leaned up; her breath hot on his cheek. “I’ll make you feel better in the car,” she whispered before running her tongue along the shell of his ear and then pulling away. He gasped before looking down to Tabitha and then Diana; who salaciously licked her lips suggestively.

“Right, do it.” He replied, running his hand over Tabitha’s fur once more.

“Ready?” Diana posed, eyeing him. “Don’t look back at her!” She warned and he nodded.

Diana reached for Tabitha and without warning, she pulled the snarky feline from his chest and Matthew hurried out the door. Tabitha tried to get free to follow but Sarah stood, taking her from Diana’s arms.

“Safe drive, okay?” She smiled, kissing her niece on the cheek, while Tabitha’s cries got louder.

“We will, don’t worry. If she gets too fussy,” She began, nodding to Tabitha who was whining, “We can do a facetime call with her.” Diana suggested, before leaning down to hug Emily. “Then she can at least see him.” She added, nodding to the door where Matthew had just exited. “Wait until tonight, but I left her a gift on the bed upstairs. You’ll know it when you see it.” Diana explained, kissing at Tabitha’s head one last time.

Chris stood at the door and Diana hugged him before heading out to the Range Rover. He was going to leave after lunch. Matthew started up the car when he saw her coming.

“Was she okay?” Matthew queried, once she secured her seat belt.

“She whined, but she’ll be fine.” She declared, running her hand along his bicep affectionately. “Besides, I left one of your t-shirts for her, she’ll love it.” She giggled.

“Not the one you wore in the hotel room, right?” He teased, waggling his eyebrows.

“No,” She laughed.

“I didn’t want to make her cry though.” He pouted.

“You’re such a sucker for her, aren’t you!” Diana teased.

“Can’t help it, it was rather cute how she attached herself to me.” He smiled, pulling out of the driveway.

**~TD~Diana~TD~**

Two hours into the drive, we stopped for a quick lunch at some mom n’ pop type restaurant. Matthew really did have an aversion to fast food, and avoided it like the plague. When we got back on the road, we were going through some winding roads that seemed mostly scenic and had minimal traffic. I started biting at my lip, nervous about following through on the promise I’d made when trying to separate him from Tabitha.

“I can hear you thinking,” He teased. “What’s bothering you?” He posed, reaching over and gripping my knee before running his hand up my thigh, teasingly. He’d pushed the sleeves up on his sweater and my fingers traced along his exposed forearm.

“I really don’t want to cause an accident,” I began, moving my hand to his thigh before gently squeezing at his prominent bulge. “But I did promise to make you feel better,” I wheedled.

His head swiveled in my direction and a sly smile spread across his face as his hand moved over mine. “We could park somewhere, for a few.” He suggested, “Then we can both partake.” He added and I nodded enthusiastically. 

Leaning over he kissed me quickly before surveying the area around us. He noticed a sign and pulled into a campground, and upon further inspection it seemed to be deserted. He parked the car behind some large trees and brush before putting the car in park and turning off the engine.

“Get in the backseat.” He ordered.

I climbed over the center console while he left through the driver’s side door before joining me. My hands moved to his belt before he had even settled in the seat and his head fell back against the head rest, a loud groan escaping his lips when I lowered my head, sucking him down my throat.

“Jesus,” He panted as my hand jerked and stroked what I couldn’t fit in my mouth.

His hands pushed back the hair that fell in my face before he trailed one down my back, cupping my ass and massaging at my jean clad behind.

“Undo your jeans,” He panted, after trying and failing to slip his hand down the back of my pants.

Pulling off him, I undid the button and lowered the zipper before standing. I hunched over and pushed them down and off, along with my panties before reaching for his cock again. Matthew trailed his hand over my ass and smacked at it a few times, before slipping a few fingers between my pussy lips.

“Argghhh….” I hummed around him at the sudden but welcome intrusion.

“Fuck,” He growled. “Lay back, lean against the door.” He asked, slipping his fingers from inside me.

While I got into position, he licked my juices from his fingers before pushing my legs apart. He leaned forward and flicked his tongue over my clit, before slipping his fingers back inside of me, humming against my aroused sex. The vibrations surged through me and I thrust against his face, seeking my release.

“Please.” I murmured; my breathing laboured.

“What do you want, sweetheart?” He teased, slipping his fingers out of me once more.

Our gazes locked while his tongue brushed at his fingers, tasting me. I reached for his hand pulling it towards me and savoured the last trace of my essence from his long digits.

“Bloody hell,” He whimpered as his other hand stroked his cock, diligently.

Lowering his head once more, he slipped his tongue past my lips while this thumb pressed firmly into my clit and within moments I was arching against the door as I released onto his awaiting tongue.

Pushing him against the seat, I straddled him, before lowering myself over his straining erection. Matthew’s head fell back and I kissed along his neck, flicking my tongue over his Adam’s apple before pulling his lips closer. I sucked his top lip between mine this time, and he pursed his lips into the kiss before his tongue flicked and teased me.

I gyrated over him as our hips thrust in tandem. “I’m so close, Diana.” He gasped, as I clenched my Kegel muscles, like I knew he liked.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, I’m gonna come.” He repeated, as his thrusts became more erratic.

He moved a hand from my ass, to press his thumb into my clit, and I clenched my legs around him as the orgasm swelled and overflowed before waning. Moments later, he grunted as his own release was reached.

I started laughing as we came down from our highs. “What the hell are you laughing at, woman?” He smiled, a satiated and lazy grin on his face.

“You…” I giggled some more. “You grunted…like huugghhhh…” I imitated, laughing raucously now.

“That’s funny is it?” he teased and I nodded.

“I’m sorry, I’m not laughing at you, just the sound you made!” I clarified, kissing at his pouting lips.

“Come here,” He teased, pulling me flush against him as he returned the kiss. “I love you,” He murmured, kissing me sweetly once more.

“I love you, too.” I smiled, pushing his hair back from where it fell over his forehead.

“We better get going, it’s almost 3:00PM.” He reasoned, and I nodded before climbing from his lap.

**~TD~Matthew~TD~**

Diana wanted to be dropped off at her apartment, and though neither of us wanted to spend the night apart, we knew we had too. After not being home for almost six days, there was likely food rotting in the fridge and stacks of mail to attend too. Not to mention the laundry. I think every sweater I brought with me was covered in traces of Tabitha.

When we breached the city line, I pulled into our local supermarket so we could each stock up on a few things. Upon entering the store, I grabbed a cart when I noticed Diana reaching for a hand-held basket.  
  
“What are you doing?” I posed in confusion.

She looked at me sarcastically, “This is for putting your shit in that you’re going to buy.” She taunted, waving it at me, a sweet smile on her face.

“So is this,” I laughed, rolling the cart forward a few inches then back in a repetitive motion. “You telling me you’re getting so much we can’t share?” I reasoned.

“Fine, I guess, but don’t give me your cooties.” She goaded, walking further into the store.

“Goodness you’re adorable.” I muttered, following after her.

We meandered around produce, and the meat sections, each adding to our stock, before grabbing some various dairy products.

“I want potato chips.” She called, skipping ahead to the isle. I smiled at her giddy attitude, following behind dutifully. I knew I would follow her anywhere.

…

After dropping Diana off at home, and making out in my car for another twenty minutes, she finally went up to her apartment, albeit reluctantly. I knew if I followed her up, I wouldn’t want to leave, and she even forbade me from helping her with her groceries to stave off the temptation to do so. It didn’t help my need to follow her, that my car currently smelled like sex.

Walking into my apartment was strange. This sense of loneliness washed over me, and I couldn’t shake it. I kept busy though. From chucking the rotten food in the fridge, and throwing on a load of laundry, I completed simplistic tasks like filtering through my mail. When I finally crawled into bed a little after 9:00PM, I couldn’t seem to get comfortable. Just as I would doze off, I would subconsciously reach for Diana, and woke myself when my arm didn’t find her.

“This is fucking ridiculous.” I mumbled into the dark before pushing the blankets off.

Packing a bag with my work gear and few things for the week, I pulled on some jogging pants and a sweatshirt before walking the few blocks up to her apartment. Using the set of keys she gave me, I let myself in the building, and snuck into her apartment. I left my bag behind the couch and kicked off my shoes. Setting an alarm on my phone to wake me in the morning, I walked quietly into her bedroom. She was fast asleep and clutching a pillow in her arms. Shucking my sweatshirt, I crawled into her bed, and slipped the pillow from her grasp. She woke immediately.

“Matthew?” She mumbled, her tired eyes finding mine.

“Hi, sweetheart. I couldn’t sleep without you.” I murmured, kissing her cheek.

“What time is it?” She yawned, hugging me at the waist as her sleepy eyes closed in contentment.

I kissed at her nose sweetly. “Almost 11:30PM.” I confirmed, “Come here,” I added, as she cuddled into my chest.

Finally feeling complete, I succumbed to the exhaustion of the last few days. No felines to get in between me and my girl either.

…

The following morning, I woke before my alarm. Rolling over in bed, I buried my face in Diana’s hair as my arm moved over her waist.

“I have to go in early, Love.” I stated, kissing at her neck.

“No, morning cuddles.” She whimpered and I laughed gently.

“Just for a bit.” I agreed as she turned in my arms, burying her face in my neck.

When my alarm finally rang out, I pulled back reluctantly. “Have to get up now.” I supplied, kissing her firmly.

“Fine.” She retorted. “But I wanna watch you get dressed for work!” She demanded adorably, sitting up against the headboard slightly.

“I have to take off what I’m wearing first.” I teased, tugging at the tie on my sweat pants.

“Yeah, that’s the point!” She giggled; arms crossed in front of her.

After a quick strip tease, and a few lingering kisses, I pulled on my work gear and made plans to meet her back here after work. With one last, long savoury kiss to her sweet lips, I had to run up the block to the work site. I almost forgot I was supposed to be there twenty minutes early to sign off on the paperwork for my absence from work last week.

**~TD~**

Diana had the luxury of sleeping in later than Matthew and knowing he rushed out early, he didn’t get his morning coffee. Walking into work an hour earlier than necessary, she smiled at Amira and told her a cliff notes version of the last week’s events, including most of the details regarding Chris.

“Matthew rushed out this morning and didn’t even get coffee, so I thought I could bring up a tray for him, Gallowglass and I guess his foreman?” She posed, filling the disposable cups before snapping on the lids.

“Wait a moment Diana, and you can take this up to him too.” She offered.

Diana secured the cups in a cardboard tray as she waited for Amira.

“Take this as well,” She urged, shoving a few containers into a bag, with plastic cutlery.

“What is it?” She asked, peering into the bag.

“Scrambled eggs, bacon, and a few bagels.” She rambled off. 

“You don’t have to do that!” She announced.

“I know, but after him trudging here during that storm, fixing my wall. It’s just a little something.”

“Thank you, he’ll love it, and there’s enough for a few of the guys he works with.” She smiled before taking her parcels and walking up to the work site.

When Diana passed the gate at the construction site, the security guard in the make-shift booth called out to her.

“Ma’am? Can I help you?” He posed.

“I’m looking for Matthew Clairmont? I’m his girlfriend, have breakfast for him and a few of his co-workers.” She explained as he eyed the coffee tray in her hands.

“Would you like a coffee? I brought four.” She engaged, holding out the offering.

“Thank you.” He stated, taking the presented cup. “But you need to put this on.” He added, handing her a hard hat.

Her hands were full and she couldn’t put it on. “Come closer.” He posed and as she stepped forward, he put the hard hat on her head for her. “You’ll find him in the main office, that trailer over there.” The guard relayed, pointing to a rectangular box-like building to the right of the gate.

Walking off in the direction he had pointed to, she marched up the few wooden stairs and knocked.

“Yes?” A man answered, his Scottish accent thick.

“Hi, I have breakfast for Matthew, and you I guess.” She fumbled, as the door got pulled open.

“Diana? What are you doing here, Love?” Matthew called, taking the coffee from her.

“Hamish, this is Diana, my girlfriend.” He introduced and with a hand free, she reached out to shake his offered one, in greeting.

“Nice to meet you. I’m Hamish.” He smiled, accepting the coffee handed to him by Matthew once their introduction was complete.

Her eyes met Matthew’s. “Well you left in such a hurry, you didn’t even get your morning coffee, so I went in early to the diner and-,”

Hamish cut her off. “Wait, wait, you’re ‘diner-girl’?” he interjected.

“What? Hamish, I’ve never called her ‘diner-girl’.” Matthew laughed.

“No, not you, Kit.” He explained. “Come in out of the cold, dear.” He added, stepping back and closing the door once she was inside.

“What do you mean, Kit calls her ‘diner-girl’?” Matthew interjected. He was getting angry, as he crossed his arms over his chest in annoyance.

Diana moved closer and pulled at his arm so she could slip her hand into his.

“When we have morning coffee breaks. Usually you and Gallowglass, along with Marcus go off on your own.” Hamish began, “Well, I walk the site, checking in with each crew and a few times now,” He paused before continuing. “I hear him going on with some of the other guys, complaining about the,” He turned to Diana “, and forgive me but these are his words.” He warned. “,’The little bitch has ensnared him with her magical’…” He trailed off and ran a hand over his face.

“Magical what?” Matthew prodded, his grip tightened slightly on Diana’s hand and she stood silent.

“Magical cunt.” He spat out.

“That little shit head.” Matthew mumbled.

“I’m sorry,” Hamish added.

“It’s not your fault you overheard something.” Diana tried to alleviate.

“If I hear him talk like that, I’ll be introducing him to my fist.” Matthew grated.

“Calm down, Matt.” Hamish urged. “I’ve written him up twice now, for talking like that. Doesn’t matter that there are no females on this site, it’s defamatory.” Hamish explained.

Diana had been silent throughout this exchange.

“We have other issues with Kit, from what he’s done to a good friend of mine, and clearly his affection for Matthew.” Diana interjected.

“Affection?” Hamish posed; the confusion clear in his tone.

“Kit is in love with Matthew.” Diana confirmed.

“Shit, I didn’t realize he was-,”

Diana cut him off. “Gay? Yes, and that’s why he talks about me like he does. Jealousy.” She clarified. “It’s not like Matthew will ever return that affection but he’s gotten in the habit of just being an ass.” She finished. “I need to get to work.” She added, turning to Matthew.

“Thanks for breakfast, Love.” He replied, leaning down to kiss her, but their hard hats clacked. He pulled away laughing before pulling the hat off her head. “Come here,” he murmured, fusing his lips to hers.

“I’ll see you at lunch?” She posed, as he placed the hat back over head.

“Might be late, Knox is due to be on site today.” He expressed with exasperation.

“I’m so tired of that ass.” Hamish interjected, digging into the eggs and bacon.

“Well, I’ll have your food ready, and Gallowglass too.” She expressed. “Just text me when you’re on your way.” She added, before leaving the trailer and then the site.

**~TD~Diana~TD~**

When the lunch rush hit, Amira informed me that a new employee would be starting today. She’d hired her last week while I was away. She was graduating high-school this year and only had class until 11:00AM, so she could start at noon.

“Diana!” Amira called, and I turned to face her as she stood at the end of the counter. A slight young woman stood next to her; strawberry blonde hair pulled up into a ponytail.

“Hi!” I smiled. “I’m Diana.” I introduced, holding out my hand.

“Annie,” She retorted shyly, returning my gesture.

“Annie is going to help out with clearing tables, filling drinks, helping at the register.” Amira clarified.

“Perfect, well, welcome to the team!” I added as the bell jangled on the door.

“And she can help seat customers too.” Amira interjected as we all turned to see who had just entered.

Matthew and Gallowglass stood before us and I moved forward.

“Hey Lass!” Gallowglass greeted, picking me up in a hug.

“Hi,” I giggled, as he set me back down. “I have your lunch ready, come sit.” I stated as Matthew wrapped his arm around my waist before leaning down to kiss me sweetly.

“Annie!?” I called and she rushed forward.

“Yes?” She smiled, a blush covering her cheeks. I noted how she eyed Matthew as he took his seat.

“Aren’t you adorable!” Gallowglass smiled at her. “I’m Gallowglass.” He introduced holding out a hand.

“Annie.” She murmured; her eyes cast down shyly.

“That’s Matthew.” He added and Matthew smiled at her as well with a small wave.

“Can you get a pitcher of water and black coffee?” I posed and she hurried off.

“When did she start?” Matthew added, as I stood beside him, his arm around my waist.

“Just today.” I confirmed. “Let me grab your lunch.” I finished, walking away.

I watched with interest as Annie tended to the register and when Matthew and Gallowglass paid, she turned beet red.

“Goodness she’s a shy one.” Amira commented, helping me to clear a nearby table.

“She’ll adjust.” I offered.

The rest of the afternoon went on as normal, and when 3:00PM hit, I went for my last coffee break. When I returned to the front counter to start a new pot of coffee, the bells on the door jangled loudly as it was jerked open abruptly.

“DIANA!” Gallowglass shouted and I rounded the counter. He had blood on his work vest and was still in his hard hat.

In my peripheral vision, I saw Amira run past me, “What’s going on?” I asked in worry.  
  
“Matt’s been hurt, you have to come now!” He urged. Amira reappeared, shoving my coat into my arms as she untied the apron from my waist, pulling it off.

“Go, don’t worry about tomorrow, just call me with an update!” She soothed, and I nodded numbly.

“What happened?” I shouted as I ran alongside Gallowglass up to the construction site.

“Knox happened.” He replied.  
  
“You know what I want to know, don’t fuck with me!” I spouted as we reached the gate.

I could see a small crowd of workers had congregated around a prostrate form on the ground and I started over.

“MATTHEW!” I screamed as the crowd parted. I fell to me knees beside him.

His left arm was trapped under what looked like steel rods and one had punctured him, just above his left hip. “Why is this still on him! Get if off!” I shouted. “Get it off!” I repeated as tears formed in my eyes.

“I tried, Lass, but we need to get the crane to move it, it’s too heavy of a load.” Gallowglass relayed.

“Then take them off one by one you assholes, stop standing around!” I ordered, moving to pull a rod from the stack myself.

“She’s right, come on, let’s move them.” Hamish interjected as hands grabbed the poles from my hands.

“See to Matthew, dear. The ambulance is on the way.” Hamish conveyed and I nodded numbly, before reaching to take his hand in mine.

“You’re going to be okay.” I cried, as my other hand pushed his hard hat off. I wasn’t concerned with the fact that his blood was saturating my coat and shirt.

“Fuck, it hurts.” He murmured, tears welling in his eyes.

“Look at me.” I ordered, and his gaze met mine. “What happened?” I added. Sirens could be heard in the distance and before I knew it, I was being asked to step back so they could tend to him.

“You go with him.” Gallowglass ordered and I nodded.

Once the last of the steel rods were removed the paramedics could assess his injuries.

“Looks like a break.” One of them called, “Let’s get him on the stretcher.” Another commented. They had to move extra carefully because they didn’t want to remove the rod from his abdomen yet, and they also couldn’t have it jostling around. It could cause more internal damage. Once he was stabilized, they loaded him into the ambulance, and I followed.

It felt like time was moving in slow motion as I was told to stay in the waiting room of the hospital’s emergency ward. I couldn’t stop pacing, waiting for some kind of update. Gallowglass and Hamish ventured in some time later and they told me what Knox had done. I was fuming at the asinine behaviour of the prick and when I couldn’t take it anymore, I went to ask the nurse at the desk.

“What is your relation to the patient?” She asked snottily, her fingers clacking on the keyboard.

I rubbed at my head in frustration, my eyes meeting the nurses. “Please, he was impaled on a god damn steel rod and his left arm was trapped beneath a pile of those rods! Tell me something!” I wailed, fresh tears streaming down my face as I broke into a sob.

I felt Gallowglass’s hand rubbing at my back, trying to calm me down. “Come on, Lass! This is Matthew Clairmont’s wife, give her a bloody update!” He pleaded from behind me.

An aristocratic voice cut through the tension, “My, my, I wasn’t aware my son had gotten married.” I heard.

I spun around, gasping in shock. The woman standing before me was imposing but elegant. Her hair was perfectly coifed and not a wrinkle could be found in her tailored Chanel suit. It matched the _Chanel No. 5_ I could smell coming off of her. She eyed me intently, one eyebrow raised. It was only then that I really processed her words from a moment before, ‘my son’. “Yo..you’re…” I stuttered out; my mouth still agape in surprise. With her next words, I quickly pieced together who stood before me.

“Ysabeau Clairmont. Encantada.” She greeted.


	18. Chapter EIGHTEEN

**DISCLAIMER: All rights to Deborah Harkness. Just borrowing the characters.**

* * *

**THE DINER**

****

**By Goode Girl**

* * *

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

**~TD~Diana~TD~**

“Mrs. Clairmont!” I stumbled out, but she raised her hand and I shut my mouth, feeling like I was being slightly reprimanded. I was so not ready to be meeting Matthew’s mother. My eyes were red-rimmed and swollen from crying and there was blood on my shirt. My coat was removed in the ambulance as it had even more traces of Matthew’s blood on it, and one of the Paramedics gave me a bag to put it in along with Matthew’s personal effects. It was safely being held onto by Hamish.

“It’s alright dear,” She comforted, stepping forward and squeezing my shoulder with her elegant hand, affectionately.

I nodded mutely, once again appraising her elegant and imposing presence. Ysabeau Clairmont did not have one strand of hair out of place or a wrinkle in her suit. Even her hands were pristine, a manicure in a ruby red colour, adorning her nails. My eyes shifted down to myself and I shook my head. I was a mess. Blood stains and dirt from kneeling next to Matthew on the ground, were present on my clothes. I tugged the hair-tie out of my hair, in an attempt to re-do the pony-tail. I could at least attempt to look put together.

“Matthew Clairmont is my son, and this is his wife.” She stated to the nurse, her hand gesturing towards me in acknowledgement. “I’d like an update on his condition, please.” She rattled off with unwavering superiority. I stood dumbfounded, my mouth gaping like a fish at the way the nurse tripped out of her chair as she rose to greet her.

“Of course, madam.” The nurse replied, shakily. I smirked slightly, at the nervousness Ysabeau seemed to evoke in her as she clattered away on her keyboard.  
  
Ysabeau Clairmont had a manner about her that was intimidating but she did it with grace and politeness. I waited as the nurse continued to view the information on her screen.

“He’s still in surgery. Dr. Edward Kelly is overseeing things and will give you an update when he can.” She fumbled.

“Thank you. Now is there a reason you couldn’t have been as accommodating to my daughter-in-law?” Ysabeau challenged and Gallowglass snorted behind us at the look on the nurse’s face.

“I’m, I’m sorry,” She stuttered. “A lot of people say they are a relation when they aren’t.” She prattled off.

“Understandably, but I am assuring you. Now please inform us the moment you have new information.” She finalized before turning to me.

I raised my gaze to meet hers. “I’m so sorry, I would have called but I didn’t know your number.” I nattered off.

“Diana, I’m assuming?” She clarified, and I nodded as she wrapped her arm around my shoulders, leading me over to some chairs.

I fell into the seat awkwardly, and tried to adjust myself when Gallowglass spoke up. “Eric Gallowglass, ma’am. I work with Matthew.” He introduced, holding out his large hand.

“Pleasure.” She smiled, returning the gesture before sitting beside me. “You were on site when the accident happened, I take it?” She queried as Gallowglass and Hamish took as seat as well. The chairs were set perpendicular to each other, so we sat in a small ‘L’ like formation.

After the introductions were made, Gallowglass and Hamish started to relay what had happened earlier that day.

**~TD~**

…

_“We’ve got to reinforce this bracket before we can build up!” Matthew informed, pointing out a section on the blueprints. Hamish, Gallowglass and Marcus took note where Matthew was pointing and nodded their agreement._

_Peter Knox tried to argue, “It’s fine as is, I designed it this way. You need to be building faster!” He complained._

_“And if we build up without those reinforcements, you run the risk of instability.” Matthew explained, a clear sense of logic in his tone. It was taking a lot for him to keep calm. “The building could collapse.” He added, his voice moderate so as not to offend, but firm; in order to make his point clear._

_“Could? Could?” Peter called in annoyance. “You don’t know that for certain and it’s a minor thing anyway!” He challenged._

…

“At this point, I looked at Gallowglass, then Matthew and knew Peter wasn’t going to understand.” Hamish interjected.

“I shook my head as well and looked at Hamish. We knew there was no reasoning with the bastard. Sorry, arse.” He corrected, mumbling that last part.

“It’s alright, you can swear in front me, I’m not that delicate.” Ysabeau interjected. “Please go on.” She added, looking to Hamish to continue.

…

_“I understand what you’re saying Peter, but I think we need to listen to Matthew. We can’t risk safety for quicker construction. Think of the liability, or the lawsuits.” Hamish negotiated._

_“You’re all bloody idiots!” Peter insulted._

_Matthew walked away, his agitation at the man building to a point where he just wanted to hit him. Peter was willing to risk people’s safety to get things done sooner, and as he removed himself from the conversation, the idiot’s voice was loud and carried to where he was standing, some twenty feet away._

_“You don’t think I know how things work on a site?” He fumed. “I know what this shit does!” He argued, moving to a control panel. “This crane for instance.” He went on touching the buttons and levers that moved the large machine into action. Only he wouldn’t listen to the complaints from Hamish, Marcus and Gallowglass to leave it alone and continued to handle the nobs, and all to prove his point._

_It felt like the next moments moved in slow motion as the load the crane was holding was released and before they could understand what was about to happen, it was falling from the rigging that held it. Gallowglass charged towards Matthew, urging him to move. But it was too late. A few of the steel rods that had been held in the bundle, escaped and Matthew tripped, falling back. His hard hat protected his head but a steel rod pierced his torso while the rest of the load seemed to land on his left arm._

_His groans of pain echoed around them, but Gallowglass was a fraction too late to pull him to safety._

…

“I fell to my knees beside him then, trying to see what the rod had pierced and then the blood.” Gallowglass interjected as Ysabeau pulled some Kleenex from her purse, handing one to Diana and taking one for herself.

“You did what you could.” Hamish comforted before relaying what happened next.

…

_“YOU GODDAMN ARSE! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!” Gallowglass shouted, turning to face Knox._

_“Get the fuck off my site! Now.” Hamish ordered, his voice low and menacing and like the rat he is, Peter scuttled off._

_Meanwhile, Marcus was on the phone with paramedics, relating what had happened when Gallowglass ran past him after seeing to Matthew. Hamish was with him now, and tried to keep him calm._

_“Where are you going?” Kit hollered from a distance as he jogged over to the scene from the other side of the site._

_“Diana!” He shouted, and he was gone._

…

When Hamish finished, Ysabeau posed a question in a calm tone. “This Peter Knox, he’s fired I hope?”

“Yes, ma’am.” Hamish confirmed. “I called the owner and told him what happened.”

“Good. Now,” Ysabeau replied, turning to face Diana, who had fresh tears on her cheeks after listening to the events that led to Matthew being in hospital in the first place.

“Diana?” Ysabeau called softly.

“Yes? Sorry.” She apologized, wiping at her cheeks.

“It might surprise you to know that I’m well informed of yours and Matthew’s relationship.” She relayed, a kind smile on her face.

“I, um…” Diana started, her brows wrinkling and her eyes darting around. She was trying to find the appropriate reply, but was at a loss. “I am surprised, actually.” She declared. “Matthew hasn’t mentioned that he’s told you about me at all, and I certainly didn’t expect to be meeting you like this.” She looked up, finally meeting Ysabeau’s eyes. “I mean…” She trailed off, looking down at herself. “I have his blood on me.” She added, pulling at her soiled shirt.

“If ya don’t mind my asking, Mrs. Clairmont,” Gallowglass interjected. “But does Matthew call you often? He doesn’t mention you very much.” He posed, his eyes meeting hers.

“Well, we uphold an old tradition. It’s something he started with his father actually and it’s carried over to me as well. The art of letter writing.” She informed. “I get a detailed letter from Matthew every month, only I got his latest last week. It’s only the first week of March, so he was early and eager to share.” She explained, covering Diana’s clasped hands with one of her own. Her sad blue eyes met Ysabeau’s once more.

“He’s such a good man, he didn’t,” Diana hiccupped through her crying, “He didn’t deserve this.” She finished.

“Thank you for saying so, and no one deserves this, sweetheart.” Ysabeau comforted. She stood and pulled Diana into her arms for a hug, where the faint hint of watery eyes could be seen on Ysabeau’s visage as well.

She was trying to be strong for Diana. Of course, she was worried about her son, but from the basic details that were relayed to her on the phone, he never lost consciousness; was coherent and talking, and he would be rushed into surgery immediately.

“Clairmont?” A voiced echoed. Ysabeau, still with her arm around Diana, led her over to the man in question.

“Matthew Clairmont’s family?” He confirmed and Ysabeau nodded.

“I’m Dr. Edward Kelly.” He introduced. “Matthew’s out of surgery, but we had to remove the steel rod with care. No vital organs were damaged, but there was some muscle tearing that needed some sutures.” He relayed, going over his notes.

“And his arm?” Diana piped up.

“Thankfully, it was a clean break. So, it should heal within six to seven weeks.” Dr. Kelly informed.

“Can we see him, please?” Diana rushed out.

Dr. Kelly nodded, “The nurse will give you his room number as soon as he’s settled. He’s just woken up in recovery, and will be transferred shortly.” He explained. “He’s going to be groggy and may slip in and out of sleep for a bit. But don’t be too shocked by his appearance when you do go in, he looks worse than he actually is.” He smiled reassuringly.

“I wanna see him!” A voice broke in, and all their heads turned to see Kit standing there.

Ysabeau felt Diana tense slightly under her arm when Gallowglass spoke up. “You can wait with us; Diana and his mother will be going in to see him first.” He stated with clear intent, as his gaze settled on the small man.

“Of course, thank you Dr. Kelly.” Ysabeau stated, turning back to the doctor and holding out her hand for a shake.

“You’re welcome. I’ll see you in a about an hour, when I check in to see how he’s doing.” He relayed in parting.

After a small talk between the four of them, and a lingering Kit; Gallowglass and Hamish said they would go and get everyone some coffee, while Ysabeau and Diana went to see him first. Once Ysabeau shared the room information with Gallowglass, he signalled at Kit to follow them and leave Diana and Ysabeau alone. Hamish handed Diana the plastic bag with her coat and Matthew’s personal effects.

As they waited for the elevator, Diana couldn’t stop crying, the fresh tears were a sign of relief that he was okay. A glance to her left and she noted a few on Ysabeau’s cheek as well.

“You should go in and see him first.” Diana smiled, looking to Ysabeau when they reached the door to his room.

“We’ll go in together, sweetheart. It’s fine. Really.” She assured, coaxing Diana to go ahead of her.

**~TD~Matthew~TD~**

I could feel a haziness around me, and couldn’t seem to push through the fog that surrounded my vision. Then I heard her voice, talking to someone else.

“And Tabitha wouldn’t let go of him, it was the cutest thing.” Diana stated. Her comment was followed by the giggle from another.

“He always wanted a pet growing up, but our apartment building didn’t allow them.” I heard my mother retort.

It was then that I remembered the construction site, Knox; then pain. The chronic beeping broke through the haze, and my eyes fluttered open.

“That damn cat got hair on everything.” I murmured quietly.

“Matthew!” Diana called and then she was in my view. Her sweet, heart-shaped face showed the remnants of her tears.

“Mon Coeur.” I smiled, lifting my right hand to cup her cheek, my thumb brushing at the wetness still present.

“You’re okay? Are you in pain? Can I get you something?” She rattled off and I heard a small giggle.

“Mum?” I posed when she approached from the other side of the bed.

“You’ve had quite the day.” She smiled, and I held my right hand out towards her so she could grasp it.

“Glad to see you’re okay.” She smiled, leaning down to kiss my forehead. “You had your ‘wife’ worried.” She teased and my eyes moved to Diana in surprise.

The blush that spread across her cheeks was adorable. “I didn’t say that, Gallowglass did!” She argued.

“Did someone say my name?” He hollered entering the room and I laughed. But that small utterance hurt.

“Damn, don’t make me laugh.” I groaned, my right hand pressing into my left side gently.

“Poor baby.” He teased. “Don’t think you’re getting outta work just because of a little impalement.” He taunted, handing my mother a coffee before offering one to Diana as well.

“I wouldn’t dream of it.” I replied sarcastically. “Feel like I should return the favour to Knox, no?” I jested.

“He’s been fired.” Hamish added, trailing in after him and handing Gallowglass what appeared to be his coffee. I noticed Kit followed him as well, but stayed back.

“How do you feel?” my mother queried, her warm hand pushing back the hair on my head.

“Sore. Can’t move much, at the moment. And, I’m really tired.” I tacked on, running my hand over my face. “So, what’s the diagnosis look like?” I posed, turning to Diana.

“It was a clean break,” She explained, her hand tracing over the cast on my left arm. “, and some torn muscle where the rod pierced you, which they fixed up in surgery” She added.

“You just worry about healing now.” My mum interjected.

The doctor came in to do a check and relayed that everything went smoothly and I could probably be discharged soon if I was feeling okay. As long as there would be someone with me. Diana spoke up and said I would have twenty-four-hour care and I winked at her.

“Will he have to change the dressing on his wound?” Diana posed.

“Yes, the nurse can send you home with a few dressings and be sure to clean it each time as well.” He informed.

By the time 7:30PM rolled around, I was back at my apartment. It took longer than I wanted to get Kit to leave. After hearing from Hamish about the comments he’d made about Diana, there was no way I was going to invite him to my fucking apartment. Hamish said his goodbyes at the hospital, and told me to take the week to rest. He had a meeting with the owner in the morning and he would let me know what was going to happen next.

Except for the tenderness in my side, I could walk okay, just not briskly. Marthe, mum’s housekeeper was at my apartment waiting for us when we arrived, bags in hand. Once inside she unpacked said bags to stock up on groceries I was lacking, and insisted on cooking everyone a proper dinner. Gallowglass joined us and kept everyone laughing, even though it made me sore.

I was ordered to rest, and had a set up on the couch with pillows under my arm and my feet. The only missing piece was Diana. I called her over and she cuddled into my right side, but it took some cajoling on my part. She was worried she was going to hurt me.

“I need to get some clothes from my apartment.” Diana announced suddenly and I noted that she was still wearing her blood-stained shirt. Her eyes met mine sadly.

“I’ll take ya, Lass. After dinner we’ll go, then I’ll drop ya back here?” Gallowglass offered. He’d gotten in the habit of bringing his truck to work on the days we knew Knox would be there. She nodded at him in thanks when Marthe announced dinner was ready.

Marthe made a superb meal and there were no left-overs in sight. Then again, Gallowglass ate a few plates worth, piled high.

She refused to leave one dish unwashed, and once the kitchen was set to rights again, she and mum bid their farewells. I promised mum I would call with more regular updates, instead of just letters though, to alleviate her worries.

**TD~Diana~TD~**

After dinner, Gallowglass kindly brought me to my apartment so I could pack some clothes and discard my shirt. There was no way I was going to get the blood out of my coat, but I was just thankful it was the ugly grey one and not my pretty, sky-blue wool coat.

When we were on our way back to Matthew’s, my cell phone went off, and the call display showed it was Sarah.

“Hello?” I called, when I picked up.

“Diana! Goodness dear, you’re hard to reach.” She laughed.

“Sorry, it’s been a really rough day.” I started. “Was there something you needed?”

“Tabitha has been a wreck; we were hoping we could do a video call with Matthew.” She admitted.

“Can it wait? Ummm…” I trailed off, as I felt new tears threatening to fall. The reminder of what had happened this afternoon fresh in my mind once more. Although, I don’t know that it ever really left.

Seeing him lain on the ground as he was, not moving and groaning in pain was still etched on the back of my eyelids.

“Diana? Honey what’s happened?” Emily echoed down the line.

“Matthew had an accident at work today,” I confessed and I could feel Gallowglass’s gaze on me.

“Is he okay?” Sarah asked in worry.

“He will be.” I informed. “There was a mishap and he got impaled by a steel rod and his arm is broken.” I relayed.

“Oh, by the goddess!” Sarah called.

“You said, he’ll be okay though, right honey?” Emily interjected.  
  


“Yes, he’s home now and resting. I was just at my apartment to get some clothes. I still had his blood on my shirt.” I cried, pulling at the offending fabric. I still hadn’t removed the stained garment.

After a few more hurried words of encouragement, and reassurances that Matthew was going to be okay, I hung up with Sarah and Emily.

Gallowglass had lowered the volume on the radio when my call came in, but now he turned it off. “I’m really sorry, ya know.” He offered.

“Sorry? For what?” I asked in confusion, turning my attention towards him and wiping at the last of my latest tears.

“That I couldn’t pull him to safety. I was too late.” He finished. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him swipe a hand over his face, and for the first time ever, I saw a fragile crack in the big Gael’s persona.

“It’s not your fault.” I contested. “If there is anyone to blame it’s Knox.” I reiterated.

“I was so close though, Lass.” He admitted as he swiped at his eyes one more time.

When he pulled in front of Matthew’s apartment building, I turned to face him. “Don’t do that to yourself. You’ll go crazy. Especially if you start the ‘what if’ scenarios.” I reasoned. “It happened. He’s okay and Knox will be the one that has to answer for it.” I finished determinably.

“Alright, Lass.” He smiled. “You get yerself up to bed then, and just take care of him.” He smiled, back to his old self.

“Promise me you won’t blame yourself.” I challenged, when I hopped from the cab of the truck.

“Cross my heart and hope ta die, stick a needle in -.”

“ALRIGHT!” I cut him off with a laugh. “I got it.” I giggled, pulling my bag from the floor and waving before closing the door.

Back in Matthew’s apartment, I lugged my bag to his bedroom, but didn’t see him there. Nor in the living room when I first entered.

“Matthew?” I called, moving back down the hallway.

“We’re in here, Love!” I heard and followed the echo of his voice.

“Where’s ‘here’?” I posed. A door opened and Chris stepped into the hall from a room I had not been in before.

“What are you doing here?” I called in surprise as he moved back into what appeared to be Matthew’s office.

“I have some really good news actually, and wanted to tell you in person.” He smiled as Matthew waived us in.  
  
“How come I’ve not seen this office of yours before?” I posed. “Is this where you write your letters to your mother?” I teased, sauntering up to him as he sat behind the desk.

“She told you about that?” he asked in surprise, his right arm moving around my waist.

“Of course, she did. How else was she to explain how she knew ALL about me!” I laughed.

Matthew leaned back in his desk chair while Chris took a seat in one of the proffered chairs in front of the desk, and I followed suit.

Matthew and I waited for Chris to explain his news and why it required an in-person visit.

“So, I was waiting for some test results last week and they finally came in today.” He began. “Originally, when I got the diagnosis, we were unsure of a few things and the new tests would take a few weeks to process. Those were the results from today.” He clarified.

“So, what’s the good news?” I probed.

“They fucking mixed up my test results.” He exclaimed. “Some guy who is now in stage 2 of thyroid cancer was told he was cancer free, while I was told I had cancer.” He finished.

“Are you saying you don’t have cancer? Like at all?” I asked in disbelief.

A slow smile spread across his face and he nodded. “Exactly. So-,”

Matthew cut him off, “Wait, what about the fainting spells at work?” He interjected.

“Apparently it was just exhaustion from working too hard, and staying late. I actually haven’t had any fainting spells since the beginning of January.” He confirmed.

“Chris!” I called, the shock finally wearing off.

Pulling him out of his chair I hugged him in relief and again a new set of tears filled my eyes before spilling over.

“I thought this was happy news, no tears!” He chided, teasingly.

“They are happy. Really.” I blubbered.

“If that’s your happy sweetheart, I’d hate to watch Titanic with you!” Matthew laughed, and I smiled at his joke as he pushed himself up from his chair. A loud groan of protest at his movement caught my attention, and I moved to help him.

“I’m okay.” He supplied, rounding the desk. “Chris knows all about my busy day.” He joked. “I’m really happy for you Chris, but fucking sucks for the other guy.” He added, reaching a hand out to shake. He returned the gesture before an awkward silence surrounded us.

“I have one more bit of news to announce though, and it’s good news, so don’t worry but it means I’ll be moving.” He declared.

“What? Why?” I fretted as I felt Matthew slip his arm around my waist, tugging me closer to him.

“I got tenure, at Yale.” He smiled. “And the drive is over an hour and half. I can’t do that on a daily basis.” He explained.

“Hence the move.” Matthew supplied.

“Yeah, but I don’t start until like mid-August, so it’s not like I’m leaving tomorrow.” He added.

“I’m sorry. I’m happy for you really, it’s just this whole day has gone from one extreme to the other, emotionally and I’m so drained.” I admitted. “I’m happy for you. Really. Yale is a fantastic opportunity.” I smiled; my eyes wet with tears.

“Well, I’ll get out of your hair. I just wanted to tell you in person. Sorry man, about the accident and all.” He added, as he and Matthew shook hands one last time.

I stood still, my arms around Matthew’s torso, although gently. I was worried about hurting him with a simple hug. His arms came around me and I tucked my head under his chin.

“Sarah called me.” I relayed.

“Is Emily okay?” He murmured against my hair.

“Apparently Tabitha needs some attention and they wanted to video call with you.” I laughed.

“Tomorrow.” He stated. “Let’s get to bed, Love.” He announced. “It’s almost 10:00PM.” He reasoned.

“I need a shower. Do we need to change your dressing?” I posed, as he led me out of the office before turning off the light and closing the door.

“No, we’ll worry about it tomorrow. I can’t get it wet yet anyway.” He added.

“I could be your nurse, give you a sponge bath.” I wheedled.

“As much as I would love that, I need sleep right now.” He added, kissing my cheek.

I showered quickly, washing off the days grime, before pulling one of Matthew’s t-shirts. When I walked into the bedroom, I noticed he was on the opposite side of the bed tonight.

“Why are you on my side?” I teased.

“Because my left side is the one with the hole in it and I still want you to cuddle with me. So, it’s the right side for you!” He smiled, pulling back the blankets.

“Please, don’t joke about your injuries.” I stated sadly.

“I’m really going to be okay, Love.” He promised as I cuddled into his side, my head on his shoulder as his eyes met mine.

“But it was a completely avoidable accident in the first place.” I retorted angrily.

“Shhhh…Sweetheart. Come here,” he crooned, wrapping his arm around me firmly. His hand trailed along my arm, back and forth as my fingers played with the edges of the bandage that covered the side of his left hip.

“I love you, Mon Coeur.” He murmured.

“I love you, Matthew.” I replied.

“OH!” I called suddenly.

“What?” He replied in alarm.

“Your mother is fantastic!” I smiled, and he laughed.

“Oh, don’t make me laugh.” He smiled as his lips met mine, sweetly.


	19. Chapter NINETEEN

**DISCLAIMER: All rights to Deborah Harkness. Just borrowing the characters.**

* * *

**THE DINER**

****

**By Goode Girl**

* * *

**CHAPTER NINETEEN**

**~TD~Diana~TD~**

It had been a week since the accident and Matthew and Hamish were secluded away in his office, discussing the next steps for the hotel. He wouldn’t be able to work construction on the site for upwards of seven to twelve weeks due to his broken arm, but Hamish was impressed with Matthew’s knowledge of the blueprints and his design capabilities, so he wanted to see what he would suggest for improvements.

Last Tuesday, the day after the accident, Hamish called Matthew to tell him how the meeting with the owner went and how he wanted to hire someone new to oversee the plans and their required revisions; Hamish nominated Matthew. The owner seemed amenable to the idea and Matthew had the rest of the week to go over Peter Knox’s blueprints to add the required measures for safety and to ensure that the building would be stable. This was his ‘audition’, as it were, for the position of lead architect for the hotel. Hamish informed us that Peter had signed over the rights to his design to the owner, so he couldn’t try to claim any credit.

Currently, I was making a fresh pot of coffee as the owner would be meeting them here at Matthew’s, in approximately twenty minutes. Once the coffee was brewing, I headed to the bedroom to change into clean jeans and a nicer top. Not that I needed to impress the owner, but I wanted to seem presentable. Going through my clothes, I didn’t really have anything worthy. I’d really only brought work attire, which consisted of t-shirts and sweaters, along with some yoga pants and a few pairs of jeans.

I stood in the middle of the room, biting at my lip, when I realized I could wear one of Matthew’s button-down shirts. I would just roll up the sleeves and tie the length of it around my waist. After pulling my hair into a pony-tail, I emerged from the bedroom when a loud knocking resonated down the hallway from the front door. With a fast knock of my own to his office door, I stepped in.

“He’s here.” I announced popping my head in and leaving the door open as I went to answer it.

“Hello, please come in.” I invited, “I’m Diana,” I added, stepping aside. “Matthew and Hamish were just finishing up in his office and should be out any moment.” I stated. “Coffee?” I offered.

“Yes, thank you.” He smiled. “Gerbert D’Aurillac. Pleasure.” He greeted, holding out his hand for a shake. I returned the gesture just as Matthew and Hamish came down the hallway.

“Whoa! You’re the owner?” Matthew called in surprise, a wide smile on his face.

He’d been healing rather well and could sit and get up without much groaning anymore. This in turn showed in his walk, as he strode up to Gerbert, hand outstretched.

“Matthew! How did those climbing cleats work out for you?” He smiled. It was then that I realized that he not only lent his climbing gear to Matthew, but he also lived in the building and was Matthew’s neighbour. From what Matthew had been told by Frank, the night security guard, Gerbert had a penthouse apartment.

“Really well, thank you. This is my girlfriend, Diana. She was the one stuck at work.” He portrayed as they finished their hand shake, and he nodded to me in acknowledgment.

“Thank you so much for those,” I interjected. ‘What a small world’, I thought to myself. “I don’t know how I would have gotten home without them.” I stated.

“Not a problem. Happy to assist.” He added, sipping from the coffee I’d handed him.

“Coffee?” I posed looking at Hamish and Matthew.

“Please, Love.” Matthew smiled, walking over and kissing my cheek. I moved to the kitchen to get a few more mugs while Matthew led Gerbert and Hamish to the dining room where he spread out the blueprints on the large table.

Gripping two mug handles in one hand and grabbing my coffee with the other, I walked over and offered the cups to Matthew and Hamish and they took them carefully. A small utterance of ‘thank you’, slipped from their lips, and I stood back to observe. I noticed something odd in the design, lain out before me. I didn’t want to interrupt as they were the experts. But it was something that seemed glaringly obvious.

“What is that?” I interjected, when I couldn’t hold back anymore.

“What, Love?” Matthew posed, his eyes meeting mine before turning back to the blueprints. I stepped forward and pointed at a section peeking out, slightly hidden under the pages they were currently looking over; my finger indicating a hollow space with nothing below it, but plenty above it.

“My God!” Gerbert called in surprise, pulling the page out and laying it on top of the others. “How did we miss all these faults when we first picked his design?” He added in disbelief.

“Maybe because the finished product was aesthetically pleasing and the construction of it came second to him. It was only natural to assume the proper safety measures were included.” Hamish interjected. “We wouldn’t have noticed at all, if it weren’t for Matthew bringing it to my attention in the first place.” He added.

“So, what does that area mean?” I posed, as three sets of eyes met mine. My gaze moved between them frantically, thinking I’d done something wrong. But Matthew smiled gently.

“You just managed to find the biggest fault with this design, and if we had built up anymore, like Knox was ordering us to, then the building would have collapsed for certain.” Hamish explained. “We would have been lucky if we reached maybe the ninth or tenth floor, before it caved in on itself.” He finished.

“Jesus,” Gerbert mumbled. “I’m so sorry I let that ass onto the work site in the first place.” He added.

“Not as sorry as he’s going to be when my foot meets his balls.” I retorted, as my hand smacked over my mouth in surprise. I couldn’t stop the verbal vomit that spewed from my lips. I often think of something but don’t say it. Only this time, I said what I was thinking, and was so embarrassed.

To my welcome surprise, all three of them started laughing raucously, and I shrugged my shoulders glibly. Matthew pulled me closer, before leaning down to kiss me sweetly.

“I didn’t mean to say that out loud.” I murmured, when he pulled back.

“Don’t worry, sweetheart. We’ve all been thinking of how to get our revenge.” Matthew intoned.

“Well, to start. How about taking his place as lead architect on the project?” Gerbert interjected standing from his chair. “It doesn’t matter to me that you don’t have a degree. You clearly know what you’re talking about.” He added, holding a hand out to Matthew. “Let’s shake on it shall we?” He posed and Matthew eagerly returned the gesture. I couldn’t stop the wide smile on my face and the way I slightly jumped on the balls of my feet in excitement for him.

After another round of coffee, a plan was set in place to work on the support required before they could build up. That would be the job of the work crew for now, until Matthew added the required stability inputs for each floor. It would require some small design changes to the exterior. But Gerbert didn’t seem to mind. It seems Knox never cared about safety, only how pleasing to the eye the edifice looked.

By 4:00PM both Gerbert and Hamish were happy with where things were headed and bid their farewells. Gerbert even offered another apology before informing Matthew that Knox would be slapped with the medical bills for his injury, and any lost wages because of his idiocy.

**TD~Matthew~TD~**

Once Hamish and Gerbert departed, I closed the door and turned to Diana, pulling her into my arms.

“I’m proud of you.” She smiled, tilting her head up to look at me.

“Thank you, Love. I’m surprised actually.” I admitted. “I know a lot about how to build or create the structure, but without an actual degree, I didn’t think he’d give me the job.” I relayed, as she wound her arms around my neck. Her hands tugged and pulled gently at the hair there and I bent my head, capturing her lips in a kiss.

“Clearly, he thinks highly of your talent, Matthew.” She encouraged.

“Yeah, well. Let’s hope I don’t fuck it up.” I stated dismissively.

“I doubt you will.” She comforted. “I mean seriously, anything you do is an improvement from Knox.” She goaded, kissing at my chin before pulling away to collect the empty coffee mugs.

“That's very true.” I confirmed. “What do you say we walk down to the diner for dinner. I know you need to check in with Amira.” I offered, as she set the last mug in the dish rack to dry. Last week, Diana was afraid of leaving me too long, so she worked shorter shifts. Amira didn’t seem to mind as she had help from Annie. But I was afraid of discussing this shift change with Diana. I think it would be ideal for her if she was going to go back to school. The planning of these details was something else that she seemed to be sacrificing right now, because of my injury.

“Are you not sore?” She posed, and I shook my head in the negative.

“It’s really not hurting me.” I confirmed.

My injury was healing well and was only tender to the touch at this point. I couldn’t sleep on that side or have Diana lay against me there, but for the most part it was just a dull ache from time to time.

We walked up to the diner, hand in hand and when we entered, Amira had my face between her hands and was squishing. It gave me ‘fish lips’ and I couldn’t talk through them properly.

“I’m so glad you’re okay! We were so worried.” She fretted, as Diana pulled off her coat. Annie was waiting to direct us to a booth.

When she finally released my cheeks from her grasp, I replied. “I’m healing well. Thank you, Amira.” I smiled as we took our seats in a booth on the left side, near the back window.

“Can I get you something to drink?” Annie queried. Her voice was so quiet, I barely heard her.

“I’ll have a chocolate milkshake.” Diana smiled and she scribbled it down in her notepad.

“Just water, thank you, Annie.” I smiled. She blushed something awful and Diana had to subtly dismiss her.

“Oh, she has a crush on you!” Diana teased. “Plus, you smiled at her, sent her into a tizzy!” She laughed.

“I didn’t do anything!” I defended poorly.

“You can’t help it, you’re just charming.” She complimented, her eyes moving back to her menu.

I shook my head slightly, doing the same. Something came to me though and I spoke up. “Wait a minute, why do you need to read the menu, don’t you know it forwards and backwards?” I posed.

“Mostly, but I’ve never ordered off of the dinner section.” She stated, eyeing me coyly over the top of her menu.

As I sat across from Diana, her blonde head bent over the menu, she bit at her bottom lip while trying to decide on what to order for dinner. I felt like I needed to catch my breath. It was such a simple, mundane moment, yet it was everything and more. I was so in love with her, but for some reason, this felt more intense. It was obvious to me that I wanted more moments like this, every day if possible. Spending every waking hour together as humanly conceivable was all I could focus on. From waking up to her sweet face each morning and wanting to share every meal with her; to sitting on the couch and doing nothing more than cuddling while we binged the latest show on Netflix. I wanted to see the world with her, or sit in our home, revelling in the life we had cultivated together. To kiss her every night before sleep and first thing in the morning.

Without any conscious thought between my head and my mouth, I just blurted out, “Move in with me.”

She dropped the menu, her face looked stunned. “What did you say?” She murmured. We were interrupted when Annie arrived with our beverages.

“Can we have a few more minutes? Thanks, Annie.” I stated, trying to politely dismiss her. She turned red once more and scuttled off.

Sliding out of the booth, I scooted in beside Diana and cupped her cheek with my right hand. Her eyes met mine and I was surprised to see tears there.

“Did I just fuck up?” I posed, worry emanating from my tone. Her head shook ‘no’ as the tears fell.

“Then why are you crying, Mon Coeur?” I asked, kissing her temple before my eyes met hers once more.

“I feel like we’ve been,” She gently hiccupped as a small sob escaped. “Like we’ve been living together already, and I just feel stupid that I didn’t think it would be the next most logical step.” She admitted, and a large smile spread across my face.

“Does that mean it’s a ‘yes’?” I queried, and she nodded emphatically. “I love you.” I stated, my lips meeting hers devotedly.

“I love you, too.” She smiled, her lips returning the kiss.

I stayed in my seat next to her and she looked to the front counter, waiving Annie over. The poor thing almost tripped over herself as she stumbled to our table. We placed our order and discussed when she would move.

“Well we’re in the beginning of March, and I’ve already paid my rent this month. So, April?” She posed.

“You can start moving things in now, Love. You don’t have to wait.” I smiled.

“What about my furniture? We don’t really need it. Except maybe my dresser.” She posed, her lips forming over the straw of her milkshake as she sucked. I had to re-adjust myself under the table and she laughed at me.

“What?” I asked, when she side-eyed me.

“It has been a week. Are you healed enough for such activities?” She giggled, as Annie delivered our food. I waited until she had departed before answering Diana.

“We could find out tonight.” I relayed cheekily, burying my face in her neck and kissing just under her ear. When I pulled away, I saw her face drop into a hateful glare. The bells on the door had jangled and I looked up to see Kit standing there. My own fists clenched at seeing the smarmy little two-faced shit, just waltz right in. We watched with rapt attention as Juliette sauntered over to him and they embraced like old friends.

“What is up with them?” I whispered to her.

“No idea. But, the night of the storm?” She reminded me, and I nodded for her to continue. “He was here to see her. According to Amira, he had been coming in every Thursday and Friday, so this is a development.” She whispered back. It was Monday after all.

“They’re up to something, aren't they?” I queried, as we both started in on our dinner.

“I’ve suspected as much, but I’ve no idea what.”

Kit seemed to notice us and headed over. My right hand clenched under the table at my rage. He was still unaware that I knew about the comments he had been making on the job site, about Diana.

“What are you guys doing here?” He smiled. I had a hard time faking a smile in return and was thankful when Diana spoke up for us.

“Just having dinner.” Diana interjected, her hand gesturing to her plate. I felt her left hand over mine as she coaxed my hand from its fist to twine our fingers together. “You seem to be in a good mood.” She posed, as we both eyed him speculatively.

“Ahh, well. I just had a conversation with Hamish and there is a possibility on the horizon.” He stated arrogantly. 

“Really?” I responded, a little more interested in what he had to say.

“Now that Peter has been axed, they will be looking for a new contractor, and I have design ideas.” He smiled proudly.

“OH! You must not have heard then.” Diana added.

“Heard what?” He queried. The tone in his voice was ill-favoured and I didn’t like the way he was looking at her.

“The owner just approved a new architect for the hotel job.” She added and Kit’s face fell into a menacing scowl.

“They sourced outside for another person? They should have been looking at us for an in-house position!” He argued.

“Oh, it is in-house. In fact, Gerbert, the owner,” Diana clarified. “He personally chose Matthew for the job.” She grinned, her head turning to me.

I smiled at her in return. “Thanks, Love.” I posed, turning back to Kit.

“But your injured.” He complained.

“Yes, but I can still design and oversee the project, alongside Hamish.” I clarified.

“This is so unfair! I just talked to him and he didn’t say a damn word!” He called angrily before storming off.

“Is it bad that I really enjoyed that?” Diana giggled, her hand squeezing mine.

“Not at all, sweetheart.” I stated, kissing her cheek.

We were quiet as we finished our meals and when Diana pushed her plate aside, Annie rushed over.

She collected our plates and met Diana’s gaze. “Can I get you anything for dessert?” She offered, and Diana looked at me.

“No, thank you.” I smiled and she tottered off.

She finished the last of her milkshake, her eyes glancing at Kit and Juliette from time to time. But something was on my mind and I wanted to address it.

“Diana?” I called softly and her blue eyes met mine.

“Hmmm…” She murmured around her straw.

“Have you looked into your schooling at all?” I posed.

“No, I’ve been preoccupied since we came back from Madison. Then you’re injury.” She simplified.

“Well, being immobile for most of last week, I did some research when you were at work.” I explained. “A majority of the curriculum you need to complete, can be done online.” I relayed.

“Really?” She posed; her gaze set on mine.

“Yes, although you will have to present your thesis in person.” I added. “But I’m sure you already knew that.” I smiled.

“I did. I actually have a thesis almost complete; I just need to review it and adjust for any new information since I last worked on it.” She informed, a shy smile on her face.

“I can’t wait to read it.” I smiled, bending to press my lips to hers.

The clearing of a throat interrupted our moment and I pulled back reluctantly to see Amira stood by our table.

**~TD~**

“Hi dears,” She greeted. “Sorry to interrupt, but I just wanted to see if we could have a quick chat about your schedule?” She posed, looking to Diana.

“Of course, please sit.” She added. “I need to talk to you too.” She finished, her left hand resting on my thigh.

“You’re not leaving us, are you?” Amira queried, a hint of worry in her tone.

“No, at least not yet.” Diana smiled shyly.

“Okay, you’re going to have to explain.” Amira laughed gently as Annie appeared, setting a cup of tea in front of Amira. “Thank you, Annie.” She offered before the young girl scrambled off once more.

“I’m going back to school. Getting my Ph.D. in History.” She stated assuredly.

“OH, Diana! That’s fantastic news.” Amira congratulated. “I take it then that the shorter shifts you’ve been working would be preferable then?”

“Yes, eventually though I will leave, but it looks like Annie could use a little more help until she gets the hang of things.” Diana offered.

“Yes, she does well, but her confidence is so low.” Amira relayed, sipping from her tea.

“She blushes at the drop of a hat.” Matthew interjected.

“Well, Matthew,” Amira began, eyeing him. “You are a handsome and charming one. It’s no surprise she turns into a tomato when you address her by name!” She teased. Diana’s hand on his thigh squeezed affectionately and he blushed himself at the compliment.

“I’ll leave you to it then. Thank you for all your years of hard work Diana. But you deserve this!” She finalized, slipping out of the booth.

They paid their dinner bill before walking back home. When they got on the elevator, they were alone, and Matthew cupped her cheek with his uninjured hand; guiding Diana back, so she was against the wall. His knee pressed between her legs and against her core, firmly.

“I don’t want to hurt you.” She murmured, as his lips trailed along her neck urgently.

“You won’t, Love. I need you.” He reasoned, pleading for her to succumb to his ministrations. His hand travelled down her neck and over her collarbone, until he was cupping her breast. His thumb rubbed across her quickly hardening nipple. Squeezing at her breast gently, his long arm reached down, ghosting over her ass before pulling her sex more firmly against him.

“Okay, apartment now.” She panted. The elevator dinged suddenly, and the doors opened.

Diana practically dragged Matthew down the hall and he unlocked the door with haste. She walked backwards into the apartment, stripping off her coat and the button-down shirt of his she was wearing. He kicked off his shoes while she discarded her jeans, shoes, and undergarments before pulling at his shirt to bring his lips to hers. Diana’s hands moved to the belt on his jeans and she unfastened it hastily, pushing his pants and underwear down. He stepped out of them while Diana pushed his jacket off his shoulders.

They both chuckled when it got stuck on his cast. Diana carefully pulled the sleeve over the protrusion, sliding it off his injured arm, and tossing it aside. She turned her attention to his shirt and Matthew stopped her.

“Diana, you might not like what you see.” He warned.

“What are you talking about?” She posed in concern.

“We haven’t been intimate in a week, and the doctor did say the bruising could take a few days to show.” He explained. “Plus, I’ve been changing my bandages the past few days, not you.” He added.

“Okay?” She queried in confusion.

“I’m bruised, Love. And it looks bad but I promise it doesn’t hurt.” He clarified.

Turning her attention back to his shirt, she lifted the hem gently past his bandages while he slid his good arm out before pulling it over his head. It got caught on his cast, and once she pulled it free, her eyes roamed his torso. Gently, she traced her fingers over the bruises that were showing around the edges of his bandages.

“They’re not hurting?” She questioned, raising her eyes to his.

“No, sweetheart. I promise.” He smiled, reassuringly, cupping her cheek once more.

Their clothes were strewn around the floor haphazardly, and Diana tripped slightly as she moved back. Matthew followed her, step for step as she walked towards the couch.

Diana pulled Matthew forward and had him lean against the back of the couch before lowering herself to her knees in front of him.

“Fuck me,” He crooned as he stroked his cock a few times.

She ran her hands up his muscular thighs, kissing as she went before pushing his hand off his shaft and gripping it herself. Running her thumb over the head, she flicked out her tongue and tasted his aroused flesh teasingly before descending lower and sucking his balls into her mouth.

“Yes, just like that.” He panted as her hand stroked while her tongue licked and her mouth sucked.

Diana continued for a few moments before finally taking the length of him down her throat, all in one mouthful. She deep throated his cock and pulled back before doing it again.

“You like me sucking on your cock?” She teased, just as he had on Valentine’s day.

“You have no idea,” He gasped, as she sucked at the bulbous head once more. “But, right now,” He moaned, as she continued her ministrations. “It’s not enough.” He growled, while reaching down. He cupped her face in his hand and gently pulled her to her feet, their lips meeting hungrily.

His tongue invaded her mouth, tangling with hers in a kiss meant to leave her breathless. She quivered against him instead, as he continued to nip and lick at her lips. Pushing himself off the back of the couch, he turned so that Diana was now leaning against it. In quick succession, he lifted his lips form hers, spun her around, and pressed his cock against her ass. Slipping it between her cheeks slightly and grinding against her. Her pelvis was pushed into the couch, trapped between his body and hard metal of the frame; her skin cooled slightly at the contact. At the sudden change in position, she let out a squeak. Turning, she looked over her shoulder at him, and giggled while wiggling her ass against him; pressing back against his prominent erection teasingly.

His hand stroked at his cock a few more times before he slipped a few fingers between her moist folds. She pressed back into his hand as he fingered her clit momentarily before sliding a few digits inside of her. His actions were not slow and he fucked her thoroughly with his fingers.

“I’m gonna come,” She stated breathlessly, pushing herself over his hand harder and faster.

“Taste yourself,” He stated, pulling his fingers from her pussy and offering them to her, at the same time as thrusting his cock into her waiting heat.

“Fuck!” She called when he entered her. The first orgasm of the night washed over her, as her walls fluttered around him. He held still as she came down from her high before he started moving with slow measured thrusts while her tongue lapped at his fingers.

“Mmmm….” She hummed, licking the last of her essence from his pointer finger.

Matthew trailed his hand down her back while his left held her hip, as easily as he could with the cast on his arm. She thrust her hips into him each time he entered her, the slapping of their skin as his hips met hers, echoed in the room.

“Ahhh….” He called, stilling his hips. “I don’t wanna come yet.” He murmured, holding still for a few moments, and pulling almost all of the way out of her pussy.

He pulled his cock from her folds completely, and pulled her up. Turning her around, he kneeled in front of her as he pulled her left leg over his right shoulder before flicking his tongue over her clit repeatedly. Diana’s hands wound through his hair and her fingers scratched gently at his scalp as he slipped his tongue between her folds.

“Yes! Matthew…” She panted, pushing against his face with each flick of his tongue.

He inserted a few fingers and within seconds she was contracting around his digits for the second time.

“That’s my girl,” He praised, licking her juices from his fingers.

Diana hoisted herself onto the back of the couch, as Matthew pressed his cock against her. Holding his shaft in his right hand he pushed the head against her clit and ran it down between her pussy lips before finally pushing inside her once more.

“Bloody hell,” He groaned, finally sheathing his full length inside of her.

“Matthew, fuck me.” She panted, pushing against him.

His hips started slowly thrusting once more, as his left hand held her leg over his hip and his right cradled the back of her neck. Leaning forward, he sucked her top lip between his and she hummed into the kiss as his hips picked up speed.

Diana wound her arms around his shoulders, pulling him closer so their chests were flush together. Her nipples hardened at the contact as he trailed his lips to her neck. The scruff of his light beard scratched at her sensitive skin as her left hand tangled into his hair once more.

“I’m close,” He panted, sucking firmly at the juncture where her neck and shoulder met.

“Me too,” She replied, flexing her Kegel muscles to help bring him to a release.

“I fucking love that.” He grunted; his hips moved even faster now. “Do it again, Love.” He murmured, burying his face in her neck and kissing gently at the underside of her ear.

She willingly obliged as he pressed his thumb into her clit and within seconds, she was spasming around his cock. He thrust liberally a few more times before ejaculating inside her with a loud groan. Diana continued to slowly and gently grind against him as he spasmed while they both caught their breath. When it became too difficult to stay propped on the couch as she was, she felt him slip his softening cock from her centre as she lowered her foot to the floor; happily moving into his arms while he cradled her against his chest.

“Bloody hell,” He murmured, as her arms curled around his back.

“I love you,” She smiled, his eyes finally raising to meet hers.

“I love you, Mon Coeur.” He declared, firmly pressing his lips to hers.

When he finally pulled back, something red caught her eye and Diana’s gaze moved to his hip.

“Matthew!” She called suddenly. “You’re bleeding.” She stated, her hands moving to the bandage at his hip.

Tugging him by the hand, she pulled him into the bedroom and urged him to sit on the edge of the bed while she retrieved the first aid kit with the extras dressings the nurse had given her last week at the hospital.

When she returned, she sat on the bed and encouraged him to lay back so she could better examine him. “I’m sorry,” She stated, not meeting his eyes while peeling the soiled bandage back to assess the damage.

“Diana, you didn’t do anything wrong, Love.” He reasoned. He noted the slight tears in the corners of her eyes and felt bad. She seemed to take on the responsibility of this small mishap as though she, and she alone had caused it.

“One of the stiches is torn.” She explained, cleaning the area and staunching the slight blood leak before rebandaging the wound.

“Look at me please,” He stated, sitting up slowly, once she was done mending him.

Her eyes met his shyly, her hands toiling together in her lap.

“I was just as responsible for that, you’re not to blame. So, don’t put this on yourself!” He clarified.

“I can’t help it; I feel like I’m going to hurt you or make it worse.” She admitted, sadly.

“You couldn’t possibly make it worse, Love.” He comforted, pulling her to straddle his lap. “If anything, you make it better.” He smiled, winding his arms around her and pulling her against him, firmly.

“It really doesn’t hurt?” She posed, running her hands through his hair. His head tilted back slightly at the gesture.

“No, it’s just a mild, dull ache from time to time. That’s it, and it didn’t hurt at all a few moments ago.” He clarified.

“Okay,” She resigned.

They crawled into bed, his arm securely around her. The only thoughts in his mind at this point was wondering what Kit and Juliette were really up to.

**~TD~Diana~TD~**

A few hours later, I woke to find I was alone in bed. I could hear voices echoing down the hall from the living room, and pulled on Matthew’s plush, green robe from the back of the bathroom door. Traipsing down the hall, a yawn escaped as I happened upon Matthew and Hamish.

“What’s going on?” I posed, muffling another yawn with my hand.

“Hey, Love. We didn’t wake you, did we?” Matthew posed as my eyes moved over Hamish. He was clearly dishevelled and dare I say, dirty.

“No, I just woke up, and you weren’t there.” I explained.

“Something’s happened.” Hamish interjected as Matthew reached out his hand to me.

I took it willingly as he pulled me to sit on his lap. “What do you mean?” I posed, waiting for Hamish to explain.

“Someone vandalized the construction site.” He informed. “Started a fire.” He added. “Looks like nothing is salvageable either, so we’ll need to tear it down and start again.” He finished glumly.

I gasped in surprise, worried what this would mean for Matthew, as the newly appointed architect.


	20. Chapter TWENTY

**DISCLAIMER: All rights to Deborah Harkness. Just borrowing the characters.**

* * *

**THE DINER**

****

**By Goode Girl**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY**

**~TD~Matthew~TD~**

I was awoken from a deep sleep buy a buzzing noise. Gently extracting myself from Diana’s embrace, I crawled from the bed and pulled on my sleep pants before I headed down the hall. The front door intercom was still going off, and I pressed the call button to notify Frank I heard.

“What is it Frank?” I posed.

“Sorry to disturb you Mr. Clairmont, but a Mr. Hamish Osborne is here to see you sir. Should I send him up?” He informed.

“It’s the middle of the night.” Matthew yawned, running a hand through his hair.

“He looks quite dishevelled, sir.” He added.

“Alright, yes, of course. Send him up.” I replied, unlocking the front door and cracking it open. I noted the time on the oven display read 3:35AM as I grabbed two glasses and my aged whiskey. I poured a few fingers into each glass, then waited for Hamish.

There had to be a good reason for Hamish to come by this late.

“Matt?” Hamish whispered, pushing open the door.

“Hey, what’s going on?” I posed as Hamish closed and locked the door behind him. He looked a little dark, and there seemed to be something on his face. Handing him one of the glasses, I signalled to the couch. We each took a seat before he explained his presence.

“The hotel, someone’s set a fire to it.” He stated. Well that explained the black soot on him.

“What?” I retorted in astonishment.

“I got a call at 1:30AM, then I called Gerbert before I rushed over to the site.” He explained, downing the whiskey. “It’s all ruined, and nothing can be salvaged.” He finished. I got up to retrieve the bottle, pouring him more whiskey.

“What did Gerbert say?” I posed, setting the bottle on the coffee table.

“Thank you for this,” He added, signalling to his whiskey before speaking once more. “He said they need to start over and I know he’s going to call you in the morning.” He relayed.

“And?” I urged.

“Don’t let on that you know, but he’s going to ask you to design a brand-new hotel. Since everything we’d done do far is gone or needs to be removed due to the fire damage, he wants to scrap Peter’s design altogether and start fresh.” He informed.

“Are you serious?” I remarked in disbelief.

He nodded, sipping from the whiskey this time. “It’s going to take at least a month to get the site back to a level where we can begin again. So, that’s your time frame to design a new thirty floor hotel.”

I nodded in understanding. “Hamish, is there anyone suspected? For the arson I mean.” I posed and he shook his head in the negative.

“I would say it was Peter, but he’s so arrogant, he’d still get credit for the design. So, I don’t think he’d do it, in my opinion.” He rationalized.

“I think I know who could be behind it.” I offered.

“Really, who?” He queried.

I relayed the interaction that happened between myself, Diana and Kit at the diner, the previous evening and Hamish seemed to really be thinking things over.

“That little shite actually thought he was going to be asked to design?” Hamish commented in disbelief, laughing at the idea.

  
“He did, until Diana informed him otherwise.” I smiled, drinking back the whiskey in my glass. “I’ll suggest him as a person of interest to the police.” Hamish finalized.

“Matt, there’s something more I need to share.” Hamish divulged cryptically.

“Alright,” I prodded.

“Normally, I would just call you but I thought that this required an in-person visit.” He went on and I kept quiet, to allow him to go on. “When they finally got the fire out, they found something under the debris.” He explained, sadly.

“What?”

“A body.” He finalized. “They’re going through the security camera footage as we speak to see if we can identify who it could be.” He simplified.

“Maybe the victim is the arsonist.” I reasoned.

“What’s going on?” Diana murmured, hiding a yawn behind her hand as she wandered down the hall.

“I’ll tell her about that later.” I murmured to Hamish, before looking to Diana. “Hey, Love. We didn’t wake you, did we?” I posed. She took in Hamish and his rather dishevelled appearance.

“No, I just woke up, and you weren’t there.” She explained.

“Something’s happened.” Hamish interjected as I reached out my hand to her.

She took it willingly and I pulled her over to sit on my lap. “What do you mean?” She posed, waiting for Hamish to explain.

He described the fire and how nothing was salvageable. She gasped in surprise as my hand ran along her back.

“It will work out, but the project is pushed back for now.” He added.

He said his farewells and thanked me one more time for the whiskey before leaving. Diana and I walked back to the bedroom and she pulled off my plush, green robe, leaving herself nude. Discarding my sleep pants, I joined her in bed, propping my good arm behind my head.

“How will this affect your design work?” She murmured into the dark of the room. I could hear a faint trace of worry laced with her words.

“Hamish told me I’d be asked to design a brand-new hotel.” I relayed. “But, I’m not to know that yet, Gerbert will tell me himself.” I smiled reassuringly.

“That’s exciting. I’m sure you already have a tonne of ideas.” She smiled as she straddled my lap. Her actions were leading to something more intimate, and now was not the time to tell her about the body they’d found.

“I have a few. I’ll start on some plans and we’ll see how it goes.” I added, pressing my lips to hers enticingly.

She returned the kiss with enthusiasm, as her hands moved over my shoulders, before threading through my hair. “So, you’ll still have a job as the architect then?” She posed, her lips kissing along my jawline.

“Yes,” I mumbled, my right hand squeezing her hip, before trailing to her ass. We made love in the early morning hours before finally succumbing to sleep once more.

**_Three_ ** **_Weeks Later_ **

**~TD~**

Matthew stretched his arms over his head, and yawned. He glanced at the clock on his office desk across the room and noted the time as 3:23AM.

“Fuck.” He mumbled to himself before climbing from his stool and turning to the new addition to his office.

He’d ordered a desk for Diana, knowing she would need a space to do her school work. Now that she was moving in, he wanted to be able to share the space with her. The desk had arrived this afternoon when he knew she was likely at work. He put it together and set it up, along with a comfortable desk chair, much like his own. Turning off the light, he trekked to the kitchen for a snack. He was so engrossed in this new design, that he was forgetting to eat. Tampering down a yawn, he pulled open the fridge door, and pulled out a few things to make a quick sandwich. Once his hunger was appeased, he walked down the hall, through his bedroom and into the ensuite bathroom. Closing the door quietly, so as not to wake Diana, he turned on the light before stripping down to take a shower.

His wounds had healed rather nicely, but his arm would take longer. The doctor initially thought six weeks would be enough time to heal, but it was looking like it would take ten. So, when he showered, he had to pull a plastic bag over his forearm to protect the cast. After drying off, he hung the towel to dry, and crept into bed. His arms reached out for Diana, to find nothing but cold air.

He jumped from the bed and after a search of the apartment, he realized she wasn’t there. Jogging back to the bedroom, he retrieved his cell phone and dialled her number.

**~TD~Diana~TD~**

The morning after Hamish’s middle-of-the-night visit, Gerbert came by the apartment and informed Matthew that he would like him to design a new hotel. It was during Gerbert’s visit that I learned they’d found a body in the rubble. Matthew didn’t want to tell me after Hamish had visited because he was afraid it would just keep me up. Plus, they still didn’t know who it was. The video surveillance footage only showed the back of the person, and their face was not clear enough to make any sort of identification.

Since that impromptu meeting, Matthew had been immersed in his office day after day, working long hours.

It started normal enough where he’d begin the work day at 8:00AM and I’d bring him some coffee, and then he’d take a break for lunch. If I was working at the diner, he’d come by to eat with Gallowglass as usual, who would update him on their progress with the work site and the investigation into the arson. Then he’d go home to work for the afternoon. During that first week, he’d sometimes bring his blueprints, and work on them in a booth; and then walk with me back to his apartment after I was finished work, where we’d cook dinner together.

In the middle of the second week, his nights started getting later and later, until I’d wake up at 3:00AM to an empty bed. A quick investigation would find him asleep in his office propped over his drafting table, and I would have to coax him to bed. Now, at the end of the third week, and leading into the fourth, I’d be lucky if he said two words to me throughout the day.

It was becoming worrisome to me, how he was wearing himself down. I tried to invite him to bed at reasonable times, and he’d tell me he’d be there in a few minutes. I would try to wait up but would end up falling asleep and was still alone in bed the next morning. Even getting him to eat at a proper time was a chore. I’d make him dinner as I was cooking for myself anyway. Sometimes he’d eat, his appetite ravenous, and other times when I would wake in the morning, I’d see the plate I’d set aside from him ignored; while he was fast asleep in his office once again. Communication was failing me at this point as he was so immersed in his work, he didn’t notice when I would leave.

For the past two days, I’ve been at my apartment. I was packing for my move into Matthew’s, but instead of going back to his place, I was staying here. I know this design job is important to him, but he didn’t seem to have time right now to talk much as he was so absorbed by his work. I also didn’t feel like being alone in bed, so I figured I’d get some headway with the packing. The sad part is, I don’t think he’s noticed yet that I didn’t stay the night last night. We needed to talk, and he definitely needed to set some boundaries for his work, or he was going to run himself ragged. He was sleep deprived as it was. I didn’t want to fight with him, but he needed to step back and take a look at how he was working and make a proper routine to follow. These were things we needed to discuss, and I made a mental checklist to go over them later.

I’d just finished packing up my living room and after talking to my landlord earlier that day, they agreed to allow me to leave any furniture I did not want. Then they could rent the apartment as semi-furnished. Thankfully, I was on a month to month lease and could break it at any time. Setting the kettle on the stove and turning the burner on, I grabbed a tea bag and the one mug I’d not packed, to prep it for my tea.

By 10:00PM I was secure in my bed, and once again missing Matthew’s arms around me. I was woken some time later when I heard my cell phone going off. I’d left it in the living room, and crawled from my bed to answer it.

“Hello.” I murmured, half asleep. Plopping myself down on the couch.

“Diana!? Are you okay?” Matthew’s frantic voice trailed through the line.

“Yes, of course.” I replied, stifling a yawn.

“Where are you?” He posed, and I realized I didn’t even leave a note on my whereabouts, so his worry was beginning to feel palpable.

“At my apartment.” I relayed. “I’ve been here for two days Matthew, packing.” I explained.

I could hear him take a deep breath. “I’ve fucked up, haven’t I?” He posed, rhetorically.

“Can we talk later. Get some sleep for now.” I urged.

“I’m sorry.” He offered. I could tell he was likely running his hand through his hair. It was something he did often when stressed, or nervous.

“I know. But you’re working yourself too hard.” I retorted. “I’ll be by tomorrow, it’s Saturday, no work.” I ordered. “For you or for me!” I added firmly.

It felt like he was smiling at that comment. “I love you, Mon Coeur.” He stated, although it sounded a little like a whine.

“Matthew. I love you; this doesn’t change that or my moving in. This is just a hiccup and we will talk. Please don’t worry too much.” I proclaimed.

After cajoling him to bed, we ended our call, and I went back to bed myself. Later that morning, I woke to a noise coming from my kitchen. I sprang from my bed, more alert at the intruder and crept slowly from my bedroom to investigate.

“I brought coffee and breakfast.” I heard, and my hand clutched at my chest in surprise.

“Matthew! Jesus, you scared me.” I smiled.

“I know we need to talk, but I missed you and I couldn’t wait.” He rattled off. I nodded as I walked towards him.

“Look at me, please.” I posed, my eyes searching his. When his gaze met mine, I cupped his cheeks in my hands and leaned up, pressing my lips firmly to his.

His shoulders sagged in relief. “I’ve been such an ass. I’m so sorry.” He offered once more.

“I know you are. Let’s go sit, and bring that coffee.” I smiled, as he grabbed the tray, and the bag he’d brought with him.

I took a few tentative sips from the cup, testing its temperature while Matthew seemed nervous as he sat beside me.

“Bagel?” He offered, holding open the bag.

“Thank you.” I smiled, reaching in to grab the proffered breakfast.

We sat in a somewhat awkward silence as we ate, and drank our coffee’s. I don’t think his gaze left me once. When I was finished, I took in his appearance. It was clear he hadn’t slept much, probably worrying over the fact that I was here and not at his place. As my gaze travelled over him, I noted he was still in his sleep pants.

“Did you walk here in pyjamas?” I giggled. A long slow smirk crossed his features and he shook his head.

“No, I drove and used a drive-thru when getting the coffee and bagels.” He explained, his smile getting larger.

Standing, I pushed him against the back of the couch and straddled his lap. I wanted what I had to say to be clear, and knew I needed to take control.

“First of all,” I began. “No matter what we go through, it doesn’t mean I love you any less. But I’m worried about you.” I explained, pulling his arms around me in return.

“I know I’ve been distracted, but it’s like I can’t get the ideas down fast enough, and each time I think I need to finish for the day, a new idea hits.” He prattled. “I want the schematics to be complete before they break ground a second time.” He added in explanation.

“I understand that. But you’re not sleeping Matthew. At least not properly. And when you are, it’s at your draft table thingy.” I explained, stumbling over the proper word for his work table.

“Drafting table.” He corrected, a small smile on his lips.

“Drafting table. Whatever.” I dismissed. “You need to take better care of yourself.” I pleaded as the light moisture began in my eyes. “I’m worried you’re working too hard.” I reasoned. My worry for him was making me a little emotional.

“Shit,” He mumbled. “I know I said ‘I’m sorry’, already, but it doesn’t seem like it’s enough.” He offered.

“Do you agree that you have been somewhat neglectful? Of normal things.” I finished, my hands playing with the hair at the back of his neck.

“If you’ve been here for two days, then clearly, I’m being neglectful.” He relayed, sorrowfully, tugging me closer. “You are the most important part of my life and I’ve treated you terribly.” He confessed.

“You got lost in your work, that’s not as dreadful as you’re making it out to be.” I tried to alleviate, as I pushed his hair back off his face. “Can you make me a promise?” I posed.

“Anything.” He replied quickly.

“You need to take better care of yourself, and while I realize this hotel is important, you need to set some parameters.” I declared.

“What sort of parameters?” He posed.

My hands rested on his shoulders and I pulled back so my eyes met his. “You stick to a solid work day. You break for lunch, break for dinner and you finish by no later than 8:00PM.” I stated persistently. “And you’re in bed with me every night at a reasonable time. This is non-negotiable.” I added firmly.

He smiled gently, pushing my unbrushed hair from my face. “I can’t sleep without you next to me.” He admitted.

“Well, you’ve been managing to do so on your ‘drafting table’,” I enunciated clearly.

“Out of pure exhaustion.” He defined.

My gaze left his, and I looked down at the t-shirt he wore. I smiled inwardly to myself as a plan formed in my mind on how to tease him. It could seem a little mean, but I was feeling hurt; I would make it up to him, of course. “You haven’t touched me, or kissed me in almost two weeks, Matthew.” I related sadly. “That’s just not us.” I added, sticking my bottom lip out in a pout, while looking up at him though my eyelashes, coquettishly. “We couldn’t seem to go a few hours without a kiss or a touch, and it’s been too long.” I added, heaving an overdramatic sigh, while shaking my shoulders for good measure.

I missed him. Missed his touch, the way his lips felt against mine and the way his hands moved over my skin as he pushed and pulled me over him. It wouldn’t take much to remind him of what we both had been missing these last few weeks, but I kept up the charade of sadness for just a few more minutes.

“I can’t apologize enough, other than to say I will do better.” He promised, pulling me flush against him, and cradling me against his chest.

After a few moments, he pulled back slightly and placed his hand under my chin, lifting it up so my yes met his once more. The guilt in his eyes was palpable as he punished himself inwardly for his actions. I couldn’t take the tortured look in his eyes, and knew I needed to relieve him of this self-incrimination. With one last deep, shuddering sigh, I laced my hands behind his neck and allowed my pout to transform into the grin I’d been concealing.

His eyes widened in surprise when he noticed my smile and I giggled. “I know you’ll do better.” I reassured, leaning in and kissing his cheek. “I know this is important to you.” I added, kissing his other cheek. “I know you didn’t mean to neglect me!” I mock glared at him, before kissing his forehead. “But remember this, my Matthew,” I winked, before my lips within a hairsbreadth of his, “I can’t sleep without you next to me either. So, don’t,” I quickly kissed his top lip, “do it,” then his bottom lip, “again.” I finalized, sealing my mouth to his.

He returned my kiss thoroughly, then he pulled back, his eyes full of love. “And positively, absolutely no working on the weekends.” I added and he smiled adoringly at me; a few happy tears escaping my eyes.

**~TD~**

“It’s still early.” Diana began, running her fingers through his hair. “Come to bed for a few hours.” She murmured. “Just hold me, please.” She pleaded, her hand cupping his cheek.

Matthew leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers firmly.

“I love you.” He declared, leaning his forehead to hers.

“I love you, too.” She murmured in reply, kissing at the scruff on his cheek.

Holding her in his arms, and as well as he could with the cast still a hinderance, he stood and walked them to her bedroom. She crawled under the covers and he slipped in beside her after pulling off his t-shirt. She cuddled into her usual place against his left side once more. The wound had healed well, and a scar was in its place. Her fingers traced over it idly, before her arm pulled him into her embrace, more securely.

It was almost as if she couldn’t get close enough to him. “Come here.” He murmured, lifting her so she lay over him.

They were chest to chest as she tucked her head into his neck, and his arms wound around her. He trailed his right hand down her back and then up again, repeatedly. After the tenth or eleventh pass of his hand, he lifted the t-shirt of his she was wearing and his palm pressed against her heated skin. Diana placed her hands near his head and pushed herself up slightly, her eyes meeting his. Lowering her head, she moulded her lips to his, her tongue peeking out tentatively as if to test his resolve. He accepted her kiss enthusiastically, as his hand bunched the shirt up at her neck. She broke the kiss to pull the t-shirt from her body and tossed it to the floor before melding her lips to his once more.

This wasn’t just a simple kiss. It was a kiss full of promise and apology and expectations for the future. “I’m sorry,” He murmured once more as her hands pushed through his hair.

“I know. You’re forgiven.” She relayed, kissing him once more. When they finally broke apart, it was because the need to breathe won out.

Matthew rolled them, so Diana lay beneath him, naked and waiting. “Matthew.” She murmured.

“What, Love?” He posed, as he pushed off his pyjama pants before settling between her spread legs.

“Make love to me, please.” She requested, her arms going around his shoulders and pulling him down to her so they were chest to chest once more.

“I’m sorry -,” Diana was about to cut him off, but he pressed on. “No, please, let me say this.” He urged, cupping her cheek.

“I’m sorry,” He began again. “That I took you for granted. Expecting you to just be there when I finally woke the fuck up.” He formed and she smiled at him sweetly.

“Technically,” She teased. “I was waiting, just here and not at your place.” She smiled, raising her hips up to press into his erection.

“Our place.” He corrected, forming his lips over hers once more.

“Our place.” She mumbled against his lips.

“Oww, fuck,” He called suddenly, breaking their kiss and rolling off of her.

“What’s wrong?” She asked, worriedly, her eyes and hands surveying him closely.

“My arm, I was leaning too much weight on it.” He explained as his casted arm lay by his head.

“Well then, I guess it’s up to me to take charge.” She wheedled, climbing over him.

He sat up to meet her, and wound his arms around her, as their lips met once more. Diana raised herself up slightly, before lowering herself over his hard cock. She started moving her hips over him quickly, but he gripped her with his right hand.

“Slow, go slow, Love.” He purred, pressing his lips against her neck and kissing up to her ear. “I want this to last.” He added, moving his left, casted arm around her as well.

Their bodies surged and their actions were heightened as they moved as one. A slick sheen of sweat appeared over their skin as the slow rotation of Diana’s hips over his kept the pace.

“I missed this. I missed you.” She revealed, her hands pushing through his hair when their lips finally separated.

“I was being so selfish.” He relayed, his eyes meeting hers.

“Stop, you know better now and will change.” She admonished, slipping from his lap.

“I want to feel you on top, driving into me.” She posed, moving to the edge of the bed.

Matthew climbed from the mattress as she wiggled closer to him. He stood at the edge of the bed, before he pressed into her warm sex. She clenched her Kegel muscles as he thrust, and the grunts and growls that emanated from his lips, turned her on. He moved his right hand along her hip before reaching up to cup her breast before pinching at her nipple, brining it to a harder peak.

“Matthew,” She panted, pressing into him with each drive of his hips. “Harder.” She urged, meeting him, thrust for thrust. He trailed his hand between her breasts and down her abdomen before pressing into her clit.

“Bloody hell, I can’t believe I haven’t had this in over two weeks.” He confessed, as he pounded into her more steadfastly.

“Almost…three…weeks.” She corrected between pants of breath. “I’m coming.” She added, tossing her head back as the orgasm flowed through her. His thrusts slowed as she came down from her high. “Wait,” She called, and he pulled out of her reluctantly.

“Why?” he posed in confusion as she reached for a few pillows and placed them under her ass as she turned back to him.

Her hips were elevated, as she placed her feet at the edge of the bed; her torso and head lay at an angle, away from him on the bed.

“What are you waiting for?” She giggled. “Fuck me.” She added.

“Just taking in the view, sweetheart.” He chortled, moving closer once more. He ran his hand along her thigh before pushing his thumb between her folds momentarily then moving it over her clit.

Matthew removed his hand from her sex as he stroked along his cock a few more times, before pressing the head between her folds. He teased her by pushing the head of his cock into her, before pulling out again and pressing the head into her clit, rubbing himself over her nub. She moaned and lifted her hips, rotating herself against him wantonly, and he smiled at the effect he was having on her.

“Matthew, please.” She pleaded, biting at her lip, her eyes rolling back at the feel of his hardness moving against her over-sensitive flesh.

“Alright, Love.” He surrendered, bending forward to kiss her before finally sinking into her moist centre. His hips were flush against hers, and he kept still for a moment, relishing in the feeling of her surrounding him.

“Fuck, that feels amazing.” He called, as his hips started a slow pace while he tilted his head back.

Diana’s eyes were focused on his neck and the way his Adam’s apple bobbed when he took a deep breath. Her own hands moved along her torso as she cupped her breasts, pulling at her nipples as she watched him fuck her. Matthew suddenly leaned forward, pressing his torso flush with hers. He pulled the pillows out from under her, and supported his weight on his elbows this time, so as not to hurt his arm.

“I love you.” He crooned, his lips latching onto hers.

“I love you, too.” She warbled against his kiss, raising her hips to meet his. “I’m coming, again.” She panted, her arms moving around his shoulders, as her hands scratched through his hair and scalp.

“Come for me, Love.” He murmured, kissing along her collarbone, before moving down to kiss at her breast. His lips suctioned over a nipple and his tongue toyed with the aroused peak.

Diana’s back arched into him as her second orgasm washed over her. “Yes.” She called as the waves of pleasure rolled through her.

A few moments later, Matthew stilled his hips as he growled through his release, pressing into her in a few more long, firm strokes. As they came down from their highs, they re-ordered the bed’s pillows and blankets and crawled back under them. Diana tucked firmly into his side.

There was a new unspoken agreement between them. To be more aware of the other and what they were doing, although mostly from his standpoint. Matthew knew he needed to take better care of himself and not work so hard that he wasn’t aware of his surroundings, or the girl he was unintentionally neglecting. Diana knew this job was important to him and she wouldn’t fault him for that, but her concern was for his overall health. Working eighteen to twenty hours a day, hunched over a drafting table, while also forgetting to eat if she wasn’t there, was not good for him.

Diana was content in his embrace, as they dozed in her bed, when she felt the rumble of his voice reverberate through his chest.

“So, while I’ve been busy with the hotel design, have you looked into your schooling yet?”


	21. Chapter TWENTY-ONE

**DISCLAIMER: All rights to Deborah Harkness. Just borrowing the characters.**

* * *

**THE DINER**

****

**By Goode Girl**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE**

**~TD~Diana~TD~**

It was Sunday, mid-morning and I was getting ready for my lunch date with Ysabeau. Since our initial first meeting at the hospital after Matthew’s accident, it had become a weekly appointment to get together. Matthew had stuck to a new regimen, and was more aware of how he was using his time. He was progressing well with the new design and was even ahead of schedule.

After finishing up in the shower, I was debating what to wear for my lunch date. Ysabeau had informed me that it was semi-formal for the restaurant she was taking me to, and I couldn’t decide what to wear. It was between a red form-fitting body suit, that was tailored to fit my curves, or a knee-length blue cocktail dress.

“Matthew!” I hollered, carrying both garments down the hall in search of him. He was in the kitchen, cleaning up from our breakfast. I had to weave myself past a few boxes since moving in officially, a few days ago.

“What is it, Love?” He posed, drying his hands on the dish towel.

“What do I wear?” I whined, holding up each outfit for his inspection.

“What did mum tell you?” He posed, moving closer to see each of my selections more clearly.

“Semi-formal.” I confirmed.

“Well, I’m wearing a suit, so go with that red pant thingy.” He smiled.

“You’re coming?” I smiled, bouncing on my feet excitedly.

“Yes, no working on the weekends, right?” He affirmed, leaning down to kiss me sweetly, as his arms encircled my waist. As always, he trailed a hand down and cupped my ass, squeezing gently as his lips moved to my neck. I pulled away reluctantly, knowing I had to get ready.

Each time Ysabeau and I had planned for a lunch date, Matthew was always too busy working to join us, but with the rule of no working on the weekends, he was amenable to our plans.

Matthew went to shower and I dressed and styled my hair simplistically. I left it down, and let the natural waves, fall past my shoulders. When Matthew emerged from the bathroom, my jaw dropped.

“Ohmigod!” I called, startling him as he was buttoning his shirt.

“What? What’s wrong?” He jumped slightly, and looked around for what had caused my outburst.

“I’ve never seen you clean shaven!” I smiled, my hands cupping his cheeks and feeling the smoothness of his jawline. He smiled as he nuzzled his face into my hands.

“Mum will expect me to have shaved.” He posed. “You like?” He baited, turning his face to kiss my palm.

“You remember how you ‘liked’ my hair removal?” I teased, hinting at when I shaved my pussy.

“Fuck, yes.” He confirmed, his arms coming around my waist, as his hands cupped my ass, pulling me against him.

“Well, I want to feel this smooth face…” I began, kissing first his left his cheek. “, between my legs.” I confessed, kissing the other cheek before he moulded his lips to mine hungrily; my hands still touching the softness of his freshly shaved jawline.

An hour later, we were ensconced in Matthew’s jaguar on our way to lunch. Plans to feel that smooth face between my legs was postponed until our return home.

“Your mom is going to be so glad to see you.” I smiled as we made our way into Manhattan.

The restaurant was a classic French cuisine establishment, and one of Ysabeau’s favourites, ‘ _Le Coucou’_.

“Matthew!” She called in excitement when she saw him, standing from her chair.

“Hi mum.” He smiled, embracing her.

“How’s your arm?” She queried, looking him over.

“Not too bad,” He smiled. “A couple more weeks with this,” he indicated, pointing to his new brace, “and all will be well.”

Matthew had been to the doctor last week, and they fitted him with a thin black brace for support purposes. After having the cast for so long, his arm is weaker from disuse, and this will allow for more mobility as he builds up his strength again.

“Diana, you look beautiful sweetheart!” Ysabeau complimented. I hugged her in return before sitting in the chair Matthew had pulled out for me.

“Thank you.” I smiled as a waiter supplied us with menus and Ysabeau ordered a bottle of Cabernet Sauvignon off the wine list.

At the end of our meal, Matthew’s cell phone went off and he apologized, but it was Hamish calling. He excused himself from the table to take the call. The waiter re-appeared to remove our empty plates and offered the dessert menu.

I was perusing the tasty treats when I felt Ysabeau kick at my foot, getting my attention. I looked up at her in surprise when she reached across the table and pressed something into my hand.  
  
“Put that on your left ring finger, and follow my lead.” She stated hurriedly as she affected a bright smile on her face. I slipped the ring on my finger, and a quick glance showed it was a rather large diamond.

“Ysabeau!” I heard from behind me, and I turned to see a woman approach.

**~TD~**

Ysabeau seemed tense, like she didn’t want to interact with this woman, and Diana kept quiet at first. She took in the woman’s appearance and couldn’t help but notice how beautiful she was. Soft creamy skin and raven black hair were her stand out features.

“Blanca, lovely to see you.” Ysabeau declared in greeting, although it was clear that she was trying to politely dismiss this woman.

Diana just observed before Blanca turned to her. “And who is this?” She smiled, irritatingly wide. This stranger was eyeing her as if studying her.

“This is Diana, my daughter-in-law.” Ysabeau introduced.

For whatever reason, Ysabeau wanted this woman to believe Matthew was married and the only conclusion Diana could arrive at was to assume that this Blanca was an ex-girlfriend. Diana wasn’t surprised at ‘playing wife’. After all, it’s not the first time they’ve used the rouse to get past a certain situation.

“You know, Matthew and I were almost married. We were so in love.” Blanca retorted, with a sickeningly sweet tone. Diana just smiled tightly, retracting her hand from the awkward handshake.

“NO, we were not almost married, there was never even a proposal!” Matthew interjected angrily, retaking his seat next to Diana.

She reached over with her left hand and placed it on his hand, signalling to the ring.

“The only woman I’ve ever wanted to marry, is currently my wife.” He finalized, his gaze turning to Diana.

“I love you.” She smiled, leaning over to kiss him sweetly.

“Thank you for stopping by Blanca, but I think it’s best if you leave.” Ysabeau dismissed her.

Diana watched as the woman huffed indignantly before walking off. She turned to Matthew and he was running his hands through his hair in irritation.

“Who was she to you?” Diana posed, reluctantly. She didn’t want to upset Matthew as he clearly seemed bothered, but her curiosity won out.

“Can we talk about it at home, please?” He asked softly, his eyes pleading with her.

“Of course,” Diana agreed, leaning over and kissing his cheek. “I should give this back.” She added, trying to wiggle the diamond off her finger.

“No, wait until we’ve left, dear.” Ysabeau stated. “Watchful eyes, after all.” She added as the waiter returned with their coffee and desserts.

**~TD~Matthew~TD~**

“Hamish?” I called down the line as I left through the front doors of the restaurant to take my call.

“Matthew, I have some bad news.” He began.

I listened as Hamish informed me that they’d identified the body found in the debris from the fire.

“Because there wasn’t solid work for the past few weeks, we hadn’t bothered to check in with the rest of the crews. Construction was shut down while the insurance company investigated and you know Gallowglass has been coming by to help out, but the investigation has halted how quickly we could do that.” He rambled.

“What are you saying Hamish?” Matthew prodded.

“The autopsy on the body confirmed that the victim likely started the fire, but when they lit the match, the material from their sweater caught the flame.” He went on.

“Who was it Hamish?” I pushed. It felt like he was stalling.

“Matt, it was Kit.” He relayed.

“He’s the victim and the arsonist?” I asked in surprise.

“I’m afraid so.” He confirmed. “And, now that we know he was the one to start the fire, the case is closed and we are set to start construction on your new hotel plans in two weeks.” He added.

“Alright, thanks for the call.” I replied.

“Matt, I know Kit had his issues…” Hamish interjected.

“I didn’t like him, but he didn’t deserve to die.” I finished.

“Agreed. Anyway, I’ve got to call Gerbert and fill him in. Are we still on for our meeting with Gerbert on Wednesday?”

“Of course, unless Gerbert reschedules.”

After finalizing the plans for the meeting, we ended our call and ran my hand along my face in irritation. I knew I should feel badly for Kit, but at the same time, I wasn’t overly upset at his passing. Pocketing my phone, I headed back into the restaurant and as I approached, I saw Blanca, my ex-girlfriend from almost ten years ago, talking to mum and eyeing Diana with disdain.

We’d had a rather unfriendly split, and there was no way I could forgive her for what she did. I caught the tail end of her comment and I interjected, as I retook my seat next to Diana. She reached over and placed her hand over mine, pressing something into my hand. I noticed the diamond on her hand and realized it was mum’s and she was making it clear that Blanca needed to realize she’d lost out with her choices.

Once Blanca was dismissed, I knew Diana would want to know about my past with her and negotiated that we would discuss it at home. After coffee and a shared dessert, I intercepted the bill, and paid for lunch.

“Thank you, dear.” Mom supplied.

We said our goodbye’s in front of the restaurant and Diana discreetly returned mum’s ring, before I took her hand in mine, kissing the spot where the ring was just sitting; knowing I wanted to put one there permanently.

It was about a twenty-minute drive home, and I reached over taking her hand in mine.

“Hamish called to tell me they identified the body from the fire.” I added, finally pulling into the parking garage of our building.

Diana seemed indifferent to the news that it was Kit, but like me, we didn’t wish him ill and it almost felt like karma for his attitude and actions.

“I know we need to talk about Blanca, you must have a million questions.” I posed.

“I would like to know, but only if you want to tell me.” She replied shyly.

Parking the car, I undid my seat belt and turned to her. “Of course, I want to tell you, but it never really came up. I don’t think we’ve had the exes talk.” I pointed out.

“No, not really, but I also never thought I’d run into one of your exe’s, especially one who seemed to be acting mighty friendly with your mother.” She added.

“Mum hates her.” I affirmed, climbing from the car, and moving to open Diana’s door.

Once back inside the apartment, I shed my suit jacket and undid a few buttons on my shirt. Diana kicked off her heels, and I reached out a hand, leading her to the couch. I sat down, and she cuddled into my side, pushing my hair back off of my forehead.

Taking a deep breath, I dived into the story of me and Blanca. “We dated about ten years ago, and were together for two, two and a half years.” I relayed.

“Why did it end?” She murmured quietly, moving closer and slipping her arm around my shoulders, rubbing at my neck to release the tension.

My eyes sought out hers and the emotion from these events still greatly affects me. “One night, we were doing dinner at her apartment and I’d gone to use the bathroom.” I started.

“Wait, you two never lived together?” She posed in surprise.

“No, it never felt right for some reason and honestly I’m glad we never did.” I confirmed, my hand running along her thigh. “Anyway,” I continued on. “That night, I spotted something in the garbage can in her bathroom and confronted her about it.” I stated.

“What was it?” She spoke softly, her hand playing with the hair at the back of my neck.

“A pregnancy test. It was positive.” I supplied and I heard her gasp of shock.

“Wait, do you…?” She prodded, trailing off.

“No, I don’t have any kids.” I clarified. “When I asked her about the test, she said she’d ‘ _already had it taken care of, that afternoon’_.”

“Matthew!” She called, cupping my cheeks in her hands. “You mean she…?” She urged as my watery eyes met hers.

“She had an abortion.” I confessed.

“Ohmigod! And she didn’t even tell you she was pregnant?” She called in outrage.

“No. I confronted her about it, and she stated, as if talking about doing her laundry, that it _‘wasn’t the first time’_.” I concluded.

“She had more than one abortion during your relationship?” She asked, a horrified expression on her face.

“Three. In total.” I relayed. “She admitted it like it was nothing.” I added as Diana crawled into my lap, straddling me as her arms came around my shoulders; pulling me into a comforting hug. “I could have been a father, but she took that away from me, and I can never forgive her for it.” I confessed, as a few tears escaped.

“You can still be a father. I want babies with you.” She divulged, her sad eyes meeting mine. I smiled at her.

“Yeah? What about school first?” I suggested, kissing her sweetly.

“I can still do school, Matthew.” She affirmed. “I mean, I’d have to stop my birth control first and it could be months before I do conceive. I only have one semester to complete. I would start in August and it’s already the middle of April.” She relayed.

“Wait, did you apply somewhere?” I asked.

“NYU. I was accepted.” She smiled.

“When did you find out?” I posed.

“I got an email on Friday, but didn’t check it until this morning.” She admitted.

“Well tell ‘em to send me the bill. I’m happy for you, Love.” I congratulated, cupping her cheek, pressing my lips to hers chastely.

“I’m serious about having babies with you.” She reaffirmed, kissing me firmly.

“I think there is something that should happen first.” I negotiated.

“What do you mean?” She posed in confusion.

“Marry me?” I supplied succinctly.

“Well, we’re already living together, so I suppose I could put up with you for the rest of my life.” She teased and I laughed as she shrugged her shoulders adorably.

“Come with me.” I urged, lifting her off my lap and leading her to the office.

Opening a file cabinet drawer in the corner, I reached to the back of the top one and pulled out a small lock box. Entering the code, and my palm print, the lid popped open and I retrieved a velvet box.

“What is that?” She queried.

“This has been in my family for generations and is from the sixteenth century.” I began, and her eyes widened as I opened the box.

“Matthew,” She whispered in astonishment.

“It’s a French ring made of three gold hoops that fit together to form a single ring.” I explained. “Each hoop of this wedding ring is inscribed with poesies-, verses that people wrote as tokens of affection. This one says ‘ _a ma vie de coer entire’_ ,” I supplied.

“What does that mean?” She murmured, her fingers tracing the gold surface.

“It’s old French for ‘my whole heart for my whole life.’ And this, _‘mon debut et ma fin’_ , with an alpha and an omega means, _‘my beginning and my end’._ ” I concluded.

“It’s engraved on both sides.” She noted and I nodded, turning the rings over.

“Yes, ’ _Se souvenir du passe, et qu’ll ya un avenir’_ , means ‘ _Remember the past, and that there is a future.’”_

“This is too precious for me to wear, Matthew.” She refuted.

“Mon Coeur, look at me.” I urged, bending to one knee.

I could see the tears forming in her eyes. “Why do you want to?” She warbled.

“Why do I want to marry you?” I posed and she nodded frantically a few tears escaping.

“I want to marry you because you’re the first person I want to look at when I wake up in the morning and the only one I want to kiss goodnight.” I started, cupping her cheek and brushing away the tears. “Because the first time I held you, I couldn’t imagine not being able to hold you for the rest of my life. But mainly,” I trailed off, her smile bright. “But mainly, when you love someone as much as I love you, getting married is the only thing left to do. Besides making babies that is.” I affirmed.

“I love you, too.” She smiled.

“So, will you marry me?” I posed, holding the ring up to her.

“Yes,” She cried as I slipped the ring over her delicate finger before rising to capture her lips with mine.

“There’s just one thing to really decide now.” I smiled at her as she stood on tippy toes to pull my lips back down to hers.

“What’s that?” She added, after pulling back from our kiss.

“Do you want to get married first or will it matter if you’re pregnant when we do?”

“Things are going to be so crazy, Matthew.” She relayed. “What with me going back to school, you’re busy with the hotel, and if it was supposed to take three years before, is it four years now? And do we move to a bigger place, I mean we’ll need a nursery too.” She confided and I realized she was feeling overwhelmed.

**~TD~**

“Let me show you something.” Matthew instructed, pulling her over to his desk, and into his lap as he pulled out some blueprints.

“What’s this?” Diana questioned, her eyes scanning the design in front of her.

“Well, I was thinking this room here, could be the nursey.” Matthew pointed out.

“Is this the house you’ve been designing?” She askedin excitement, turning to face him.

“It is. When I abandoned it a few years ago, it barely had any walls, let alone a fully realized design schematic. But, it’s also why I’ve been working such long hours.” He confessed. “The house is currently being built, Love.”

“What? When will it be finished?” She smiled brightly, looking over the blueprints of the open layout design.

“Around November, maybe earlier.” He relayed. “We’ll still pick out paint colours and countertops, that sort of thing, but the structure is being erected.” He clarified.

“Matthew, this is beautiful!” She gushed, turning and cupping his face in her hands once more.

“I never had the heart to design a home before, at least that’s what I was told.” He confessed. “I feel like I lost that when I learned of Blanca’s deception and another architect wasn’t shy about telling me so. I’ll never forget what he said to me.” He confided.

“Who?” Diana prodded, pushing his hair back off his forehead.

“Baldwin Montclair. He designed Montclair Condos.” Matthew relayed. “Anyway, I was on the construction crew for one of his buildings and I was seeking honest advice about how to approach a design. This was after the revelation about Blanca and her abortions too.” He relayed.

“So, you were trying to find the passion again?” She posed.

“To a degree, yes. But what I got was a surprise.” He confirmed, his arms moving around her torso, and pulling her into his arms more securely.

“What did he tell you?” Diana pressed, her eyes searching his.

“I thought the abortions were bad enough, but Baldwin said to me, ‘ _You need heart to design, and I suggest you find a new heart, because the one you’ve been screwing has been screwing me’_ ,” He admitted.

“Blanca was sleeping with your boss and you?” Diana called out in a rage.

I nodded in confirmation, “And I’ll never know if that final baby was mine or his.” Matthew added. “But with you, Diana, you are my heart.” I confided.

“I love you, more than anything, Matthew.” She alleviated, kissing him provocatively before standing from his lap.

Diana reached behind her and tugged at the zipper to her form fitting pant-suit. Pulling it down her body, she kicked it off and stood before him in nothing but a pair of red, lace panties. Hooking her thumbs into the sides of the waist-band, she pushed them over her hips until they fell to the floor. Her hands reached out, and started unbuttoning Matthew’s shirt and he watched her intently as he bit at his lip in anticipation.

“I think it’s time we christen your new desk.” He smiled, standing from his seat and lifting her into his arms. She squealed in surprise as he set her on the top of her desk, the cold surface causing her to break out in goose bumps. “Lay back for me love, spread those legs.” He smiled, pulling off his shirt before getting to his knees and kissing along the inside of her thigh.

His hands gripped her hips, lifting her closer to the edge of the desk.

“Matthew, please.” She called, as he finally bent his head, his tongue lapping at her moist folds. “Yes,” She panted, her hands tangling in his hair. “God, the smoothness of your cheeks against my thighs feels so good.” She confessed, rubbing them against his face, revelling in the sensation of the hairless skin.

Matthew licked at her clit, flicking his tongue over her sensitive flesh as she writhed in pleasure at his ministrations.

“I’m so close.” She called breathlessly, as he slipped a few fingers into her warm heat.

“Come for me, Love.” He coaxed, his eyes meeting hers as he pressed his thumb against her clit, rubbing her to a release. Diana arched her back as the orgasm washed over her, and while she was coming down from her high, Matthew undid his pants, pushing them and his boxer briefs to the floor.

As he kicked off his pants, Diana got to her knees, and before he could blink, she had his cock in her mouth and was bobbing over him quickly.

“Fuck, that’s perfect.” He panted, sitting against the edge of the desk as her hands moved to cup and fondle his balls.

“Mmmmm…” She hummed around his length, his head tilted back as he revelled in the feeling of her warm mouth and tongue sucking and licking his hard cock.

“Up on the desk for me, sweetheart.” He pressed, helping her from the floor.

Diana sat on the edge of the desk, her legs parted, as he pressed into her, slipping his cock into her agonizingly slow.

“Don’t tease, Matthew. Please.” She called, her hands reaching for his hips to pull him closer.

He bent over her, resting on his elbows as his hips started a frantic pace, thrusting hard and firm.

“I love how you make love to me.” She revealed, trailing her hands up his arms. Her right hand moved over his brace before meeting her left around his neck as her legs wound around his hips.

“I’m so close.” Matthew blurted, his lips fusing to Diana’s as his tongue tasted hers passionately.

“Harder, please. I’m going to come.” She announced, squeezing her Kegel muscles around him once more.

“Fuck, do that again for me, Love.” He requested, as he helped her to finish by pressing his thumb into her clit once more.

He felt her climax as her walls contracted around his cock, squeezing the orgasm out of him.

“Fucking hell.” He called, pumping into her a few more times as he cradled her in his arms.

After a quick shower together, and a wardrobe change, they cuddled on the couch.

Diana turned to face him. “I have a few rules for you to follow, now that I’ve moved in and we’re getting married.” She smiled coyly.

“Oh really,” He smiled, “Lay it on me then.” He added, kissing her cheek before brushing her hair off her face.

“Stipulation number one”, she started, crossing her arms over her chest to appear assertive. “You must join me for every bubble bath, that I request you join.” She continued and he smiled, pulling her to straddle him, holding her closer.

“Go on,” He prodded.

“Stipulation number two, you must always fuck me in the shower, whenever I ask, and finally,” She smiled once more, winding her arms around his shoulders. “And finally, you must always, always, always, sleep naked.” She giggled.

“Hmmm…I don’t know about all that.” He teased. “Where do I sign?” He finalized, pressing his lips to hers enticingly.

“I love you, Diana. But I have one stipulation of my own.” He relayed.

“Okay,” She murmured, waiting for him to explain.

“You must promise to always be the heart of my home, as you are my heart.” He finished.

“You know you’re adorkably cheesy sometimes?” She teased. “But I love that about you. I love you. More than I ever thought I could love someone.” She added, as a few tears escaped.

“You’re all I want. For the rest of my life. Cheese or no cheese.” He added with a laugh.

“I want the same. I never knew it could feel like this.” She admitted. “Love, I mean. All consuming.”

“I’ve never loved anyone like I love you.” He relayed, his eyes locking on hers. “Because of you my life has a beginning a middle and an end.” He confided, as he cupped her cheek. “When you’re gone, my life will be over.”

“I wouldn’t have a life worth living without you, Matthew.” She whispered, her voice choked with emotion, as his arms held her firmly in his embrace.

They held each other close, knowing that no matter what happened in their lives, they could always count on the other being there. If there was one thing their relationship was based on, it was loyalty, fidelity, and most importantly, trust.


	22. Chapter TWENTY-TWO

**DISCLAIMER: All rights to Deborah Harkness. Just borrowing the characters.**

* * *

**THE DINER**

****

**By Goode Girl**

__________________________________________________________________

**Sorry for the delay in this new chapter everyone. I had issues with my wireless keyboard. It started eating batteries. As in, I put a fresh set in and within a half hour it was down to 6%. So, I then ordered a new one (USB no batteries), and it took a month to arrive.**

__________________________________________________________________

**CHAPTER TWENTY- TWO**

**~TD~**

**_Present Day_ **

Her feet pounded against the hard concrete as she rounded the corner, heading back to the apartment. Diana was on her morning run and reviewing in her mind how she was going to be presenting her thesis Monday morning, just two days away. Frank saw her approaching and held the door. He had just finished his graveyard shift at 6:00AM and was heading home himself.

“Thanks, Frank.” She greeted.

“No problem, Ms. Bishop.” He smiled, with a wave of his hand.

When Diana entered the lobby, she walked in on what appeared to be an argument happening with a gentleman she’d not seen before and the day person, William; who oversaw the front desk and security.

“I’m sorry Sir, but there is no answer at the apartment you requested, and I cannot allow you just enter their private residence.”

“This is ridiculous,” The stranger murmured in annoyance.

Diana approached cautiously as she headed to the elevator banks, when William called out to her.

“Ms. Bishop!” He called, approaching slowly. “I’m sorry to disturb you, but this gentleman has been trying to reach Mr. Clairmont, but there was no answer at the apartment.” He relayed.

Diana looked to the stranger. “Matthew is in an early morning meeting for work.” She could feel this stranger’s gaze appraising her. Obviously, she was a little sweaty from her morning run and couldn’t wait to get into a hot shower. “Was he expecting you?” She added, trying to shrug the hard stare from her skin. It felt like ice prickles, the way his eyes followed her.

“No, not especially. I spoke with Ysabeau and had no idea he’d been injured at work.” He informed.

Diana reached a hand forward, “Diana Bishop, I’m Matthew’s fiancée.” She explained.

The man seemed to sputter over his words. “Matthew’s engaged? Why didn’t anyone tell me?” He called in surprise.

  
“Maybe if I knew who you were, I could let Matthew know you’re looking for him.” Diana tried to appease.

“Philippe DeClermont. I’m Matthew’s father.” He clarified with an air of arrogance.

**_Two Weeks Ago_ **

“We’re telling your mother tonight at dinner, right?” Diana confirmed, as she adjusted the dress she’d just put on.

“Of course, Mon Coeur. She’ll be pleased, really.” He smiled, leaning down to kiss her sweetly, before raising her left hand and kissing along her knuckles, just below her ring.

Ensconced in Matthews jaguar, they made their way to Ysabeau’s for a planned dinner. When they arrived, Marthe ushered them in, and handed out some wine. Ysabeau joined them a few moments later and greeted them in kind.

“Hi mum, don’t you look lovely.” Matthew smiled, embracing her lovingly.

“Oh you.” She teased, reaching to hug Diana affectionately.

“It smells amazing in here, what has Marthe got cooking?” Diana posed, when she was released from Ysabeau’s greeting.

“It smells like your famous pot roast.” Matthew smiled and Marthe nodded knowingly.

Once seated at the elegantly laid table, Matthew took Diana’s hand in his before looking to his mother.

“We have some news, mum.” He smiled.

“Oh?” She posed, sipping from her wine. “What is it then?” She urged, watching them both for a tell.

“I’ve asked Diana to marry me,” He began, his eyes locked on Diana’s before turning to his mother. “, and she said yes.” He smiled.

  
“OH, Matthew, Diana! That’s fantastic!” She called in excitement, standing abruptly from her chair to pull them each into her embrace one more time. “Oh, and you gave her the family heirloom, so perfect!” She smiled, noticing the ring adorning her finger.

“Congratulations! This is wonderful news.” Marthe interjected, laying the roast on the table next to Matthew.

Matthew carved the roast and dinner was served. There was simple polite conversation, but neither Matthew or Diana knew of when they wanted to marry. They were keeping their plans to have a baby private for now, in case it took a long time to conceive.

“I do have some news about the house though, it’s ahead of schedule, and knowing your design expertise, mum,” He began. “, I thought you and Diana could see the house tomorrow? Pick out paint for the rooms and what sort of countertops you want?” Matthew added.

Ysabeau had a collection of paint books and flooring samples of her own because of her interior design business and she and Diana poured over them after dinner, spread out along the dining table.

“Alright ladies,” Matthew interjected, “We can decide tomorrow, when you see the house, yes?” He added, moving to the old gramophone in the corner.

After making his selection, the soft beginning chords of Glenn Miller’s ‘Tuxedo Junction’, filtered into the room, and Diana and Marthe watched with rapt attention as Matthew led his mother around the room in an elegant dance. With a kiss to her hand, Matthew then turned to Diana.

“You’re turn.” He smiled, devilishly while loosening his tie, and removing it.

“I can’t dance. Not like that.” She pouted, and he leaned down, kissing her affectionately.

“It’s all in the leading, Mon Coeur.” He smiled, as a new song began. The tango strains of ‘Por una Cabeza’ by Carlos Gardel echoed off the walls as Matthew led her in the dance.

Her gaze met his and her breathing picked up. She was getting insanely turned on from the way his body was moving with hers and the way his hands held her firmly and surely; but she kept fumbling over her feet.

“Let him lead!” Ysabeau interjected with a small laugh as Diana stumbled once more before finally finding her footing.

Diana finally succumbed to Matthew’s lead, as he pushed and pulled her across the floor. The dance ended with a subtle dip, and when it did, Matthew fused his lips to hers, passionately.

Their haze was interrupted when Ysabeau’s phone starting ringing. Its shrillness echoing in the room.

“Excuse me,” She politely announced as she answered the call.

“I will serve dessert then?” Marthe interjected, toddling off to the kitchen once more.

Seated at the dining room table, Marthe served tiramisu and coffee. Ysabeau finally re-joined them after finishing her call.

“Matthew,” She started, a little solemnly. “, that was your father on the phone. You didn’t tell him about your accident at work?” She intoned, taking her seat and sipping from her coffee.

“I tried calling, but his secretary answered, I could never get him. I wasn’t going to leave that kind of message with her.” He finalized, pushing his now empty dessert plate away, and pulling his coffee closer.

“You better tell him about your engagement then, before he hears it from someone else.”

“It’s not my fault he’s unreachable.” Matthew challenged. “He always expects us to drop everything if he summons us, and I’m tired of it.”

**_Present Day_ **

**~TD~Diana~TD~**

I felt my jaw drop. The way Ysabeau and Matthew spoke of Philippe, he was a man with high expectations and here I was a sweaty mess, meeting him for the first time.

“Nice to finally meet you, Mr. DeClermont.” I greeted. “Matthew should be home after his meeting, but why don’t you come up?” I offered, directing him to the elevator.

“Why don’t you just head home sweetheart, and I’ll wait for my son on my own.” He retaliated.

I felt my breath catch. ‘Who did he think he was trying to dismiss me?’ Straitening my stance, I squared my shoulders before replying.

I smiled succinctly, “Mr. DeClermont, Matthew and I live together.” I finalized. “Now you can either come up and wait for him, or go elsewhere.” I tacked on, heading to the elevator and pushing the call button. He mumbled something under his breath, and followed. I can only assume it was some sort of insult.

It was clear that Philippe liked to be in control, but if he thought he was going to control me, he had another thing coming. Once in the apartment, I offered to make coffee or espresso, and he grudgingly accepted. After leaving him with his libations, I went to shower and clean up, but not before texting Matthew that his father was waiting for him.

Moments before I was about to step into the shower, my cell phone started ringing. A quick look at the call display revealed it to be Matthew.

“Hi,” I answered.

  
“Fucking hell, please tell me he’s not being a complete dick to you?” He called in alarm.

I didn’t say a word. “I take it your silence means he’s being an ass.” He harrumphed. “I’m so sorry, Ma lionne.” He added in apology.

“He doesn’t even know me and is clearly passing judgement.” I confirmed. “I left him with some espresso, and am about to take a shower.” I informed, reaching my hand out to test the water’s temperature.

“I’m on my way back down, I’ll be there before you finish your shower.” He relayed. “I love you, Mon Coeur, please don’t let him get to you.”

“I love you too.” I affirmed. “He can pass all the judgement he wants; I’m not going anywhere.” I finalized.

“Don’t rush, take your time. I’ll handle him.”

Once in the confines of the shower, I was feeling emotional and started crying. I don’t know why I was letting this man, who I didn’t know, and clearly didn’t know me, make me feel less than I was. I didn’t know how much time had passed, but I finally turned off the water, and stepped out, wrapping a towel around me. When I emerged from the bathroom, Matthew was sitting on the bed, waiting for me.

“Are you okay?” He posed, reaching a hand out to me. I went willingly and he pulled me into his lap, while I nodded in reply to his question.

“I don’t know why I was letting him get to me, but I’m okay.” I assured.

“I told him off, and he’s decompressing at his hotel.”

“Why didn’t he know about us? Living together that is.” I posed; my arms wound around his shoulders as his eyes met mine.

“Because when I call my father, I get his secretary.” He started. “But I’m not telling him news of my fiancée living with me to a stranger.” He added.

“I thought you wrote letters to him, like you do with Ysabeau?” I inquired.

“When I was a kid. They tapered off after high school.”

“He doesn’t call you directly, but he calls Ysabeau? Why?” I prodded.

“I don’t know. He expects us to fall in line when he calls, like whatever we’re doing should be dropped because he’s decided that he finally has time to make an appearance.” He admitted.

“So, things with him are a little rocky?” I queried, as his hands gripped my hips as he lay back on the bed. My hands rested haphazardly on his chest.

“I used to do everything he asked.” He stated. “You remember that conversation in the kitchen when I explained my work at Oxford?” He nudged and I nodded in reply. “Well, I finally pushed back when I told him I wasn’t happy with that.”

“I take it he didn’t want you to quit?” I replied, laying on his chest, and resting my chin on my crossed arms, my eyes meeting his.

“No, I moved back to New York and got into construction. But when he heard I’d moved into this building, after the Blanca debacle, he bought the fucking thing.” He revealed. “To him, he has control because he owns the building, I live in.”

“He like, can’t evict me, can he?” I asked in worry.

“If he tries, I go with you. Besides, in a month we’ll have the house anyway, then we can be free of this place.” He comforted, before rolling, so I lay beneath him. My towel came apart, and he pushed it off of me.

Rising to his knees, he unbuttoned his shirt, and tossed it, before unbuckling his dress pants and pushing them off the end of the bed, followed quickly by his boxer briefs.

**~TD~Matthew~TD~**

Curling my hand around the back off Diana’s neck, I pulled her lips to meet mine. “He’s not going to dictate who I love, or who I marry.” I murmured into her neck, as my lips kissed at her pulse point, before trailing up to the underside of her ear.

“Matthew,” She called, as she thrust her chest up to meet mine. “Please,” she pleaded, as I trailed my lips down her collarbone, to her ample chest.

I snaked my tongue out, lapping at her nipple and I felt it harden under my tongue. “Hmmmm….” I hummed, treating her other nipple to the same actions before kissing down her abdomen.

“Taste me,” She panted, spreading her legs. Diana cupped her breasts, and plucked at her own nipples, as I pushed her legs open, holding them in place at the back of her thighs under her knees. My lips followed the trail my hands just took before my gaze met her glistening sex.

Leaning forward, I slipped my tongue between her folds, licking at her clit, as she tried to push closer to my mouth. Her hands tangled in my hair as she writhed in pleasure.

“I’m so close,” She murmured, her neck arching as she gave into the orgasm as it pulsed through her.

My cock was so hard, and I slithered up her body, kissing her heated flesh as I went. I knew she could feel my cock on her thigh, and she reached down, stroking me assuredly and languidly.

“Fuck,” I panted, pressing more firmly into her hand.

“I want you inside me.” She groaned, directing my hard length to her opening.

I pressed inside her with ease, as we were joined in the most of intimate of ways. “I love how you feel.” I murmured, my lips finding hers as her arms came up around my shoulders. I rocked my hips against her with practiced familiarity as her legs wound around my hips.

“I stopped my birth control a few days ago.” She revealed as her eyes met mine.

“Yeah?” I smiled, kissing gently at her pouted lips.

“Yeah, so if we really want to have a baby, I need to sit with my legs up for a few after we’re done.” She related. “No guarantee I’ll get pregnant right away…” She trailed off, a panting moan escaping her lips as I my hips picked up speed.

“As long as….” I began, a groan escaping as she cinched her Kegel muscles around my cock. “Fuck, as long as you finish school.” I tacked on, slipping my arms under her back and flipping us, so she was on top.

“I’ll be done in January.” She confirmed. “I promise”, she added, as she bounced over my cock fast. My hands on her hips to keep her steady.

“I’m gonna come, Love.” I called, thrusting into her from below rapidly.

“Yes, yes, yes!” She called as her walls clamped around my cock in her second orgasm of this early morning. I released seconds later and she rolled to her back, holding her legs tucked to her chest.

“Fuck it’s always so amazing with you, Love.” I relayed, falling on my back next to her.

“I need to lay here for a few moments.” She smiled, as the buzzer for the front door echoed down the hall.

  
“Dammit, better not be my father already.” I groaned irritably, climbing from the bed and pulling my dress pants back on, and buttoning my shirt as I traipsed down the hall.

I made a point of closing the bedroom door, as Diana was still lain on the bed, naked.

“Hello?” I called, depressing the call button.

“Mr. Clairmont, you have a visitor. Ms. Ysabeau Clairmont.” William informed.

“Thank you, William. Send her up.” I affirmed, tucking my buttoned shirt into my pants and unlocking the door.

I jogged down the hall to tell Diana that mum was here, and she was already getting dressed.

“Should we go out for breakfast before we go to the house? They should have installed the new counter tops yesterday.” She smiled, walking over to me and kissing me sweetly, before we jointly walked down the hall to greet my mother.

**~TD~Philippe~TD~**

Matthew and I had clearly grown apart as he’s gotten older. But to not be told of his accident at the work site, or the fact that he was engaged, was hurtful. After his little play thing left me with that espresso, Matthew came barrelling through the apartment door, enraged.

“I should be the angry one!” I challenged.

“You think you have the right to be angry at me? I tried to call you and tell you about my accident.” He shouted. “But all I got was your secretary, and she hung up on me.”

“What? She never told me you called!” I asked in astonishment.

“Then hire someone else, or here’s a novel idea, answer your own goddamn phone.” He retorted.

“Matthew,”

“Dad, please. You’ve been rude to my fiancée as it is, and I’m not in the mood. Go to your hotel why don’t you.” He dismissed.

“I can already tell she’s not right for you.” I impressed upon him.

“You don’t fucking know her. And frankly, you don’t know me anymore either.” I retaliated. “And, until you can be open minded and accepting of the life I have created for myself, I don’t want to see you.” He confirmed.

“You’re being unreasonable, Matthew.”

“Unreasonable? Please. That’s laughable coming from you.” He laughed sarcastically. “I’d like you to leave.” He finished, holding the door open.

“I do own the building you know?” I clarified, walking slowly to the door.

“And you never let me forget it. But don’t worry, we’ll be gone soon enough. Out from under your thumb.” He stated.

“What is that supposed to mean?” I challenged.

“I’m having a house built for Diana and myself. One I designed and it’s almost complete.”

“Was I really that terrible of a father?” I posed rhetorically. “That you can’t wait to get away from me.”

“You like control, father. And I don’t like to be controlled. Why do you think Mom wanted that divorce? To get out from under you!”

I nodded at the realization that he knew the truth of my split from Ysabeau. Although, whether he knew that then, or learned of it later, I don’t know.

“Fine, I’ll leave. I need to decompress anyway.” I added, walking out the door. I turned back to face him before he could close the door. “Despite what you might think…I love you Matthew.” I finished, walking away.


	23. Chapter TWENTY-THREE

**DISCLAIMER: All rights to Deborah Harkness. Just borrowing the characters.**

* * *

**THE DINER**

****

**By Goode Girl**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY- THREE**

**~TD~Diana~TD~**

I was curled up in bed with Matthew. The early morning sun was peeking through the subtle cracks of the blinds, casting a soft light over his sleeping face. My gaze moved along his features, and I pushed a hand through his messy hair. He unconsciously nuzzled into my hand while he still slept, pulling me just a little closer with the arm resting under my neck.

My thoughts trailed back our conversation from a few evenings ago when we had both chosen to put Philippe on the back burner; because nothing he had to say in regards to our relationship was going to change the path we were on. Matthew asked him for space and if he really needed something, he could call; but we weren’t keen on him just showing up unannounced.

I could feel Matthew’s chest rise and fall with each breath, as my head rested on his chest, my arm around his waist. Lifting my head slightly, I took in his naked, sleeping form. Carefully extracting myself from his embrace, I rested my head on my arm and careful not to wake him; slowly pushed the blankets back to view him in all his glory. Even in its flaccid state, his penis was rather impressive. He shifted suddenly and my gaze moved to his face to see if he had woken. He relaxed again and still seemed to be asleep. I bit my lip in anticipation while moving my hand over his hip. I gently traced my fingers over his cock and watched with rapt attention as it hardened slightly. Gripping him in my hand, I stroked gently as he grew even more until he was fully erect.

He was still asleep, as his breaths were deep and even. I slithered down beside him before taking the head of his cock between my lips, sucking gently. Matthew moaned, deep in his chest and I smiled to myself with pride, that I could evoke such a reaction from him while he slept.

“Hmmmm….” He groaned, and the shift in his breathing told me he was awake.

“Good morning.” I smiled, tracing the contours of his member with my tongue.

“Fuck, what are you doing to me?” He smiled sleepily, as his eyes met mine before he flopped his head back onto the pillow.

“I wanted to taste you, so I am.” I smiled, taking him back between my lips and sucking enthusiastically.

“I’m so close, Love.” He panted, as his hands tangled into my already messy hair.

I hummed around his cock as his hips thrust up gently to meet me and within moments, I was swallowing his release.

“That was fucking phenomenal.” He smiled, pulling me up into his arms. “Good morning.” He smiled, when I was in his arms once more. “Let me return the favour.” He cajoled, flipping me onto my back.

I giggled, as his lips moulded over a nipple, and my giggle turned into a moan as he lapped at the hardened peak with his tongue.

“Matthew,” I moaned, as his hands cupped my breasts as his thumbs massaged my hardened peaks.

“Taste me,” I whispered, as his eyes met mine while he slithered down my body. My legs spread for him automatically as he settled between my thighs.

I could feel his breath on my sex, and he smiled devilishly before smelling my arousal.

“Damn, you’re so wet for me, Love.” He crooned, bending his head even closer.

My back arched, eyes closed and breathing came out in staccato pants as his tongue flicked over my engorged clit. He hummed and I could feel the vibration against my folds as he slid a few fingers barely past the threshold, teasing me by not quite fingering me. Just the tips played with my lips as his tongue laved at my nub.

“Oh, oh, Matthew, yes!” I called, as a shudder ran through me. “I’m coming.” I panted as his fingers entered me fully, fucking me into my release.

. . . . . . . . . . . . 

Later that morning, I was in our now shared home office completing some new edits on my thesis. I presented it last week to my thesis advisor as a ‘dry run’ for when I would present it to the committee. Because of my previous schooling, I had an almost complete thesis so even though it would typically be presented at the end of this quarter when I would graduate, I was finished early. It was the beginning of August and I was able to start online classes, which made completing course work easier. 

Matthew had to be on the work site today to make sure things were going as intended. Other than school and work, Chris would be moving soon, and I had plans to talk to Amira about hosting a going away party next weekend at the Diner. Today though, I would meet Matthew at the Diner prior to the start of my shift at 1:00PM, so we could have lunch together. 

Once I saved my recent edits, I closed up my laptop, and got ready for work.

**~TD~Matthew~TD~**

“That looks good, alright guys, keep it up!” I hollered, as the crews returned to work.

“How come you’re not out here with us?” Gallowglass teased.

“I have to make some more plans for the construction, but after lunch I will be, I promise!” I smiled as he waved me off.

Hamish and I watched Gallowglass walk off to his designated work crew, before we secluded ourselves in the office to go over the plan for the week. We were already ahead of schedule by two weeks. The original plans that Peter Knox had done would have required a three-year building plan. My plans however, only required a year to 18 months, if the weather cooperated.

“These plans, Matt. They’re perfect.” Hamish complimented

“I don’t know about perfect.” I smiled. “But definitely a huge step up from Knox’s disaster.” I added, as the alarm sounded signalling the break for lunch.

“Either way, they’re a lot more pleasing to the eye, and aesthetically will look fabulous when complete.” He added.

“As long as Gerbert is happy with them, that’s all I care about.” I smiled. “Anyway, I have plans -,“ Hamish cut me off.

“Yeah, yeah, go meet your diner girl,” He teased.

“Diner fiancée now.” I corrected with a smile as we parted ways.

. . . . . . . . . . . . 

Walking down the block to the Diner, I walked in to see Diana grabbing drinks. With the warmer weather of August, her attire went from jeans and sweaters, to capri’s and t-shirts, at least for work. I very much appreciated the new views this allowed me as she moved around the counter. My eyes travelled along her form and the way her breasts bounced gently with each step. My hands traced my lips, checking for drool as I smiled slightly. I bit my lip while sticking my hands in my pockets to prevent myself from copping a feel. She noticed me watching and signalled to a booth and I headed over. She set a coffee down for me and an iced tea for herself.

“Hi, Love,” I greeted, kissing her sweetly, my hands cupping her ass and squeezing gently. She blushed slightly at the eyes on us from other patrons, while we took our seats.

“How’s the hotel coming?” She posed, her lips wrapping around the straw in her cup. 

“We’re ahead of schedule. Thankfully.” I smiled, sipping from my coffee.

We had simple conversation before Amira traipsed over to take our order, but before she could leave, Diana posed a question.

“Amira, I wanted to ask a favour.” She started meekly.

“Of course, dear, what is it?” She queried, looking back and forth between the two of us, as if I had the answer.

“I wanted to know if next Saturday, we could have a small party for Chris?” She began. “He’s moving in two weeks for school and I wanted to give him a little send off.” She smiled.

“I’d be happy to have a little something. We usually close up at 10:00PM, so we can plan to start at 9:00PM.” She agreed.

“Perfect, thank you, we can discuss details and decorations during my shift.” She smiled happily.

Once we’d finished lunch, Diana kissed me goodbye before heading back to get her apron and order pad. With only a few minutes to spare, I pulled Amira into my confidence.

“Don’t tell me, you want to do something for her birthday don’t you?” She smiled, calling me out on my plans.

“I do, basically, switch Saturday to Friday night, only don’t tell her.” I started. “She will think I’m bringing her here Friday to finalize details for Saturday and Chris will know it will be a party for Diana, but it will a joint party for both of them at the same time.” I smiled.

“You’re a sneaky bugger!” She laughed. “But that works for me!” She added, patting my cheek affectionately. With the plans set for Friday, August 14th, I headed back up to the construction site. 

Diana’s birthday was the 13th, and I would still do a little something for her at home, but she won’t know about the surprise party. The other surprise would be even more of a reveal. 

I’d already contacted Sarah and Emily about coming up for a weekend and they would arrive Friday afternoon for the party that evening. Diana was not aware of this surprise, so Sarah and Emily would stay in a nearby hotel, and I would foot the bill. Including the extra cost for them to have Tabitha.

. . . . . . . . . . . . 

Our life was coming together nicely. Work was amazing and with Diana graduating just before Christmas, I was hoping she wouldn’t’ have too much of a struggle finding work that was more fulfilling for her, rather than her filling peoples orders. 

The completion date for the house was set for the end of October, and we were planning to move in by November. Which meant we were also packing again. The last item on our ‘life to-do list’, was the plans to get pregnant. 

**~TD~**

Matthew was ecstatic that Diana was so eager to start their family and had suggested she might try ovulation tests in order to determine her best probable times to conceive. It hadn’t been too long since she stopped her birth control, and it might not happen right away, but they were hopeful that their extra tests would increase their chances.

After a long day of both work and school, they enjoyed a quiet dinner. Matthew insisted on cleaning up while she secreted away to the bathroom to take her ovulation test. Matthew had told her if it was a good time, no matter what he was doing, they would try. 

It’s not like they didn’t have a healthy sex life, they did. But during ovulation, her chances were better. After the strip test for her luteinizing hormone, it revealed it was at a high level signalling she’d have a better probability of conceiving for the next twelve to thirty-six hours.

With a bounce in her step, she headed back into the bedroom to see her tall, hot fiancé had not come to bed yet. Securing her thigh-length silk robe around her body, she traipsed down the hall in search of him.

“Matthew!” She hollered. “I’m ovulating!” She added with a giggle. She stopped abruptly when she noted Ysabeau was in the kitchen with Matthew. He was smiling wide at Diana as he stood there in only in a pair of sleep pants while Ysabeau eyed her with a raised eyebrow, and small smirk on her face.

“Well, I’ll let you get back to things then!” She smiled, with a wink Diana’s way. “Thank you for indulging my unannounced visit.” She added, looking to Matthew and kissing his cheek. “Diana,” She politely greeted, making her exit.

“I can’t believe I just did that.” Diana called in embarrassment as Matthew locked the door after Ysabeau’s departure.

“Well now she knows we’re trying.” He smiled, leaning down to kiss her cheek adoringly.

“What did she need?” Diana posed as Matthew took her hand and led her back to the bedroom.

“Dad isn’t staying at a hotel but with her, and she wants to know if we’ll do a family dinner.” Matthew relayed, sitting on the edge of the bed. Pulling Diana closer, he undid the tie to her robe and pushed it off her shoulders. The silky fabric brushed along her backside as it fluttered to the floor. “She basically told him off, and this is his chance to not be an asshole.” Matthew added as Diana wound her arms over his shoulders as she straddled his lap.

“I guess so, but if he starts up again, I won’t hesitate to leave.” She concluded, her gaze meeting his.

“I won’t stand for it, Mon Coeur.” He comforted, his lips skimming her naked torso.

“Well, something else is standing.” She giggled, palming his growing erection with one hand, as her other hand moved to the elastic waistband of his sleep pants.

Pushing the offending fabric passed his hips, Matthew lay back on the bed as she guided his cock inside of her. Pressing her hands to his chest for balance, she started rotating her hips over his. Matthew’s hands gripped her ass, guiding her over him. 

They kept this up for a little while before Matthew spoke, “Get on your back for me, Love.” He posed, as she moved off of him.

Matthew kicked his sleep pants off to the side, and pulled a pillow over, placing it under Diana’s ass. Kneeling on the bed before her, he pulled her legs over his shoulders as he entered her. His head tilted back at the feel of her surrounding him.

“I love how you feel around me, fuck.” He murmured, his hips moving at a fast pace.

Matthew watched as Diana cupped her breasts, pulling at her nipples before trailing one hand lower to run her fingers over her clit.

“Matthew, harder.” She panted. “I’m so close.” She added as he lowered one leg.

He pulled out of her warm sex, rubbing the head of his cock over her clit for a few moments. She gripped his length, pumping him a few times. He moved the head of his cock over her clit again, before pushing back inside of her. 

“Ugh…” She moaned, as he moved her legs around his hips while lowering himself over her.

“Come for me, Love.” He crooned, fastening his lips to hers seductively and supporting his weight on his hands.

Slowly, and assuredly he captured her top lip between his as his tongue teased at her lips. She opened willingly as their tongues mimicked the movements of their hips.

“Yes!” She shouted suddenly breaking their kiss. Her body arching up into him as the orgasm washed over her in shuddering waves as her hands skimmed along his back until they reached his ass. She pulled him into her as far as he could go.

“That’s my girl,” He smiled as his hips stilled, allowing him to feel her walls fluttering around his cock. “I’m gonna come.” He panted, slowly moving his hips once more. Before moving desperately inside her, seeking his own release.

“Gahhh….” He groaned, as his thrusts slowed. He rode out his orgasm, pumping slowly a few more times before slipping his now softening cock from her sex.

“I need to lay here for a bit, let it take hold as it were.” Diana informed shyly.

Matthew lay down beside her and leaned over to kiss her sweetly. “I love you.” He smiled, tugging her into his arms.

“I love you too.” She smiled, turning her head to face him, while holding her knees to her chest.

They lay in amicable silence for short while, just enjoying being together before Diana spoke. “So,” She began. “When is this dinner with Ysabeau and Philippe supposed to happen?” She posed, as they lay together in their hopeful baby making, post-coital bliss.

“Mom wants to host the dinner on Sunday, following Chris’ party the night before.” He relayed.

“Are we having it at Ysabeau’s or at a restaurant?” Diana queried, biting her lip nervously. “I mean I feel like I could be cornered at Ysabeau’s.” She admitted.

“That is undecided at this time.” He informed. “My father is…complicated.” Matthew explained. “He’s rigid and set in his ways and some would he is rather old-school.” He added.

“Old-school how?” Diana prodded.

“One of the reasons he and my mom split was her independence. She wanted a career and he was of the mind that a woman’s place was in the home.” He offered, turning on his side and resting his head on his hand in support. While the other hand moved over her ass suggestively.

“I’m guessing that topic built up between them then, until she couldn’t take it anymore.” Diana hypothesized, reaching down to take the hand on her ass, and hold it in her own.

“Correct.” Matthew confirmed, his thumb rubbing along her palm. “He has no choice but to accept it now, but he’s never remarried and neither has mom. Not really sure if it’s because they haven’t met anyone, or if it’s because…” Matthew trailed off.

  
“They’re still in love with one another!” Diana announced in surprise, her eyes meeting his.

“That’s what I’ve concluded. I mean I’ve never seen or heard of either of them dating since their divorce.” Matthew stated.

“That’s just sorta sad, it’s like they’re still married in their hearts, just not on paper.” Diana added, her eyes meeting his once more.

“Well, I guess you can see why I still butt heads with him. He likes order and control and when someone challenges that…” he trailed off.

“He pushes back, and essentially pushes that person away.” She finished for him.

“Precisely.” He affirmed. “But he has no say in our future, Diana.” He comforted. “I’m a fucking adult and I decide my future.” He stated. “WE,” he amended. “, decide our future.” He finalized.

She smiled at him, finally turning her body towards his and cupping his cheeks in her hands. “You’re everything Matthew.” She confessed, pressing her lips to his adoringly.

They cuddled together on the bed when Matthew pulled back slightly to meet her eyes.

“He’s not a bad man, he’s just unwilling to change his beliefs.” He relayed.

“And he’s entitled to those beliefs. They are his. But don’t fucking force them on other people.” She replied in agitation.

He smiled at her. “I love when you get fired up like that.” He began, kissing her cheek rather loudly. “And I agree. I don’t care what he chooses to believe, just keep it to himself.” He concluded, kissing her pouted lips next.

“What was he like growing up?” Diana began. “I mean, clearly you don’t believe in the things he does, but did he try to get you to?” She added.

“There is something about my childhood that I’ve not mentioned before, and it’s not like I’m hiding it, but at this point in my life, it just doesn’t seem to matter.” He rattled off, climbing from the bed suddenly.

Matthew retrieved her silk robe, before reaching for her hand. Diana finally climbed from the bed as he helped her put on her robe before pulling his sleep pants back on. Leading her back into the kitchen, he grabbed the wine from dinner and poured himself a glass. Diana wasn’t going to be imbibing in any alcohol while trying to get pregnant, and filled a wine glass with water before joining him on the couch.

“Ysabeau and Philippe are not my biological parents.” He stated, and Diana gasped in surprise.

“Then, how did they become your parents?” She posed. “And what happened to your parents?” She queried in surprise.

They got more comfortable on the couch, with Diana sitting next to Matthew, her legs tucked underneath her, his arm along the back of the couch behind her. Matthew relayed the only information he’d ever learned about his history. His biological parents died shortly after his birth in a house fire. There was an extensive search but without any living family to be found, he was put up for adoption. Ysabeau and Philippe adopted him when he was almost ten months old.

They told him of his adoption when he was sixteen, and Philippe had even hired a private detective to see if they could find out any new information. The only thing they could glean was that they had died in a fire, which is what the foster family was told. When Ysabeau and Philippe first met with an adoption agency, they went through all the necessary processes before being placed on a list. They were contacted only a month after the fire that killed Matthew’s parents and they raised him as their own.

“I’m sorry you weren’t able to learn more about them.” Diana comforted, smiling shyly.

“I don’t know what it would do if I did learn anything though.” He admitted.

“If you could learn something though, would you want to?” Diana posed, an idea forming in head.

“I guess it would depend on what that information was.” He replied.

“What do you mean?” She queried, setting her empty glass down.

“Well, if it was discovered they were criminals or something, I don’t think I’d want to know.” He clarified.

“I can understand that, but…” She started.

“But what?” He prodded.

“What if there is something else out there, like even a place where you could visit them, say something, closure in some way.” She prattled off.

“We don’t even know where they’re buried. I assumed it was in England, as that’s where I was adopted, but with no living relatives, who knows.”

“I can’t help but be intrigued because of the history involved, and I don’t want to overstep, but…” She trailed of.

  
“What is it, Mon Coeur?” He urged, linking their hands together.

“Would you object to me doing my own historical research? Seeing if I can come up with anything?” She offered nervously, biting at her lip.

He smiled at her, tilting his head. “You really want to look into this?” He questioned in wonder.

“I do, really.” She smiled.

“Aren’t you full of surprises.” He added.

“That’s the historian in me.” She finalized, moving to straddle his lap.

“I love you, and I would love it if you indulged me by doing some research into anything you can.” He clarified.

“I love you and I think it’s worth a try. Plus, I really hope you just got me pregnant!” She squealed, giggling at the look of amazement on his face.

. . . . . . . . . . . . 


	24. Chapter TWENTY-FOUR

**DISCLAIMER: All rights to Deborah Harkness. Just borrowing the characters.**

* * *

**THE DINER**

****

**By Goode Girl**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY- FOUR**

**~TD~**

The evening brought with it a light sprinkling of rain as Matthew led Diana into the restaurant. It was her 34th birthday, and he was trying to romance her. But it would seem like there were roadblocks being put up at each endeavour. 

The first obstacle occurred when they tried to procure their transportation. Diana loves the jaguar and Matthew had every intention of that being the vehicle of choice for their date. When they arrived at the underground parking in their apartment building however, someone had parked just a little too close to the passenger side door and Diana could not get in. Rather than Matthew backing out and allowing her access to the car, they opted to take the Range Rover instead. Diana clearly didn’t mind, but Matthew did. He felt it was foiling his plans.

The second happened on their way to the restaurant. They were stopped at every red light, as though some were created just to prevent them from arriving on time to meet their designated reservation time.

The third incident happened once they were seated at their table. Another patron backed their chair out suddenly, bumping into a server who carried a tray laden with drinks. Said drinks then became airborne and a glass of white wine landed all over Diana.

She assured Matthew that she could clean up in the washroom so she left him with a smile. He offered her his button-down shirt to cover the stains on her dress, as he sat in his grey V-neck t-shirt. While Diana was cleaning up, the manager approached Matthew to apologize and informed him their meal would be complementary.

When Diana finally re-joined him at the table, he appeared anxious and nervous.

“Is everything okay?” Diana posed, waiting for him to look at her as she brushed some hair off his forehead.

“I’m so sorry, Mon Coeur!” He announced, rising from his chair to kiss her sweetly and help her into her seat.

She giggled lightly, “Matthew, it's fine, really.” She assured him.

“I wanted this night to be perfect, and so far, anything that could have gone wrong has.” He whined. Diana couldn’t help but smile, thinking he was rather adorable in his frustrations.

“The only thing that matters is that I’m here with you, Matthew.” She smiled once more.

“You’re really not bothered by this?” He queried, reaching his hand over the table to hold hers. He brushed his thumb across her engagement ring. “I even forgot to bring your birthday gift with me.” He pouted.

“Matthew, relax.” She chided gently. “Let’s just have dinner and you can give me all the gifts you want at home.” She amended with a sly wink.

He smiled at her countenance, “Alright, well I’m guessing wine is out of the question.” He jested, as she perused her menu. Matthew held the wine list and was viewing it fondly.

“One glass couldn’t hurt, plus I’m not pregnant yet.” She offered.

“Only if you’re sure.” He negotiated.

“I’m sure.” She comforted as a server approached to take their orders.

……..

Later that evening, Matthew insisted that Diana take a quick shower to wash the spilt wine off of her. She managed to cajole him into joining her in a bath instead.

“Were you really that bothered by the accident at the restaurant?” She posed, running her soapy hands over his back and shoulders as he sat in front of her.

“It’s your birthday, Love. I just wanted everything to be perfect, but it’s like the world was against us.” He laughed cynically at himself.

Diana, wiggled herself around to face him, and straddled his lap while running her hands along his back into the water and up again to wash away the soap.

“Matthew,” She began, cupping his face in her hands so his eyes met hers. He looked up at her solemnly, as though he was the reason there were some obstacles to their evening. “The bloody roof of the restaurant could have caved in and it wouldn’t have mattered.” She announced, her eyes holding his gaze.

As absurd as that sounded, his face still showed shock. “How can that be any better?” He asked in surprise.

“Because, it doesn’t matter what happens…” She trailed off, her stare softening, as she smiled gently at him. “As long as I’m with you.” She added, leaning forward to press her lips to his.

“So,” He murmured against her lips. “We could be in the middle of a hurricane, but it’s okay if I’m with you?” He grinned teasingly.

“Exactly!” She giggled. “I mean really, if you’d had a drink spilled on you too, would that have made it even?” She joked.

“I get it, I get it.” He brushed off. “I just wanted to have a perfect night with you but it felt like we were being sabotaged, is all.” He explained.

“You know I don’t need perfect. Just you.” She clarified, leaning forward and pressing her lips to his. “I love you, Matthew.” She declared, her hands moving over his wet skin and tugging gently at the hair at the back of his head.

“I love you too, Mon Coeur.” He relayed, fusing his lips to hers.

With a swift adjustment to her hips, she sheathed his hard length inside her and rocked her hips over his.

“Hmmm…” He groaned, his hands moving over her ass and squeezing gently, while his lips kissed at her neck.

Matthew trailed one hand up her back before cupping the base of her neck and moulding his lips to hers once more. He nipped at her top lip before taking it between his own. She pressed eagerly into the kiss, parting her lips beneath his as her hands gripped at his shoulders and her hips picked up speed. The water sloshed around them indolently as he thrust from below.

“Fuck, I’m close.” He murmured, his mouth moving to lick at her neck before kissing along her pulse point to the underside of her ear.

“I’m coming!” She cried out; her body arched causing her breasts to jut out towards his face. He kissed at her tender flesh before sucking a nipple between his lips; his tongue playing with the hardened peak. “Yes!” She hollered as her hips slowed, relishing in the ecstasy of her orgasm.

Matthew released moments later as her walls contracted around him. He freed her nipple from his attentions, tilting his head back as she melded her mouth to his, swallowing the moan that escaped his throat as he ejaculated inside her with a grunt.

The water started to feel tepid and Diana stood from the cooling liquid, with the help of Matthew, before he stood himself. Grabbing a towel, he wrapped Diana up and lifted her from the bath then stepped out himself. Wordlessly, he led her to their bedroom where they made love once more, before cuddling up in bed together and succumbing to sleep.

**~TD~Matthew~TD~**

I don’t know why I was so bothered by the events of Diana’s birthday last night, but I was. A simple evening out for dinner should not have had so many issues. I knew it was silly but I still let it get to me. However, it was a new day and unbeknownst to Diana, there was a surprise party happening this evening for her birthday and for Chris as a send-off; at the Diner.

She was under the impression that we were meeting with Amira to finalize details for the party for Chris, which was set to happen tomorrow night. Chris was unaware that it was a party for him tonight as well and just thought it was for Diana’s birthday.

There was an aura of worry that surrounded me, hoping everything went off without a hitch. But after last night's abundance in mishaps, the worry seemed palpable. I was roused from my musings when the apartment door opened and Diana walked in.

“Hi, Love. How was work?” I posed, greeting her at the door with a smile.

“Good. Busy though.” She relayed, tiredly as a yawn escaped. “Amira wanted to know if we’d come by for dinner tonight at 8:00PM to finalize details for Chris’ party tomorrow evening.” She added, toeing off her shoes before wrapping her arms around my waist and resting her head against my naked chest.

I’d had a shower when I got home and currently only had on a pair of jeans. Encircling her in my arms, I rested my cheek on her head. “Of course, we can.” I responded, a sly smile on my face.

Diana took a quick shower to wash the smell of food off of her. I pulled on a black V-neck t-shirt and a pair of socks and Hogan shoes. I heard the shower shut off and Diana traipsed into the bedroom, drying herself. I couldn’t help but smile at how beautiful she looked.

Her eyes met mine and she radiated a beaming smile before dropping her towel.

“We’re going to be late.” I reasoned with a smile as she fumbled with my belt.

“Matthew, I'm ovulating.” She clarified; an eyebrow raised in challenge. Without hesitation I pulled off my t-shirt while kicking off my shoes as my pants hit the floor.

I hoisted her into my arms, her legs automatically wrapping around my hips as I lay her back on the bed. Slipping my hand down her torso, I tested her readiness to find her absolutely dripping.

“Fuck, Love. You’re so goddamn wet for me.” I murmured, pushing the head of my cock between her folds. I watched intently as our bodies joined and her hands moved along my forearms, spurning me on.

“Harder Matthew!” She called out, arching her back as my pace quickened.

“Look at me.” I called, and her eyes met mine.

She bit her lower lip as her hands cupped her breasts. Resting my weight on my elbows, my hands curled around her shoulders as I kissed along her tender flesh before kissing at each nipple and laving at them with my tongue.

“Matthew!” She called suddenly, and I felt her walls fluttering around my cock as the orgasm rippled through her. “Yes!” She added, as a few panting breaths stuttered past her lips. “Harder!” She ordered, as my thrusts picked up speed.

Lowering a hand down her abdomen, she reached further down and squeezed at my cock when I pulled out before thrusting back in. It was doubling the sensations on my dick and I felt that my release was imminent.

“Fuck, Diana. So close, Love.” I stuttered, stilling my hips when the orgasm finally escaped.

“Come here,” She cajoled, pulling me flush against her.

“I’m going to crush you.” I reasoned.

“No, you won’t; I want to cuddle for a minute.” She added, as our lips met sensually.

**~TD~**

They arrived at the Diner at 8:15PM. Fifteen minutes later than Amira and Matthew had planned. Chris was already there and when they entered, everyone let out a practiced ‘Surprise!’.

Diana was shocked and amazed and giggled adorably hugging everyone in attendance. When she rounded the corner into the left side of the diner, she ran into Sarah and Emily’s waiting arms.

“I can’t believe you’re here!” She cried, the emotion getting to her.

“When Matthew called, we couldn’t resist. Plus, we’re getting a tour of the house tomorrow before the big dinner.” Sarah added conspiratorially.

“Big dinner?” Diana posed in confusion.

“We received a call from Ysabeau.” Emily chimed in.

According to her aunts, when Ysabeau learned of Matthew’s birthday surprise for me, in having Sarah and Emily here; she invited them both to tomorrow night’s formal dinner with Philippe. Which I was now worried would be more birthday festivities as well.

More greetings were exchanged and Matthew and Diana were surprised at how polite both Satu and Juliette were being.

“Okay everyone, looky here!” Amira shouted, getting everyone’s attention. She tugged on a small rope by the door and sign fell over the windows reading, “Happy Birthday”. Everyone clapped and Diana blushed at the attention when Amira tugged another small rope and a secondary sign fell reading, “Bon Voyage”.

“Safe travels Chris! And you better visit!” Amira announced while everyone clapped and he ducked his head in embarrassment at the attention.

“Did you do this?” Diana whispered, cuddling into Matthew’s side and looking up at him adoringly.

“I may have had some help.” He teased, leaning down to kiss her.

Annie approached Matthew and Diana offering to take their dinner order first. Once they’d rattled off their choices, Diana noticed that she kept glancing to her right. She followed her gaze to see a young teenager smiling and blushing just as much as Annie was.

“Who is that?” Diana prodded, noting Annie’s visage becoming even more red in embarrassment.

“That’s Jack. He just started to help clear tables and run the dishwasher in the kitchen.” She relayed.

“You like him, don’t you?” Diana teased.

“He’s cute, but…”

“But what? Ask him to a movie or something.” Diana urged.

“Maybe.” Annie finalized, scuttling off to put in their order.

Diana turned back to Matthew, “I need to talk to Chris, you grab us a table? I’ll just be a few.” She relayed.

“Of course, Love.” He smiled, kissing her cheek and palming her ass subtly as she tottered off.

She watched him saunter off to the usual booth he would occupy during lunch.

**~TD~Diana~TD~**

I had ulterior motives for talking to Chris in private, and pulled him down the hallway near Amira’s office for privacy.

“Diana, what’s going on?” He asked in worry.

“Nothing’s wrong. I just have a project I need some help with.” I relayed.

“Alright, hit me with it.” He smiled as a figure stepped out of the kitchen.

“Hey Diana! Happy Birthday honey!” Fernando greeted.

“Thank you, Fernando!” I smiled as he hugged me in greeting. “This is my friend Chris,” I introduced.

“Hi there.” He smiled reaching a hand out in a polite gesture.

“Uhhhh, yeah hi.” Chris stuttered, accepting the handshake.

“You have a good night. I’m off, been cooking since 10:00AM. Alain is taking over.” He stated before waving goodbye.

I couldn’t help but notice how Chris watched after him and just before leaving the hallway, Fernando looked back one more time, meeting Chris’ gaze. I smiled to myself at what appeared to be their mutual attraction, before I drew Chris back into my confidence.

“I need help with a DNA sample from Matthew.” I communicated, pulling a small Ziploc bag from my jeans pocket. It contained a cotton swab that I’d used on a glass from home after Matthew had used it for a late-night glass of water.

“Okay, you’re going to have to explain why.” Chris posed cautiously.

I informed Chris of Matthew’s history and being adopted while not knowing anything about his birth parents. He gave me permission to look into things but anytime I called for information or any kind of records, I didn’t have any names to go with them. I was hoping he had a relative out there that might be in the system. I’d also done one of those home kits from a genealogy website but Chris could run the DNA in the lab before he moved closer to Yale. The results from the genealogy kit could take a few months and Chris could be faster.

He readily agreed and also understood about keeping it private before I re-joined Matthew at our booth moments before Annie delivered our dinner. Sarah and Emily joined us as well and it was nice to be cuddled next to Matthew as we talked and caught up.

“How’s Tabitha?” I posed, sipping from my diet Pepsi.

“She’s good, but I’m afraid to bring her near you, Matthew.” Sarah stated with a laugh. “For fear she won’t let go.” She added and we all broke out in our own raucous laughter.

“So, you brought her then?” He inquired once we’d calmed ourselves. “When I paid for the hotel, I added an extra cost for her.” He explained.

“We did bring her and thank you again for covering the costs, you didn’t have to though, honey.” Emily offered, tapping at his hand in thanks, as it rested on the table.

I linked my hand with his and lowered them to my lap. We sat in amicable silence for a few moments before Jack appeared and cleared our dishes.

“Thank you, Jack.” I smiled. “We haven’t met yet; you must do the closing shift?” I offered in kind. “I’m Diana.” I finished and he smiled shyly.

“Yes, ma’am.” He stated meekly. “Pleasure to meet you.” He offered politely and I heard Matthew laugh lightly while murmuring, “Ma’am” under his breath. I squeezed his hand a little harder than necessary to shut him up.

“How are you liking it so far? No one giving you any trouble?” I plied.

“I like it very much, miss. Thank you. And no, no trouble.” He finished before scurrying away.

“That one is even more timid and shy than Annie was!” Amira announced appearing in the space Jack had just vacated.

“Sarah, Emily, this is Amira, she’s the owner of The Diner.” I introduced.

“Lovely to meet you both.” Amira smiled, giving them each a handshake in welcome. “I’ve heard a lot about you, but we never seemed to have met!” She added.

“We’ve definitely heard about you as well!” Sarah replied.

“It’s a great place and the food was excellent. Thank you.” Emily added.

“We’ve got a little surprise up at the counter, so Diana, if you wouldn’t mind?” Amira requested.

I stood from the booth, with my hand firmly encased in Matthew’s as we went up to the counter where a large three-tiered cake sat with candles ablaze. The crowd started singing ‘Happy Birthday’ and clapping along with the beat they had set.

“Happy Birthday dear, Diana, Happy Birthday to you!” They chorused and I leaned over to blow out the candles.

“Happy Birthday, Mon Coeur. I love you.” Matthew smiled, handing me a wrapped package as Amira took control of the cake to start cutting.

Taking the package in hand, I tore at the paper until a beautifully carved wooden box lay in my hands. My fingers traced the engravings and I recognized they were representing a ‘tree of life’. In history, it is a Norse legend, also known as ‘The World Tree’, and most commonly and simply represents life.

“Open it.” Matthew urged as he stood behind me, his hands settled on my waist. I undid the small clasp that was camouflaged in the design of the tree trunk.

It smelled of fresh oak and was a little stiff when it finally creaked open. In the underside of the lid I saw the engraving, ‘MDCL’. Matthew clarified that it’s his seal. Before his name change to ‘Clairmont’, he was ‘DeClermont’, like his father.

“You made this?” I asked in astonishment.

“I did.” He confirmed, nodding to the box in my hand to look again.

Nestled on a cradle of blue velvet was a key. Plucking it from its bed, I held it up and looked over my shoulder to Matthew for an answer as to what it was for.

“What does it unlock?” I posed, as he kissed my cheek.

“Our new home.”


	25. Chapter TWENTY-FIVE

**THE DINER**

****

**By Goode Girl**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY- FIVE**

**~TD~**

The sound of rain could be heard, sluicing against the apartment windows of their bedroom.

Diana rolled over in bed, looking at Matthew as he slept soundly. The digital clock on the bedside table read 3:23AM and Diana noted that the rain clearly was not keeping Matthew awake as it was her. Reaching a hand over, she brushed some hair off of his forehead and when she realized he was completely out, she slipped silently from the bed. She pulled Matthew’s discarded V-neck t-shirt from earlier over her naked body and headed to the kitchen to make a cup of tea.

Dinner with Ysabeau, Philippe, Emily and Sarah had gone rather well, but Philippe had still managed to corner Diana for ‘polite’ conversation. She had yet to relay this conversation to Matthew, for fear it would only anger him. Although, the conversation with Philippe was cordial, Diana couldn’t help but note the passive insults that were laced within his words. He was subtly trying to imply that Diana was with Matthew for his money and a sense of guilt did wash over Diana because of Matthew’s insistence on paying for her to finish her schooling.

The sound of the kettle whistling brought Diana back from her thoughts. After making her tea, she moved to the window seat at the far side of the living room and pulled a blanket around her legs for warmth. Her gaze was focused as she watched the rain fall in streams in the dark night of the city as her thoughts went back to earlier in the evening and their dinner at Ysabeau’s.

……

 ** _Earlier that night_** …

“Are you ready, Love?” Matthew called, as Diana met him at the front door as she adjusted her peacock blue coat around her small frame.

“Yes, are you?” She smiled, noting his dress pants, navy blue button down and jacket.

“Don’t worry. Mum promised he would be on his best behaviour.” He cajoled as they left the apartment.

Traffic wasn’t too bad and even though Matthew wanted to take the jaguar, they needed to take the range rover as they were picking up Sarah and Emily on the way. Ysabeau had even extended the invite for them to bring Tabitha, citing they couldn’t leave her in the hotel on her own.

“Diana! You look beautiful dear!” Ysabeau greeted, once they were ushered inside. “Welcome, Sarah, Emily.” She added. “And this must be Tabitha.” Ysabeau concluded as the frisky feline eyed her speculatively.

Tabitha meowed in her own greeting before jumping from Sarah’s arms and right to Matthew. He picked her up with care, as she nuzzled her face into his neck.

“Bonjour mon petit. Tu dois être une bonne fille ce soir, oui?”. Matthew declared.

“Who needs to be a good girl?” Philippe interjected as he approached them at the entrance way, while also translating what Matthew had said to Tabitha.

“Tabitha. She’s a bit of a judgemental cat and doesn’t take to new people easily.” Sarah informed. “Sarah Bishop,” She introduced, holding her hand out to Philippe.

He accepted it politely as Sarah introduced Emily as well. Once introductions were complete, Marthe appeared to usher everyone into the living room and to offer drinks.

**~TD~Diana~TD~**

I couldn’t shake this feeling of unease that seemed to shroud me in doubt. It’s not that I was afraid of Philippe, but he was an intimidating man and his presence alone made that clear. Marthe had thankfully interrupted what felt like awkward introductions to me before plying us all with a drink.

“Dinner will be served shortly.” Marthe informed, once drinks were delivered and we all found seating around the living room.

“Happy belated Birthday, Diana!” Ysabeau chimed in, a wide smile on her visage. “How was the party?” She added, sipping delicately from her wine.

“It was really lovely. Thank you.” I replied. My eyes took note of Philippe in my peripheral vision. I could feel his gaze on me.

“It was a dual party; we also surprised her best friend Chris with a bon voyage celebration as well.” Matthew added.

“Where is she going?” Philippe interjected.

“She who?” Matthew queried in confusion.

“You said Chris was leaving.” Philippe prodded.

“Oh, Chris is a guy, and Diana’s best friend.” Matthew clarified.

“My mistake.” Philippe added, downing the last of his bourbon.

“We’ve been friends since we were kids, and he’s just recently gotten tenure at Yale, overseeing his own lab for research in molecular biology.” I informed assuredly.

“Very impressive.” Philippe added.

His responses seemed very curt and short. Almost like he didn’t even want to be here, or rather, he didn’t want me here.

“Dinner is served!” Marthe interrupted, and I stood rather quickly to get away from Philippe’s stare.

Marthe had really outdone herself with a four-course meal. We started with a lobster bisque and there seemed to be a lull in conversation until Ysabeau finally posed a question.

“So, Sarah, Emily, when are you two headed back to Madison?” She began politely.

“Tomorrow, mid-morning. We have some appointments this week and can’t stay long, but it was a lovely weekend.” Emily stated.

“We can’t thank you enough, Matthew, for the invitation this weekend.” Sarah added. “You really didn’t need to cover the costs though, but we appreciate it immensely.” She finalized.

“What?” Philippe exclaimed. “You paid for them? Why?” He added in annoyance.

“Because they are Diana’s family, and I wanted to surprise her for her birthday.” Matthew stated, his eyes firmly on Philippe. There was a hint of anger in his voice and I could tell he was trying not to react too harshly to his father’s comments.

“Oh Philippe, let it go, it’s none of your business anyway.” Ysabeau chided.

I looked to Sarah and Emily and they both gave me apologetic glances. When we picked them up earlier, I did inform them that Philippe could seem rather abrupt. Matthew had asked them to pay him no mind, that Philippe is just old-fashioned.

Marthe cleared the first course and topped up everyone’s drinks before bringing out the second.

We tucked into the second course with vigour, and it was almost as if no one wanted to attempt to start any new conversation. I reached for my wine glass to take a sip, when I heard the clatter of silverware against a plate in an aggravated manner.

“What is that on your hand?” Philippe urged, signalling to my engagement ring. I’d reached for my glass with my left hand, and as he was sitting to my left, it was in plain view.

Matthew took hold of my right hand in his and held firmly before addressing his father. “I’ve asked Diana to marry me, and she said yes.” He relayed with confidence.

Philippe didn’t reply right away, and when I looked to Matthew, he was staring him down as if silencing him with his gaze.

“Congratulations.” He fumbled out feebly.

“We’re also trying to get pregnant. Anything you want to say on that, father?” Matthew challenged.

“You know I only want what’s best for you Matthew.” Philippe began.

“Diana is what’s best for me.” He countered.

“It would seem so.” Philippe finished, returning to his meal.

Matthew lifted my hand, pressing a kiss to my palm. Everything was made known to Philippe now and Matthew was fairly clear that he was set in his decisions. The veil of tension that seemed to shroud us over dinner seemed to have lifted as we continued on with our courses.

“What did you two think of the house?” Ysabeau began again, in an attempt to create conversation. Her question directed at Sarah and Emily.

“What house?” Philippe once again interrupted.

“The house that I am having built for Diana and I.” Matthew stated. “We are creating a life with one another and we want to raise our family in a home, not an apartment.” He was firm in his words, making it clear without saying so that it was none of Philippe’s concern.

His response was to harrumph in irritation. Everyone decided to ignore this response and Ysabeau once again turned to Sarah and Emily for their comments.

“It’s a beautiful design and layout and the colour choices for the walls were stunning!” Emily praised.

“Ysabeau helped with the interior design, and we couldn’t be more pleased.” I added with a smile. I felt Matthew slip his hand into mine once more, squeezing gently.

“I told Diana she had final say, but really we both decided.” He added, winking at me slyly.

“When will it be complete then?” Phillipe queried, and my eyes shot to his in surprise. It was the first comment he’d made that didn’t seem to be judgmental or critical.

“Well the work crew is ahead of schedule, so mid-November is the likely move in date.” Matthew responded, eyeing his father subtly as if challenging him to say anything more.

Dinner was slightly awkward, what with Philippe and his unwanted comments, but once the final course was done, Ysabeau was giving Emily and Sarah a tour of the apartment, and I left Matthew to cuddle some more with Tabitha. I escaped to the washroom for a few moments as I felt like I needed to catch my breath.

When I finally emerged, Philippe was waiting for me, and it caused me to suddenly trip over my own feet. After steadying myself, my hands on the doorframe, I nodded politely to him.

“It’s all yours.” I stated, assuming he was waiting to use the washroom.

“Actually, I wanted to have a private word with you if I could.” He stated simply, gesturing to the left near the entryway of the apartment.

It was also the space that was furthest from the living and dining rooms, preventing any eavesdropping. I felt my back stiffen, knowing he’d been waiting to get me alone.

“I’ve not asked to speak with you to judge you Diana, I know I was harsh in our first encounter, and I apologize for that.” I nodded for him to continue.

“Matthew tells me your set to finish your schooling?” He started.

“Yes, he insisted actually.” I posed cautiously.

“That must be nice.” He offered. Although, his comment seemed to have an underlying derision to it.

“To finish my schooling? Yes, of course it’s nice.” I offered.

“Well yes, but I was referring to the fact that it’s been paid for.” He finalized, while smiling.

The hairs on the back of my neck stood up on end, and it caused me to put my guard up. “I actually refused at first, but Matthew was insistent. So, I accepted.”

“So, you didn’t ask for him to pay?” He posed, a look of confusion on his face.

This was starting to feel like an interrogation. “Of course not.” I replied in exasperation. “I’ve made it very clear to Matthew that I intend to pay for my share of our expenses, but he seems to find a way to talk me into letting him cover certain costs.” I add.

Philippe nods gently at this, “I honestly do not mean to insult you Diana. But please understand that with Matthew’s wealth has come women who try to take advantage.” He relayed. “Ysabeau informed me of your encounter with Blanca.” He went on. “That woman hurt him immensely, and I only want what’s best for him.” He finalized.

“So, do I, Philippe.” I challenged. “I only want the best for Matthew. I love him.” I stated with conviction.

“I can see that. Which is why I’d like to tell you something.” He began. This was the first time I’d seen Philippe looking nervous.

“I’m aware that you are an intellectual young woman.” He indicated. I nodded in response, waiting for him to continue. “Ysabeau informed me that you were looking into Matthew’s past, trying to find out anything you could about his life, before we adopted him.” He added.

“Yes, he’s given me his permission to do so.” I confirmed.

“When Matthew was 16, he asked me to look into things then, and even though I’d hired a Private Inspector in London, there wasn’t much that could be found. What was found, was put on this thumb drive.” He declared, pulling the small drive from his pocket. “If this will help you, please use it.” He offered, placing it in my palm and closing my fingers around it.

“Thank you,” I stated in surprise. “But, does Matthew know what’s on here?” I queried.

“Yes, there’s mostly news articles, but maybe you’ll find something we haven’t. There’s some other small things but we could never find a connection.” He finalized.

“I’m having his DNA extracted from a sample, so that we can run it through a database for any matches.” I admitted. “He’s given me full permission to do what I can, but I’ve not told him I took his DNA.” I added.

“Why ever not?” Philippe posed in confusion.  
  
“I don’t want to get his hopes up, if nothing comes from it.” I relayed; my eyes downcast.

“I think that’s best.” He affirmed. It was the first time in his presence that I almost felt like I was being commended.

Our conversation seemed to end at this point, and although I could glean that Philippe was just a rigid sort of man set in his ways, I do think he honestly did want what was best for Matthew. His handling of that could use some work of course, but we seemed to part on an understanding.

……

Sipping the last dregs from my tea cup, I set it on the window sill and wrapped my arms around my knees. I couldn’t decide whether or not to tell Matthew about the conversation with Philippe. More so, telling him about the thumb drive. I worried that there would be something on it Matthew was not made aware of when he was younger.

“Diana?” I turned my head to see Matthew walking towards me, clad in only pair of sleep pants. He was half asleep and his hair was in a crazy disarray. He looked adorable all sleep rumpled, and I couldn’t help but smile at his appearance as I lowered my legs. He settled behind me, wrapping me up in his arms as we looked out the window at the still falling rain.

“What are you doing up, Love?” He posed, kissing my cheek before resting his head on my shoulder.

“Just thinking.” I murmured quietly.

“About what?” He prodded.

“Dinner last night.” I replied concisely.

“Okay, what about dinner?” He tugged, trying to get more information.

Turning in his arms, I cupped his cheek noting the pillow crease mark that rest there. I kissed him sweetly before my eyes met his.

“When we’d finished with dinner and your mom was giving Sarah and Em a tour, you were with Tabitha and I’d gone to the washroom…” I trailed off.

“My father cornered you, didn’t he?” He stated in annoyance.

“He did, but it wasn’t bad.” I tried to comfort. “It was awkward at first. It felt like he was implying I was with you for your money, but I made it clear it was not.” I relayed.

He shrugged in irritation. “But he also apologized.” I added.

“He did?” He asked in surprise.

“Yes, he did. Look, Matthew,” I began again. “He knows he comes off as rude at times, but I honestly believe after this conversation with him, that he really only wants what’s best for you. He does tend to go about that the wrong way at times, but in the end, he means well.” I explained.

“I know he does, but it can be so infuriating too.” He stated, as I slipped my legs around his hips so we were face to face.

“I understand, as a father, he’s trying to protect you. He made a comment about your money and women taking advantage. So,” I initiated.

“So, what?” He urged, his arms encircling me.

“Has there been issues with more women? I mean other than Blanca.” I posed, biting my lip nervously.

“Sort of.” He started. “When I was in my early twenties, I dated. And I mean went on dates, I don’t mean one-night stands or anything of the like.” He clarified before continuing. “When I was visiting my father in London, I met Eleanor. I was taken with her, but then when she saw the material items that I had access too because of my father, her ‘affections’, if you even want to call them that, changed focus.”

“She used you for your wealth.” I stated, as if it was fact. He nodded in confirmation.

“The same thing happened a year later with another woman, Cecilia.” He added. “This was before Blanca as well. So, trusting woman became difficult.” He explained.

“Is that why you never thought it a big deal when I discovered your biology articles in the magazine? You brushed it off like it was nothing.” I stated. My eyes met his, and I smiled gently before noting the small pout on his face. “You were afraid my ‘focus’ would change?” I queried with caution.

“I never thought that of you.” He confirmed.

“But it was a valid fear.” I replied, cupping his face in my hands as he tugged me closer into his embrace.

“Yes,” He finalized. “I love you so much, Diana. I never really loved them. I thought I loved Blanca, but now that I know what I feel for you, it seems like…” He trailed off.

“A high school crush?” I offered.

“Something like that.” He smiled shyly. “But what she did as well, I can’t forgive. So, I don’t know that I’ll ever be able to say how I really felt for her.” He admitted.

“It’s in the past. We need to live in our present and for our future.” I stated with certainty. “I love you, Matthew Clairmont. I want to marry you and have babies with you.” I giggled lightly, wrapping my arms around his shoulders as he smiled in return.

“And, I love you, Diana Bishop. I can’t wait to marry you, and keep trying to make babies with you.” He laughed gently before his lips met mine.

Our moment of solitude was interrupted by the ringing of a phone and I pulled back suddenly.

“What time is it?” I questioned, looking towards the door where the wall clock was mounted.

The hands indicated it was 5:27AM. I had been sitting on the window bench for two hours. I climbed from Matthew’s lap to retrieve my phone from the kitchen island where it sat vibrating with the incoming call. The display showed it was Chris.

“Chris? What’s wrong, it’s early?” I asked with concern.

“Diana, I’m sorry I couldn’t wait.” He rushed out.

“Wait for what?” I urged as Matthew joined me, standing to my side.

“I ran the DNA Diana. Matthew’s DNA.” He relayed.

“Okay?”

“There was a match.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late posting with this new chapter everyone. Been dealing with some personal family issues. All is well now though and thank you for your patience!


	26. Chapter TWENTY-SIX

**DISCLAIMER: All rights to Deborah Harkness. Just borrowing the characters.**

* * *

**THE DINER**

****

**By Goode Girl**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY- FIVE**

**~TD~Diana~TD~**

I took a shuddering breath at Chris’ words and had to grip the counter to steady myself.

“What do you mean you have a match, Chris?” I posed; my voice shaky.

“I mean there was a match in the database. From the looks of it, Matthew has a sibling. A brother.” He declared with excitement.

“Ohmigod.” I murmured, feeling slightly faint.

“Mon Coeur, Diana, what’s wrong?” Matthew interjected, leading me to the stool at the breakfast bar to sit down.

“Chris, I will call you back, I need to tell this to Matthew.” I stated, ending the call before he could reply.

My phone chimed seconds later with a text message and an attachment. It was two photos. The first was the information about the person who was the match; the name, date of birth, and current address listed. The second was a picture of the man himself, and I couldn’t deny the resemblance I saw in his facial features to Matthew.

“Diana?” Matthew called again, setting a glass of water in front of me.

“I’m sorry, it’s just…” I trailed off, gripping the glass and taking a gulp of the cool liquid.

I started by conveying to Matthew that I had been working on his history, trying to find anything from his past. When I told him, I had taken his DNA and submitted it to a genealogical website, he didn’t seem surprised. But what did shock him was that he hadn’t thought of ever doing that himself.

  
“I also gave a sample to Chris.” I stated, my eyes meeting his. I was trying to read his reaction, a little nervous that he wouldn’t approve.  
  


“That’s what you needed to talk to him about at the party the other night, isn’t it?” He asked, taking my hand in his affectionately.

“Yes. And I only did, because his lab would be quicker than the website.” I explained, setting the glass back on the kitchen island.

“So, what was that call about just now?” He posed cautiously.

Tugging on his hand gently, so he’d sit in the stool next me, I moved closer so my knees were between his spread legs as I held his hands in mine.

“Chris called to tell me that he’d finished running your DNA sequence, and…” I stopped, taking a breath to steady my own nerves. “Matthew, he found a match.” I relayed, a small smile on my face.

His mouth opened then closed, like a fish. He wanted to say something but clearly, he was taking this in and was stunned.

“What kind of a match?” He posed, his voice quiet and unsure.

“You have a brother, Matthew. He’s older, and Chris texted me his information.” I stated, grabbing for my phone to share the images.

Matthew’s breath hitched, as he took my phone in his hands and pinched at the screen to zoom in on the details.

“Andrew Mason-Hubbard.” He read aloud. “Born 1976, 13th of March.” He spoke softly. “So, he’s what, 7 years older?” He added, running a hand through his hair.

“Are you okay?” I posed, slipping off the stool to stand between his legs, my arms moving around his torso.

“I can’t believe you did this, Mon Coeur.” He started; the emotion in his voice causing it to tremble slightly. “Thank you, Love.” He praised, enfolding me in his embrace. He pulled back, his eyes meeting mine before soundly pressing his lips to mine in an earnest kiss of love.

“I’m glad I could help. There’s a picture of him as well.” I added, pulling back slightly as his thumb scrolled through the message once more.

“Jesus, he really looks like me.” He exclaimed; his eyes trained on the photo.

“I can see the resemblance. In the eyes, the complexion, the face shape. The only real difference was that he had blonde hair.” I smiled. “You’re happy right?” I queried.

“Of course! I mean my God, Diana, I never thought I would know anything about my life, but I’m sure he remembers our parents.” He relayed with excitement.

**~TD~Matthew~TD~**

My leg shook anxiously, bouncing quickly under the table. Diana and I were waiting at a café for Chris, so he could give us the information we needed to contact my brother.

‘My brother’, I thought. The notion seemed impossible, but it was fact. I was roused from my thoughts when Diana rested her hand on my bouncing leg and my eyes met hers.

“He’s here.” She stated simply, her eyes gesturing to the door where Chris had just entered. He held a file in his hand and signalled he was grabbing a coffee first before joining us.

When he finally took his seat, he had a large smile on his face. “Thank you, Chris.” I uttered, nodding at him.

“It’s the least I could do.” He replied. “Especially after all the shit I put you two through a few months back.” He finalized.

“So, how did the conversation go?” Diana prodded.

Chris had taken the initiative to act as a mediator by contacting Andrew. He relayed to him how his own DNA submission to a genealogical website had garnered a match. That he had found his brother and wanted permission to give me his information in order for me to contact him myself.

“He was really excited and not only approved me to give you his contact information, which is just a phone number, by the way. But he also gave me his email address, so you wouldn’t be playing phone tag. His mobile number is also listed in the file, so you can text.” Chris offered, sliding the folder across the table to me.

“Thank you.” I murmured, as I felt Diana’s hand squeeze my leg once more.

I couldn’t stop the slight tremble in my legs and hands. Nervous energy seemed to encapsulate me as I flipped open the cover of the file folder. My eyes perused his personal information.

“He did sort of imply that for first time contact, email may be preferable, as he hasn’t even told his wife about submitting his DNA to a genealogical website.”

“Fair enough, that I can do.” I confirmed, with a nod of my head.

…..

**_3 Days Later…_ **

After exchanging emails with my brother, Diana and I had been invited to their home for a Friday evening dinner. He wanted a few days to explain things to his wife before we did finally meet.

Diana and I were ensconced in the jaguar as we headed down the final stretch of road. Based on the Maps app on her iPhone, he only lived about twenty minutes away and Diana indicated we had a few small turns left until we would find ourselves in front of my brother’s home. I was most surprised to discover that he was raised in New York himself. Being a slightly older child when our parents died, he’d gone to a few foster homes before a couple from New York crossed the pond to meet Andrew, and within the first ten minutes of their introduction they decided to adopt him.

“Are you ready?” Diana posed as I pulled into the driveway and parked, before turning off the engine.

“Ready as I can be.” I acknowledged, climbing from the car. Moving to the passenger door, I helped Diana from the car as I escorted her to the front door, my hand at the small of her back.

Holding her hand firmly in mine, she squeezed my hand subtly in support as I rang the doorbell.

**~TD~**

Diana and Matthew stood with bated breath after ringing the doorbell. They heard the lock disengaging before the door swung open, revealing Andrew Mason-Hubbard.

“Matthew?” He queried, his eyes taking in the man before him.

“Yes, Andrew?” He replied.

Both were nervous in their exchange and Andrew ushered them inside, leading them to the living room.

“This is my wife, Catherine.” He introduced, and Matthew and Diana both shook her outstretched hand in greeting. “And this is our son -,” He was interrupted by Diana.

“Jack?” She called in disbelief.

“Miss Diana? What are you…I mean…” He trailed off in his own shock and surprise.

“How do you know Jack?” Catherine posed.

“I work at The Diner, it’s where I met Matthew, and Jack is rather new on staff, but we’re acquainted.” Diana acknowledged as Jack nodded in confirmation, a small smile on his face.

“What a small world.” Andrew replied, gesturing for everyone to take a seat.

Catherine offered up some wine before heading to the kitchen to finish up with dinner. Diana offered her help, and after confirming with Matthew he was okay to be alone with Andrew, she lent a hand.

“I’m not sure what to say.” Matthew admitted with a nervous chuckle.

“I don’t either really. I’m still in shock, Matthew.” He stated. “I’ve been looking for you for years, but you were adopted and I had no idea what your new last name was.” He relayed.

“I didn’t even know you existed.” Matthew added. “Can you tell me about them? Our parents I mean? I don’t even know their names.”

“Of course,” Andrew supplied. “Their names were William and Marjorie Mason.” He began. “And they were laid to rest in London.” He added.

“Wait, you’re ‘Mason-Hubbard’, how did that come about?” Matthew questioned.

“I was old enough to know my name, and when I was adopted, I wanted to be a part of their family but also retain a fraction of my own. So, I asked if I could keep Mason as well as Hubbard.” He explained.

Matthew nodded in acknowledgement when Catherine and Diana re-entered the room to announce dinner. The two brothers stood, after grabbing their wine glasses as Andrew led them to the dining room.

“Would you like more wine, ma’am?” Jack offered meekly, looking to Diana.

  
“Thank you, Jack. I would like that very much.” She stated, a small smile on her face.

Dinner was exceptional. Conversation flowed easily as Matthew learned small details of his parents and Andrew in his youth before they were torn apart.

“Can I ask you something, Andrew?” Diana posed.

“Absolutely,” He agreed, sipping from his wine.

“When Matthew was a young teenager, he asked his father to look into his past, to see what he could find out, and the Private Inspector could only really come up with news articles about the fire.” She started. “But there was no mention of a brother. No mention of you, in any of these articles. Only that a young infant had been saved by his father, before he went back into the house to save his wife. So…” She trailed off.

“Where was I?” He interjected and Diana nodded in confirmation. “It was a Friday night; I was at my best friend’s house for a sleep-over.” He relayed. “I wasn’t told about the fire, or my parents until the following morning.” He explained.

“Thank goodness you weren’t there, or else you could have died!” Catherine contributed.

Matthew took in a shuddered breath before looking to his brother. “What do you remember about that night? I mean what you were told happened.” Matthew clarified, taking hold of Diana’s hand and resting their clasped palms on his thigh. She squeezed gently, in acknowledgement.

“I remember being told that there was a fire, and that Dad had taken you out of the house first, leaving you with our neighbour who called for help, before he went back in to get Mom. But neither of them came out.”

“The smoke got them.” Matthew realized and Andrew nodded.

“Do you know how the fire started?” Matthew posed, taking a rather large gulp from his wine.

“It was electrical. Faulty wiring from what I understand.” Andrew declared.

“I just wish I could know what they looked like. I mean do I look like my father, my mother?” He posed. Diana could sense his emotions were running high and he excused himself from the table after asking where the washroom was.

“As you can imagine, this is rather emotional situation.” Diana reasoned.

“For all of us. Andrew has been searching for Matthew for years, but he had no idea if they’d changed his name from Matthew or not. Being an infant, adoptive parents would have had that right.” Catherine explained.

“I submitted his DNA on a hunch, and was surprised. But I’m so glad he’s finally found you.” Diana began. “I think in some way, he’s always felt like a part of him was missing. To not even know what his parents’ names were for one.” She added.

Matthew re-joined them a few moments later. “Sorry about that, it’s just…I feel like I’m dreaming.” He offered as Andrew nodded in reply.

“This is rather surreal.” Andrew confirmed, as the doorbell interrupted their meal.

“I’ll get it!” Jack hollered, jumping from his seat.

He wandered off and returned a few moments later with a blushing Annie. “Diana? Matthew?” She queried, a bemused expression on her face.

“I’ll tell you about it later, but Annie, let me formally introduce you to my Uncle Matt.” Jack stated proudly.

Matthew jerked his head up in surprise. “Shit, I’m an uncle!” He called in excitement, smiling widely. “Sorry, I swore.” He stated bashfully but Catherine just dismissed it and smiled in response.

“Perfectly reasonable reaction.” She stated, looking to Andrew.

“So, you two are going to the show?” Andrew questioned, looking to Jack and Annie.

“Yes Dad, ugh.” Jack stated with mild irritation. “Don’t embarrass me.” He murmured to his father, and the adults around the table smiled, amused at the exchange.

“Home by midnight please.” Catherine added, a stern eye on her son.

“The show ends at 11:45PM, Mom, I’ll be home right after. I promise.” Jack informed.

“Right after!” Andrew announced with finality, handing over the keys to the car.

“Of course!” Jack smiled, moving to lead Annie away. “By Uncle Matt, Auntie Diana.” He called, while retreating from the room.

“And I’m an Auntie!” Diana laughed. Her interjection seemed to lighten the mood, and as dinner came to a close, Diana assisted Catherine with the clean-up, leaving Andrew and Matthew to talk once more.

****

**~TD~Diana~TD~**

When Catherine and I had finished with the dinner clean-up, we wandered into the living room to see Matthew and Andrew hugging, both teary-eyed. We silently retreated back into the kitchen where Catherine offered up some tea.

Sitting at the kitchen table, we shared our own interests and I talked of my schooling and Matthew’s accomplishments with the hotel construction. I was surprised to learn that Andrew was an architect himself and owned his own company, “Mason-Hubbard Strategies Inc.”.

“There you two are!” Andrew announced as he and Matthew traipsed into the kitchen.

…..

**_Later that evening…_ **

****

Matthew and I had returned home about a half hour ago, but my thoughts were still on the events from earlier in the evening as we did our nightly routine.

“So, how do you feel?” I posed, stripping myself of my clothes in exchange for my pyjamas. Which consisted of one of Matthew’s V-neck t-shirts.

“Really good. He showed me some photos. I thought it odd at first that he had blonde hair, and I had black, but he takes after mum, and I dad.” He relayed as he moved up behind me, his arms encircling my waist.

“How did he get the photos? I thought the fire would have destroyed them all.” I questioned, turning in his embrace to wrap my arms over his shoulders. “Maybe we can get some copies of the photos for you to have.” I suggested, pressing myself against him.

“We talked about that, he’s going to go through all the albums he has and make duplicates for an album for me to have.” Matthew clarified, bending his head and kissing me sweetly. “It would seem that the fire was mainly on the second level, which is where it started, and the smoke got to them before they could escape. So, the albums were in tact in the basement.” He added, leaning down and kissing my cheek next.

“I love you.” I stated simply, my hands moving to the back of his head and running through his hair absentmindedly.

“And I love you.” He smiled, forming his lips to mine firmly. His tongue darted out, asking for entrance and I opened obligingly. Our tongues duelled, as his hands moved down my back, before cupping my bottom in his hands and pressing me against him.

I pulled away reluctantly. “So, did you make plans to meet again?” I posed, leading him to the bathroom, so we could brush our teeth before bed.

“Well I was telling him about the hotel -,” Matthew cut himself off to change the direction of his statement, “Did you know he has his own architectural firm?” He smiled brightly. “What are the odds, we’d both be in the same line of work?” He posed, squeezing toothpaste onto his brush.

“Catherine told me, over tea. We wanted to let you two talk.” I relayed, as we finished with our teeth before heading back into the bedroom.

“I also told him about The Diner, and now that they know not only does Jack work there, but you do as well, they thought we could make it a weekly ritual to do lunch or dinner.” Matthew stated, pulling back the blankets on the bed and allowing me to crawl in before him.

“I can’t believe that Jack is your nephew, Matthew. I mean really what a coincidence!” I smiled, as he slid in next to me. He turned off the bedside light, and I cuddled into his side, my head resting on his bare chest as his arm tugged me a little closer.

“He definitely looks more like Andrew, but has his mother’s hair and eyes.” Matthew informed, turning slightly. I felt him kiss the top of my head and I tilted my face up to see his.

I didn’t allow myself to get emotional earlier because I was trying to be a support for Matthew. I was so happy for him that I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes. Resting my head on my hand to see him clearer, his hand cupped my cheek affectionately.

“What’s wrong, Love?” He asked worriedly.

“Nothing’s wrong. I’m just so happy for you, Matthew.” I smiled, as at traitorous tear escaped. He brushed his thumb along my cheek, catching the fallen tear.

“It wouldn’t have happened without you, Diana. I don’t know how to ever thank you.” He praised, tugging me closer so we lay on our sides, face to face.

“Just love me, marry me, and give me babies.” I teased, pushing a hand through his hair and off his forehead.

“Don’t forget the house.” He teased, kissing my cheek.

  
“Oh, of course, and the house.” I smiled in reply.

His gaze met mine and held steady as he took a breath. “I am worried about one thing though.” He divulged.

“What’s that?”

“How do I tell mum and dad?” He admitted nervously, burying his face in my neck.


	27. Chapter TWENTY-SEVEN

**DISCLAIMER: All rights to Deborah Harkness. Just borrowing the characters.**

* * *

**THE DINER**

****

**By Goode Girl**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY- SEVEN**

**~TD~**

**_Three Weeks Ago…_ **

****

Matthew had been concerned that both Ysabeau and Philippe might react poorly to the news of his new found brother and nephew; Andrew and Jack. He was more concerned about Philippe’s reaction if he was being honest, but tried to settle his nerves by readying the coffee grinds for espresso as he awaited their arrival.

Diana was completing her thesis presentation that day and assured Matthew that he didn’t need to worry so much. “If it’s something they were against, Matthew,” She had relayed, “, then your father would not have even tried to find your family when you first asked at sixteen.” She comforted. “But he did try.” She finally finished, her hand cupping his cheek adoringly.

Matthew’s thoughts were still running over her compassioned speech from earlier that morning, and he had nodded in understanding at her words. However, he couldn’t help the worry that still seemed to emanate from him.

He was shaken from his thoughts at the buzzing from the intercom. After a few quick words to William, he unlocked the apartment door for his parents to enter while he started the espresso machine.

“Matthew?” Called Ysabeau as she waltzed into the apartment, all smiles. Philippe was not far behind, but he closed the door after himself before following Ysabeau into the kitchen where she and Matthew were embracing.

“Hi mum, dad.” He nodded. “Espresso?” He offered as he pulled three small cups and saucers from the cupboard.

They both accepted and after a short awkward silence, more so from Matthew; he invited them to sit in the living room.

After gathering himself and drinking his espresso in record speed, Matthew finally told them about Andrew and Jack. Ysabeau was elated at the news and kept talking about family dinners and getting to know them.

“I’m still getting to know him, mum.” Matthew smiled, relieved at her reaction.

Philippe, although more subdued in his emotion, was happy that Matthew could finally have a piece of his real family. He had always had a small amount of guilt weighing on his shoulders, that he couldn’t do more to find Andrew when Matthew had asked. But DNA was not as prominent at that time as it is now. There was also no indication that a brother even existed until Matthew explained Andrew’s whereabouts at his best-friends the night of the fire.

“I’m heading back to London. Business.” Philippe interjected. Matthew was telling Ysabeau about how they had already met Jack at The Diner. “But I’d like to meet them, when you’re ready that is.” He added, setting his now empty espresso cup on the coffee table.

“We’ve talked a bit about it, and Diana and I will be in the new house by Christmas, so we were planning to have a small housewarming slash Christmas party around that time.” Matthew started. “If you’d like to come, we’d love to have you.” Matthew relayed.

His shoulders relaxed at how unimposing his father seemed to be. Usually Philippe had something negative to say about everything, so Matthew was a little stunned when there was no rebuttal and just agreement. Ysabeau arranged to keep in contact with details for Christmas and to relay those details to Philippe. Shortly thereafter, she and Philippe took their leave.

Matthew locked the door after their exit, and tidied their small mess from their beverages. A few hours later, Diana arrived home and she was all elation and excitement.

“Hi, Love.” He smiled. “I take it the presentation went well?” He offered, as she wrapped her arms around his waist in greeting.

“Exceptionally so!” She giggled, as he leaned down to kiss her.

Diana had completed the necessary coursework to graduate, and had completed it early. They both thought she wouldn’t finish until January, but it was the end of October, and she had finished. A lot of the work was just a refresher, nothing really new to her. She’d still have to complete her exams in December but for the most part, she was a college graduate.

**_Present Day…_ **

“So, I won’t be here much longer.” Diana relayed to Amira, as the end of her current shift was almost at a close.

“Well, we will miss you around here but I hope you stop in from time to time!” Amira relayed, as tears welled in her eyes. “I’m so proud of you sweetheart.” She added, hugging Diana affectionately.

“Thank you, Amira.” She replied, her own eyes misting slightly. “You’ve been like a surrogate Aunt for me, and I’ll always be grateful.” She smiled, hugging her once more.

“You get home to that man of yours now.” Amira teased, pulling the ties to Diana’s apron loose.

  
“It’s his birthday and he’s still working late.” Diana stated, shaking her head.

“Where is work for him these days? Not at home obviously.”

“On the work site mostly. He’s not just the designer, but he actually helps them with the work too, so he’s literally wearing two hats but being paid for one.” Diana offered.

“So, surprise him at work and drag him home…to bed!” She teased, causing Diana to laugh as she went to retrieve her coat and purse.

“The apartment is rather a mess right now.” Diana informed, as she lay her coat and purse on the counter to readjust her ponytail. “We’re packing for the house, and there are boxes everywhere. Plus, we have people coming to look at the place.” She added, finally shrugging her coat on. She swayed slightly and had to grip the counter.

“Diana? Are you okay?” Amira queried in concern.

“Just a little lightheaded. I’m okay.” She smiled, pulling the strap of her purse across her body.

“You get home and rest.” Amira advised, ushering her to the door with a final farewell.

**~TD~Diana~TD~**

It took longer than usual to get home, as I made a stop at the store on the way. I’d noticed these instances of light-headedness occurring more frequently the past few weeks and there was only one reason for them to be happening, that I could think of.

After a quick shower and a change of clothes, I started on dinner. The plan was to make pasta. I remembered everything Matthew had taught me about the sauce and how long it had to simmer as well as how to make the dough for the pasta. While the dough sat, I got to work on making a small birthday cake.

Before I worked on making the noodles, I hurried to the bedroom to ready his birthday gift. It was almost 8:00PM and he would be home shortly. The moment I heard his key in the lock, I dropped the fresh made noodles into the water, and went to greet him.

“Happy Birthday!” I called, startling him as he locked the door before turning to me.

“Thank you, Love.” He smiled. “Where’s my birthday kiss?” He teased, weaving his arms around my waist and tugging me against him.

“You sir, got one this morning.” I smiled, wrapping my arms around his shoulders and pulling him close for a kiss anyway. “And a birthday blowjob.” I announced, pulling back to check on the noodles. “Dinner is almost ready!” I called, as he sauntered into the kitchen while removing his tie and setting both that and his suit jacket on the island, neatly.

“You made my favourite pasta?” He asked in surprise.

“Of course, it’s your birthday.” I smiled, pulling the cake from the oven and setting it on the back burner of the stove to cool before draining the noodles. “Your job is to open some wine, your choice tonight!” I cajoled, putting the bread in the oven next.

The table was ready with the salad, glasses and stemware. I plated the pasta and bread before bringing our plates to the table. Matthew was uncorking some wine and poured a little for himself before offering some to me. I’d been off and on wine at various times, but chose to forgo this evening. After the episode after work with the light-headedness, I didn’t want to chance it.

“The sauce is perfect. Well done, Love.” He smiled, with a wink my way.

“Good. I made it just like you taught me.” I relayed as he cleaned his plate and had seconds.

“So, any news on the position at the University yet?” He questioned, leaning back in his chair, wine glass in hand.

“I’ve heard through the grapevine that I’ll likely receive an offer for next semester. But that might have to be delayed.” I explained as I took a deep breath before standing from my seat to retrieve his gift from the island. I handed it to him and he looked at me in surprise as he set his glass down.

“You didn’t have to get me anything, sweetheart.” He smiled, pulling me down to sit astride his lap. My arm moved around his shoulders for balance.

“So, Delayed? Why?” He questioned in concern, tugging the ribbon from the small box.

“Just open your gift, and it will make sense.” I smiled, running my hand through his hair.

He laughed lightly, pulling the lid off and I felt him hold his breath in astonishment.

“Are you serious?” He called in shock, his eyes meeting mine.

I nodded frantically as he placed the box on the table and held me with both arms wrapped around me. Nestled in the tissue paper was a positive pregnancy test.

“So, you’re happy right?” I posed, feeling a little anxious.

“Fucking elated, Love.” He smiled, kissing me sweetly. “We’ll need to book a doctor’s appointment.” He added.

“We will, don’t worry.” I alleviated, moving to straddle his lap. “But right now,” I trailed off, kissing his neck. “It’s your birthday.” I added, my fingers moving to unbutton his dress shirt.

Our clothes were shed quickly, and as I unbuckled his pants, he managed to push them to the floor. His erection was trapped between us and I moved my wet centre over him, back and forth. The guttural groan that escaped his throat, was erotic and tantalizing.

He stood suddenly cradling me in his arms as he walked us to the bedroom.

“Matthew please, I need you.” I moaned as he entered the bedroom. His lips had been suctioned to my neck and he moved to my cheek as his eyes met mine.

“I love you, so much, Mon Coeur.” He confided, as he lay back on the bed. My hair fell forward shielding us from viewing our surroundings.

With a subtle adjustment of our hips, we were joined in the most intimate of ways. His hands settled on my hips as he thrust from below as my hips moved in a figure-8 motion.

**~TD~Matthew~TD~**

“Fuck, you feel so good, Love.” I called as my hips quickened their speed.

“I’m so close,” She panted, arching her body and cupping her breasts as the first orgasm of the night washed over her.

“That’s my girl.” I smiled, as she fell forward, her hands on either side of my head.

She bent lower, fastening her lips to mine as I flipped us. Diana giggled as I settled myself between her thighs. My hips were slower but the strokes were long as she wrapped her legs around me, hooking her feet at my lower back. I trailed my nose along her neck before kissing at her collarbone and skimming lower to the tops of her breasts.

“Ugh, Matthew. Harder, please.” She panted as I acquiesced.

My hips thrust more assuredly and firm as she keened and mewled at the sensations overtaking her. My lips moved over her breasts as I took a nipple between my lips. The already stiff peak, hardened that much more as she pressed closer to my mouth.

“So close, Love.” I panted.

I watched with rapt attention as she trailed one hand down her abdomen until her small hand reached her clitoris. Pressing into herself delicately, her eyes fluttered as her walls clamped down around my cock. She shuddered through her second orgasm of the night before I released inside her moments later.

We lay entangled in the sheets for a short while, just luxuriating in one another’s embrace.

“I need to clean up the kitchen from dinner.” Diana announced, leaning on my chest so her eyes met mine.

“Just leave it, we’ll do it tomorrow.” I reasoned.

“No, I still have a birthday dessert for you.” She smiled, wiggling away from me.

“I thought you were dessert!?” I called after her, as she pulled on her thigh length silk robe before leaving the room. The tail-end of her laugh filtering into the room.

Grudgingly, I climbed from the bed and pulled on some sleep pants to help with the clean-up.

Diana had cleared the table and was almost finished loading the dishwasher. I poured another glass of wine for myself before joining her in the kitchen. I was gazing down at the box she had gifted me with once more. Reading the positive sign on her pregnancy test once more, I couldn’t help the large smile that came over my features.

“This was the best birthday surprise, Love.” I announced, setting my glass and the box on the island as I moved up behind her.

“It was a surprise to me too. I had a bit of light-headedness after work.” She relayed.

“Just the one time?” I posed as she closed the dishwasher and turned to face me.

“A couple times over the past three weeks, but today it made me think that I could be pregnant. So, on the way home from work I stopped and picked up the test and voila!” She smiled brilliantly.

“I love you.” I offered, as she walked into my embrace.

“As I love you,” She replied, leaning up and kissing my cheek before nuzzling her face into my naked chest.

“I kind of have some news for you too, actually.” I began and she looked to me to continue. “We can start moving into the house as of this weekend.” I finished. She smiled so brilliantly it lit up her whole face.

“Really? Oh, I’m so excited.” She responded, bouncing lightly on the balls of her feet while clapping her hands in delight. “We should call Gallowglass so; we can start taking some loads over in his truck.” She announced.

“I’ll mention it to him tomorrow.” I concurred. “Now, where is this dessert you promised me?” I teased.

**~TD~**

**_That weekend, Saturday…_ **

****

“Eric Gallowglass, don’t you dare!” Diana called in annoyance as she stomped into the kitchen, one hand on her hip and the other pointing wildly at the big Gael.

  
“What lass? I wasn’t really gonna do it, you know that!” He taunted, a large cheesy smile on his face.

Matthew watched Diana with fascination and adoration. He couldn’t help but be a little turned on at her ‘angry kitten’ persona.

In order to tease Matthew about him and Diana ‘christening’ the house, Gallowglass joked that he would ‘christen’ it for them by bringing out a blow-up doll. This seemed to incense Diana and she chased after him all the way into the kitchen from the truck outside.

“He’s just joking, Love.” Matthew tried to soothe, approaching her from behind and pulling her against his chest, lovingly. “He’s just trying to push buttons; you know how he is.” He calmed, while his gaze met Gallowglasses over her head and he mouthed, ‘Shut the fuck up.’, to him.

“My bad, my bad. I am sorry Diana, just trying to tease Matt!” He smiled largely once more.

She finally seemed to relax. “I’m hungry,” She announced out of nowhere and Matthew smiled, snuggling closer to her and pressing a kiss to her cheek.

“Well let’s finish this last load for the day and I’ll pay for some take out on our way back to the apartment.” Matthew announced.

“I’ll get the beer!” Gallowglass announced, leaving the house once more.

Matthew laughed as Diana charged after him once more, “Eric Gallowglass you will not be drinking if you’re driving!” She hollered and Matthew just palmed his face, a smile left in place as he shook his head at their hasty retreat.

Since announcing her pregnancy earlier in the week, Diana had been having a few mood swings. Nothing too crazy but it would seem that when Gallowglass was in the vicinity, she was quick to anger from his joking persona.

……

“So, when is the official move out, and move in date?” Gallowglass prodded, as he seemed to eat a whole slice of pizza in one bite.

“We’ve ordered some new furniture, and it’s expected on Sunday, November 15th, so really next weekend.” Matthew relayed.

“Have you rented the truck for all of the furniture here yet?” Diana posed, popping a piece of pepperoni in her mouth as she turned her attention to Matthew.

The loads they were doing in Gallowglasses truck were small furniture items and boxes. The larger furniture would require a rental moving truck.

“Yes, it will be here at 8AM next Saturday, Love.” He reassured, kissing her sweetly before reaching for another slice of pizza.

“Well, I’ll give you a hand then. Marcus said he would too.” Gallowglass informed before wolfing down another slice of pizza.

“Thank you.” Matthew stated simply. “Diana can do some lifting, but I don’t want to risk her safety with the larger furniture.” Matthew added, as his eyes met hers and she smiled knowingly.

They hadn’t informed anyone of her pregnancy yet. At least not until they’d gone to the doctor for her first check-up and to see how far along, she was. Said appointment was set for the following Wednesday and Matthew had already booked off the time from working on the site that day to go with her.

After their impromptu dinner of take-out pizza, Diana cuddled into Matthew’s side as he and Gallowglass discussed the construction plans for Monday. When Matthew glanced at Diana, she was fast asleep against his side and he wrapped an arm around her.

“She does know I was only joking earlier right?” Gallowglass queried. He tried to whisper but was still rather loud.

“She does, but there’s so much going on, just…” Matthew trailed of. “Don’t tease me in front of her, okay?” He negotiated.

“Alright mate, alright.” He acquiesced. “Thanks for dinner.” He finalized, standing from his seat.

Matthew gently extracted himself from Diana’s grip to see Gallowglass out.

“See ya Monday, Matt.” He smiled as they shook hands along with a friendly clap on the back before he finally left.

Matthew checked on Diana to see her still asleep. After cleaning up their mess from Dinner, he scooped her off the couch and helped tuck her into bed before taking a quick shower to wash the days sweat off him from lifting and moving. Once he was feeling refreshed, he climbed into bed and pulled her into his arms.

“Hmmm…Matthew?” She murmured sleepily.

“It’s me, Love. Go back to sleep, sweetheart.” He replied, as she tucked her head under his chin, her arm moving around his waist.

Matthew was caught up in his thoughts. He was going over some information Andrew had relayed to him and knew he had to tell Diana, but it was also sort of scary for him.

Andrew had emailed the other evening, after Matthew had asked about any other living family or family inherited diseases.

_To: Matt.DCL(@)gmail(dot)com_

_From: A.Mason-Hubbard(@)gmail(dot)com_

_Subject: RE: Family Medical History Inquiry_

_Hey Matthew,_

_I checked my files regarding other family and I knew of an Aunt I met maybe twice growing up. Her name was Catherine Mason. She never married but was dad’s sister._

_The interesting thing was that she was dad’s twin. She died by her own hand before you were born. She was severely depressed and it had gone undiagnosed for years._

_Anyway, there are no other notes on hereditary illnesses that I can find though. Hope that answers your question._

_Sincerely,_

_Andrew_

The reason Matthew was ruminating on his thoughts over this email reply was because of the fact that his father was a twin.

“What if Diana’s having twins?” He mumbled to himself. “Fuck me.”


	28. Chapter TWENTY-EIGHT

**DISCLAIMER: All rights to Deborah Harkness. Just borrowing the characters.**

* * *

**THE DINER**

****

**By Goode Girl**

**AUTHOR’S NOTE: Sorry for such a long wait for this chapter everyone. I received some rather harsh and cruel private messages about my fan fiction and I let them get to me. So, it left me in a bit of a writing funk.**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY- EIGHT**

**~TD~**

Chris was home for Christmas break and Diana insisted that he stay with her and Matthew in one of their guest rooms.

“I don’t want to impose, Diana.” He explained as she ushered him into their house.

“You’re not imposing, Chris. Plus, you’ve been at Yale, we’ve not been able to get together as much.” Diana relayed.

Once she showed him his room for his stay, she made up some sandwiches for lunch. They settled in the living room with a bowl of potato chips between them as Chris regaled her with his work so far at Yale and how much he was enjoying it.

“You know,” Diana began, finishing what she was chewing and swallowing before continuing. “, I kept thinking over the last year and half and the time before I met Matthew and there was something that was kind of bugging me, I wanted to talk to you about.” She finished.

“What’s that?” He urged, pushing his now empty plate away before taking a large gulp of water from his glass.

Diana explained that she had been wondering what happened with the two men she had met within three months of each other that had just stopped coming to The Diner; Domenico and Ben. She revealed that Amira had confessed she’d overheard Chris having conversations with them and then suddenly they just never came back.

“With all the crap that we went through and your rouse about being in love with me…” She trailed off. “The thing with Domenico and Ben happened before that, so I guess I’m just a little confused.” She clarified.

Chris smiled ruefully, shaking his head gently. “Fuck, I completely forgot about them, but there is a valid reason for me running them off.” He assured, lifting his head to meet her gaze.

“Okay, what is it?” Diana prodded, her arms crossing over her chest in mild displeasure.

“They knew each other, Diana.” He started. “One afternoon, when you were just starting your shift, I overheard them outside The Diner. I was coming in for lunch and about a half a block up they were arguing and making a bet as to which one could bed you first.” He simplified.

“Seriously?” She questioned in surprise.

“Yes. I only did it to protect you and I confronted them both and said if they didn’t stop coming into The Diner, I would tell you.” He confirmed. “And honestly, once they just stopped showing up, or rather you stopped mentioning them I just forgot.” He illuminated.

“I thought it was me, but I guess a thank you is in order.” She smiled.

“You’re welcome.” He returned. Chris stood and retrieved their empty plates to take them to the kitchen. Diana followed with their glasses.

“So, I’ve been seeing someone.” He confessed, a shy smile on his face.

“What? Who?” Diana asked in surprise.

“Fernando.” He admitted, a blush coming to his cheeks.

“Really? I knew I saw something at our dual party. The way he looked at you, you looked at him.” She teased lightly.

  
“It’s mostly long-distance right now, but Amira might need to find a new cook.” He added.

“You’re pretty serious about him then.” Diana stated.

“I am. I know what I want, and that’s him.” He admitted. “Besides, he’s already told me he loves me.” Chris confessed, a shy smile on his face.

“I’m so happy for you!” She gushed, embracing him.

“And I’m happy for you and Matthew too. Engagement, baby…” He added, bumping her hip with his teasingly.

**~TD~Matthew~TD~**

Diana’s first appointment with her doctor had revealed all was well. She was about four weeks along, so there was not a lot to see on the sonogram. She’s almost eight weeks now, and I still had not told her about my findings of twins running in my family history. I didn’t want to freak her out.

I knew Chris was arriving today for the holidays, and I was planning to pick up take-out on my way home. I was finalizing some blue-print plans with Hamish and Gerbert in the on-site office trailer.

“Matthew, this is so impressive.” Gerbert complimented.

“Thank you, sir.” I replied.

“You should be so proud Matt. Really.” Hamish added with pride. I noted he looked to Gerbert with a nod and I realized something was up.

“Well, we have a meeting in a few minutes, I have something to propose.” Gerbert stated cryptically.

“Alright, should we pack up the prints for the day then?” I posed, noting it was almost 4:15PM.

“I’ll lock them up.” Hamish stated, rolling up the new prints and storing them in the locked cabinet next to his desk. Just as he finished there was a knock on the trailer door.

Gerbert moved to open it, and Andrew was ushered in.

  
“Matthew!” He smiled before reaching out to shake my hand as well as Gerbert’s and Hamish’s.

“Let’s sit.” Hamish offered; we all acquiesced and found a seat around the small conference table.

“So, what are we meeting about?” I interjected.

“Well, I have a proposition for you.” Gerbert began. “For you both actually.” He altered.

We sat patiently as Gerbert explained his knowledge of Andrew’s architectural firm, _Mason-Hubbard Strategies Inc._ , and wanted to invest in an expansion of said company that I would head. The location for the offices would be in my area while Andrew’s would remain in Manhattan. I waited for Andrew’s response first because this was his company.

“I think it’s a brilliant plan. I’ve wanted to expand and with the only location in Manhattan, we can reach more clientele adding one here.” He smiled. “What do you say, Matthew? You want to head a brother company? I’m thinking Mason-Clairmont.” He offered.

“You’d alter the name?” I asked in surprise.

“Of course. You’d be heading it and the core name that is inherently us is ‘Mason’.” He explained with conviction. I nodded in reply as I felt a little emotional.

“Excellent! I will draw up investment contracts in the next few weeks, and there are some properties I’ve looked into that we should view together.” He explained. “We can look at renovations on which building you feel is best and have a smooth transition from the completed hotel plans to the business expansion in the new year.” He grinned.

“Congrats!” Hamish interjected.

“Let’s shake on it, shall we?” Gerbert added. Both Andrew and I stood with surprise and accepted the generous investment offer.

“I will e-mail you those building addresses, Matthew. Then we can coordinate when works best for us all to see them.” Gerbert finalized.

“You know, I think we should both match your investment Gerbert, so you’re more of a silent partner of one third of the second company.” I blurted.

“I agree.” Gerbert responded without hesitation and a secondary handshake in amenability.

He left the office trailer a few moments later and I turned to Andrew in shock and surprise.

“We’re in business!” Andrew stated with happiness.

“I never thought this much could happen in a year, but damn.” I laughed lightly.

“You know, I wanted to offer you a partnership but it’s so far to come to Manhattan for work. So, this offer is exceptional.” Andrew stated.

“It also says a lot about Gerbert and how high of a regard he has for your work, Matt.” Hamish added.

“Did you know this is what he wanted the meeting for?” I posed to Hamish. He nodded.

“We’d been talking about trying to find a way to basically help you get a business going. He was so impressed with your work on the hotel.” Hamish explained. “Then, when you told me about Andrew, here; his company…” He trailed off.

“Gerbert contacted me, telling me about your work here in more detail and I explained how I’d wanted to make you a partner.” Andrew tacked on, finishing Hamish’s statement.

“It was the business already a success that could ensure an expansion.” I filled in.

“Precisely.” Hamish nodded.

“Plus, it was the solution to why I hadn’t offered you a partnership yet. I didn’t expect you to move, especially with the new house.” Andrew added.

“Well Hamish, I can assure you that you and your team will likely be hired for a new project as soon as the hotel is complete.” I offered.

“And we are almost two and a half months ahead of schedule.” He praised.

We said our goodbye’s and I called in our take-out order to our favourite Chinese restaurant. Diana had given specific instructions for what dishes to order and I retrieved the list from the glove box compartment in my car. I rattled off the dishes to the employee on the other end of the phone and knew by the time I arrived; it would almost be ready.

**~TD~Diana~TD~**

“So, when’s your next ultra sound appointment?” Chris posed as we gathered plates and utensils for when Matthew arrived with dinner.

“The Tuesday before Christmas.” I replied.

  
“Right, Christmas is on a Friday this year.” He uttered.

“Yup, and Matthew and I wanted to get an appointment before the holidays, so the next one would be in the new year.” I offered in explanation.

“What about a wedding date? Set one yet?” He queried, grabbing a few glasses for drinks.

“I don’t want to walk down the aisle pregnant, and I don’t want to honeymoon with a new born. I wouldn’t want to leave him or her.” I confessed sadly.

“So, wedding date?” He teased and I shook my head smiling gently.

“We’ve been talking and I think this time next year.” I stated.

“Talking the wedding?” Matthew interjected, waltzing into the kitchen with our dinner. “Hi, Love.” He smiled, bending to kiss me and groping my ass before setting the bag on the kitchen island.

“I’ve been interrogating her on your plans.” Chris offered with a smile as he reached out a hand to greet Matthew.

“How was your day?” I posed, wrapping my arms around his waist.

“I have some rather big news.” He announced proudly, leaning down to kiss me once more.

We settled around the kitchen table, our plates piled up with dinner and I prodded Matthew to tell us his news.

He gave an abbreviated version of his meeting with Hamish, Gerbert and Andrew. I was stunned into silence.

“So, you’ll have an architectural firm of your own, close to home?” I questioned with glee.

“Yes, and it will be titled, ‘ _Mason-Clairmont Strategies Inc_ ’.” He added, going back to his dinner.

“That’s fantastic news, congrats, man.” Chris interjected.

**…**

We retired to bed around nine o’clock. When I came out of the bathroom, Matthew was propped up in bed waiting for me, his bare chest on display.

He reached out a hand to me, “How’s your morning sickness? Still rough?” He posed as I accepted his hand and crawled in next to him.

“Ugh, still horrible. I mean why do they call it morning sickness when it hits you at every hour of the day?” I groaned.

“It seems better in the evening though.” He stated, tugging me closer. “You ate well for dinner.” He added as I rested my head on his chest. He slithered down in bed and cuddled me close.

“At least I can sleep too. I’d hate for it to last all through the night.” I murmured, turning my head up to look at him.

He moved his hand over my abdomen and lifted the t-shirt of his I was wearing before gently rubbing at my belly.

“No real bump yet.” I offered.

“Well, he or she is still in there.” He smiled, leaning down to kiss me, just next to my belly button.

I ran my fingers through his hair as he snuggled against me. “Your news was really exciting, Matthew. Your own firm.” I smiled proudly.

“I’m more excited that it’s a family business.” He admitted, a large smile overtaking his face.

“Me too. That’s the best part and the name change is awesome.” I congratulated, signalling I wanted him closer to me.

Matthew rested his weight on his arms and moved up my body, bringing my t-shirt with him. The edge clasped in his teeth. I gently took the hem from his lips and pulled it over my head. My hands moved up and over his shoulders as his lips met mine. My legs instinctively moved around his hips as his hands moved over my torso. I giggled at the light contact of his fingertips as they tickled me.

“Sorry, it tickled. I don’t want to wake Chris with our…activities.” I stated.

“Why do you think the guest rooms are down stairs, Love? Trust me, sweetheart, he won’t hear us.” He smiled wantingly as his lips found my neck.

Matthew caressed my heated skin, his hands palming my breasts bringing my nipples to hardened peaks.

“I love you,” I panted, my hands tugging at his hair to bring his lips back to mine.

“I love you, so much.” He replied, as his tongue invaded my mouth.

Just as Matthew was about to enter me, Chris started banging on our bedroom door. “Guys? Ummm…I’m really sorry but someone’s at the door.” He called.

“I’ll be right there!” Matthew hollered in reply.

“Ugh, fuck.” I murmured in irritation grabbing for the t-shirt again.

“I’ll see who it is, don’t worry, Love.” Matthew eased, leaning down to kiss me after tugging on a t-shirt to go with his sleep pants.

**~TD~**

Matthew trudged down the stairs behind Chris, after thanking him for leading their guest into the living room.

“Uncle Matt!” Jack called. “I need to talk to you about something, please.” He stated nervously.

“Alright, sit down and take a breath.” Matthew tried to calm, noting his nervousness.

Diana crept down the stairs to see who their late-night mystery guest was.

“Matthew?” Diana questioned, coming around the corner now clad in a robe as well. “Jack?” She added in surprise.

“I’m sorry, I know it’s late and I don’t know how to talk to dad about this.” He spoke quickly.

“It’s okay, honey, you can talk to us.” Diana comforted, joining Matthew on the couch.

They waited for Jack to explain why he’d showed up at their house at almost ten o’clock at night.

“Anniewantsmetohavesexwithher...” He spat out quickly, wringing his hands together nervously.

Diana elbowed Matthew when she heard him trying to cover up a laugh with a cough. “Okay, try that again more slowly please.” Diana urged.

“Annie.” He started, looking down at his hands. “She wants me to have sex with her.” He repeated more clearly as beads of sweat appeared on his forehead.

“Well, that’s a big step. She’s a year older than you, isn’t she?” Diana queried.

“Yes, I’m 17.” He murmured.

“Do you want to have sex with her?” Matthew posed cautiously.

“Fuck yes!” He blurted. “I’m sorry,” He amended and Matthew lost it and started laughing raucously.

“Jack, he’s not laughing at you, sweetheart. But any boy your age wants to have sex.” Diana tried to alleviate, smiling reassuringly

“I guess it is a little funny, I’m like scared or something.” He smiled shyly, taking a deep breath.

“Anyone is, their first time, Jack. I’m sure Annie is just as nervous if not more.” Matthew stated once he’d calmed his laughter.

“What did you tell her when she asked you?” Diana posed.

“No-no-nothing. I freaked out and came here.” He sputtered.

“Well, shit. She probably thinks you don’t want to.” Matthew offered.

“You need to talk to her. Then maybe you’ll see she’s just as nervous.” Diana explained.

“Then you need to ask your dad about any advice.” Matthew interjected. “I know I’m your uncle but you should talk to him.” He added.

“I know what he’ll say.” Jack replied with a sarcastic laugh. “He’ll get uptight and tell me something like, ‘you better not knock her up’,” He stated, shaking his head.

“Okay, I can get that. When I talked to my dad around your age, he sorta said something like that to me.” Matthew explained.

“He’s gonna kill me.” Jack whined, rubbing his hands over his face.

“Jack, I have an idea.” Diana started. Matthew and Jack turned their attention to her. “Talk to Annie first, and once you have you can let us know.” She advised. “Once you know where she stands, Uncle Matthew can talk to your dad about it…” Matthew cut her off.

“No, wait…” Diana interrupted him as well.

“Let me finish, please.” She stated, holding his hand and squeezing reassuringly. “Uncle Matthew can be subtle and simply bring up the topic and maybe your dad will come to you to talk. Then you tell him the truth, Jack.” She finalized.

“Okay. I can do that.” He nodded.

“Hey, everyone is nervous about their first time. But also remember, if you’re not ready it’s okay.” Matthew reassured, tugging him into a hug.

“Thanks Uncle Matthew. I’m sorry for just showing up.” Jack stated.

“You’re welcome here anytime.” Diana smiled, hugging him as well. “Now get home safe.” She added.

Once Jack left and the door was securely locked, Matthew broke out into riotous laughter once more.

“What did I just over hear?” Chris called, coming down the hallway.

“My nephew was just propositioned for sex from his girlfriend and he’s scared shitless.” Matthew laughed. “I’m sorry I’m laughing, Love.” He added looking to Diana. “But his face…” He trailed off.

“It was funny but my goodness, when is it ever the girl to, you know, push the boy?” She smiled, wrapping her arms around his waist.

“Can we all go back to bed now?” Chris posed, scratching at his head before wandering off back to the guest room.

“Yes, please.” Matthew stated, wrapping an arm around Diana’s shoulders. “Some of us are rather proficient at sex and don’t need talks.” He added, laughing once more.

He scooped Diana up into his arms ‘bridal style’, and traversed the stairs with ease, Diana laughing at his last statement.

**…**

“Now, where were we?” Matthew seduced after both he and Diana had removed their clothes and crawled back into bed.

“Right about here.” She cajoled, winding her arms over his shoulders as he settled between her spread legs, pressing his erection against her.

Hands roamed while lips kissed and Matthew hitched her leg over his hip even higher as he entered her smoothly and slowly.

“Yes!” She exclaimed as he thrust hard but slow.

“Fuck, Diana.” He growled, before nipping at her top lip seductively before encasing it between his own.

Diana teased his lip with her tongue, asking for entrance and their tongues mimicked his thrusts. After a few more moments of tender kissing, Matthew rolled them and sat up, holding Diana flush against his chest as she gyrated over him fast and hard.

“I’m so close.” She whimpered as he lay back, thrusting from below.

Matthew moved one hand from her hip and trailed it over her pelvic bone before pressing into her clit.

“Ohhh!” She reacted, her own hand joining his.

Her thighs tightened around his hips and she stopped suddenly, throwing her head back as her body convulsed. The orgasm washing over her in waves as her breath came out in staccato pants.

“Fucking hell. I love watching you come.” Matthew purred, rolling them back over and thrusting faster, seeking his own release.

Diana trailed her hands along his back as their eyes held one another’s gaze. She gripped his ass as he continued to thrust.

“So close.” He panted. To help him along, she did her Kegel muscle trick and moments later he released inside her in multiple spurts.

“Shiiittt…” He growled once more before bending to kiss her tenderly. “Fuck, I love you.” He added.

“You just love my Kegal tricks.” She teased as he moved beside her.

“That too, sweetheart.” He smiled, rubbing his nose against hers, Eskimo style.

A few moments of quiet passed when Diana started giggling out of nowhere, and she turned to look at Matthew.

“What’s so funny?” He posed.

“I can’t…” She panted, trying to catch her breath because she was laughing so hard. “I’m sorry…” She added, slowly calming down. “I was just imagining Jack and Annie and…” She stopped to laugh again and then Matthew started.

  
“Damn, I do not need images of my nephew coming in my head, thank you very much.” He laughed.

“Too late.” She taunted, cuddling into his side.

“I cannot believe he came to me for advice on sex.” Matthew admitted, running his hands over his face.

“You know, it was one thing in particular that caused me to even imagine young Jack…you know.” She paused.

“Yeah, what’s that?” He queried, turning on his side to face her and tugging her closer to him.

“You do this noise when we’re having sex and I really like it.” She admitted shyly.

“What noise is that?” He purred, nuzzling her neck and kissing gently at her pulse point.

“You do this growl thing and it’s deep and rumbly and I just, really, really like it.” She clarified, leaning in to kiss his neck.

After a few moments, he pulled back suddenly. “Wait, that’s what made you think of Jack and sex?” He asked in surprise. “Why exactly?” He added.

“Because I wondered if it was some genetic thing.” She giggled once more.

Matthew eased her onto her back and snuggled into her neck once more kissing her pulse point and growling deeply causing Diana to moan.

“Well, I’m sure once he’s had sex, you can talk to Annie about that.” He teased. “She’ll have insider info after all.”

“I do not want details.” She added as he turned off the bed side light and tucked Diana against his chest.

“I love you.” He stated, pressing his lips to her forehead.

“And I love you.” She echoed before drifting off to sleep.


	29. Chapter TWENTY-NINE

**DISCLAIMER: All rights to Deborah Harkness. Just borrowing the characters.**

* * *

**THE DINER**

****

**By Goode Girl**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY- NINE**

**~Diana~**

**_One Year Later..._ **

Currently, I was hiding in the basement game room. More so the bathroom that was in the corner of said game room. It was my ‘hidey hole’ for the moment because _they_ were driving me absolutely batshit crazy!

It was December, once again, and everyone had descended for Christmas celebrations at the same time. Matthew and I had decided we wanted a Christmas wedding. Mostly because I wanted to shed the baby weight before walking down the aisle, and Gerbert offered the use of the hotel for our ceremony and reception. The grand opening would be taking place on January 15th, but we would have private use of the main ballroom for our celebrations. Matthew was so busy finalizing things with Gerbert for the outside landscape designs, so I was left to entertain our current guests.

Sarah, Emily, Amira, Ysabeau and Marthe had arrived within a half hour of one another for our newly minted, annual Christmas party planning. The first thing they were after was not only our baby boy, Lucas Mason Clairmont, but finalizing all the wedding and party details; and it was driving me bonkers. They wanted me to pick these upscale fancy place settings for the wedding, along with tablecloth colours and napkin designs, centerpiece arrangements and flowers. The party was pretty simple, I planned to make a few dishes and it was a ‘potluck’ theme, meaning everyone brought a little something to contribute.

When it came to the wedding though, Matthew and I wanted simple and they kept trying to overthrow our decisions. The only thing I could think of to do was hide. Pulling my phone from my back pocket, I called Matthew.

“Hi, Love.” He answered. I could hear the smile in his voice.

“Help me!” I whispered desperately.

“What’s wrong?” He queried in concern.

“Matthew…” I started, feeling my bottom lip start to quiver in frustration.

“Mon Coeur, what’s wrong? Is Lucas okay?” He questioned with trepidation.

“He’s fine, I promise.” I assuaged. “It’s your mother and Marthe, my aunts and Amira.” I continued to whisper; in fear they might find me.

“Why are you whispering, sweetheart?”

“I’m hiding. From all of them.” I admitted, slouching against the sink counter.

He laughed gently over the line. “Let me guess, they’re trying to change all of our set plans?” He posed knowingly.

“YES!” I called in a louder whisper. “I don’t know how to stop it. Matthew, we decided everything already and they’re just trying to take over.” I relayed in irritation.

“I’ll handle it, Love. I’m almost done here.” He alleviated.

“Thank you.” I murmured in relief.

“Am I still picking up Chinese for everyone?” He posed.

“Yes, if you don’t mind. I will call it in soon.” I confirmed.

“Alright, I’ll give mum a call now.” He stated.

“Oh, Chris texted. He and Fernando will make it after all, so I’ll order a little extra Chinese. I’m not sure when they’re getting in.” I added.

“Alright. Diana?” He started. “I love you. Don’t worry, I’ll stop the banshees.” He laughed lightly.

“I love you, too.” I replied, smiling to myself.

“Give our boy a hug for me until I can get home.” He added before we disconnected our call.

Taking a deep breath to settle myself, I made my way back upstairs to hear Ysabeau answering her phone and then putting it on speaker. Matthew’s voice echoed around the room as he made it clear that we’d already finalized our decisions and there was nothing else to change. He was firm and clear but not rude.

When I entered the room, Ysabeau’s eyes met mine and they softened slightly as she mouthed an apology of, ‘I’m sorry’. I nodded in reply and made my way to the kitchen where we’d had a list done up for our Chinese food order. Once the order was placed, I moved back to the living room, where everyone had congregated and picked up Lucas from his play pen.

“Hi, Lovey.” I crooned, cuddling him close to me.

“Diana?” I heard, as Sarah addressed me.

I looked up to the gaggle of women as they watched me with Lucas, sorrowful expressions on their faces.

“We’re sorry, honey, we didn’t mean to railroad you or overturn your plans.” Emily began.

“Honestly, Diana, we thought we were taking some pressure off of you, we didn’t realize so much was already done.” Sarah added.

“We’ve pretty much finalized everything at this point.” I confirmed.

“Is there anything that does need to be finished, dear?” Marthe interjected.

“Matthew and I are going to the hotel tomorrow to view the ballroom, and you can all join us.” I started. “We need to finalize where we’re placing the tables and where the dancefloor will be set up.” I clarified. 

“Sounds like a plan.” Ysabeau smiled. “Now, do you need some help with dinner?” She added.

“No, we decided to order in some Chinese and Matthew is picking it up on his way home.

We gathered in the kitchen and got plates and utensils ready, before making some tea and coffee for everyone. Lucas was settled once again and sleeping in his playpen. 

**~TD~**

The doorbell chimed loudly and Diana jumped from her seat to answer it before it could be rung again. It was too late though, Lucas was awake. His sudden cries echoing off the walls as she retrieved him from his play pen before heading to the door.

“Diana!” Called Chris, as the door was flung open.

“Why the hell did you ring the doorbell? Idiot…” She stated rhetorically.

“Shit, I forgot about the little guy.” Chris calmed as he reached out to hold him. Diana passed him off and Chris rocked him in his arms until he was more settled.

“Fernando! So glad you could make it!” She smiled, embracing him after he set their bags down and then ushering them into the house.

“You look well, Diana.” Fernando complimented, kissing her cheek sweetly.

“Thank you. How’s New Haven treating you?” She posed, closing the locking the door after them.

“It’s been an adjustment, but I’m really enjoying it.” Fernando smiled.

“I’m glad. Everyone is in the kitchen, there’s tea and coffee, so help yourself.” She directed. “I need to take this little guy for a diaper change.” She addressed, plucking her son from Chris’s arms.

“He’s got your eyes but Matthew’s colouring.” Chris supplied simply.

“He’s the best mix of us.” She replied with an adoring smile, before heading up to the nursery.

…….

Dinner was a boisterous affair as greetings were made and hugs shared over the various selection of dishes. Just as they were doing the dinner clean up, Lucas could be heard wailing over the baby monitor.

Diana started to heave herself up from her seat, “Time to feed him.” She stated, but Matthew beat her to it.

“Let me get him, Love.” He requested, kissing her head as he passed.

Matthew sprinted up the stairs and the women, along with Chris and Fernando, listened over the baby monitor as he crooned away to Lucas. It calmed him immediately as he hummed some made up lullaby. Diana smiled to herself at his soft murmurings of love.

“He’s so amazing with him.” Diana commented, noting the admirable looks on her guests faces.

“Matthew has always wanted to be a father.” Ysabeau relayed. “Thank you for giving that to him.” She added with a tender smile.

“Do you think you’ll have more children?” Amira interjected.

“We’d like to, but hopefully Lucas will be at least 2 years old before that happens.” Diana informed.

Matthew entered the kitchen, a gurgling Lucas in his arms. Everyone’s heads swiveled in his direction, all with soft smiles of adoration on their faces.

“What?” He questioned in confusion.

“You, you’re just adorable.” Diana smiled, rising from her seat. “Time to give him some dinner?” She added as Matthew took her vacated seat.

Lucas’s gaze was cast around the room, taking in all the new faces. His little mouth formed an ‘O’ shape as his eyes seemed to lock on Fernando who cooed at him in reply.

“I think he wants to visit with his ‘Uncle’ Fernando.” Matthew teased, handing him over.

Fernando accepted, gleefully; smiling at Lucas as he drooled and smiled.

“We should head out.” Ysabeau interjected. “Thank you very much for dinner.” She added, as Marthe rose as well.

“Do you want to meet us in the ballroom tomorrow?” Diana posed as she warmed some pureed carrots for Lucas after handing Matthew a beer.

“That’s probably best. We’re picking up Philippe at the airport tomorrow afternoon at 2:30PM.” She stated. “What time are you heading to the hotel?” She added.

“We’re meeting for 3:00PM.” Matthew offered, sipping from his beer.

“Perfect. We’ll see you then.” Ysabeau completed, hugging each of the women present before turning to Chris and Matthew. She left Fernando for last as well as her grandson, kissing his plump little cheeks.

Chris and Fernando were staying in one of the guest rooms that Matthew and Diana had, as were Sarah and Emily. Gerbert was kind enough to offer hotel rooms for Ysabeau, Marthe and Philippe, but warned that there would be no turn down service or kitchen access as of yet. They accepted because of the simple fact that it was free.

The wedding caterers would have kitchen access and would in essence be christening the new appliances and surfaces for Matthew and Diana’s wedding.

…….

Diana was sat in bed, Lucas perched on her raised, bent knees as she made silly faces at her smiling son. Matthew emerged from the bathroom after his shower, clad in a pair of sleep pants. He crawled across the bed, over to them and let Lucas grip his index finger. A weird noise erupted from Matthew’s throat, a cross between a laugh and growl, but it was the response from Lucas that had everyone laughing. He was giggling away as his eyes settled on his father.

“Do it again.” Diana urged and Matthew tried to duplicate the noise, sending Lucas into another fit of giggles.

“Oh, my word, listen to him!” Matthew smiled, making the strange noise again.

Another burst of giggles erupted from Lucas as Diana discreetly moved one hand and starting filming it with her phone, while the other kept Lucas from squirming right off her lap.

They played with Lucas for a little while longer before Diana brought him to the bathroom and filled his counter top baby tub with some warm water. She bathed him quickly and swaddled him up in a fresh diaper and onesie for bed.

Matthew walked up behind her and settled his hands on her hips, watching as Lucas’s eyes started drooping in contentedness.

“He’s practically asleep.” Matthew noted.

“What’d I tell ya?” She smiled rhetorically. “A bath before bed relaxes him and he’ll sleep better.” She added before lifting him gently.

Matthew kissed his son’s head and squeezed Diana’s butt as he passed, winking at her slyly as she trotted off to the nursery to put Lucas to bed. Matthew went downstairs to ensure everything was locked up.

**~Matthew~**

We were standing around in the ballroom of the hotel, taking in the size of the room. I was secreted away in the corner with Philippe, Chris and Fernando as we watched all the women as they traipsed around, talking over one another about where to put this, or place that.

“It’s like a bad car wreck, you can’t take your eyes off it.” Chris interjected, a dazed look on his face. Fernando chuckled lightly beside him.

“They’re just excited.” Philippe added.

“I know they are, but I had to intervene yesterday, did mum tell you?” I queried, turning to look at him.

“Yes, and she was very sorry.” He clarified.

“They all were. And I realize they just want to be part of it, but in the end it’s our day, so while we appreciate help, they can’t take over.” I supplied.

“We can reign them in if necessary.” Fernando interjected, snuggling a sleeping Lucas as he lay in his arms.

“I think they finally decided on something,” Chris began.

“ENOUGH!” Diana called suddenly and our heads all swiveled in her direction.

“Wait, I’m wrong about that, here comes your almost wife.” Chris continued, taking a step back and pushing Matthew forward.

Before I could take more than a step, Philippe slapped a hand on my shoulder and murmured conspiratorially in my ear. “Let me,” he offered with a wink. “You take care of your wife.” We nodded in reply and moved purposefully toward the remaining women. “ALRIGHT!” Philippe bellowed; all heads turned in his direction and Lucas awoke with a small whimper. “May I take this time to remind you ladies, that this is not about what you want.” He asserted.

“Everything okay?” I posed, as Diana approached. She shook her head dejectedly as she wrapped her arms around my torso. It was a bit of a stupid question to ask, after just witnessing her rebuttal go ignored. I returned the hug and held her to me in a gesture of comfort.

“They keep shooting down what I want.” She declared in annoyance. I looked at Chris, Fernando and Philippe.

I couldn’t hear what was said next but Philippe ushered them out of the room. “They’re gone, sweetheart.” I comforted, pulling back a bit to look into her face.

“I’m not trying to be difficult. I just know what I want.” She explained.

“It’s about you and Matthew, and what you want is what will happen.” Chris intervened.

“Thank you.” She mumbled in Chris’ direction before tugging me against her again.

After another hour of so-called deliberations and apologies to Diana, the layout of the tables was set. We stood around as Diana made clear what she would like and I agreed with her. With plans finally settled, we headed out.

Our Christmas party was at the house this Friday, December 4th, and the following Tuesday, December 8th, we were to be married. The tables and chairs would be set up over the weekend after our party, along with the decorations.

Following our wedding and reception, we were taking the week after to go to a small Bed and Breakfast for a mini-honeymoon. It would be the first time we left Lucas and I knew it was weighing on Diana, but we’d only be an hour away. He had plenty of Auntie’s and Uncles and his grandparents to dote on him. But currently, the wedding preparations were a little problematic with interlopers. We were grateful for everyone being here so we could celebrate with our family, but I was concerned for Diana and how they kept overstepping with her. There were a lot of apologies being thrown around, then within a few hours, they were back to taking over.

Later that afternoon, Diana went with Chris and Fernando to get groceries and I called a meeting in the living room. I laid down the law and made it clear that I will not have Diana upset or frustrated over what she clearly wants for her wedding day. More apologies were offered and while I accepted them, I wanted them all to understand that actions would speak louder than apologies at this point. They seemed to be properly chastised and everyone went on with their afternoon. Sarah and Emily had some Christmas shopping to do and wanted to have dinner out. Amira had to head in for a shift at The Diner, while Mum, dad and Marthe stayed at the hotel and planned to have dinner at a French restaurant mum had been wanting to try. So, for the evening, it would be Chris, Fernando, Diana and myself.

Currently, I found myself lain across our large L-shaped couch, with Lucas asleep on my chest and Tabitha spread across my abdomen. Her head was just touching Lucas’s feet as she rubbed against them in contentment. He seemed to like it as he slept with a small smile on his cherubic face.

**~Diana~**

“D, are you okay?” Chris questioned, as we turned down the next aisle of the grocery store. Fernando was ahead of us and in charge of pushing the cart.

“Yes. Honestly, I am. I’m just tired of having to defend my choices.” I confessed, pulling a few bags of pecans from the shelf.

“We’ll do the set up how you instruct and we won’t listen to anyone else but you or Matthew.” He added.  
  
“Thank you.” I smiled, setting the bags in the cart.

“You’ll also have Gallowglass, Andrew, Jack and Marcus on hand you know.” Fernando interjected.

“Indeed, we will.” I replied before turning back to the shelves of the baking aisle.

“Are you making the famous Bishop pecan pie? OH! Please say yes!” Chris urged in excitement.

“I am, but I need extra because Em is making her nut mix and she forgot pecans.” I relayed.

After filling the cart with essentials, we needed to get a second cart to fill with a few cases of beer for the party on Friday.

“You know, Diana, I could whip up some excellent hors d'oeuvres for the party and an alcohol-free punch that some could have as well.” Fernando offered.

“Really? That would be fantastic. Thank you.” I praised. “Do we need to pick up anything for these hors d’oeuvres?” I added as Chris put a few cases of 24-pack beers in the second cart.

“I do, but why don’t you two check out and load the car and I’ll grab what I need. I’ll meet you at the car?” He offered and we nodded in reply before heading to the check out.

…….

With the groceries loaded in the car, Chris and I climbed into the Range Rover and waited for Fernando.

There was silence for a few moments before Chris spoke up, “Why don’t you tell me what you want for the ballroom exactly, so it’s set to your specifications and not what anyone else wants.” He posed and I nodded before explaining.

Once I’d detailed the setup, he asked what the others were disagreeing over. He agreed with me that their plans wouldn’t leave much room for a dance floor and the tables would be spread too far apart for decent conversation.

“Thank you!” I relayed in excitement. “Finally, someone agrees with me.” I added with a laugh.

“You know I’ll always have your back, D.” He replied.

“I know, thank you.” I smiled as the sound of the back door opening garnered attention.

When I pulled into the garage, I warned them both to be quiet as Lucas could be asleep. They both nodded in understanding before saddling themselves each with a few bags before heading in.

“You go in, we’ll unload.” Fernando issued with a smile, and I agreed without complaint.

The house was quiet as I meandered through it. I finally found Matthew lain across the couch in the living room with Lucas cuddled into his chest. His right cheek was pressed to Matthew’s heart and his lips stuck out in an adorable pout. Tabitha lifted her head, as though she sensed me before settling back against Matthew and stretching. His hand came up and rubbed at her head affectionately. I quickly took a photo with my phone before setting it aside and walking quietly over to my two boys.

“Hey, Love.” He smiled sleepily.

“Don’t you look cozy.” I smiled as he shifted Lucas to his left, so he’d be on the inside of the couch. He gently tugged my hand, hinting at me to join them.

“Come cuddle with us.” He stated, his eyes barely open.

“How can I resist an invite like that.” I teased as his hand moved over my hip and to my ass, cupping it gently. Tabitha moved from her spot reluctantly, but seemed to find comfort near Matthew’s head on the arm rest of the couch.

An hour or so later, I was awoken by the smell of something incredible. I was still cuddled up with Matthew and Tabitha but Lucas was nowhere to be found. Sitting up abruptly, I looked to his play pen and found it empty.

“Don’t worry,” Matthew eased. “He’s with his Uncle Chris and Uncle Fernando.” He added, pulling me back into his arms.

“What smells so good?” I posed, joining my left hand with his right and resting our clasped hands on his chest.

“Fernando offered to cook tonight.” He informed. “You know I forgot that he’s a cook.” He admitted, tilting his head down slightly to look at me.

“He offered to make some hors d’oeuvres for the party too.” I relayed, sitting up a bit so I could meet his gaze.

Matthew’s eyes searched mine before his right hand moved up my arm and to my neck. He pulled me closer and pressed his lips to mine. I melted into him at the way he gently tugged on my top lip and then my bottom as his tongue traced along the seam of my lips.

“Mmmmm…” I moaned quietly, moving my hands up to his head and running them through his hair.

“Dinner is ready, Love Birds!” Chris interjected. We parted reluctantly at his intrusion.

“Your son saw that by the way.” He added as I laughed lightly and looked up to see Chris holding Lucas. He was drooling and had a wide toothless smile on his face as Chris held him with his back to his chest. One hand held him under his butt and the other against his chest and abdomen, keeping him from squirming out of his grip. Although, it was as if he was trying to get to us.

Climbing from the couch, I was handed Lucas as Matthew stretched. “He needs to be changed too.” Chris added as he walked away.

“That little…” I trailed off in mock annoyance. Everyone loved Lucas and wanted to dote on him and play but no one wanted to change a diaper.

Matthew laughed lightly. “I’ll change him, sweetheart. You go see what they’ve made for dinner.” He offered, kissing me one more time as he cradled Lucas against his chest, much like Chris just was.

It was nice to have a quiet dinner and we discussed simple plans for the party on Friday.

With the dinner mess cleaned up and Lucas with ‘the boys’ hanging out, I took a much-deserved long soak in the tub. My mind wandered to next Wednesday, when I’d finally be marrying Matthew and I was wishing it was already Monday night.

In lieu of the Christmas party, Matthew and I decided to forgo the whole Bachelor and Bachelorette festivities figuring he could just do a guy’s night out in the new year, and I’d do the same with the girls.

Slipping a little lower into the water, I felt my muscles release from the tenseness they’d been holding onto over all the planning. But I was now comfortable that what Matthew and I had planned would come to fruition.

The last concern I had was Gallowglass. He has been hinting at Matthew for weeks when they were at work, that he’s going pull some epic prank on Matthew during the festivities. Only he wasn’t clear _which_ festivities. We would get some kind of shock at either the Christmas party or our wedding reception, and I was dreading it immensely.

“Fuck me.” I murmured, submerging my head under water for a full rinse before re-emerging a few seconds later.

“That can be arranged.” Matthew stated salaciously, pulling his sweater over his head.

I smiled happily at his presence, knowing we had some time as Lucas would be well looked after.

“Took you long enough to come up here.” I flirted as his pants hit the floor.

“Well, darling, it’s a little bit of a game with the boys, I’ll have you know.” He relayed.

“Is it now?” I murmured as he slipped into the tub behind me.

“Indeed, I am after all, just trying to protect my Queen.” He stated, as his arms encircled my waist before he raised his hands to cup a breast in each hand.

There were no more words as his lips found purchase on my neck near the hollow of my throat. I tilted my head to allow him more access as one hand trailed down my abdomen and disappeared under the soapy water.


	30. Chapter THIRTY

**DISCLAIMER: All rights to Deborah Harkness. Just borrowing the characters.**

* * *

**THE DINER**

****

**By Goode Girl**

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTY**

**~Diana~**

My eyes followed Gallowglass as he manoeuvred his way through our wedding guests. Lucas was clutched with his back against his chest, a wide smile on his cherubic face and his eyes alight at the goings on in the room. We’d not had any fuss from him when Grandma Ysabeau and Auntie’s Sarah and Emily dressed him in an identical tuxedo to Matthew’s, complete with a matching vest. He was the splitting image of his daddy and it made me smile.

Sitting at the head of the room, Matthew beside me; the last few guests straggled around and found their seats as we waited for everyone to settle. We’d made a grand entrance about a half hour earlier and dinner was about to be served.

Gallowglass’ approach was making me nervous because no pranks happened during the Christmas party. I was still annoyed that he didn’t wear an actual tuxedo but a t-shirt with a fake tuxedo printed on it, along with black jeans and what looked like leather biker boots. ‘Why couldn’t he dress up, just a bit for our wedding?’, I thought to myself. As I glanced over him one more time, I saw the flower that was attached to the fake lapel of his t-shirt. ‘At least it matched Matthew’s,’ I noted to myself.

“What is he so smug about?” Matthew whispered in my ear as Gallowglass finally reached us at the head table.

“Hello Lass!” He greeted exuberantly, putting Lucas into Matthew’s outstretched arms.

“Hello Gallowglass.” I smiled in reply. “You couldn’t at least wear a real suit coat or dress shirt?” I implored.

“I had plans to do so, lass. But when I put it on this mornin’, the damn thing split right up the back.” He admitted regretfully. “It was a fluke that I even had this shirt!” He added. “I don’t wear suits, ever.” He tacked on.

“You’re forgiven, I guess.” I teased as he leaned forward and kissed my cheek.

“I must say, that that babe of yours is quite the chick magnet.” He admitted, a toothy grin plastered on his face.

My face dropped in mild horror. “Please don’t tell me you’ve been using my son to pick up women?” I asked, aghast. I heard Matthew snicker beside me and squeeze my thigh affectionately.

“Not on purpose you bonnie lass, you!” He replied, eyeing my dress. “You are radiant, Mrs. Clairmont.” He added with a wink, “But I’ve got my eye on one of the servers.” He included, before turning to Matthew. “Why don’t you let your fair wifey hold the boy?” He urged, eyeing Matthew shiftily.

Matthew looked to me, then Gallowglass before handing Lucas over. His eyes wandered the room and took in what everyone was doing.

“He’s a happy lad, ain’t he?” Gallowglass noted before coming closer to our table.

Before it could register what happened, Matthew had a stream of what looked like water coating his lips and running down his chin. Gallowglass pulled at his tuxedo t-shirt and more liquid spouted from the flower into his mouth. Turns out that his decorative flower was a fountain of sorts.

“Is that whisky?” Matthew murmured, licking at his lips and wiping at his chin with a napkin.

“Aye!” He smiled in reply.

“Nice, hit me again!” Matthew bolstered, opening his mouth.

Lucas watched their exchange with great interest and opened his own mouth, expecting to receive something.

“Not for you, little man.” Gallowglass clarified, pinching his little cheek.

Lucas’ mouth turned into a sad pout and the smile on Gallowglass’ face fell with it.

“No, don’t cry, lad.” He countered in worry, but Lucas’ attention was drawn to my right, where Philippe now stood.

“Can we have him with us at dinner?” He queried, gesturing to Ysabeau, Marthe and my aunts at the table to our right. Andrew and Jack waved as well and they all had hopeful looks in their eyes.

“Of course, you can.” I smiled, handing him over to his Grandpa Pip.

“He’s in love with that boy.” Gallowglass noted.

“Of course, he is, he’s my son.” Matthew joked. His hand moved over my shoulder as his fingers trailed along the back of neck tenderly.

“Aye, you’re right about that.” Gallowglass smiled. “It was really nice of Andrew to stand as your best man.” He added.

“I couldn’t imagine anyone else, other than you, but he is my brother.” Matthew stated.

“No worries, mate. I’m just happy to be here!”

“Please tell me that was your prank?” I interjected, gesturing to his ‘flower whisky fountain’.

“Not really, lass.” He stated. “You see, the prank was actually leading you to believe there would be a prank?” He offered in the unusual form of a question.

“Oh! Thank goodness.” I stuttered in relief, sagging in my seat and letting the tenseness leave me. Matthew let out a small laugh at my reaction as Gallowglass rejoined his table.

……..

The evening was a delightful success and Matthew and I watched from our perch as Lucas was fawned over, relatives laughed and friends mingled. Andrew delivered a heartfelt best man speech and Amira followed with a tender portrayal of our friendship, with a few laughs at some of my more memorable and albeit, awkward moments. Events unfolded fluidly, with a first dance, cutting of the cake and numerous guests clinking their silverware on their wine glasses as a signal for us to kiss once more. It appeared it was easier for us to stay at the head table and allow others to come to us for them to offer their congratulations, rather than us roaming around the room.

“Well, Matt. I’m very happy for you both!” Hamish greeted, shaking Matthew’s hand before giving me a chaste kiss on my cheek and a hug.

“Thank you, Hamish. I’m so glad you came.” I commented.

“Very glad to be in attendance.” He added before moving on.

Jack and Annie approached next and I watched as he whispered something to Matthew, a shy grin on his face. Matthew pulled back and looked at him in surprise before standing and hugging him with a manly clap to his back.

“Do you know what that’s about?” I posed to Annie.

“I do,” She nodded, her cheeks flaming with a blush that reached down her neck.

“So, you and Jack….?” I trailed off, hoping she’d confirm my suspicion herself.

“Yes, we kinda,” she started, moving closer and lowering her voice to a whisper, “, had sex.” She finished, her blush in full bloom once more.

“Well, good for you. I’m glad you guys waited though. To get to know each other more, _fully._ ” I commended.

“I agree. Thank you for that, I know I was pushing at first but waiting was worth it.” She smiled in satisfaction.

Jack shook Matthew’s hand before moving towards me. “Hello, Auntie!” He bellowed, causing me to blush this time.

“Hello nephew!” I teased in reply.

**~TD~**

The roads were pretty clear as they traversed the small side road leading up to ‘ _Les Saisons Bed & Breakfast_’. It was a Victorian style edifice in the town of Montclair, New Jersey. The name is French for ‘The Seasons’, as they feature rooms based on the changing seasons. Matthew and Diana’s room, the ‘Sunrise Room’; featured a king-sized bed and a sitting room, all decorated in pieces from the Victorian era.

“Welcome!” A cheerful voice greeted as they stepped from the car. “You must me Mr. and Mrs. Clairmont!” A woman of slight countenance queried. Matthew and Diana nodded in reply.

“Yes, I’m Matthew and this is my wife, Diana.” He smiled radiantly as he used her new moniker.

“We are so pleased to have you here. I’m Silvia.” She introduced. “Now leave your bags, Pierre will see to them while I show you to your room.” She directed, leading the way up the few stairs.

Once secluded in their sitting room on the second floor, Matthew scooped Diana up into his arms, causing her to squeak in surprise as he carried her over the threshold to their bedroom for the next week.

“Do you need anything, Love?” He posed, setting her back on her feet.

“Just a few moments to freshen up after our drive.” She smiled, leaning up to kiss him softly.

“Hmmmm…” He murmured before she pulled away.

“Ummm…I’ll need my bag.” She coyly replied as she retrieved it before skittering away to the bathroom. It was just down the hall from their room.

Matthew kicked off his dress shoes and pulled off his tuxedo jacket, laying it over the back of a chair. They’d not changed before they left the reception and the tight collar of his shirt was starting to chafe. His tie and vest were removed next before he untucked his shirt and undid the buttons. He lit the candles in the sconces mounted on the walls, decorating the room in a soft glow. Laying back on the bed, his arms bent behind his head, he awaited Diana’s return.

The door opened on a squeaky hinge and Matthew sat up as Diana approached.

“Hi,” She greeted quietly, a light blush coating her cheeks.

Matthew’s eyes raked over her form as she untied the sash holding her robe closed. He scooted to the end of the bed as she moved closer, standing between his open legs.

“Hi, back.” He smiled, running his hands up the smooth skin at the back of her thighs.

She pushed the robe off her shoulders and the silk fluttered to the ground at her feet. A small gasp slipped past his lips at the sight of her before him. Diana seemed nervous and tried covering her chest with her arms.

“Why are you hiding from me, Love?” He posed in confusion, gently pulling her arms down. “You’re so breathtakingly exquisite, Mon Coeur.” He admired, his hands moving over the silk of her thigh length nightie to settle on her hips.

“I don’t really feel comfortable in this kind of stuff.” She admitted, her head bowed down.

Matthew tilted her chin up with his hand so her eyes met his. “I love you, entirely.” He began. “And, if you’re not comfortable with something then you don’t have to do it, or in this case, wear it.” He avowed.

“But… isn’t it customary for the bride to wear something slinky on the wedding night?” She offered in retort.

“Well, you’re not the bride anymore. You’re my wife.” He smiled cheekily. “But in all honesty, Diana, I find you sexier when you strut around in one of my t-shirts or button downs. Knowing that it was on my body a short time before it was covering you and these delectable curves.” He confirmed, his hands moving around her hips to grip her backside.

A small giggle was her reply as she moved her arms around his shoulders before molding her mouth to his.

“Let’s take this off, shall we?” He murmured against her lips, gripping the hem and pulling it up and off her body.

His arms encased her; his left palm flat against her back as his right tossed the offending silk off in the distance.

“Now, these you like, yes?” He posed, eyeing her lace panties with interest. He trailed his fingers over the fabric, cupping her sex before withdrawing his touch, much to her chagrin.

“Yes,” She mewled breathlessly. “These I do like.” She smiled, cupping his face and leaning in for a kiss.

Diana’s hands roamed over his shoulders as she pushed his dress shirt off, flinging it to the side. Matthew’s hands traversed her body in tender caresses of adoration as he squeezed a hip, then a breast and finally settling on her ass. Her hands fumbled with the belt on his pants and she fell to the bed beside him with a giggle as she tried tugging it free.

A low chuckle emanated from him as well when she couldn’t get the button on his pants free. His hands joined hers and soon the pants joined the belt on the floor. Matthew quickly tugged off his socks before standing and shedding his black boxer briefs. His eyes circulated over her body as she lay sprawled before him. Lifting her foot, he kissed the inside of her right ankle and continued to trail kisses up her leg to her knee, then the inside of her thigh. He completed this again to her left leg and bypassed her still, lace covered sex. He settled his hands on either side of her body before skimming his nose over her panties and breathing in as she writhed beneath his touch, craving more.

“Please Matthew.” She beseeched, his lips moving slowly over her abdomen before he reached her breasts. The feel of his hard cock brushing against her thigh caused her gaze to shift.

Diana’s eyes met his for a brief moment before he lowered his head and flicked his tongue over one nipple, then the other, bringing both to hardened peaks. Her hands pushed through his hair, urging him on as he moved his tongue over her nipples, gently biting at the aroused flesh. Her chest rose and fell in shallow breaths as he slid off the bed. Reaching his hands forward, he tugged the at the sides of her panties until they moved down her shapely legs and slipped off her delicate feet to the floor.

“I love you,” She stated wantonly as he moved over her once more.

“As I love you, wife.” He grinned slyly, his lips meeting hers as their tongues dueled for dominance.

“Matthew,” She panted as his lips moved to her neck and suckled at her heated skin near the underside of her ear. When he pulled back, his eyes meeting hers, there was a small bruise from his ministrations.

Their eyes were set on one another as he shifted his hips and entered her smoothly and slowly. Her legs wound around his hips on instinct, his thrusts firm but slow, with arms wrapped around each other securely. Her cries of pleasure spurned him on as he continued to taunt and please as his hands pulled and plucked at her nipples and clit in a dance; one, only they could choreograph.

“I’m so close, Matthew!” She whispered, her breath passing over his ear.

A few moments later, she pushed at his shoulder and he understood her direction. Rolling onto his back, his hands settled on her hips as she set a new pace for their tango.

“Fuck, so close, Love.” He breathed, moving a hand to cup and fondle a breast before pinching at her nipple.

Diana felt that pinch move through her, as if it was connected to her clit. She shuddered over him as her orgasm moved through her.

“Yes!” She called as the final ripples from her release slowly subsided. She continued moving her hips over his and with a few more firm thrusts from Matthew, he came inside her with a growl.

She couldn’t stop the small giggle the slipped from her lips as he tugged her down beside him, cuddling her against him.

“Let me guess, I made the noise again?” He teased, smiling at her indulgently.

“You did. I like it when you growl though. It’s sexy.” She simplified, kissing his cheek.

……..

The rest of their week was spent at the bed and breakfast in comfortable isolation. Silvia was very generous in providing meals that she would leave outside their door and they barely left the cozy Victorian home for more than a simple walk. They checked in with Lucas via a video call with his aunties and grandparents at the helm. He couldn’t talk quite yet, but he made adorable noises and smiled at the sight of his parents on the screen. After these video chats though, Diana would cry. She was missing her boy and Matthew missed him as well. What parent wouldn’t miss their almost seven-month-old?

**~Matthew~**

“We’d like to welcome you all to the grand opening of ‘ _L’Ombre Hotel_ ’!” Gerbert announced proudly.

His eyes turned to me as I held the ostentatious, oversized scissors. Hamish held the ribbon I was to cut, granting us all entry.

Holding the contraption in both hands, I cut through the ribbon and it fluttered slightly in the wind before hitting the ground. A round of applause arose before us.

“Please join us all in the main ballroom for a celebratory dinner and party!” Gerbert added as our audience started to file past us all.

There was a beautiful four-course dinner that we thoroughly enjoyed while music played from a live act in the genre of big band. It was reminiscent of Frank Sinatra.

“So, are we staying the night tonight?” Diana posed, as she finished off the last remnants of the last course; a dessert of Chocolate Pots de Creme.

“We can if you want, but we don’t have to.” I replied. “I know you want to see your aunts off tomorrow.” I added with a knowing smile.

“Thank you. I really do. They didn’t have to stay this long but it was nice.” She replied, kissing my cheek. I moved to kiss her in return, tasting the remnants of her chocolate dessert. “Hmmm…Tastes good.” I smiled, causing her to blush.

……..

We arrived home around 11:00PM and headed straight to bed; after checking in on Lucas of course. Diana rose early the next morning, knowing her aunts wanted to get on the road soon. Just as I was coming down the stairs with Lucas in my arms and dressed for the day, there was a knock at the door.

“Mum, dad?” I questioned in confusion, ushering them in.

“Hello, Matthew.” Mum greeted with a kiss to my cheek. “And good morning our little man.” She added. Lucas wiggled in my arms and into his Grandmother’s embrace.

“What are you doing here so early? You know Sarah and Em are off today, yes?” I posed in reply.

“Yes, we know, son.” Philippe added. “We wanted to say goodbye, and share some news. Is Diana up?” He informed.

We sat around the table with a beautiful breakfast lain before us, prepared by my gorgeous wife.

“Okay, what’s going on? It’s too quiet.” Diana interjected into the silence.

Lucas gurgled and laughed as he cuddled with his Auntie Emily.

“Is something wrong?” Sarah posed cautiously.

“No, not wrong.” Ysabeau began. “Something, finally right.” She confirmed as Philippe placed his hand over hers on the table.

Tabitha interrupted next, jumping into my lap. “Bonjour mon petit.” I murmured quietly, although my gaze was still stuck on my parents.

“We’ve decided to rekindle our relationship.” Mum explained.

“Lucy! You’ve got some s’plainin’ to do!” Diana chortled as she tried to imitate Desi Arnaz from ‘I Love Lucy’.

The rest of us around the table couldn’t help it and broke into a raucous laughter as well at her poor attempt.

“You tried, sweetheart.” I commented, kissing her cheek. “And it was funny as hell.” I added as she looked back at mum and dad.

It would seem that when Phillippe visited us a year ago when he first met Diana, that he and mum got to talking. They never stopped loving one another, but their lives were so different now. Things couldn’t quite work back then because of Philippe’s work as it required him to be across the pond. He has since settled those issues and moved his work here, and will now be living with mum again. If my parents are happy, then that is all that truly matters to me.

A lot of changes have happened over the past couple of years. Starting with the construction on the hotel first beginning to walking into The Diner for the first time and even seeing Diana. Emily’s slip and fall had brought a dose of reality along with Chris’ almost cancer diagnosis. Kit’s death was a shock and I still thought of him from time to time and what he could have been. After Diana completed her schooling, she received an offer to teach at the university, but her pregnancy seemed to put that on the back burner. Thankfully, the university was very gracious and offered her to film and record her lectures for upload to the university’s website module. This allowed her to work from home and film and record multiple lectures at one time, allowing her to spend more time with me and Lucas. But, most recently, Gallowglass met his match in Anabel. She was one of the servers at our wedding and they were very much a ‘thing’ now, as he put it. She was an avid biker and currently they were on a road trip on their Harley Davidson’s. But through it all the one constant, was Diana. She was my true mate.

With her in my life, there’s a beginning a middle and an end. In our later years, if she should happen to pass before me, my life will be over.

I glance over to her now as she cuddles with Lucas and makes silly faces getting him to laugh. Surprisingly, it was almost like he knew his aunties were leaving because he cried himself silly. Tabitha seemed to comfort him as she rubbed against his kicking feet as he sat in Diana’s lap. Tabitha had similar issues when I first left her at the Bishop house, after all.

Later that evening we finally settled into bed, my wife safe and secure in my arms. My mind drifted to the life we still had yet to live and the future children that would come to join us. Absentmindedly, my hand drifted over Diana’s abdomen in hopefulness.

“You know,” She began, startling me. “You may not have to wait too long for another one.” She stated, a smile in her tone.

“Really?” I implored.

“Yes.” She confirmed, tilting her face up to mine and kissing me soundly.

“Excellent.”

**It began with a lonely woman seeking love.**

**It began with a lonely man seeing a family.**

**It began with… The Diner.**

**~The End~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who has liked, commented, read and lent their support during this story's progress!
> 
> I appreciate it more than you know.
> 
> Goode Girl


End file.
